The Inquisitions' Tale
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: Thedas lies on the brink of the abyss, and the only ones willing to drag it out of the ashes are a group of strangers who are united only in their wish to protect their home. This is the story of how they withstood the fury of their enemies, and proved that bonds formed in battle are the strongest. (Inquisition Novelization, multiple Inquisitors and POVs) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1) Wrath of Heaven

**Wrath of Heaven**

 _Samantha Trevelyan POV_

* * *

 _"So, what do you think?" Solas blinked slowly, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Down here, Chuckles." His eyes darted down, reminded his companion was a dwarf. A strange surface dwarf who had none of the stone sense, and was completely uncaring of how far his people had fallen. "So, what do you think?" What was this dwarf's name again? Var… Varric, that's right. Varric Tethras, a very popular author, companion to the Champion of Kirkwall. Or… so he's picked up, listening to gossip._

 _"About what?" he asked, turning his attention back to the sky. A hole in the Veil, spirits being dragged through, countless dead… and all his fault. Again. Perhaps they should have called him the God of Mistakes and Unintended Consequences._

 _"About the girl in the prisons." He instantly knew who was being talked about. A human with golden-brown skin graying from pain and exhaustion, and dark red-hair falling out of her braid as she tossed and turned from nightmares. He had tried to remove the mark entirely from her, to spare her the horrible pain, but he was too weak. He'd need more power. "What do you think?"_

 _"I think… she's as much of a victim as the dead." Or even more so, because she was becoming a scapegoat for something she had no part in. He knew the feeling. "And that our break is over." Shades had spawned, dragged through the pulsing rift. "Ready for another-"_

 _A barrier, however, suddenly wraps around the soldiers, safeguarding them from both the shades and the wall of fire that sparked into life, devouring the enemy left and right. The few who escaped the flames were quickly sniped, arrows falling to the ground as they dissipated._

 _"My pardon." Solas blinked slowly as someone approached, a woman with looks very identical to the one who bore the Mark. "Might either of you explain to us what is going on?" she asked gently, bowing slightly. "We only just arrived." He glanced over to the side, to see a Qunari and an elf helping the soldiers. 'Only just arrived', and they jumped into the fray without hesitation. These people were… "Ser?"_

 _"Oh, no need for titles," he dismissed, rapidly trying to remember how he was supposed to act for the mask he wore. "I'm not sure we have time for the whole tale, but if an abridged version will suffice…?" After all, there were demons, and he had to contemplate just how much his mistake completely screwed over a human child, and how he was going to save her._

 _"I shall look forward to asking questions later."_

 _"Then, it's like this…"_

* * *

It hurt. Oh, Maker, it hurt so much.

I curled into myself, fighting to breath and not cry as I tucked my left hand to my chest. I flinched at the sickly green light, staring at the mark pulsing in my palm. What was this? Why did it hurt? Someone, help me, please?

A clunking sound caught my attention and it reminded me where I was. I was stuck in a dim, dank prison, somewhere near the Temple of Sacred Ashes, because I somehow survived the giant explosion I couldn't even remember.

I pushed myself up as they filed in, bunches of guards with swords and arrows all aimed for me. Their leaders were the ones who held my attention. One was a redhead, wearing a hooded shirt. The other was a Seeker, wearing a glare I thought was permanent. They both eyed me suspiciously and I bristled under their gazes. Falling back on my lessons, I held my head high, back straight, the picture of dignity in the face of pain and dark conditions. Mother would be so proud.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the Lady Seeker growled, a hand hovering over her sword. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attend is-"

"I know this already," I interrupted coolly. It earned me a fiercer glare, but they already had written me off as 'guilty', ready to execute me. I had nothing to lose. "You'vef been saying it repeatedly since you bound me up in chains." I looked her in the eye., rattling them for emphasis "Shall we go through the same questions again? Yes, everyone is dead. Yes, Divine Justinia was among them. Yes, we're in a bad situation. No, I don't know how I'm alive. No, I don't know what the blighted light on my hand is."

"You're lying!" She lunged for me, but the redheaded woman held her back.

"We need her, Cassandra," the redhead whispered, nudging the Seeker back. With the name, I identified the Seeker easily as Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand to the Divine, Hero of Orlais, slayer of dragons. If that was the case, then was the redhead Leliana, a hero of the Blight, the Left Hand to the Divine? How were _they_ alive? Why weren't they at the Conclave? "Do you remember what happened?" Ah, we were going with this question again? "How all this-?"

"I've not remembered anything more than what I told you before," I replied, biting back a wince as the mark pulsed, my hand throbbing. And here I thought I'd never have a pain worse than when Michalis broke my arm in four places on accident. "Something felt off, I went to investigate because of a warning years ago, and then there are little glimpses of running and being chased, and a woman I can't remember the face of reaching for me." I couldn't even remember if I'd been reaching up to her, or if she had been reaching up to _me_.

"Warning?" I know I mentioned this to the people who questioned me before. "That didn't reach my reports." Oh, that was definitely not my fault.

"Six years ago, I attended Lady Hawke's coronation." Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she listened. She'd been there too, if I recalled correctly. "She told me to 'be wary if you find yourself in a temple' or something." Cassandra and the redhead exchanged looks. "Something about how she said it made the words stay with me. That's all."

"I see…" Cassandra murmured. She nudged the readhead towards the door. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana." So, I had been right. "I will take the prisoner to the rift." I had a name.

Leliana left, and Cassandra knelt down in front of me, undoing the chains and binding my hands with rope. "So, what did happen?" I asked her. She didn't answer. "What is the rift?"

"It…" She sighed, pulling me up. She steadied me as my legs protested. "It will be easier just to show you."

"Very well." Nodding, I let her lead me outside, keeping my eyes forward. The sunlight I had been expected was nowhere in sight as we left the prisons, and the air itself felt heavy. A sound caught my ear and drew my gaze up, and up, and up. My eyes widened as I saw the sickly green light in the sky, the same color as the mark on my hand, pulsing as things rained down. What was…?

"We call it the 'breach'." I looked to Cassandra, and saw her staring at me, watching me closely. "It is a massive rift into the world of demons and spirits."

"You're saying that thing is a hole into the Fade?" Could _something_ in this situation make some sort of sense?

"And it grows larger with each passing hour." Oh, how wonderful! The Veil was unraveling! …How were the mages? Were they okay? "It is not the only rift, just the largest, the first. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." How did an explosion _rip the threads of reality?_ "Unless we act, it will soon swallow the-"

If she said anything, I didn't hear it. The Breach pulsed and my mark pulsed with it. "Augh…!" I hissed, clenching my jaw to keep from screaming as the feeling of molten knives twisting up my arm dropped me to my knees.

I would have fallen to my side, but Cassandra caught me. "…Each time it expands, so does your Mark." Was _that_ what was going on? "It is killing you." That was such a lovely thing to know. At least I knew I wasn't overreacting! "But it may… also be the key to stopping this." So, that was how it was? They were going to treat me like a criminal, interrogate me repeatedly, lock me up in chains, and then use the thing trying to eat me whole to try and fix this mess?

If this wasn't a situation threatening all of Thedas, I knew exactly where I'd tell them to shove it! But it was, so I had no choice. "Then let us go." My teeth creaked as I locked my jaw, readying myself to stubborn my way through the pain. "If I can help, I shall."

I almost thought I saw her face soften before she abruptly pulled me up. I stared as she undid the bindings, though. Why would she…? "We are taking a side path to the bridge." And she dragged me by the arm after her. I did so adore pretending to be baggage. "The people have decided your guilt. They need it."

"You're saying that as if you've not done the same."

"You are our only suspect. I did not say you were guilty."

"You damn near implied it with the liar comment." Her grip tightened on my arm. "Where are we going? Where is this rift?"

"It isn't far." That told me nothing. "Open the gate!" I peered around her to see we were stepping onto the bridge. "We are heading into the valley." Soldiers lining the walls glared at me viciously as I walked past. I kept myself from reacting. "Can you run?"

"I shall lap you." Again, I almost thought she smiled as we passed through the gates. "Follow the path?" She nodded, her grip on my arm slackening. "Then I shall see you in a bit." I bolted ahead of her easily, dodging barricades and fires with barely a thought. While I would never call myself the fastest, I was proud of my speed. I had trained hard to be able to sprint in heavy armor, after all.

A pain shooting all the way into my skull, however, made me stumble, falling shoulder first into the snow. I gasped in pain, struggling to breath as the pain slowly faded away. I was still horribly dazed as Cassandra caught up, surprisingly gentle hands on my shoulders to pull me up. "The pulses are coming faster," she murmured. "It's growing larger faster." That was bad. "And the larger it grows, the more rifts appear, and the more demons we face." And the only ones with any knowledge on how to actually _fight_ demons were templars and mages, a very small proportion of Thedas.

"How in bloody flames did I survive all of this?" I whispered, voice wobbling. I looked out over the horizon, noticing the flames more clearly, the large crevices of the land standing out sharply. The air was heavy, making it even more of a struggle to breath through the pain, and it carried with it the smell of blood and smoke.

"They say… you stepped out of a Rift." Oh. No wonder everyone was looking at me harshly. The Chant clearly stated the last time anyone did was were the Tevinter magisters of old, who tainted the Golden City. "You fell unconscious shortly afterwards." She watched me closely. "I was also told a woman was in the Rift behind you, which matches what little you've told us." Yet there were no answers. "There is another bridge up ahead." She pointed down the path for emphasis, and I nodded as I caught sight of the gates. "There should be some water there for you." I simply nodded again. "Come on."

However, as soon as we hit the bridge, so did a bolt of green light, shot out from the Breach above. It shattered the bridge instantly, and down we fell, hitting the ground hard and rolling to a slow stop.

Was it sad that the pain was actually less than what the blighted mark was doing to me?

Groaning, I pushed myself up, just as another bolt of light hit the ground not far away. As it dissipated, a shadow rose up, twisting into something I had only seen in books. "So, this is what you meant," I murmured, staring at the demon. Which one was it? It might've resembled the pictures of 'despair' demons that Lucina talked to me about?

"Yes," Cassandra confirmed. When I glanced over, I saw she had her weapons palmed, a sword and shield. "Stay behind me!" And, without a trace of fear of hesitation, she charged for the demon.

But as she ran ahead, green light bubbled in the ground, spiking upward as the shadows twisted into more demons. Desperately, I hunted around. There had been soldiers on the bridge. They had to have fallen too. But I saw no helpful people, only freshly bleeding corpses, and weapons. My eyes fell on a greatsword, and I lunged for it, grinning as I hefted it up. It wasn't quite up to my standards, but it would do.

I whirled, jumping up to bring the greatsword down with harsher force, right on the demon's head. My grin widened as I cleaved it in two, watching the blood fly. There was something so _satisfying_ about rending enemies apart.

Another demon, one that had spawned without my knowledge, headed for Cassandra's back. I lunged forward, blocking the strike before quickly countering it, cleaving its head from its shoulders. The sound of someone tugging a sword from flesh told me Cassandra had finished off her target. Yay, we won!

"Aw, that was quick," I laughed, smiling. I turned, however, to find a sword in my face. Andraste's grace, Cassandra! "Last I checked, I wasn't a demon."

"Drop the weapon," Cassandra growled, glaring at me. Ah, yes, I was a suspect. I probably shouldn't have been holding a weapon. "Now."

"Fine, fine." I let it fall, holding my hands up. I was still in a great mood. It might've been a short fight, but it got the blood pumping! "My apologies for not wanting to become demon food."

"…No, you're right." She sighed, bringing the sword down. I just stared at her, startled by admitting she was wrong. "The situation has become far too dangerous. I cannot protect you." She nodded at my dropped weapon. "Odd for a noblewoman to wield a greatsword." There was no _way_ I was telling her I took it up because the Queen of Fereldan used one. She'd probably laugh at me being a bit of a hero-worshipper. "Pick it up and follow me. We've still a ways to walk."

"Yes, ma'am." Maker, give me patience.

* * *

"We're close to the Rift."

"Is that why we're hearing bunches of screaming and seeing a green glow twisting the air?"

"Yes. We must hurry."

"I'm not the one who is constantly playing catch up." She actually pushed my head for that one! "So, soldiers of yours?"

"Some." She sighed. "Let's get going." I shrugged, hefted my greatsword, and jumped down from the little cliff we were on. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Why did she think I'd care when I had already done it? It wasn't like you could go back in time.

I grinned as my greatsword bit into the first demon, loving the feel, the jolt. Wars were horrific things, but battles? Battles were invigorating. Killing was wrong, horrible, but fighting was _fun_. The chaotic mess of bloody flying, people shouting, the crashing sound of metal on metal, the distinct 'shink' of a blade slicing through… it was invigorating. And, with this damn mark slowly killing me, I intended on enjoying myself as much as I could. Surely, the Maker would forgive me. He let the mark appear anyway.

I focused completely on the enemy in front of me, the blood rushing through my veins, the exhilaration flooding my head. That I didn't hurt was a bonus I'd not expected, but reveled in anyway. Each swing of my sword slaughtered a demon, letting the fighting soldiers fall back to lick their wounds, and I felt no pain. I actually dreaded the fight's end as the last demon fell. How long did I have before I started hurting again?

"Quickly!" Someone snagged my hand and yanked me off balance. I tried to figure out who, but all I got was 'elf who was much broader than most elves I had seen and completely bald'. "Before more come through!" Whoever they were, they held my hand up to the rift.

I bit back a scream as my arm _burned,_ light shooting out of my palm and into the rift itself. I couldn't breath as it pulsed through me, tears pricking my eyes.

Then suddenly it was gone, both the pain and the rift. As the wisps evaporated, I could only stare, hand falling to my side. I… what… Maker's mercy, what just happened?!

"It seems my theory is correct, Cassandra." And the bald elf was completely nonchalant about this. How wonderful. "The Mark can, in fact, seal with rifts." I was so pleased to… well, I supposed I _was_ actually pleased it worked. I'd like more of an explanation of what this stupid thing was! "It seems, miss, that you hold the key to our salvation."

"Yay," I deadpanned. It earned me a snicker from the bald elf, and a glare from Cassandra, who'd somehow ended up near us. "So, mind explaining what… just…" The words faded away, however, when I caught sight of someone in the crowd of injures soldiers, someone I knew so well. Golden-brown skin a paler shade than mine, hair the same dark red as mine that was worn just as long… she could only be…! "Lucina!" She whirled immediately, face lighting up in a bright smile. She bolted for me immediately, throwing her arms around me as I caught her in a hug, barely holding back a sob. "You're alive…" She was alive. She hadn't died to a templar blade yet. She hadn't died in the explosion. My precious baby sister was _alive_. "Oh, thank the Maker…"

"Are you two twins?" And Cassandra came in to ruin the moment. Lucina pulled away from me, eyes automatically going to the symbol on Cassandra's armor before focusing on her face. "You two look… remarkably alike," she continued, eyes narrowed. I thought she was glaring, until I noticed her eyes darting between Lucina and I. Was she studying us? "There is a difference in your eyes, but I can't…" Ah!

"You are neither the first nor last, Lady Seeker," Lucina replied, smile warm, voice polite. "Samantha's eyes are a bluish-green. My own, however, are blue, with centralized heterochromia."

"Giving the illusion that your eyes are the same color because the central portion is green." Cassandra nodded, crouching a bit to look Lucina directly in the face. "Yes, I see it now." She straightened, smiling slightly. And here I thought she was incapable of smiling. "We haven't met. I am Cassandra Pentaghast."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Seeker Pentaghast." Lucina bowed a little. "I am Lucina Trevelyan, Samantha's younger sister." Cassandra's eyes automatically darted to the tops of our heads, and I sighed at the familiar sight. "Yes, I am both younger and taller."

"I'm the shortest of the five of us, even though I'm second oldest!" I complained, falling into the old rhythm. Well, I was second-oldest only by a few minutes, since Michalis and I were actually twins, but my point stood. I was only taller than Lucina when I wore heels, assuming she wasn't wearing any! "It's not fair!"

"Wow, Lucy, your sister is whiny." I bristled at the unknown voice, glaring at the speaker. An elf with sepia-brown skin and black lines tattooing her face with branch-like markings, she matched my glare without a care. "Deidre, of Clan Lavellan," she greeted tartly, one hand gripping her bow, and the other fiddling with the arrows in her quiver. "I'd say 'pleasure', but I don't lie." Little…!

"Let's not pick fights, please." I had to work hard to not gape at the grey Qunari who stepped up. He was taller than anyone here, and even broader than Cassandra and me. "Forgive me, but I think we have enough trouble," he murmured. I tried not to stare at the curled horns, like a ram's, and instead focused on how he wore his white hair long and loose. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Samantha, Miss Pentaghast." He bowed a little. "I am Kost Adaar, a squad-leader for the Valo-Kas mercenaries. Since it will come up in this trying situation, I am also a mage." He… he was a mage? But he was built like… was that just a thing with Qunari? They were all built like brickhouses, like elves tended to be lithe and willowy? "I met Lucina on the road and traveled with her." Aaaahhhh. "We met Deidre on the way." I think I would've preferred if they hadn't. At least I could've delayed meeting _her_.

"And came here to help make sure we weren't ass-deep in demons forever." It took me a bit of looking before I thought to look _down_ at the dwarf with an unusual looking crossbow. "Varric Tethras," he greeted, bowing a little. My mind blanked at the thought of me actually _meeting_ one of my favorite authors. "Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong." He also winked at Cassandra, making her scowl. I liked him! "We can talk more in the valley, of course."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra snapped. She sighed, stepping forward. "Your help is appreciated, but-"

"Lady, have you _been_ in the valley lately?" Deidre asked dryly, stepping into the conversation. "Got more corpses than soldiers down there, and not all of them soldiers. Like it or not, your army is losing, and you need help." Cassandra sighed, aggravated. "I don't like helping shemlen any better than you wanting my help, but-"

"Deidre, please…" Kost sighed. Deidre snapped her jaw shut with a clack. "Miss Pentaghast, you do need our assistance. I am a mercenary, already hired to serve as security. Despite the Conclave's destruction, the contract still holds." That… was some loyalty. "Deidre is able to traverse the snow with greater ease than any of us, Varric's crossbow allows him to fire at a faster rate than expected, and Lucina has the ability to heal." Kost smiled at bald elf. "I'm afraid I do not know your abilities, Master Solas, other than you are an exceptional mage, especially for being self-trained."

"Cassandra already knows what I can do," the bald elf laughed, clearly amused. I thought there was some confusion in his eyes, though. "I am knowledgeable on the Fade and have formed some theories." He nodded to me. "Ah, yes, I am Solas, since we are doing introductions. I'm pleased to see you still live." Uh…

"He means 'I kept that thing on your hand from killing you'," Varric 'translated' for me. He was grinning, and the fact that Cassandra had stomped away made me think the argument was over, with her loss. "Somehow."

"My travels allowed me to learn much of the Fade." He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Far beyond the experience of any Circle mage, though I will concede Lucina's talks of alchemy greatly exceed my knowledge." I beamed at Lucina, proud enough of her to ignore Solas's little bit of arrogance. She smiled back, shyly ducking her head. "That said, the magic involved here is immense, outside of my knowledge. I do not know how someone with only magical potential could possible have done anything like this." He addressed that last sentence to Cassandra. "I do not even know how someone _with_ magic could do this."

"Understood," Cassandra replied. The word was neutral, but she did glance at me and I thought her eyes were no longer quite as suspicious. "We must make for the forward camp."

"The road ahead is blocked," Deidre stated. She easily leapt onto the wall, pointing down. "We'll have to go that way. Providing Samantha there can walk with the clunking armor." That little…!

"Thank you kindly for worrying about my sister, Deidre, but I assure you, she shall be fine," Lucina replied sweetly. Deidre only nodded and jumped down from the wall, dropping out of view. The others followed her slowly. "Samantha?" I turned to her and she gently cupped my left hand, frowning in thought. Oh, she wasn't…!

"Don't…!" I began to protest. But her fingertips fell on the mark, completely unafraid. I breathed a sigh of relief in that it didn't hurt her.

"It generates its own magical field," she murmured, studying in. "It's actually rather fascinating, though I'd rather it be as far away from you as possible." That made two of us. "Might I study it more later?" And there was the sparkle I remembered preceding every one of her little experiments. "Please?"

"So long as you follow the same terms as always, I'm okay with that." She smiled sweetly, and I relaxed at the tiny bit of normalcy. Now we just needed our brothers here to drive us up the wall before Lucina had to return to the Circle. Then again, Lucina _had_ no Circle to return to anymore.

"Study?" And that was Cassandra. "Same terms?" she repeated, frowning. "What is…?"

"As Solas said, I studied alchemy in the Circle, Seeker Pentaghast, as well as bounded fields," Lucina explained demurely, ducking her head shyly as her hands clasped behind her back. "I simply thought perhaps I could study the mark and extrapolate from there."

"There are some books in Haven. Not a lot, but perhaps they might interest you." Okay, keep this up, Cassandra, and I might just like you. "But you are being left behind." Fine, fine.

Sighing, I followed her, Lucina keeping pace at my side. I frowned at her wearing armor. It really didn't suit her. She most liked lounging in libraries or crouching over an experiment. Of course, I should be happy she thought to wear armor, since many mages went without, but I still didn't like she was in a situation where she had to wear some.

As we walked, though, Varric fell back, sticking to my side despite his shorter legs. I automatically slowed to accommodate him, letting Lucina go ahead. "So, _are_ you innocent?" he asked me as soon as she was out of earshot. While his tone was jovial, his eyes were serious. I had a feeling that if I _was_ guilty, I'd be on the wrong end of that crossbow.

"I want to think so," I whispered to him. I glanced to make sure Cassandra wasn't listening in. "I don't remember anything, though." And the fact that I was marked by this magic made me wonder if I'd done something on accident.

"That'll get you every time." He patted my arm reassuringly, smiling softly. "Should've spun a story. It's more believable! And less prone to premature death." I laughed a little. "Keep the smile on. It'll make you feel better."

"I shall try." I made the mistake of looking to the side, and grimaced at the corpse half ripped apart, sprawled out like a discarded ragdoll. "You know… I'd hoped this Conclave would work too. I've family on both sides." Michalis and Jakob were templars, Lucina was in the Circle, and that was just the immediate family. When you factored in cousins… "The family tree lost a lot of branches, shall we say?"

"Yeah, my circle of friends got smaller." He sighed, and I glanced down at him in time to see him shake his head. "Damn it, Blondie." I wanted to ask, but I bit my tongue. "I hate fighting."

"I hate wars." He nodded, accepting the difference easily. I was glad for that. "So, for lighter topics, is it all right for me to ask-"

"Another rift!" At Deidre's shouting, I glanced down at my hand. It burned. "Blocking the gate!" Of course, it was. Nothing today was convenient. "Lucy, what do you guys call the red blobby demons?"

"They are rage demons!" Lucina called back, cupping her hand around her mouth to pitch it farther. I focused on the path ahead to see we were coming up on another bridge, Deidre up in a tree, while the rest walked to catch up. "They are weak to ice, typically!"

"Well, better get to icing fast! The soldiers are being overwhelmed!" Was it bad that didn't surprise me anymore?

After sharing a look, Varric and I ran to catch up, me pulling ahead easily. The others had the same idea, so it took a bit to reach them on the bridge. And, hovering just overhead, was the rift. Though the others threw themselves into the fray, I glanced at my hand. Solas had used it to seal the rift. Logically, I could do it myself, yes?

A gentle hand fell on my shoulder, and I looked up to see it was Kost, watching me curiously. "…Keep them off me?" I requested, too scared to explain and too prideful to admit it. Kost nodded, eyes strong and stance sure, hopefully guessing what I was going to do.

"Leave this to us," he murmured. He gestured and a gentle blue light wrapped around me. "A barrier, to keep you safe."

"My deepest thanks." I bowed a little to him and walked to the rift, waving through the fighting to stand right in front of the rift itself. I took a breath and held my hand up. The mark pulsed immediately, light bursting from my palm. I grit my teeth against the pain, bloodying my lip as I glared at the rift. I would not let it beat me. I would _not_.

It suddenly burst, making me stagger back. I nearly groaned when I saw it was still there. Why? This stupid thing was supposed to-

"It's partially closed!" Solas yelled. I glanced at him and he nodded at me. "The backlash hurt the demons! When you see it convulse again, go for it! It has to be closed in stages, like weaving a tapestry together!"

I nodded, took a breath, and watched the rift. The second it condensed, I had my hand up again, locking my knees to keep from falling as the pain flooded me. These stupid… blighted…!

This time when it 'burst', I went with the motion, swinging my arm back to accommodate the momentum. I panted, watching the last wisps of it fade away. I did it.

"…Here." A cloth appeared in my face and when I took it, I saw it was Deidre. "You look stupid with blood going down your chin," she informed me. I glowered at her. "Use that. You _can_ wipe your own face, right?" Maker, I was going to hit her!

"Are you all right, Samantha?" Lucina asked, coming up to me. I delayed my answer by blotting the blood off, running my tongue over my lip to check the scabbing. "Samantha?"

"I'm mad I missed the fight," I decided to complain. It was better than admitting to her how much everything throbbed. I was her big sister, after all. I needed to be strong. "It must've been fun."

"I am afraid we must disagree on that." She gave me a dirty look and I laughed. "Well, you must be fine if you're focusing on something like that." I was glad I lied. "Shall we follow the others? The gates have opened." So they had.

"Yeah, let's go." Smiling, we jogged to catch up. None of us bothered to stop to talk to the staring soldiers, instead focusing on the two people arguing in front of a tent. I recognized one as Leliana. I didn't know the other man at all, but assuming he had to be of the Chantry, given his clothes.

He noticed us first, and leveled a glare at us. "Ah, here they come," he greeted with a growl. Mister, I had no idea who you were, but if you were arguing with Leliana, I was either going to very much like you or very much hate you. I suspected the latter. "How marvelous."

"You made it…!" Leliana breathed, smiling sweetly at us. She visibly relaxed in relief before straightened again, turning to the man. "Chancellor Roderick." Wait, wasn't Roderick the person who Michalis 'accidentally' dumped wine on three years ago? Uh oh. "This is…"

"I know who she is." He glared right at me, and I hoped very much he wouldn't notice the resemblance between Michalis and me. I somehow doubted he'd forgotten the incident. "As High Chancellor, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux." Pardon? "To face execution."

"Wow, a shemlen throwing their weight around," Deidre immediately deadpanned. I snickered as her eyes narrowed, clearly not amused. "Excuse me while I cover my considerable surprise." She waved at Roderick. "Hi, I'm assuming that wasn't to me. I don't even know what a High Chancellor is."

"A glorified clerk," Cassandra growled, stepping up. It was actually fun to watch her glare, when you weren't the victim. "A bureaucrat." She spat out the word like a curse. "Do you truly think you can order me?" Was she going to hit him over the head? Please say 'yes'. I wanted to see that.

"And you are a thug," Roderick retorted without pause. Leliana placed a hand on Cassandra's arm, likely to prevent her from lunging. "But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

I winced as my arm burned. Everything hurt. "There's a hole in the sky, and you want to talk executions?" I asked, incredulously. I thought I saw Solas give me an approving look. "Talk later, we-"

"You brought this on us in the first-!"

"I wasn't done talking, Chancellor." I glared, lifting my head a little to put more emphasis in it. "Divine Justinia is dead, but you cannot tell me she would not focus more on reducing the threat to the world she loved. You are of the Chantry, in the service of the Maker. Act like it."

"Tch…" He flinched back, before focusing on Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker." Could _I_ hit him in the head? "This battle is hopeless."

"We can still stop this," Cassandra countered firmly. She held herself tall, proud. "We must get to the temple. Forward is the fastest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana stated. Both of them ignored the Chancellor's attempts to interject. "Our forces could charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains. It's longer, but safer."

Cassandra shook her head. "We lost an entire scouting party there. Far too risky."

"Would you two stop being stubborn?" Roderick snapped. They both glared at him. "It's too late. You're just wasting their lives." Okay. The thing in the sky was getting bigger, and everything hurt, so…

"Mind if I make the decision?" I asked. All of them looked at me. "I'm the one with the blighted thing you all want to use." Roderick looked ready to yell, but Leliana covered his mouth with her hand. Cassandra simply nodded, calm. "So, my opinion is…" I trailed off in a hiss as the damn thing pulsed again. "My opinion is that I'm not going to _survive_ taking the long way, much less the trip to trial and execution." I clenched my fist, bit the inside of my mouth hard enough to bleed again to keep from whimpering at the waves of pain. I… I really didn't have long. Andraste, guide me. "We're going forward. Now."

Maker, will you not have mercy on your children?

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to Inquisitions' Tale. All chapters will begin with an NPC scene, with some focus on the POV char for the chapter. There are four POVs this time, unlike the two in Wardens' and the one is Champion's. This is the first, our Herald, Samantha Trevelyan, who cameod in Champion's Tale earlier. She's twenty-five years old now. (Due to the true nature of the Mark, I decided to have only one have it. I've plans for the others, no worries.)

While I'll try and keep information discovered in Trespasser to a minimum for now, everything in the main game is fair play. (Speaking of Trespasser, yes, I am doing DLC. Trespasser itself will be its own, separate story, due to the time skip, much like how I did Awakening)

Next Chapter – Temple of Sacred Ashes with Lucina


	2. Chapter 2) Temple of Sacred Ashes

Temple of Sacred Ashes

 _Lucina Trevelyan POV_

* * *

 _"So, what do you think about Light, Seeker?" Cassandra felt a headache coming on as she glared down at Varric. Yes, she should probably be nicer, since he was helping. Yes, she should probably be respectful, since it was his long interrogation that spared her and Leliana the same fate as the others here. But everything hurt, so she couldn't get her logic to cooperate. Justinia was dead. Galyan was dead. It was just like when her brother died again. No, it was even worse. "Humor me."_

 _"I do not even know who you're talking about," she grumbled, checking her vambrace. Leliana was currently trying to convince Trevelyan (she couldn't use her name yet. Not when there was still doubt. Small doubt, but there) to take the long route. It amused her that there was someone who might be even more stubborn than her._

 _"The shy human mage." Did he mean Lucina? …Wait._

 _"You've already given her a nickname?"_

 _"It's what I do, Seeker." She gave him a look and he just grinned. "So?"_

 _"I'm assuming you simply want my general impressions." She sighed, and looked over at the girl who chatted with Deidre. Young was her first impression. The youngest of the group here, she's almost certain. As she studied her, she picked out the differences between her and her sister. Lither, more willowy, not quite to Deidre's build, but certainly close. She noticed Lucina was quiet, gentle, with a stubbornness in her jaw and a determination in her eyes that said she'd keep going anyway. Confident and unafraid of her magic, and she knew she had to be skilled and intelligent. Circles never let anyone less study alchemy. "She's a help, and brave to stay with us when she isn't even comfortable in armor."_

 _"Aw, Seeker, I'd say you've a soft spot."_

 _"…I do have soft spots to those who are scared, but keep on going. Who see overwhelming odds, and do not give up." She made sure to look at him as she said the words. "That's why I admire the Champion." Well, it was one of the reasons._

 _"…Seeker, sometimes, you really do surprise me." She scowled as she tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not, but Varric just smiled. "Looks like Nightingale gave up." Trevelyan proved herself to be stubborn, then, or a very good arguer. "Shall we?"_

 _"You really don't have to come."_

 _"You need the help." She wished she could deny that. "So?"_

 _"Let's just go."_

* * *

Rushing forward had been easy. At least, it had been for us. It was the other soldiers who sacrificed themselves to get us through, after all.

"Easy," I murmured, drawing another soldier into my lap to get better access to the wound on their chest. It bled sluggishly, and their pulse was rapid, but they still lived. There was still a chance. "It shall be all right." A quick bit of magic showed me where the main problem was and another twist of the mind sealed the worst of it. They twitched and whimpered under my hands. "You're all right." With that done, I dug through my pack for some balm and bandages, quickly removing their armor to wrap up the wound. I was pleased that their pulse was already steadying. "Pardon!" I waved down a passing soldier, limping but more than capable of still moving. "Might you carry them?" They nodded and between the two of us, we got my patient onto their back. "Thank you kindly."

As they walked off, I sighed, and looked around the area. Demons were about, killing and dying as easily as the wind blew. Varric and Deidre were shooting arrows at targets. Kost and Solas were conjuring barriers to protect the few soldiers still alive. Seeker Pentaghast guarded Samantha as my sister struggled to close the rift twisting the air.

A rage demon roared and swung, smashing off a soldier's head before dying to another soldier's ax. The head rolled and hit my feet. I should've been scared, nauseous, something, but all I could feel was exhaustion.

"Hey!" I jolted out of my thoughts, twisting towards where I heard the sound. I thought it came from the man sensibly wearing a fur coat. "The soldiers have been saying you heal?"

"Ah, yes," I replied, jogging over. I saw why he asked immediately. He had an injured soldier half-passed out in front of him, pressing hard on a wound that refused to stop bleeding. "There were so many injuries, so I thought I'd try my meager skill."

"I'm grateful. I've more of mine walking back than I expected." I knelt beside the soldier, even as I wondered what he meant by 'his'. "Can you check this one?"

"Please, hold him still by the shoulders." As he did as I asked, I pressed my hand against the soldier's stomach wound and cast the 'preliminary' healing spell to get a read on injuries. I grimaced when I realized the problem. "Careful. This shall hurt a little." Actually, it would hurt a lot, but that sort of warning wouldn't help. I heard them whimper as I reached a bit deeper into the wound to reach the hole something had ripped into their stomach and used magic to knit it together. They whimpered again when I pulled my hand out and checked their blood levels. Finding it still within 'acceptable' range, I smeared some balm over the injury to help it clot faster and disinfect it, and wrapped some bandages sloppily around it. "That'll hold until you can get them to a proper doctor." I smiled at the person who'd held the solider still and found myself momentarily distracted by his eyes as he looked me in the face for the first time. They were a pretty color, yes, but what held my attention was the tired pain and grim determination. They reminded me of a templar's, truth be told.

"Thank you." Ah, what was I doing? This was a battlefield. This wasn't the time to be distracted. "Come on, let's get your feet under you." I stood, hands ready to help as he got the soldier standing, leaning heavily on them. "Thank you, serah." His accent was Fereldan, but the term was Marcher. Who was he? "Not many would just stick their hands into wounds, though, even to heal a wound."

"This war has shown me I'm capable of many things I never would have thought." I've had to actually kill some of my cousins to protect apprentices. Sticking my hand into a wound paled in comparison.

"Still, you keep calm."

"It's easier when you don't know the person, truth be told." The day the rebels broke into Ostwick and slaughtered everyone haunted my nightmares. I hadn't been calm that day. If I had, surely, I could've at least saved Robin… "You need to get them to help, though."

"Yes." He nodded a goodbye and I watched them leave, rubbing my hands together in a vain effort to get the blood off. This would take a wash.

"Here." I squeaked in surprise as Deidre appeared in front of me, wiping my hands for me with a handkerchief. "Shouldn't be staring like that, Lucy," she teased, grinning up at me. I smiled sheepishly and ducked my head, wondering how many handkerchiefs she carried. "Your sister has the rift sealed. Surprising." Looking up at the sky to confirm the wisps of the closed rift, I felt myself droop at the thought. Sealing off the rifts was good, but I couldn't help but worry about what damage was being done to her body. To have a bounded magic field radiating it's own magic trapped in your own body… even a mage would not be able to deal with it. It would kill them. Unless it was removed, I would have to watch my sister die, helpless to do anything but slow it down.

Still, it wouldn't due to be rude. "Thank you kindly, Deidre," I murmured. Despite my dark thoughts, I made myself smile. I'd gotten scarily good at faking one. "Truly."

"No problem." She shrugged, pocketing the soiled handkerchief. "Go join the others or you need a minute."

"I'm fine, Deidre." This was nothing compared to what I'd seen others deal with. I was alive. I couldn't be 'not fine'. "So, let's join the others."

"All right."

* * *

The temple was leveled, only the barest of infrastructures holding strong as the Breach pulsed and writhed above, crystallizing and melting at random.

I felt numb as I wandered through the twisted, half-melted corpses, some of them still burning. The initial shockwave must've been enough to cause fatal injuries, barely able to even open their mouths in shock and pain before the explosion itself ensured the job. They also probably died before processing what all had been going wrong.

Something glinted in the corner of my eye and I bent down to see what it was. I brushed aside the dirt to see it was a necklace, half-melting into the skin of its deceased wearer. What wasn't melted was so fragile that the barest touch of my fingers disintegrated the dust. The pendant, a locket blackened and cracked, tumbled into my palm. Surprisingly, it popped right open. At least, it was surprising until I looked inside and saw the tiny portrait of Sharon, myself, and Amelia grinning on one side. Robin and Jasper were on the other.

Amelia never took this off. It was the last thing she got from Sharon before she died to a rebel who didn't like how she refused to lend her Spirit Healing abilities to the cause. My hand shook as I closed my fingers around it, and I brought my hands to my chest to hide it. She had been… so happy to be chosen for the delegation, hoping desperately for peace. I suppose she was even happier reuniting with Sharon.

Some part of me thought it wanted to cry. But I wasn't sure if I remembered how.

"You're here!" I pocketed the pendant and turned, putting a smile on my face as Leliana ran up to meet Samantha and Seeker Pentaghast. The rest of us had scattered, staring at the devastation. All of us were well aware of just how close we had been to sharing the fates of the dead. "Thank the Maker," Leliana breathed, and I focused my attention on her. She carried a bow, a pretty one that seemed old and carefully maintained. Would it be ridiculous to ask if it was the same bow she had used in the Blight? "Have a plan?"

"Yes, have your people set up positions around the temple," Seeker Pentaghast answered. I wandered over to them, giving a reassuring smile to Samantha when I saw her smile tighten in nerves. She briefly leaned into me in thanks before straightening, eyes determined. Just in time, since Seeker Pentaghast had turned her attention to her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm just wondering how in bloody flames I'm getting up there," Samantha answered lightly, pointing to the Breach for emphasis. I looked to see Leliana had already left, arranging archers along the upper walls. "You aren't going to load me into a catapult, are you?"

"If I'm loading any catapults with living ammunition, I can assure you, Varric would be first on the list." Was that a joke or not? I wasn't certain. "Regardles… actually, Solas, you explain."

"Yes, Seeker Pentaghast," Solas replied, walking up carefully, hands behind his back, slouched slightly. "This rift in front of us was the first." My eyes went to the growing and shrinking crystal that represented the Fade trying and failing to seep into the material world. "It's the key, or so I suspect. Seal it, and an echoing effect should seal the Breach. In theory." I fought off an urge to sigh at those words. It was sad this was our best chance. If we only had some sort of historical precedent… sadly, we would probably find more luck in how the Veil was created in the first place.

"Now is the hour of our victory." …Where did that voice come from? "Bring forth the sacrifice." I glanced around, but everyone looked just as confused.

"What was that…?" Seeker Pentaghast breathed. Her hand hovered over her sword, stance stiff as her eyes darted around. "Who are we hearing?"

"At a guess?" Solas began, shrugging. He… didn't look unnerved. Either he had a very good poker face, or he… did he know more than he said? "The person who created the Breach."

"And what makes you think that?" Deidre demanded. Like Seeker Pentaghast, she was tense, bow up and hand over her quiver. "Seems like a wild guess!"

"Well, it certainly sounded like stereotypical villain dialogue," Varric mused dryly. It got most of us giggling nervously. "There's also the 'victory' thing, Snapdragon." Deidre gave him a startled look at the nickname, but Varric ignored her. "Regardless, how are we getting down? If someone says 'jump', I'm going to hurt you."

"You have it happen a lot in your stories," Seeker Pentaghast pointed out, even as we all started down a random path. It must've been a hallway when the Temple was whole. I wondered if the Sacred Ashes were still around. Could they pull off a miracle? I doubted it. "How many times did you tell me the Champion's enemies jumped down from the roof?"

"Seeker, you have to forgive me for trying to have fun during an interrogation."

"Lucina, here," Kost murmured as he offered a hand to help me over some rubble. I took it easily, and let him lift me up. "Holding up?" I nodded, carefully watching my feet so he wouldn't have to catch me. "Good." He nodded back before almost running into Seeker Pentaghast's back. "Is something wrong?" Seeker Pentaghast briefly glanced back at him, but didn't answer. "Miss Pentaghast, I can only see an eerie red light over your head." Silently, she moved out of the way. "Thank you." He blinked slowly as he stared at whatever it was. I still couldn't see. "What are the red rocks?"

"Red lyrium," she answered tersely. I finally just decided to let go of Kost's hand and walk around the group to look for myself. "It shouldn't be here."

"It could be that the explosion drew up the lyrium," I heard Solas suggest. I couldn't see him as I slipped under a fallen pillar. "Corrupted it."

"Do you _always_ say creepy things like you're talking about the weather?" Deidre complained. I could imagine her scowling easily. "Creepy old man."

"What a rude da'len you are."

"Is that supposed to be a scolding? Because that's pretty pathetic. Might help to chat with people-people instead of spirits every once in a while."

"You're not making a good case."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. Clearly, because you are an older and wiser person who makes no mistakes, I should be hanging on your every word, yes?"

I ignored the rest of the conversation, and everyone's attempts to quiet them both, as I finally made it to the cluster of red lyrium. It almost shimmered in the light of the Breach, looking eerily like blood. "How fascinating…" I murmured, crouching down to better study. Carefully, I hovered my hand over it, using a spark of my magic to analyze the energy it gave off. "The field it generates is almost completely unique." As near as I could tell, it _did_ have the same 'base', but something had twisted and tainted it to create a field that beckoned those to madness.

"Light, you mind getting a little farther back from it?" I glanced back to see Varric looking queasy. "I've seen what that stuff does to people," he explained. It took me a moment to remember that he had; there was an entire appendix in the Tale of the Champion that detailed observations about the red lyrium. I had just finished reading it when the rebels invaded Ostwick. "It's evil. Don't touch it."

"Apologies, Varric." I stood up, and stepped back to reassure him. I would study the red lyrium later, when he wasn't near. I would hate to remind him of nightmares.

"Just trying to keep an eye on people, Light."

"Might I ask how you came up with that nickname?"

"Oh, it's not that creative, sadly. I just know your name is similar to the Tevene word for 'light'." He shrugged at my confused look, grinning. "Elf taught me a few words. Most of them were curses, of course, but still." He took my sleeve and tugged me a little farther away. "Smart idea getting away from the group. Spitfire ended up having to pick up Snapdragon to get her away from Chuckles." I could feel my expression blank as I tried to put the pieces together. 'Snapdragon' was Deidre. She'd been arguing with Solas, so he was 'Chuckles'? Then who was Spitfire? They'd have to be someone who not only _could_ pick up Deidre, but that Deidre would even allow. So, that would be Kost? But Kost had a slow temper? "Need help, Light?"

"I am simply meandering my way through your nicknames," I replied. He simply snickered. "Are the others ahead?"

"Not far." He pointed and I saw they were just a bit farther along the path. "So, let's just-"

"Keep the sacrifice still." There was that echoing voice again, coming from nowhere and everywhere. Whoever was speaking, their voice implied they were quite learned, perhaps even a scholar.

"Someone! Help me!" That… was a woman. She was new. Who was it?

"Divine Justinia?" I glanced to Seeker Pentaghast and saw her pale, eyes wide. I couldn't blame her. If she was right, we might be hearing her last words. "But how…?" she breathed, voice shaking. "Why?"

"There's only one way to find out," Samantha declared firmly, eyes strong and sure. I bit back a sigh, though, when I saw her eyes slightly narrow in pain. She was hurting, badly, even though she would not let it show on her face. "To the rift."

We had barely reached the clearing again before the rift rippled. Without a word, Samantha brought her hand up, the Mark glowing and sparking, reacting to the rift. "Someone! Help me!" we heard Divine Justinia plead again.

"What's going on here?" What eyes weren't focused on Samantha turned to her as her voice echoed through, her words lilting in confusion.

"Child!" But whatever else Divine Justinia had said, they faded away as the rift pulsed again.

"That… was your voice," Seeker Pentaghast murmured, walking to Samantha carefully, eyes focused, but not suspicious. "Most Holy called out to you." Samantha, however, frowned in confusion, staring at her hand. "But…"

"Down!" For a small being, Deidre was quite strong, jumping up to drag both Seeker Pentaghast and Samantha down as the rift writhed, a crystal jutting out sharply. "Are all shemlen warriors so unaware?" she complained. Both Seeker Pentaghast and Samantha gave her dirty looks. "Honestly…"

"Easy, Deidre," Kost urged. He frowned, pressing a hand to his mouth as he studied the air above us. "There's an image." He pointed for emphasis and our attention was drawn to there.

A shadowy figure wearing a hooded cloak was the first thing that caught my attention. The second thing was Divine Justinia, suspended in the air by magic. At least, I assumed it was her, since the figure wore the uniform of the Divine I had seen in pictures.

"What's going on here?" Again, we heard Samantha's past words, but this time we saw her jog up, looking around in wide-eyed confusion.

"Run while you can!" 'Divine Justinia' begged. 'Samantha' just turned her confusion towards her. "Warn them!"

"We have an intruder." The cloaked shadowy figure sighed, turning towards 'Samantha'. "Kill her. Now." They gave an order? That meant they hadn't been alone.

The rift pulsed again and the image disappeared, leaving far more questions than answers.

"So, you _were_ there!" Seeker Pentaghast breathed, snagging Samantha by the shoulders as they stood. "Who attacked?" Samantha just stared at her blankly, but she didn't seem to care. "And the Divine? Is she…?" Seeker Pentaghast shook her head, back to glaring. "Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"The past, Cassandra," Solas answered for Samantha as Samantha continued to stare blankly. "Memories stay preserved in the Fade for eternity." I could not read his expression as he stared at the rift. I almost wanted to call it 'sad'. "Perhaps that is why we're seeing this?"

"The ripping of the Veil causes some of the preserved memories to spill out, like an overflowing tub?" Kost asked. Solas nodded and he sighed. "Well, I suppose we should be grateful we're not seeing everyone melting."

"I wonder if there is anything like this at the other rifts," I mused softly. I stared at the area, wondering if another echo of a memory would appear. "Someone should test that. It could be good in gleaning more information on past events."

"Don't humans have history books?"

"We do, and they are fascinating, but history is as biased as memory."

"Point." Kost smiled slightly and ruffled my hair. "When this is settled, let's go check out some of the other rifts and test that theory."

I smiled back. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'd say you two are silly, but Prideful over there is showing he's the definition of insanity," Deidre sighed, sliding easily between us. Both of us gave her a confused look. "If you're wondering about 'Prideful', it's his name. 'Solas' means 'pride' in Elvhen."

"Maybe that's why he's a touch arrogant," Kost mused. It made Deidre giggle and I hid my smile behind my hand. "The second part?"

"He's having her sister open the rift here to reseal it properly." Kost and I exchanged a look. Logically, it made sense, but it also ran the serious risk of a demon coming through. "Crazy, creepy old man. May Fen'harel stalk him in his dreams."

"You three!" All of us jumped at Seeker Pentaghast's bark and whirled to face her. "Are you ready?" she asked, far more softly. She had her weapons palmed. Varric and Solas stood farther back, crossbow and staff in hand respectively. Samantha wasn't looking at any of us, focused completely on the rift. "We're going to be the front line and we cannot let them past."

"Understood, Miss Pentaghast," Kost answered for us. He glanced at Deidre. "Stay far away from Solas. We do not need you two arguing while we're fighting."

"Hey! I behave during a fight!" Deidre huffed. Her grin ruined her any act of indignation. "But I can't count on him being as mature, yeah? So, I'll head to the other side of the field." Her grin faded for a serious look. "Mythal protect you both." She ran off, leaving Kost and I alone, waiting for Samantha to open the Breach.

We didn't have to wait long and, of course, the demons fell through immediately. Thankfully, they were low leveled ones, easily shot down as they emerged. "Have you noticed, Lucina?" Kost murmured as Samantha slowly worked the rift open. Despite the demons, his gaze was fixed firmly on the Breach above. "Magic comes far too easily here."

"Yes, we must be wary." Just as like warriors and rogues, mages too had a type of 'muscle memory', the knowledge of how much effort it took to pull the right amount of magic through the Veil for a given spell, born from long years of training and habit. But with the Veil so torn… "With the lyirum around, even a healing spell could spin out of control." Then we'd have ourselves another lovely massacre, since uncontrolled magic killed, no matter the intended purpose.

"Should one of us warn Solas, or just watch and make sure his low-key arrogance doesn't doom us?" Kost's tone implied it was a simple observation, with none of the dryness one would expect in such a sentence. "Personally, I think the latter, but perhaps he'll listen to you. For all his manners, he doesn't seem to think highly of me."

"You shall prove him wrong soon enough." He gave me a grateful smile, only for it to falter as he looked at something over my head. I turned to see what it was and sighed when I figured it out. "Oh. We have a pride demon."

"Yes, indeed." He sighed too, shaking his head. "Shokraker will have my head when she finds out." The pride demon roared, loud enough to shatter the air. "What a loud fellow."

"Pride demons tend to be loud and talkative, but they're surprisingly wise conversationalists if you get them to sit down." The pride demon raised its claw, magic crackling around it. The other demons that slipped through prepared to attack, taking advantage of everyone's shock. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Kost conjured a shield, trapping the demons inside. Before anyone could protest Kost 'protecting' them, though, he shrunk it rapidly, crushing all the demons inside into bloody, broken pieces of mist.

"Oh, so it _can_ be used like that," I mumbled, summoning a wave of fire to push the demons back from the supporting archers. "My teachers never answered my question on it when I was taught shielding."

"Well, I can't say I was taught to use it like this either," Kost admitted, smiling sheepishly as he brought up another barrier to protect Deidre as she started climbing a fallen pillar. "It happened on accident. Katoh still hasn't forgiven me for stealing her kill." I had no idea how to reply to that.

I also had no time _to_ do so. Deidre had decided to leap from the pillar to the demon's head, and I could only stare at how _absolutely insane_ that was. The worst, yet best, part was that she managed to shoot out four of their eyes before it managed to throw her off.

Seeker Pentaghast caught her easily. "And I am called reckless!" she immediately snapped. Despite the anger in her words, she set Deidre down gently, and crouched to assess her for injuries. "You appear fine."

"Yeah, it's not the first time I've done something like that!" Deidre laughed, clearly unbothered by her impromptu flight. "Easier than a varterral!" Was that not an elven construction that featured in the Tale of the Champion? "Besides, blind opponents are easier. But thanks for catching me, Lady."

"My name is-!" They jumped apart when the pride demon flailed, trying to catch them. It lost the arm when Samantha appeared out of nowhere to cleave it off, grinning widely as the blood splattered her face.

"Samantha!" Solas yelled. I couldn't see him, so I just focused on burning more demons to keep them away from the other soldiers, who fought without any regard for their lives. "Focus on the rift! If you close it, the resulting shockwave should weaken or even kill the demons!" Could he have not said that sooner?

"Miss Samantha!" Kost yelled as Samantha nodded reluctantly. He gestured as a barrier wrapped around her. "There!"

"Deepest thanks!" she yelled back, whirling to get one more good hit in on the pride demon before ducking through its legs and running for the rift.

"Lucina." I turned to find Solas next to me. "How fast can you make a bounded field?" he asked me. I tilted my head in confusion, but he nodded at the pride demon and I got his meaning instantly.

"For one that size, assuming it only has to hold for a short time, ten heartbeats," I answered slowly, thinking rapidly. Already, I was calling the magic to me, bending it to my will. "I could do it in possibly less, but it is a moving target. Might I ask for the plan?"

"With a bit of luck? Kost and I doing a larger version of what he did to those demons earlier." We were _crushing_ a pride demon? "Varric is already going for the other eyes, and I believe the da'len is doing the same. Cassandra is already playing distraction." So they were. "Ten heartbeats, you said?" I nodded, focusing. "Thank you."

Carefully, piece by piece, I transfigured and told the magic what I needed it to do. I needed it to prevent 'offensive' magic from being used, letting the barrier be formed. I needed to keep the boundaries firm, preventing it from escaping. I needed it to snap quickly. Thump, thump, thump went my heart, marking the passage of time.

On the seventh 'thump' I was ready. On the tenth, I set it free.

It locked down the pride demon immediately, and I grit my teeth as it slammed itself against the borders, pouring more of my magic into the Field to strengthen it. Normally, this wasn't a difficult task, but I had to watch the flow carefully to make sure I didn't take too much, so it was tiring and draining.

But worth it when I saw the barrier swirl up and catch the pride demon like a vice. It shrunk too fast for the pride demon to even roar in protest before becoming nothing but… whatever it was demons were made of.

Sighing in relief, I let the magic go and relaxed, feeling myself go limp. My eyes darted briefly over the others, checking for any dead, before settling on Samantha, still struggling with the rift. When I saw the blood dripping down her face, oozing from the corner of her eye even, I looked away, unable to help it. I happened to catch sight of Solas as I did so, and could only frown when I saw his proud, determined face fade to a tired, sad or remorseful expression. Why? Why did he look like that?

I had no time to ask. The rift sudden convulsed and exploded, power rippling all the way up to the sky, sending my sister _flying_ back. "Samantha!" I ran for her, crashing to my knees as I found her unconcious, hands automatically checking for a pulse and breath. I found both, steady and sure, and relaxed slightly. She was still alive. I hadn't lost her yet.

"How is she?" I looked up to see Seeker Pentaghast hovering over me. She was frowning again, but her eyes wavered with deep worry.

"She's fine." That was a lie. She'd never be fine with the mark eating her. "However…" My eyes went up to the sky, where the Breach still writhed. The rift below had closed, and yet…

"…It's not closed," Solas murmured, stating the obvious as he wandered up. He had a bit of a smile on his face, though. "But it _has_ stopped growing." Oh… "We have time again."

It was nice to hear good news, for once.

* * *

Author's note: And here is Lucina, Samantha's younger sister, a Circle mage with a love of alchemy and magical theory. I gave her the minor heal spell, simply because I thought it made sense for her to learn (considering she often experiments and experiments sometimes result in injuries). Her love of alchemy means she'll be our potion/tonic/grenade maker for the party.

Solas's expression while Samantha attempts sealing the Breach? Directly from the game, I kid you not. It took some very tedious pausing and unpausing of videos to confirm it, but his expression really does shift like that, in the last half-second before it switches back to the Breach. Why does he have that expression? Make your guesses!  
Shokrakar is the leader of the Valo-kas mercenaries, and her in-engine description names her female. I should also mention this here too, since I forgot to last time. I got the idea of Bounded Fields from Fate/Stay Night. (Also, offensively used shields, because it's a Kost thing to use.)

Next Chapter – Haven, with Deidre


	3. Chapter 3) Inquisition

**Inquisition**

 _Deidre Lavellan POV_

* * *

 _"Are you all right, Solas?" He blinked slowly at Cassandra, not quite processing she's there. No one really felt real, especially the strange Seeker who seemed to strive for what was right over anything else. "You appeared to be glaring," she continued, explaining herself. "I know this must be difficult."_

 _More than she knew. "I could simply be surprised you have enough time to chat with the High Chancellor breathing down your neck." She scoffed, rolling her eyes, making quite clear what she thought of the High Chancellor. To be fair, as he'd heard the Commander here say, the High Chancellor was toothless. "Or perhaps I'm glaring at a specific person, subtly." Though he had been doing no such thing, he nodded towards Deidre in the distance._

 _"I'm grateful for her continued help." He wasn't surprised. Deidre had gone above and beyond what anyone could expect of her not a few hours ago, hunting and bringing in enough game to feed the entire village for a good few days. He thought she could've done it with less complaining. No one had even asked her to hunt. "Just as I am for yours." She smiled at him, and he felt guilt eat at his stomach. She had no idea he wasn't a simple apostate, or of the part he'd played in the explosion. An explosion, he'd recently learned, that had not only stolen from her the Divine, a figure she respected, but her long-time lover and many other friends. "Neither of you have to help us, but you are anyway. I cannot thank either of you enough."_

 _"I'm here because I wish to be." He looked over at Deidre again, glowering as his memories replaced her with another huntress in his memory, one who had been far too honest as well. He didn't know if he hated Deidre more for reminding him of her or for not being her. He did hate her rudeness, though. That was an easy thing to focus on. "I have no idea why she is."_

 _"And she may leave whenever she wishes, just as anyone else can. Until then, though, I welcome her."_

 _"You just like that she's as blunt as you."_

 _"It's nice knowing exactly where I stand with someone, yes." Particularly since, by his eye, it was probably very easy to lie to her. It was hard for her to see the world as anything but straightforward, and she had a strange trust of the world being exactly as it seemed. He hoped it didn't kill her. He already knew it would cause her pain. "But, I suppose it's time for me to yell at the High Chancellor again." She made a face and he burst into laughter. He had no idea who was more surprised by the sound: her or him. "Until later, Solas."_

 _"And you, Cassandra."_

* * *

Creators trapped, what am I doing here? Seriously, what was I still _doing_ here? This village was full of Chantry people. Chantry! The same organization that had caused indefinable misery for the Dalish! There was no reason for me to be here! Sure, the girls were incredibly pretty around here. I enjoyed the eye-candy. Like Cassandra handing the soldiers their asses in sparring matches. Very hot and badass. I wasn't a teenager anymore, though. That wasn't enough to make me stay against my better judgment.

"Oh, Deidre!" I made myself focus as the door opened and smiled unconsciously as Lucy appeared. "Welcome back!" she greeted cheerfully, dirt smudges on her face, hair falling out of her ponytail, and remnants of herbs sticking to her hands. She reminded me of Maia. They were the only two girls I've ever met who could make the 'frazzled herbalist' look work. "Did you happen to find some canavaris while you were hunting?"

"And a few others!" I laughed, stepping in as she moved away from the door. "Elfroot and deathroot." I found it adorable she called 'elfroot' by its proper name. "Sylaise must've blessed the harvest. There was no 'royal' elfroot, of course, but practically everything I found was bitter or gossamer."

"Why did you bring back deathroot?" I made a face as Adan stepped out from the back room, scowling as usual. "That's a poisonous plant, as you must be aware of," he grumbled. Did he ever smile? Creators, he was always a pain in the ass. "We're not making poisons yet." Did he just say 'yet'? "We're up to our ears in wounded. Unless you're wanting to just kill the lot."

"Maybe," I deadpanned. It was worth his incredulous look. "Okay, no, not at all, but they were there, and Lucy was talking about Arcanist Deathroot, which this is, so I grabbed it."

"I did?" Lucy murmured, sounding confused. She bit her lip in thought as she absently brushed her hair behind her ear, smearing herbs and balm into the strands. I had to fight to not giggle. "Ah, that's right. I was thinking about what to use to increase the potency of the Lyrium Potions we had."

"Ah, it's still a bit too soon for that," Adan chided. Lucy simply smiled, while I rolled my eyes. Seriously, did she just bring out the good sides in everyone? "But I do admire the want to improve. Sadly, we must focus first on health potions."

"They might get better if you improved your mood," I noted dryly. It got me a scowl. "That's what Keeper Isti says, anyway. Good for healers."

"I am an alchemist, not a healer. Lucina and I are simply the closest things _to_ healers around here because my master got blown up with the others." Well, sorry? "Right, back to work."

"The regeneration potion should be almost steeping by now," Lucy told him, even as she showed me to the door. Aw, how proper! Or something. This was a shemlen thing, yeah? "Thank you kindly for the herbs, Deidre." She smiled gently. "Adan is also very grateful for the deathroot. He's just focused on the healing potions. Neither of us really have the skills needed to treat everyone properly, though, and it bothers him to do a poor job."

"Meh, I've heard worse," I reassured her, waving off the unsaid apology. Her smile softened. "Elgar'nan, I've probably _said_ worse!" She giggled, muffling it with her hand. "You good here? Need me to find anything else?"

"No, I am well." Still, she looked thoughtful. "I do believe, however, Harritt was wondering about iron deposits." Harrit was… ah, right, the blacksmith that used too much fire and smoke for my liking. Ah, how I longed for Alanarel and the sound of him working ironbark into works of art. He was the best smith of the Dalish, and no one would ever convince me otherwise. "If you saw any, might you inform him?"

"Yeah, I found a few. I'll go tell him." There was also the hide from the rams and bison I hunted. Would a shemlen know how to properly use them? "Dareth shiral!" Waving, I ran off and Lucy closed the door behind me. Not two steps later, I thought I heard an explosion and turned back to the house. Was it bad that was becoming normal?

Laughing to myself, I hopped up on the railings, arms out for balance as I walked it, earning little yelps of surprise from people as I past by. Really, it was my only form of entertainment around her. Creators, what _was_ I doing here still? Helping, yeah, but I should be heading back to the Clan!

"Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions on the just." I paused in my balancing and glanced down to the tent nearby. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow." Was someone praying? "In their blood, the Maker's will is written." This was what Chantry people whispered? Wow, no wonder so many were self-righteous hypocrites. It was just creepy. "…Is that what you want from us? Blood?" Confused now, I hopped down from the railing and found the entrance to the tent. To my surprise, the person kneeling and praying was Leliana. Huh. "To die so that your will is done?" She suddenly stood up, trembling from tension. "Is death your only blessing?"

"Sounds like someone has issues with their god." Leliana turned to face me, face unsurprised. She must've heard me. "Careful," I warned, with a shrug. "Lots of idiots around willing to kill to protect that god of yours. Been getting glares myself."

"Right, you don't worship the Maker." Did she seriously forget that? Should I make it more obvious I was Dalish and hated the Chantry? I could draw funny pictures on the walls! "Lucky." She scowled. "He asks a lot." Like the Creators didn't? That was part of gods. They were greedy. "Repentance for our sins." Sounds like nonsense. Who'd want repentance from absent gods? It was as foolish as the elves who believed regaining the lost glory would bring the Creators back. "Our lives, our dreams… he demands it all." She clenched her fists. "Justinia gave him everything she had, and he let her die."

"Well, yeah, because he's not around." I kept my tone blunt. "Big mistake to depend on someone who isn't even there, yeah?"

"You pray."

"The words bring me comfort, and I like having convenient names and phrases to express myself." I shrugged as her scowl slowly faded for stunned staring. "I believe, but I don't necessarily believe the Creators are the miracle workers of the world. Our legends tell us of how Elgar'nan nearly killed the world, for example. Everything would've died if Mythal had not calmed him." I smiled wryly. This was an argument I had with Maia often. "Honestly, the only Creator worth worshipping seems to be Mythal. She's nice in all her stories, except where someone was being all evil and stuff."

"But you mention Anduril blessed you or… or Sylaise?"

"Again, convenient names for expressing myself. It's fun. Like how Varric will shout 'tits of Andraste' when particularly frustrated with a line in his stories." I thought she smiled, just briefly. "I doubt he actually worships Andraste's boobs, but it's a pretty convenient phrase."

"I… think I get your meaning." She shook her head and sighed. "Ah, what am I doing, letting someone see me like this?"

"Uh… being alive?" Shemlen were _weird_. "You ramble, rage, cry and it keeps the wound on the soul from getting all infected, or so Keeper Isti says." I shrugged again as she gave me an odd look. "Don't look at me. I'm not wise. I'm just good repeating the wisdom of others."

"I suppose you are," she gently teased. I scowled anyway. "Still, I apologize. Justinia was… she was like a mother to me." Ah… "Her death was…"

"I lost my mamae to a sudden flood just a few years ago," I told her softly. I hugged myself at the reminder. I still hated rivers. "So, I can sympathize, at least, with the loss of a mother figure so suddenly, and with questioning the gods on why."

"Did you forgive them?" I liked that she said 'them'. Creepy spymaster or not, she was at least respectful that I believed differently. "I know you mentioned you don't really worship them now, but…" But that didn't mean I didn't throw myself into the prayers. And, honestly, one of the reasons I felt such distaste for them _was_ Mamae's death. So...

"I'll get back to you on that one." The answer made her smile. "You feeling better? I could do some sort of prank."

"Well…" She had a wicked grin on her face. I didn't even know she could _be_ mischievous, or anything but distantly sad. "If you're willing to sneak into Josie's room and put some of her 'ruffles' in the courtyard?" I'd been joking, but… "I can distract her."

"Anywhere in the courtyard, or someplace special?" I was already hunting around for the area. "I'm assuming a place where she can snatch them quickly?"

"Yes, that'll work." She actually laughed a bit. "Ah, I really shouldn't, but I do love pranks, even at my age. And I think I need a bit of humor."

"Well, certainly don't mind providing." I grinned. "Especially if there's a convenient hiding place?"

"Just find me." She laughed softly again, face almost gentle. "Ah, I needed this conversation." Well, nice to be helpful. "Ah, but if I'm not mistaken, it's almost time for-"

"Deidre, Miss Leliana." Both of us turned as Kost walked up. I noticed he was carrying a book, a page marked with a feather. He must've been reading. Again. I swore he'd already read the whole library Haven had. "I apologize for interrupting your conversation," he murmured, bowing his head slightly. "Miss Samantha is finally awake." Really? About time. The lazybones had been out for three days, with Adan and Lucy doing everything they could to tend to her. "So, we are being called for a meeting." That was nice… did he just say 'we'?

"Me too?" I asked, pointing at myself. Kost nodded and I gaped. "Fen'harel's teeth, why would they want _me_ there?"

"To be precise, it's you, me, and Lucina, along with Miss Samantha, Miss Pentaghast, Miss Leliana, Miss Montilyet, and Master Rutherford." Why? If it was everyone that helped that day, Prideful and Varric should be there too. Why would I be included when they weren't? "Haven't received information yet, but technically, I'm still on contract."

"Ah, are you?" Leliana murmured. I saw her bite her lip in thought as she crossed her arms. "I should check that. This isn't something you shouldn't stay in without being committed."

"I'll make that decision myself after the meeting, Miss Leliana." Kost bowed his head slightly, smiling. I really wanted to know how he remained so calm. "Regardless, Lucina is already there." Ah! Lucy!

"Well, there's no way we're leaving Lucy alone with whoever is at the meeting," I sighed. Kost's smile widened to a grin and I sent him a playful glower. "Let's go."

* * *

"Remind me, again, why I can't knife him?" I grumbled. Roder… wait, no. I wasn't calling him by bame. Idiot? Annoying? Bureaucrat? Going with that. Bureaucrat that supposedly served the Chantry was arguing with Cassandra. Again. Not making me think any better of them.

"Because if you do, he'll just turn into a martyr and become more annoying," Cullen told me, not even looking up from his reports. I liked his answer a lot more than Josephine's. She was a sweetheart, but telling me 'rampant murder is bad' did not help. I was a hunter. Killing was my job.

"Things might work out if someone didn't antagonize him," Josephine huffed, giving Cullen a pointed look over my head. I just tried to figure out how that candle of hers stayed on her board. "It seems like every hour he's at my door with a complaint!"

"If he's so easily offended, I don't know why he keeps seeking me out. I certainly don't go after him." He glanced up at Josephine. "We don't have room to train all the soldiers we're getting safely. Is there another place to set up a practice area?"

"I'll look at the maps and do a bit of pulling on my strings." The arguing got a touch louder and Josephine sighed. "What is it over this time? I didn't catch it."

"The High Chancellor wants Samantha taken to Val Royeaux, Miss Montilyet." Kost spoke up. I glanced down to where he was curled up in the corner next to Cullen, contentedly reading his book from his seat on the floor. "The other thing he has been yelling about since earlier this morning." Josephine sighed a little.

She smiled, however, when Lucy passed her a mug. "The tea is finally done steeping," Lucy murmured with a smile, handing each of us one. She left four on her little tray. I guessed one was for her sister, and obviously two were for Cassandra and Leliana, but did she seriously make one for Bureaucrat? Really? "Hopefully, it shall help calm your spirits."

"How can we not, with a smile like that?" I teased. She simply giggled and I made to sip the tea. I stopped when I noticed the door creak open. "Someone's here."

That someone turned out to be Samantha, looking significantly better than she had three days ago. And already dressed in armor. Why had there even been armor near her? She lingered in the doorway, a bit hesitant strangely. What? It wasn't like any of us bite. Hard. Without permission.

"Chain her!" I liked how no one in the room even twitched at Bureaucrat's demand, even as I rolled my eyes at his attempt at being threatening. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." What? Was she a piece of meat now?

"Disregard that order," Cassandra ordered, facing Samantha. "And leave us, guards." They saluted and did so without one word.

I grinned at how purple Bureaucrat's face went. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but still a threat." Confused, Samantha slunk towards us, smiling as she accepted a mug from Lucy. She tentatively nodded to the rest of us. "I will not ignore it." Cassandra, meanwhile, was glaring directly into Bureaucrat's face.

"Yet the one who was supposed to close it conveniently lives!"

"And the one stepping up to snatch all the power conveniently lives too!" I snarked, unable to help it. He turned his glare towards me, but I rolled my eyes. "You're as threatening as a baby halla, and not nearly as adorable. I've been more afraid of moss."

"Besides, it's not as if the Breach is the only threat," Leliana added. She frowned, stance stronger than it had been earlier. "Someone had to have caused the explosion, someone Most Holy did not expect." She leveled her look at Bureaucrat. "Perhaps they died as well, and have allies who yet live."

" _I_ am a suspect?" Bureaucrat asked, incredulous. "You must be-"

"Serious, yes." Her gaze didn't falter. "In fact, you are the only one in this room I have not completely cleared." Did she investigate our backgrounds? Seriously? Creepy! I'd glare if I hadn't seen her moment of weakness earlier. "Fret not, High Chancellor. You're not the only suspect."

"Only I?" He leveled a glare at Samantha, who completely ignored it. "Not the prisoner?"

"I hear the voices at the Temple," Cassandra growled. She advanced on Bureaucrat, still glaring. "The Divine called to her for help." I noticed Samantha sigh and frown, slumping. Was she seriously feeling guilty? She didn't even remember what happened!

"So, that thing on her hand, and her survival are simply coincidences?"

"No, providence." I had to fight the urge to groan, and glanced at Kost, catching his grimace. Yeah, neither of us were big on the rumors surrounding Samantha. "The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." I glanced around the room, checking expression. Cullen didn't look like he was paying attention, showing Lucy his reports. I wondered why, but I caught a whisper of 'injured', so maybe they were discussing how many could safely train? Regardless, Leliana was carefully neutral in expression, while Josephine's relieved smile made me think she bought the story too. Samantha just sipped her tea, looking at her hand. Did she buy it too? While I thought it idiotic, I couldn't bring myself to snark at them. People took comfort from where they could, after all, and Keeper Isti would scold me for not accepting that.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide," Samantha murmured, confirming my suspicion. She looked up at everyone in the room. "I apologize for not closing the Breach." Seriously? Girl, you almost freaking died! "I shall make sure the second attempt doesn't fail." WHAT SECOND ATTEMPT?! GIRL, DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD?!

"This is not for you to decide!" Bureaucrat snapped. I rolled my eyes. Yes, it was. Did he forget the argument from this morning?

Just in case he had, Cassandra dropped a thick book on the table, letting everything rattle. "You know what this is, Chancellor," Cassandra began, voice strong and sure. "A writ from the Divine, giving us the authority to act." Were all of them that huge? I felt sorry for the scribes. "The Inquisition is reborn, and has been since the dawn." Samantha had a confused look. Did no one tell her? "We will close the Breach." She started advancing on him, chasing him out. "We will find who is responsible. And we will restore order." With each step, her glare deepened. "With or without your approval." I found my gaze going back to the book, though. Keeper Isti was going to have a heart attack. What was I _doing_ here in a Chantry organization? And it was definitely Chantry. If it was approved by their Divine, it had to be. Maybe Fen'harel existed too. Maybe this was his idea of a grand joke.

"Sir!" I blinked slowly, jolted out of my thoughts. Bureaucrat was at the door, and Lucy was passing him one of the mugs of tea. "I made you one as well," she told him, sweetly with a gentle smile. I had to resist the urge to facepalm. There was such a thing as too nice! "I'm sure it shall calm your nerves." He gave her a dirty look, but did start sipping from it as he left. "Have a good day!" Lucy pulled the door shut and sighed, reaching back to adjust her ponytail. "It should take about thirty minutes for the sleeping potion to take effect." …What. "That should give everyone about…" Lucy glanced towards the ceiling, fingers moving as if writing in the air. Completely ignoring the startled, incredulous looks everyone gave her. "It shall last approximately four or five hours, and he shall be groggy for longer." She drugged him. She freaking drugged him. Should I be scared or impressed? "I only put that blend in his drink, so please, don't fret."

"I'm not fretting about that," Leliana murmured. She picked up one of the mugs on the tray. "Oh, clever. You made little drawings to keep track of the cups. Mine has a little bird." I glanced at my mug and saw a small sketch of my vallaslin near the handle. Huh. "You sweetened mine with honey?"

"A small bird told me you preferred it to sugar cubes." Lucy smiled sweetly. Wow, that was… Lucy was a _weird_ shemlen. It was almost enough to make me forget she literally just drugged someone to give the rest of us peace of mine. "Deidre's is sweetened with hibiscus flower." Oh. Right, I told her yesterday about how I liked my tea with it. Aw, how sweet! "Samantha's has copious amounts of milk." I tiptoed to see and realized she was right. Wow, it looked more milk than tea! "I had to take guesses on the others, though. Please, let me know what you prefer for next time." Wait, she was going to make tea for every meeting? I wasn't going to protest.

"I'm curious where you find agave nectar," Kost laughed, standing at last. He rolled his shoulders, giving time for all of us to adapt to looking up at the tallest person in the room. My neck hurt. "It's from the desert."

"I shall never tell." Kost laughed again, and Lucy grinned before turning to Leliana. "Might I ask what has you worried, Lady Nightingale?"

"It's simply how unprepared we are," Leliana sighed. She glanced at the book on the table. "No leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

"But we have to act now, yes?" Samantha asked. She looked surprisingly at peace. Maybe she really did hit her head. "But if I may…?" She pointed to Cullen and Josephine. "I met Cullen briefly, but all I know about the other is that she's pretty and her garb is Antivan." I couldn't help my laugh and she gave me a dirty look. I just grinned back. "I think introductions are in order?"

"Firstly, we should check how you are," Cassandra insisted firmly. Though she tried to appear stoic, she smiled a little as she drank the tea. "Citrus…" She coughed, looking a bit sheepish suddenly. Was she seriously embarrassed? "You were asleep for three days, and the Mark…"

"I'm fine." Lucy suddenly frowned and prodded her cheek, making Samantha grimace. "Okay, okay. You're almost too much like Father sometimes." Lucy simply smiled, not saying a word. "I hurt. But its devouring seems to have slowed, and I've adapted to the pain." So, like having chronic pain? Some of the others in the Clan had that. "But things shall get tiring if every other words is about how much I hurt, so I am fine. This is now my normal."

"And it will be until it kills her," Kost murmured, too soft for most of the room to hear. I only did because I was so close, and I glanced up at him, curious. "Even with it stable, it's still going to wear on her body. It's not my field of expertise, but I'd give her anywhere between three and five years, at most." Well, that was annoying. Having a doom timer literally pulsing on your hand.

"You mentioned making a second attempt." I turned my focus back on the conversation at hand. "I talked with Solas earlier," Cassandra was saying. I scowled at the mention of Prideful. Annoying old man. "He believes one should be successful, but only if the Mark has more power." Samantha simply nodded, perfectly accepting of everything. Was she an idiot or something? "Now, introductions." Cassandra gestured to the others in the room. "You've met Cullen. I don't think anyone had a chance of telling you he is the Commander of the Inquisitions' forces."

"No, the demons got in the way of politeness," Cullen confirmed, nodding towards Samantha. "I'm pleased you survived that chaos, though." Honestly, it was surprising how many did.

"And the woman you pointed out is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"I've heard much," Josephine murmured, bowing slightly, with a smile. "I'm pleased to meet you at last. I believe I've heard some stories from your older brother?"

"Well, now I'm terrified of what Derrick has told you," Samantha immediately deadpanned. Surprisingly, it did wonders to relieving what tension remained in the room. "I'm assuming Leliana is the spymaster, then? Organizations rarely don't have spies."

"I can see someone will get along well with Cassandra," Leliana murmured. I couldn't tell if she was more amused or exasperated. "You know the others, though, yes?" Except for what we were all actually _doing_ here in this meeting of important people. "So, we should talk about where to go for more power. The rebel mages are our best bet."

"I still disagree on that," Cullen interjected. There was a trace of anger in his words, and I wondered if he had problems with mages. "The templars could serve just as well." How could…? Well, suppressing the Breach's power would mean less being thrown at Samantha. Could that be done?

"We need power, and-"

"Please, forgive me, but if I may speak?" Lucy suddenly interrupted. There was no smile on her face now, and there was actually something disconcerting in her demeanor, though I couldn't place what it was. After all, she appeared the picture of politeness. "Pouring more magic into the Mark runs the risk of causing a second explosion, or killing Samantha outright."

"But weakening the Breach is based on pure speculation," Leliana began.

Only for Cullen to cut her off with a glare. "I was a templar," he stated, bluntly. "I know what they're capable of." And the growl in the voice implied he didn't _just_ mean their powers.

"Our first meeting has already devolved into arguing," Kost sighed, stepping up. "Clearly, Miss Leliana thinks the mages are the best option, while Master Rutherford points out there is the alternative of the templars." Both nodded. "Lucina? You vote for the templars as well?"

"Yes," she confirmed without hesitation. Strange. I thought Lucy was a Circle mage. Why is she agreeing with Cullen? Captivated by his pretty face? Mmm, nah, her gaze was too firm for that. Well, I couldn't say I disagreed. Throwing more magic at a thing we barely understood just seemed like all kinds of stupid. "Templar abilities follow a similar theory as Bounded Fields. It might be pure speculation, but there is copious evidence to support it. There is nothing that guarantees the rebels would do more than trigger a second explosion." She crossed her arms, still appearing quite polite. Even with some odd looks from the others.

"That's assuming templars can be trusted, though," Samantha murmured. She nodded to Cullen. "My pardon, but I've seen the worst of your former order." Cullen simply nodded, and I thought he was biting back words.

"Sister, have you forgotten we have many cousins among the Templars?" Somehow, Lucy still appeared polite. "Would you say the same to Michalis or Jakob?"

"I told them to go home like sane people." Did… did we just stumble onto a sibling argument? No, that couldn't be it. Lucy was too calm and polite for it to be one, no matter how aggravated Samantha sounded. "The things you hear-"

"Interrupting again," Kost sighed. He actually picked up Samantha and moved her to his other side. "Forgive me, but now doesn't seem to be the time to be debating the Mage-Templar war." Yeah, definitely agreed with that one.

"Especially since neither side with meet with us," Josephine smoothly added, stepping in as she looked at the papers on her board. "I've tried multiple times. Both have refused, likely worried about the organization that suddenly rose up at the Divine's grave." She sighed, turning to Samantha. "Already, the Chantry has denounced us, and you in particular, Samantha." Here we go.

"Why me, in particular?" Samantha asked, sounding curious. "Is it because of the Mark?"

"In a… manner of speaking." Josephine sighed, shaking her head. "Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste." Yep, Andraste, founder of the religion that has slaughtered hundreds, even thousands, in her name. And here I was. Standing next to her supposed herald. Someone tell me where I left my sanity. "That frightens the Chantry. Thus, the remaining Clerics have called it blasphemy, and we, heretics. Which is not helping our case in approaching either side."

"That said, there is a cleric willing to speak with us," Leliana explained. She motioned everyone to the map on the table, pointing to a spot marked with a bird carving. Nice detail. "Mother Giselle is here, in the Hinterlands." Based on the map, that wasn't far at all. "She knows those involved far better than I, and known for being reasonable. Her help could be invaluable."

"Then I'll go talk to her," Samantha declared firmly. She had a determined glare on her face. "I've lost three days of work, sleeping." Not dying, she meant. "The sooner we close the Breach, the better."

There were other words, but I tuned them out, just watching everyone. Working. Making plans. Maybe that was why I stayed. Chantry organization or not, the people here were the only ones actually trying to fix the problem. And I wanted to help. Which meant I was stuck here. Working for the Chantry. The Chantry that had lied to and slaughtered my people for centuries.

Oh, Mythal, save me.

* * *

Author's note: And with this, the Inquisition is official. And Deidre wondering what she's doing with the Chantry. Because she's Dalish and Dalish don't have a lot of good memories of the Chantry, if you look at their histories. Since it's come up in Pms, Deidre is homoromantic asexual. (I'd originally thought her lesbian, due to an error in my notes, so I apologize to anyone I pmed with that false information)  
While only elfroot is found in Haven during Inquisition, deathroot is one of the resources you could forage during Origins. Maia and Alanarel are two made up characters, as Clan Lavellan only has two confirmed members: the elven inquisitor and the Keeper, Deshanna Istimaethoriel (who Deidre affectionately calls 'Isti'). For tales, Maia is the First of the Clan, and Alanarel is the head craftsman.  
Leliana's prank is based off a conversation ("It's not a party until someone's underthings are nailed to a board") and her war table dialogue with Josephine.

Next Chapter – Hinterlands with Kost.


	4. Chapter 4) Hinterlands - Rebels

Hinterlands - Rebels

 _Kost Adaar POV_

* * *

 _"So, Seeker." Cassandra sighed as she looked down at Varric. They were almost to the Hinterlands, but he still insisted on chatting. "What are your thoughts on Spitfire?"_

 _"I cannot see the logic of your nicknames," she grumbled, absently reaching up to make sure her braid was pinned around her head. She did not want it flying loose and hitting her in the face during a swing. She had no idea how Samantha could deal with her hair in a simple, long braid. "Are you asking everyone about our comrades?"_

 _"It's a good way to gauge things." He shrugged, grimacing suddenly. "I hate hills. Have I told you how much I hate hills?" She snickered, wondering how he'd react when he saw an actual hill. "Anyway, Spitfire?"_

 _"Kost, I am assuming?" He nodded and she sighed again. "He is calm, and keeps us on track and peaceful when tempers run high. Useful, if a thankless job. He has probably been in more battles than many of our other recruits, being a mercenary, and it is clear he was trained very well in his magic. What of you?" She might as well turn the tables. "What do you think?"_

 _"He's calm and qunari, so I'm automatically thinking of the Arishok when I look at him." She remembered, belatedly, that Varric did not have the best of experiences with qunari. "And I worry what'll happen when he loses his temper, and what thoughts he hides in his head."_

 _"If he loses his temper."_

 _"Seeker, have you looked at the situation we're in?" Varric gestured around for emphasis. "There's not a person alive that doesn't have a berserk button, and we're in a scenario where every conceivable one can be hit. So, 'when'." He sighed. "I just hope I'm on the friendly side this time."_

 _"I'm supposed to be the suspicious one, Varric." It was a weak attempt at a joke, but it got a laugh out of him anyway. "We're here."_

 _"Ah, yay." He suddenly sighed. "Seeker, can we remember that the poor dwarf has tiny legs?" He pointed at the giant hill they had to climb to reach the Inquisition's camp. "I hate everything."_

 _She laughed. She couldn't help it._

* * *

When I agreed to take this job, I thought I had an idea of what I was getting into. Obviously, not the case. And today was probably the day I wished I could ask myself, 'What am I willing to put up with today?' and scream, 'NOT FUCKING THIS!' Why? Because we had mages and templars fighting. Again. I would prefer listening to Kaariss reciting his poetry for twelve hours than be dragged into their damned war once more.

"Hey, Kost?" I turned my attention from the valley below to Deidre. Who'd decided perching in a tree like a bird was a good idea. I wondered if it was her way of attempting to be tall. "What color are your eyes?" she asked me. This was important because…? "They're like… purple, but grey?"

"Like Lucina, I have centralized heterochromia," I answered her. It was best to try and get along with your comrades, and keep things running smoothly. The Inquisition was, essentially, a very large mercenary group, after all, and infighting would just hurt everyone. "They are primarily purple, but grey around the pupil."

"Oh." She suddenly grinned and I had only the barest second to brace before she jumped down onto my back. "Wow, you're broad." And _she_ was tiny. I swore I'd seen toothpicks larger than her. "Ah, I see the ring now." Her grin widened. "That's really cool. Maia, the First for my Clan, has complete heterochromia or whatever it's called." So, one eye a completely different color? "Never seen centralized before."

"I gather it's uncommon. Are you comfortable there?" Her arms couldn't make it around my shoulders, so she was awkwardly holding onto my collarbone to stay on. "You can just sit on my shoulder. I don't mind."

"Ma serranas!" She promptly swung up to perch there. I barely noticed her weight. "Whoa, the world looks so different from up here." Yes, the world typically did look differently when you were constantly looking down. Just ask nobles who sneered at non-nobles. "Oh, looks like Samantha finally caught the attention of someone."

"Play nice."

"She just _bothers_ me!" Yet I was more than a little certain Deidre was crushing on Lucina, Miss Samantha's younger sister. "Can we get closer?"

Without replying, I walked over to where the group was clustered around a female dwarf, stepping carefully to not dislodge Deidre. It got me a few strange looks, but I was used to it.

"You're the Herald of Andraste…!" the woman breathed right around the time I'd made it to the group. She smiled and bowed to Miss Samantha and I just tried to think of why it was a good idea to be the 'herald' of a woman who was betrayed and set aflame. Seemed like a bad omen. "Heard what you did at the Breach. All of us have. It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"The honor is mine," Miss Samantha replied smoothly, with a gently polite smile on her face. Something about the expression seemed second nature to her. She was a noble, right? What was the inheritance there? "But I fear I've not heard a name yet."

"Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service!" This time, Miss Harding saluted. "I, and all of us, will do whatever we can to assist."

"Harding, huh?" Varric murmured. He had a giant grin on his face. "Wonder if she's been to Hightown. Then she'd be-" Miss Pentaghast pre-empted the pun by bopping Varric on the head. "Seeker, don't mess up the punchline with an actual punch." I highly doubted that was an 'actual' punch from her. There wasn't enough blood, or flying teeth.

"The situation? Dire." I focused my attention back on Miss Harding. Her expression was serious as she pointed to the valley. "See, we first came into the area to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster, Dennet." Horses? "I grew up here, and people always said Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks." Horses were good. Though, was there one that could hold me? "But with the fighting getting worse…" A war screech cut her off. A dramatic timing. Fascinating. "We can't reach Dennet. We can barely protect the refugees." Because we'd be damned if things were easy, yes? Still, I liked being part of the only organization actually doing something. That was probably the sole improvement from being a mercenary. Mercenaries tend to only get involved when hired. "Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads with them, though. If you can break through the lines, you can reach her." The trouble then just became _where_ to enter the fight? We wouldn't want allies to think us enemies.

Miss Pentaghast headed to the edge of the hill, uncaring of the great drop. "Ah, there!" she shouted, pointing to a spot. "That's where the Inquisition soldiers are." So, that was where we should head.

"Deidre, there's a ledge right here," Varric noted. He was ducking under a fence set up to make sure people didn't fall. "Easy down, easy up."

"And beautiful elevation to give us the advantage," Deidre laughed. She slid off my shoulder, landing with a grace a cat would envy. Maybe that was why she and Master Solas didn't get along. Master Solas reminded me a lot of a dog. Or a wolf who still thought it smart to be a loner. "Rest of you charging?"

"Oh, it's not that much of a drop." I blinked slowly at Miss Samantha's words, not liking her grin as she peered over the edge. "Meet you at the bottom!" …She jumped. She actually jumped. I… that was…

"Following so she doesn't get killed," I sighed, walking to the edge myself. Qunari tended to be more durable. "Please, be saner and take the actual path down?" And then I jumped down too, casting a barrier to protect myself from any archers or mages smart enough to go for the target that couldn't dodge.

Miss Samantha and I landed right in the middle of the fighting, mostly unharmed saved for the jolt of landing. Before I could even think to scold her, though, she was in the thick of things, grinning as the blood and body parts flew. So, instead, I sighed, and cast a barrier on her to increase her chances of not taking a sword through her neck. Or head. Why wasn't she wearing a helmet? _I_ couldn't, thanks to the horns, but she should really be wearing one. …Did Cassandra have one? I didn't recall. Was there some sort of deficient in head protection?

Shaking my head, I glanced around and spotted what appeared to be the enemy mage leader. Focusing, I twisted my magic to cast Mana Clash to kill them instantly, weakening the mages. Honestly, it was easy to kill a mage, once you knew how. Perhaps it was best not many did. I remembered the stones thrown at me as a child.

The sound of metal on metal caught my attention and I turned towards it to see the others had arrived. The arrows flying overhead hinting Deidre and Varric had started shooting. The soldiers looked grateful. How long had they'd been fighting?

"Hold!" Miss Pentaghast commanded as she shoved back a templar. "We are not apostates." Technically speaking, Master Solas, Lucina, and I were. "Stand down!"

"I don't think they care!" Master Solas snapped, conjuring up ice to freeze the templar as they tried to attack Miss Pentaghast. "This whole situation is madness."

"It is calmer than it was before the Conclave," Lucina noted lightly, as she healed on of our soldiers. She smiled at Master Solas's incredulous look. "It is a simple observation, Solas." She pointed behind me. "Kost?"

I turned and sighed at the templar lunging for me, noting the lack of a helmet. I dodged, caught their wrist to tug them off balance, and swung my leg up and out to slam my heel in their face. They dropped like a stone, blood gushing down. And this was why helmets could be useless. Especially the templar helmets that covered everything but the eyes. Why was that? Maybe I should ask Master Rutherford when we returned to Haven. He was a former templar, after all.

"Kost?" I regained my stance and turned to see Miss Samantha had decided to come to my side. She was already bleeding, but her sparking eyes and elated grin screamed how little she cared. "Did you just kill a templar with a kick?" she asked me, voice lilting with a laugh.

"Actually, I don't think they're dead," I told her. I nudged the body to check and was rewarded with a whimper. Yep. Not dead yet. "The muscles aren't for show, though. I rely on my fists and kicks when magic isn't the best option."

"Would you be mad is I said I just thought you were naturally built that way?" Her easy, rueful smile told me she regretted thinking that way, so…

"I simply ask you not make such assumptions in the future." She nodded, agreeing to that easily. "Many of us are muscled simply by necessity."

"I understand. My deepest thanks for informing me." She bowed a little, before suddenly grinning. And not the fun grin. It was decidedly bloodthirsty, complete opposite of the polite smile she had given Miss Harding. "Ah, there's another!" Without even pausing, she'd thrown herself back into the fray and I sighed. Someone was reckless. Someone was very reckless. Was this how she got the Mark in the first place? "Whoa, that's a Cone of Cold!" Mildly impressed she recognized the spell on sight, even aas I grimaced at the mages regaining their composure. I picked a grouping within sight and cast Dispel to knock out their spells, leaving them wide open for Miss Samantha and Miss Pentaghast to rip apart.

Curious, I did a check on everyone. Varric and Deidre were raining arrows, and death, from above. Miss Pentaghast and Miss Samantha were side-by-side, crashing through the enemies with startling ease. Lucina was… apparently not fighting at all, just tending to the soldiers and ignoring the battle completely. Master Solas was a short distance away, hands up as a mage approached him menacingly.

"We are not templars," he tried to placate. It earned him a fireball that made his shields buckle. "We mean you no harm."

An arrow right through the eye stopped the mage from trying to kill Master Solas. "If talking could solve this, there wouldn't have been a war!" Varric shouted from above. I could barely see him from here. "Just keep fighting, Chuckles!" I was really curious where he got his nicknames from.

"I suppose," Master Solas sighed. He spun his staff, dispelling any lingering magic, settled into a stance. "More coming our way!" Of course there were.

But not for long. Honestly, the teamwork of the group surprised me considering how little time we'd spent with each other. As I called the elements into everyone's weapons, I watched Master Solas froze the templar, and Miss Pentaghast promptly cut them in half, for example. I wrapped some templars in a barrier to crush them and Miss Samantha used the barrier as a steppingstone to reach a greater height as she brought down her greatsword for a mighty blow. There was no need to worry about Lucina as any templar or mage who got too close was riddled with arrows, leaving her free to save lives.

All in all, it wasn't a bad first fight as an official group.

"It's done," Miss Pentaghast breathed, sheathing her weapons. She rolled her shoulders and I noticed she'd picked up an injury on her cheek. Seriously, helmets. Helmets were nice. "Shall we continue?"

"No," I said, shaking my head as I relaxed. "We have to move the bodies." I pointed to a couple of the piles at her look. "See? They're too close to the water."

"Ah, yes, we wouldn't want the refugees to become sick." She nodded and knelt to grasp the closest one. I wondered if the others were doing the same. Well, probably not Varric and Deidre. Hopefully, they'd make it down okay. "A pile for Lucina to burn?"

"That seems to be best." I hesitate before asking, "I have heard Nevarrans…"

"Burning is neater, especially in a situation like this." She gave me a small smile. "Was that you trying to be considerate of my heritage?" Well… "I appreciate it, but I assure you, it's not needed." Sorry for wanting to be polite?

Bah, I should just focus on moving the damned dead. At least I wouldn't have Hissrad complaining my ear off about the smell.

* * *

So, was the camp originally Inquisition, or did we steal it? Though, given the condition of the refugees, it might be less 'steal' and more 'willingly given because who else was helping?'. Thin, ragged, and wounded all over the place limping about to do chores that _had_ to be done with the weather growing colder.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned to see Master Solas helping a refugee. Ah. Nice to see that. We all should help them. It was wrong for civilians to be dragged into the middle of conflicts. Wars were so damned messy.

While Solas did that, though, the rest of us carefully meandered through the camp, looking for our contact. I headed up a rise to what looked to be a very makeshift infirmary. "There are mages here who can heal your wounds," I heard a gentle voice murmur. I looked and found the source to be a Chantry mother, talking to an injured soldier. Was this our Mother Giselle? "Lie still."

"Don't… don't let them touch me, Mother…!" the soldier whimpered, grasping her sleeve tightly. "Their magic…!"

"Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade." A Chantry Mother being reasonable about magic? Was a dragon going to fall out of the sky? "Easy, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering." She gently pushed the soldier down and a mage crouched down next to her to begin the healing.

"Oh, I like her." I glanced down to see Miss Samantha had snuck up on me. Lucina had healed her scrapes and a quick splash of water had removed most of the blood. I still thought her reckless. "And looks like they're done," she murmured before stepping forward. "Pardon me?" At Miss Samantha's call, the Mother turned and stood, dusting off the front of her robes. "Are you Mother Giselle?"

"I am," the Mother confirmed, smiling gently. "And you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste." Still thought it was a bad omen.

"Forgive me for interrupting. My name is Samantha Treyvalen." Miss Samantha bowed in respect as Mother Giselle came to her side. "I'm told you asked for me?"

"Yes." She gestured to a small area clear of people. I carefully followed the two to continue eavesdropping. That was how you learned anything as a mercenary. I wasn't sure where the others were. Wandering the camp still? "I know of the Chantry's denouncement." Was there anyone who didn't? "And I am familiar with those behind it." That was also unsurprising. Was there going to be useful information here? "I won't lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine." Ah, power hunger. Because those who serve a god couldn't just be pious, yes? "But some are simply terrified."

"I can understand that," Miss Samantha murmured quietly. She turned to actually face Mother Giselle. From here, I could see her posture droop, her face soften from sadness. "So many people were violently and senselessly killed."

"Yes." Mother Giselle's smile was saddened too. "Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully, not unreasonable." I had an entire job history that disproved that. "Go to them." It pleased me that Miss Samantha was just as startled as I was by the suggestion. "Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared." Was she serious? She looked serious. "At this point, they have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

"Won't that just make it worse?" Nice thinking, Miss Samantha. "I mean; the situation is bad enough, but knowing my luck, it'll just devolve further."

"No, because you needn't convince them all." There was calculation in Mother Giselle's eyes now, even as she remained kind and gentle. "You just need some of them to doubt. And many doubt when they realize the monster they have been fearing is flesh and blood like them."

"…The power of a mob comes from their unified voice." Miss Samantha's posture straightened, eyes fierce. "If I weaken that, then I get the time we need." This was so Orlesian. "Thank you." Samantha bowed again. "But why do this? Is it because…?" Samantha's eyes darted to her gauntleted hand, hiding the Mark.

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us." Mother Giselle made sure to hold her gaze. "But I hope. For me, that is enough. Hope is powerful when things are dark." And others will listen. That, right now, was the strength of the Inquisition. "I will head to Haven as soon as I am done with prayers here, to give Sister Leliana the names she will need." Ah.

"If you can also tell her we will be delayed, I would be grateful." Miss Samantha's smile was encouraging and reassuring. Probably a good thing for a 'herald'. "I won't feel right leaving until I know things are safer for the refugees here." Good.

"Of course. Thank you." She bowed slightly. "Maker guide your path." She walked away and Miss Samantha sighed, rolling her shoulders. She glanced up and smiled wanly at me.

"You all right?" I asked, taking the smile as an invitation. She simply held up her left hand. "A flare-up?"

"I am also still adapting to the constant pain," she murmured. She sighed, shaking her head and looking out over the camp. "I'm not wrong, right?" Huh? "I'm not wrong for wanting to stay and help, right? I know there is so much else to do, yet…"

"I would've stayed behind to help if you hadn't decided it." She gave me a warm smile. "So, no, I don't think you're wrong."

"That is a relief." She suddenly waved and I looked over her shoulder to see the others approaching. "Well, it's time for a strategy meeting or something. Ah, this is more of Derrick's thing."

"Derrick?" I gently nudged her towards the stairs, to make it easier to meet the others.

"Derrick is the eldest of us five, the only one older than me. He likes strategy and planning. I just like fighting." No wonder she was reckless. "Gather around, everyone! We're helping out the refugees!"

"Wow, sense from you?" Deidre immediately snarked. I facepalmed as Miss Samantha bristled. "Is the sky going to fall?" Considering the state the sky was in right now, that was a poor joke.

"Yes, it is, and bring demons with it." Deidre immediately winced at Miss Samantha's reminder of what we were actually fighting. "That's an even higher chance here, since Harding mentioned rifts in the area." She did? Must've been busy with Deidre then. "So, I think that's what I shall to do. There really isn't a point in strengthening the camp if demons eat everything." Including the people.

"I will head with you," Miss Pentaghast offered without hesitating. She ignored the slightly incredulous look. "You are still helpless when you try to seal the rifts, so you need a guard."

"That is true. My deepest thanks." Miss Samantha nodded and focused on the rest of us. "So, what shall the rest of you do?"

"I'm hunting," Deidre answered easily. She caught Varric by the collar and dragged him to her side. "You're helping me."

"Yes, conscription truly is the best way to obtain help." I automatically moved to stand between them as they glared at each other. Might as well use my height for something. "Varric, you okay with that?"

"Ruining my shirt aside, no, I don't mind," Varric answered. "Much. Never been the hunting sort. I like my city." Really? I hadn't guessed by his copious amount of complaining on the way over. "But someone is going to have to deal with the extremists."

"I'll take care of that," I volunteered. At the least, I was the best choice against the apostates. "I'd appreciate back-up, though, especially for the templars. Master Solas, do you mind?"

"I would have suggested it if you didn't," he answered with a small shrug. I noticed he deliberately made sure his posture was slumped. If he was taking care of it, then it wasn't how he normally stood. Someone was making himself less threatening looking. "Lucina, where will you go?"

"Might I check on Master Dennet?" Lucina requested sweetly, bowing slightly as we all glanced at each other awkwardly. She'd be alone. There weren't any Inquisition soldiers to spare. "Oh, please, don't fret. I shall be fine." She smiled, brighter than the sun. "I am no stranger to fighting. I survived my Circle's fall." She reached into her pack and pulled out a small vial. "I also have my alchemical mixtures." That… that… right, if that was a bomb, I was going to… something. It was just wrong that the sweetest member of the group made bombs. Or something. "I shall also do some foraging on the way for herbs. There is still a need for health potions in Haven, and the Hinterlands are famous for wide fields of canavaris. Hopefully, I can find some of the 'royal' variety." And this was where I wished I knew more about herbs. But after mixing a few up too many times, Meeras refused to let me try again. "Is there a time we should return to the Crossroads by?"

"Ideally, everyone returns as soon as possible," Miss Samantha answered after a moment of thinking. She crossed her arms, scowling at the sky. "However, those not back by sunset shall have search parties after them." Made sense. "Good luck to everyone. We're going to need it." Yes, luck wasn't exactly something any of us had a lot of. "Stay safe."

* * *

"So, this is the Witchwood?" I murmured, glancing around from small cliff we were using to scout. According to the reports, this was where the mages were hiding out. "I see mostly columns of ice and a cave. Where are the trees?" Woods typically had trees, right?

"Likely, in those ice columns," Master Solas answered. He tsked, shaking his head. "Clearly, they have some intelligence, but it is wasted in extreme actions."

"Isn't that how it always is?"

"If it's controlled, then you have revolution."

"Ah, yes, my mistake." It wasn't like glorious revolutions ended the same way as glorious destinies. Glorious _funerals_. "Still, you think we can end this diplomatically?" He gave me an incredulous look. "I know my fighting is brutal at times, but I am not a savage." Bit back a sigh as his look became slightly dubious. Racist old man. "So, your opinion?"

"At this point, that is likely not the case." Still, he became thoughtful, taking his time thinking. "They have been warped too much by their own delusions." So, like all revolutionaries. Lovely. "Do you have a strategy?"

"Mana Clash can have a large radius." I shrugged, bringing up a hand to call the magic to it. "I figured draw them out, ambush, and then jump in to clean up those who escape it."

"I must ask. Where did you learn such a spell?" At least he sounded genuinely curious.

"I learned it from my mentor." I smiled as I remembered her. Wonderful lady. I missed her still. "That's how things work often for qunari mages. We're apprenticed to others. She had learned the spell after losing her squad to a bunch of mages, and made sure I'd learned it. I then took her teachings and modified my fighting to be an effective mage killer." A hunter of my own 'kind' as some sneered. Sata-Kas liked to beat up those stupid enough to say it to my face. "Careful. If you keep asking questions, I'll take it as free reign to ask some of my own."

"I doubt you can ask more than Lucina." He smiled slightly. "Well, shall I create the distraction to lure them out?"

"Please and thank you." He stood a bit apart from me and twisted the magic around him into an inferno he promptly launched at the giant towers of ice. As they shattered, shrapnel flying, all I could think was how _I_ was sometimes called 'ruthless' because of my fighting.

Well, I couldn't call it wrong, either. After all, as the mages swarmed out of the cave, ready to strike the enemy, I had Mana Clash expanded to the widest it would go and, as the last burst out of the cave, cast it. They didn't even have time to scream as the spell ripped the magic right out of them.

"Now we deal with the templars," I noted after the last of the ambient magic dissipated. None alive below. "Where did the reports say they were?"

"The West Road, below a bridge they broke," Master Solas rattled off easily. Of course they broke the bridge. Who didn't like a broken bridge? "Ready?"

"Always." That was how a mercenary kept their life, after all.

* * *

"So, this is their camp?" An actual proper camp, not a hiding hole in a cave. Let it never be said the two sides had equal resources. "Should we just assume nothing about this is going to be peaceful and ambush?" I murmured, glancing at Master Solas. The best way to stay in his good graces seemed to be asking questions, and his opinion. Good graces meant less in-fighting. In theory.

"That is probably the best thought, yes," Master Solas confirmed, peering around the rocks to double check himself. Unlike with the apostates, he didn't take his time thinking. Ha, everyone had a side picked. Why the damn war started in the first place. "It might be best also to simply snipe from afar, if you've the spells."

"Unless you count barriers, not really." I shrugged. "Others handled templars we fought. That was how a team worked." I paused, grimacing. "Which is also how the Qunari work, sadly, but we're going to ignore that." He gave me a curious look. "Qunari is all about roles and purpose, and crippling overspecialization. So you get _lots_ of trouble when, say, you need diplomacy and all that's around are soldiers who don't _do_ that." Or don't build their own ships, or don't explain to the people that they're looking for something and thus sit on their asses for four years. None of us in the Valo-Kas had been impressed at hearing what the former Arishok had done. "It's really a bunch of nonsense."

"So, you do not like the Qun?"

"Will admit some parts make sense, such as dividing jobs to work efficiently, but that's something all organizations do. I like my ability to think and read what I want, though." I also liked not having my mouth stitched up, and permanently broken into thinking I had to either live with the Qun or die because I was 'tainted'. And the whole 'attack dog' business didn't sit well with me. Give me a book any day.

"I see…" There was the incredulous look again. Was it better or worse that his racism was quiet? Then again, it was nice not being called 'ox-horns' for once. Particularly since mine were more like a ram's. "I'll guard from afar. I do not do well in close quarters."

"A pity. A templar's ability to disrupt magic has a minimum distance. Get inside, and they can't do anything." I stood, rolling my shoulders. "I'm off." Without waiting for a reply, I slowly walked up the hill, right to the templars standing guard. "Sorry." I lunged forward, ramming one into the cliff's side, their armor clanging harshly. Another tried to strike me from behind, but I grabbed their shoulder and twisted, throwing them off the edge. I took a brief break to cast a barrier on myself before attacking the next one, knocking them off balance with a kick to the knee. Another attacker took a knee to the groin. For a couple of others, I simply picked them up and crashed their heads together. I took advantage of disorientation to summon barriers and collapse them on templars, crushing them to death.

As I fought, helpful restorations of my barrier and giant fireballs burned archers alive so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I did like working as a team. I hoped Lucina would be all right, fighting alone.

"And with that, maybe things will calm down a bit," I sighed, as I threw the last one over the edge into the river below. Absently, I wiped the blood off my hands. I'd have to do laundry when I got back to Haven. "Let's see…" I glanced around the camp, thinking as Master Solas climbed up the hill to join me. "A lot of this would be good for the refugees, yes?"

"The tents would be good shelter if nothing else," Master Solas agreed. He was smiling slightly, but I thought it was because of the supplies we could bring. Not, you know, all the dead people. "Break down the camp and carry back what we can then?"

"Sounds good." It was nice to help people, after all.

* * *

Author's notes: And here is our final POV char, Kost. Stoic, peaceful, and very prone to keeping his thoughts in his head, for good reason. Harding appears, Mother Gisette appears, and now it's bunches of sidequests in the largest area of the whole game. (Not all of them by any means.) Mana Clash is an Origins spell, draining mana of enemy spellcasters and making them suffer spirit damage proportional to the amount lost. In my experience, it tends to kill a mage in one hit (though I could've just been lucky). Elemental weapons is technically from both Origins and DA2 (Origins has them separated out while DA2 has just one spell).

Next Chapter: Hinterlands with Samantha


	5. Chapter 5) Hinterlands - Rifts

Hinterlands – Rifts

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"You have that thinking look, Josie," Leliana teased. She peeked over Josephine's shoulder, eyes narrowed. "What are you working on?"_

 _"Winning allies," Josephine answered with a sigh. She glanced down at her paper. "What do you think of her?"_

 _"Our Herald?" Josephine nodded and Leliana straightened, thinking carefully. "Should I answer that before or after my agents get back from Ostwick?"_

 _"Another background check?" Leliana simply smiled and Josephine sighed. "Before. I need it now."_

 _"Stubborn, protective of her sister, sympathetic to mages, not sympathetic to templars, religious, reckless-"_

 _"Okay, okay." Josephine sighed. "Right, how to spin it?"_

 _"What are your impressions?" Leliana rested her arms on Josephine's head, to make her pay attention. "I'm curious."_

 _"I admire how she's willing to get to work." Josephine paused. "I suppose that's all I've got for now. It was a brief meeting."_

 _"So, good first impression?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose. Ah, yes, I can use that." She started scribbling things down. "Leliana, arms from my head. I must work." Leliana didn't move. "Was there something else?"_

 _"Tea. Otherwise, you and Cullen are likely to work through lunch. Again."_

 _"But… oh, fine." Josephine sighed and stood up. Leliana simply smiled. "Let's find Cullen, then."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

It was fine. The pain was fine. The Mark was given to me by Andraste to help protect Thedas. I could deal. I could deal. This was the Maker's plan. I wasn't suffering for no reason.

The thoughts ran through my head again and again as I closed another Rift. I had to focus on them. The only comfort I _had_ was that everyone was right, I was the Herald, and that I was an agent of Andraste's will. Even if this killed me, She would welcome me with open arms, pat my head and tell me I did well.

As the Rift finally dispersed, I stumbled back from the momentum and crouched down, putting my aching head in my hand. Would this happen each time I closed a Rift? Was it just my body trying to adapt to suddenly having magical power? I supposed it didn't matter. I just needed to adapt, however it would be.

"Cassandra, how many more Rifts?" I asked once the pain had ebbed enough for me to stand again. All I got was silence, so I turned to face her. I tilted my head as I realized she was staring into the distance, weapons still palmed as the demon corpses dissipated into the air. "Cassandra?" And she still ignored me. Oh, I was going to regret this. "CASSANDRA!" She yelped and I winced as the exertion sent another stab of pain through my temple. Could I take medicine for this? …It might be better not too. I'd get addicted fast.

"Sorry, I was… lost in thought," Cassandra answered after a moment, turning to face me. I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious answer. "What was it you needed?"

"I was wondering how many more Rifts we had to deal with." But now I was far more curious about something else entirely. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's…" She sighed, shaking her head. "Just whether I did the right thing." Huh? "What I set in motion with the Inquisition has the potential to destroy everything I revered my whole life." That was a little dramatic. "One day, they may write about me, call me fool and traitor, and they may be right."

"Oh, so you do have doubts." That got me a glare. "Well, what do you think about the situation?"

"That you are innocent." It was so nice to hear that. "That there is more going on than we can see." Only someone willfully blind would admit otherwise. "And that no one else really cares about what's going on." She scoffed. "They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot." I snickered, unable to help it. "But is it the Maker's Will? That, I can only guess." She hesitated before continuing, "do you believe in Him?"

"Yes, I believe." I glanced at the Mark, wincing. It was the Maker's plan, Maker's will. I could deal. She might only guess, but it was fact. It had to be. It… was the only thing that made it 'okay'. "So, I simply deal with the consequences, yes?"

"And pray that the price is not too high." She sighed, shaking her head. "My trainers always told me I was too brash, that I must think before I act." She smiled slightly. "One of the last lessons Byron taught me was how the sword could be a shield, and the shield a weapon, that I must step back and think. I always seem to remember it after the fact, though." She glanced at me. "I misjudged you when we met. I fear I have done so again, yet at the same time, I see no point in running around in circles, like a dog chasing its tail."

"Well, now that we're looking back, I can't say you didn't have cause." I still didn't remember anything. "But I also can't say I'm not glad to hear it."

"I can be harsh. Galyan always teased me for it." Not even I was reckless enough to ask who that was. She looked too sad when she said their name. "Well, the Maker put us on the path for a reason."

"So, we must see it to the end." I sighed, rolling my shoulder. I was stiff. "Where does it lead, though? What happens after we leave the Hinterlands?"

"Simple." Oh? "First, we try and make sure the Chantry doesn't do more harm." She punctuated the sentence by sheathing her sword finally. "Then, we close the Breach. _Then_ we find out who did this and end them. Violently."

I burst into laughter, unable to help it. She was just so _blunt_. "I swear, Cassandra, sometimes you're like a force of nature." I grinned at her as she gave me a dubious look. "It's a compliment. I promise."

"Flattery." She shook her head and pointed to some distant building. "There is a fortress there. Let us see if there are refugees there."

"And hope we're not jumping into another demon fight." I sighed and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Off we go."

* * *

It turned out there _were_ people there, but they weren't exactly refugees. Apparently, they chose to stay there, because they were all part of some cult. And their leader was a woman with stern eyes and a sneer in her tone.

"You…" she began as Cassandra and I approached. "I know you." She didn't sound pleased about it. "They call you the Herald of Andraste for what you did at Haven." Yeah, I'd already heard that, many times. "But are you?" Her eyes narrowed in a challenge. "The Maker has not told me." Was she trying to claim she was Andraste, capable of hearing the Maker's words directly? That was _incredibly_ arrogant!

"I am the Herald of Andraste," I told her firmly. I raised my head a little, to give the impression of being taller, and narrowed my eyes in a glare. If she was going to challenge me, then I would show her who was more stubborn. "You are?"

"Sister Anais." I was so charmed to make her acquaintance. "So, you claim to have the power to bend the Rifts?"

"I can seal them, yes." I had a lot of practice at this point. If I sealed a few more, surely, I'd get used to it.

"That so? Prove it." What did she want me to do? Should I hit her over the head with my left hand and see if it did something? …Oh, Maker, that was a gruesome thought, even for me. "Show me that the Rifts bend to your will, the Will of the Maker. Show me the power you claim to wield."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." My voice took a growl and her eyes narrowed further. "You believe or you do not. I have too much to do to entertain every single fu-"

"That said, if you intend on showing us _to_ a Rift, directly, we will close it for the good of the people," Cassandra interrupted, covering my mouth. I was certain someone would find it amusing that _Cassandra_ was being more diplomatic than me, but I had played politics all my life. I didn't want to play them for the few years I had left, unless I had to. "We will not wander about leading a group of your people to serve as squawking witnesses. Neither of us have the patience or the time."

"Inside," Anais answered sharply. She gestured and the gates to the stupid fortress opened up. Maker, could I hit her? "Follow the path into the grove." Why was there a path to a distant grove through a fortress? That made no sense. "You will find a Rift there."

"If everyone is going to be acting like that around me, Cassandra, we're going to need someone to make sure I don't run my mouth," I grumbled as we walked in. People inside started whispering as we made our way through. And those whispers just made me sigh. "So, they basically worship the Breach. There is a cult for the Breach." This was nonsense. "They worship the thing that killed a bunch of people and threatens to kill more?" I paused as I remembered my history lessons about the Exalted Marches. "Forget I said that. I can't say it is completely unusual."

"They are watching you closely," Cassandra added. She stepped a bit closer to me, to shield me from the eyes. "That must be the path to the grove." I nodded my agreement as I noticed the moss creeping out from some back hallway. "We should prepare for followers."

I would've replied, but my Mark pulsed instead as we started down the hill. That… normally happened when… "You have got to be kidding me." We walked a little further down and found the grove with the Rift right in front of us. They were literally camping right next to a Rift. How had they not all died to demons yet? And there were demons. Two spawned as we approached.

Clearly, the Maker showed mercy on fools.

"Shall we follow the usual formula?" I asked as the demons screeched. They were long and tall, with elongated limbs. I should really look up what these demons were. It would be easier to classify them.

"It has worked before," Cassandra agreed. She was eyeing the walls dubiously. "How are they not all dead?" A question no one had an answer to. "Go for it."

"Another one bites the dust." At least, another one would.

I slid down the last little bit, dodging the demons as Cassandra caught their attention through taunts. I had no idea how taunts actually worked on demons, but that was probably one of those things I should just accept and not question too hard. The world was a very weird place.

Instead, I braced myself, gritting my teeth as pain pulsed up my arm and the Mark activated, focusing on the Rift. It was a smaller one, so it should only take one try, or so I guessed and hoped. The longer it was open, the more demons would spawn. Even if these people were idiots were staying so close, I couldn't just _leave_ the to get-

I gasped as _something_ dug into my side, knocking the breath from me and jolting my concentration. Slowly, only vaguely aware of how much the injury should hurt but didn't, I turned, seeing the demon right next to me, claw in my skin. It screeched in my face, and I swore, by all that was holy, it sounded like my mother.

Without thinking about it, I pulled my left hand back and slammed my fist into its face. The Mark flashed and green fire burned my fingertips as it stumbled back, head slowly cracking, pieces plinking to the ground. I growled and punched it again, with the same hand, and felt the body shatter under my touch, the Mark growing to devour the pieces breaking off. I grinned at the feeling, battle fever pulsing through my veins. Oh, this… _this_ I could get used to, very easily.

I kicked the crumbling body away, watching limbs slough off, and used the momentum to bring my hand towards the Rift again, ignoring the blood spilling from my injury. This time, nothing stopped me from closing the Rift and I felt intensely satisfied as it disappeared, green light turning to wisps.

The cheer faded as I twisted, though, and saw how pale Cassandra was. "You okay?" I called. My voice was raspy and my throat was dry. She blinked slowly at me. "Cassandra?"

"I…" she began. She coughed as her voiced choked her. "I thought… the scream sounded like a laugh." Each of her words tripped and fell out of her mouth, like a weary travel finding shelter. "The laugh of the blood mages that killed my brother." Ah. "I…" She sighed heavily, shaking her head and sheathing her sword. "We have work to do."

"Yes, we do." I'd go along with it. She wanted to do her work to move past her fear. I was the same. "Oh, look." I pointed at the top of the hill where Sister Anais was just staring, jaw dropped and everything. "I think we impressed her."

"Marvelous." I snickered at her deadpan tone. "Up we go." I nodded and followed her up, right to Sister Anais.

"You…" Sister Anais breathed, jaw still open. She shut it with a clack, shaking her head. "Maker's tears! I was a fool for doubting you." Ah, it was wonderful to hear that. "How may we serve you, Herald of Andraste?" Wait. Wait, did I just get a cult on my side?

I glanced to Cassandra, not quite trusting what I heard, and she looked similarly baffled. Well, let it never be said I didn't use resources? "Have the believers spread word of the Inquisition," I ordered. Josephine could coordinate them, right? They'd be free propaganda, and could win support for us. "Be certain to help refugees along the way. That is the Will of the Maker."

"As you say, Herald of Andraste." She actually curtseyed. "Some few will remain here, while the rest will go forth to do your will." It was probably a good thing Deidre liked being antagonistic towards me. If everyone was going to treat me like this, she'd be a good way of puncturing overinflated egos. "When the Maker calls you to your great purpose, remember we served you." Yes, yes.

I gave her my most polite smile and simply walked past without another word. Cassandra followed, sighing and shaking her head. I couldn't blame her.

As we left the fortress, though, an explosion cracked through the air. Cassandra paled, drawing her sword instantly as she hunted for the source. I left my weapon on my back, though I also glanced around. There, in the distance, was a fading trail of smoke, wisping into the air. "Oh, Lucina, what did you do?" I sighed, shaking my head as I took a guess on the source. Cassandra gave me an incredulous look. "What?"

"Did… did you just say 'Lucina'?" she asked. I nodded, feeling confused. "That was a bomb."

"Yeah, she carries bombs. She has since she was about fourteen?" Cassandra looked like someone hit her with a board. "I understand that my normal is not yours, but is it really that surprising?"

"Samantha, we are a good distance away." Oh, was it the power behind it that startled her? "She was carrying something _that_ strong? On her?"

"Well, since it was used, I have to say the answer is 'yes'?" I brushed some strands behind my hair. "Shall we return to Rift hunting?"

"I… yes?" She sounded so confused. I had to giggle. "You are horrid."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Author's note: I promise that Samantha and her pain won't be all encompassing. It's just showing up in her first few chapters because she's still getting used to it. It won't DISAPPEAR, but she'll get used to it.  
Just a couple of sidequests, and Samantha and Cassandra bonding and having much friendlier outing. Terror demons, annoyingly, can slip in and out of the Fade, and disappear and reappear wherever they choose. The codex entry for them implies that their screams differ depending on what is most likely to… well… terrify you.

Next chapter: Hinterlands with Lucina


	6. Chapter 6) Hinterlands - Horses

Hinterlands – Horses

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"Cullen?"_

 _"If this is about Roderick again, Josephine…"_

 _"No, not this time." She laughed a little before promptly slipping on some snow. Cullen caught her before she fell. "Ah, thank you." She really needed better shoes, and a better coat. She was freezing. "I was just in the middle of a break and wanted to gossip."_

 _"And decided I was a good option?" He gave her a dry look, which made her shrug, but she smiled when he took off his coat and dropped it on her shoulders. No wonder he always wore this. It was incredibly warm. "I might steal this."_

 _"But it's so unfashionable." She laughed again, and he chuckled after a moment. "So, what was it you wanted to ask?" He turned to face her, letting the recruits do what they wanted for a while. "I'm assuming gossip also means we don't have former templars making scenes again."_

 _"Not yet." She hummed a little in thought. "Well, why don't we chat about Lucina?" He gave her a dubious look. "Oh, come now. You have to have an opinion on her. I want to see where it differs with mine. That's how you can truly understand a person!"_

 _"I'm not particularly certain Lucina is a person who wants to be understood." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "She's a talented mage, especially for her age. Regulations on alchemy are very strict. In Kinloch Hold, you had to be the best of the best of the best for Irving and Greagoir to even consider it, and it was one of the most trusting Circles." See? That was something she didn't know. Already, she was learning something. "That she is good enough to impress Adan speaks highly on her skill for detail and memorization abilities. He was the royal alchemist for King Maric." She nodded, noting that tidbit for another day. Perhaps Adan had old contacts they can use. "Beyond that, I've not interacted with her outside of going over who is cleared for injuries and thanking her for putting someone's guts back in their stomach." What a lovely mental image. "So, I can't say I have an opinion on her personality, simply her abilities and work ethic."_

 _"Well, she's pretty." Cullen choked on a cough and she laughed, delighted at his reaction. "You can admit to that, at least?"_

 _"Josephine, if you haven't noticed, there are a lot of pretty and handsome people in the Inquisition." She had to admit he had a point. "Regardless, yes, she's pretty. No, I don't really care?" She narrowed her eyes and he sighed. "It's… related to the incident in Kinloch Hold, Josephine. Forgive me, but…"_

 _"Of course." She waved her hands in front of her, wiping away the uncomfortable topic. "Let's see… subject change…"_

 _"You don't get to ask my opinion without giving it yourself." She playfully scowled and got a smile for her effort. "So?"_

 _"She's incredibly kind and sweet. Truthfully, I was surprised at her little… trick on the High Chancellor." It was something she associated more with Orlais than Ostwick. "She's also quite logical, and…" She hesitated before adding, "I think this war has been hard on her."_

 _"She's a mage, Josephine." There was definitely something dark in his eyes. "Forgive me, but unless you're a templar or a mage, you really don't understand the true scope, and horror of the war. Flames, I don't even get it, and I was one. I was there when the Chantry blew up." He shook his head. "And she had family in the templars I know what they would've done. That she is alive proves what she had to do, in defense of herself and others." She felt herself become uneasy at the implication. "That her own sister seems to not understand… that is what I think will crack her the most."_

 _"Maybe I should send you to diplomatic things." The look of pure horror he gave her made her burst into laughter again. "Goodness, Cullen, it's just politics."_

 _"I'm Fereldan! I hate anything that doesn't involve bashing with hammers!" With laughter, they switched to other subjects. But Josephine made sure to log everything she learned. It would be crucial later, she knew._

* * *

"What a beautiful farm," I murmured, gazing at the land from up high. Despite the map Scout Harding gave me, I managed to still get lost. Robin would be laughing so hard right now. I could almost hear him, and Jasper's scolding. "So, how do I get to it?" Using a branch for balance, I leaned out over the edge of the cliff I was on, looking for a path. Unfortunately, I forgot to watch my footing and promptly slipped and fell, tumbling down the side and hitting what felt like every rock along the way before crashing to the ground. "Ow…" That would be an interesting collection of bruises and scrapes. I could hear Amelia's laugh in my head, and Sharon's worried yelps. "Well, that's one way to get down?" Sighing, I stood, dusting myself off before checking my pack. Nothing inside was broken, thankfully. That would've been a mess.

"Well, can't say I was expecting that sort of entrance." Blinking slowly, I focused on the person in front of me. He was dark, wrinkled from age and long years working in the sun, with sharp eyes that studied everything. Well, this was a wonderful first impression. "You all right?"

"Yes, I'm well." I made sure to smile at him. Smiles relaxed people. "I apologize for the clumsily dramatic entrance."

"Well, it reassures me that you're not one of the extremists rushing about." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "You must be of the Inquisition. I've heard you lot were looking for horses."

"Then you must be Master Dennet." I bowed to him, hiding a grimace as my ponytail fell forward to reveal tiny sticks and leaves stuck in it. Truly, this was a wonderful first impression of not only myself, but of the Inquisition. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I am Lucina Trevelyan."

"Pleasure." He gestured for me to follow him, so I did so, subtly trying to pick out the debris in my hair. "Now, I'll tell you. I do have many horses." We stepped into the warm stable and I smiled, relaxing at the familiar smell of hay and horses. It reminded me of home. "Not as many as I used to, of course. The fighting wore on them too much." Only paying half-attention, I peered at a beautiful chestnut eyeing me curiously, laughing as they butted my chest. "Huh. She already likes you."

"Animals have always liked me." I scratched her behind the ears, and I laughed again at her happy side. "I've actually been forbidden to go on hunts as the hunting dogs and birds preferred being around me than doing their job."

"Animals are a good judge of character." He nodded, smiling slightly. "Well, you look like a sweet lass, at least." That sounded like a lead-in to refusal. "Still, not too sure about trusting another organization with my horses." I needed to think fast.

"I can understand that." Giving the chestnut one last pet, I skipped over to Master Dennet. "It is simply that we have heard so many good things about your work." I smiled up at him, clasping my hands behind my back to give an impression of lightheartedness. "So, you are our first choice. But if you would rather not, which is completely understandable, then we can go to the chevaliers…"

"Bah, what they know about horses could fit in a gnat's ear!" he scoffed, scowling. I kept the smile up, not letting my appearance of cheer fade. "And I'll not let it be said that Redcliffe gave anything less than an Orlesian." Truly, the hatred Fereldans had of Orlais was quite useful in getting them to do things. "I'll give you your horses, and tend to them myself, but I do have conditions."

"I shall endeavor to fulfill them." I rocked back onto my heels. "What are they?"

"First off, I need watchtowers, and some soldiers willing to play escort." I made some noise in confusion. "Bandits are about. I'm not sending them free targets." Ah, that made sense. "My boy can tell you more about that." So, I had to track down his son. "My wife can tell you about the wolves." That… confused me too. "Ever since the Breach appeared, the wolves have gone mad, and attacked the farmers." That was _very_ unusual behavior. Were they starved? Had the farmers attacked first? "There's clearly something wrong. Sure, they go after livestock, but come at them with a torch, and they run. They're intelligent." I nodded, agreeing with the point. I liked wolves. "But these ones? It's like the darkspawn again, or when the dead rose because Isolde hid the fact that Conner was a mage, the selfish idiot." …What all had Redcliffe seen?!

"I shall handle both personally," I replied, not letting my thoughts through. It was good to simply smile and reassure, yes? "Though I warn there shall be a delay in the watchtowers. I shall have to inform the people in Haven."

"Figured as much." He gave me a look before nodding and heading to a specific stall. "Still, good of you to come out here." To my confusion, he coaxed a beautiful white horse out and brought them before me. "This stallion here is an Imperial Warmblood." Entranced and barely listening, I cooed at him, petting his nose with a smile. Oh, he had such large and pretty eyes. "Got him from a trader who operates out of Tevinter directly, so he's calm around spells. Ran down a rebel mage who tried to burn the place." I darted to the side, just to get a look at the horse's profile. With lean muscles and a compact body, he was gorgeous. "Quick to learn, good-natured, especially for a stallion, and always willing to please. You could leave him with a child and know they'd be safe." He butted my shoulder and I laughed, petting him again. He was a bit spoilt, wasn't he? "The breed is known for their endurance above all else. Long distances are trivial. But you have to be careful. He's smart, so he'll pick up bad habits as easily as a good, and like most stallions, you'll need skill to keep his attention from wandering to pretty mares." I giggled, unable to help it. "Like her?" Shyly, I nodded, half-hiding behind him. "Good. Take him as a gesture of goodwill to the Inquisition." Wait, really? "Hinterlands are vast. He'll make the travel easier." True…

"Thank you kindly!" This was… incredible! "Truly, thank you kindly!"

"Just treat him well, and you'll never have a better horse." He patted the horse's withers. "Come on. I'll show you the best way to saddle him."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

I hummed a little to myself as I plucked a bit of Royal Elfroot from the ground. No, it was canavaris. Canavaris. Robin had always called it by the proper name. We teased him a lot for it during lessons. If I said it too, then maybe he wouldn't be quite as gone? It was foolish, yet I…

A whicker drew my attention, and I smiled as I pet my new horse's nose. According to Master Dennet, he had no name yet, so I needed to think of one. But what would suit such a pretty horse?

"Yes, I'm done here," I murmured to him. Carefully, I stored the Royal Canavaris in the saddlebags with the rest of the herbs I'd foraged and swung myself up, shifting to settle my seat. Derrick would be pleased that his insistence on me having horse riding lessons during vacations at home would be useful now. "Let's continue on." Based on the locations of the attacks, the wolves' most likely lair was around here, and I had chosen to check a protected area first, with high cliffs to prevent unexpected attacks.

My horse's smooth gait stiffened as we walked, though, and I leaned over to pat his withers, cooing to calm his nerves. I assumed he'd caught the scent of the wolves and it made him nervous. If that was the case, then I was definitely heading in the right direction. So, it was a bit of a fight to get him to continue down the path, and finally, when we'd reached the cliffs overlooking the area I wanted to check, I gave up, dismounting and tying him loosely so he could get away if there was a threat. I scratched behind his ears to soothe him and carefully climbed down for a better look at the area.

A bit of movement caught my eye as I found a ledge, and I quickly identified it, and the source of all the trouble, as soon as I peered over the edge. It was a terror demon, laughing. I winced as its magic twisted the sound into the echoing screams of Ostwick Circle's Fall, the laughter of the rebels as they dragged us into a war we didn't want to fight. But I ignored it, as one should when dealing with demons. Still, it made sense, now, why the wolves had attacked. The demon made the wolves see that which terrified them, and if the demon also twisted their thoughts into thinking retreating was not an option, then their attacks were to protect their territory and pack.

Taking advantage of how it hadn't sensed or seen me yet, I carefully called to the magic in the world, transfiguring it into the wards I wanted, and set up a bounded field around the demon, trapping it completely to prevent it from shifting into the Fade. Then, as it finally stopped laughing, and glanced around in confusion, I sparked the air into an inferno, using the bounded field to keep the flames from running wild, and keep the demon inside.

I suppose I was what terror demons feared? Certainly, it looked terrified as it followed the source of the magic and found me, watching it burn to ash and dust.

When the fire died, I dispelled the bounded field and climbed down to the very bottom to make sure there weren't more. But, to my surprise, there wasn't. It had just been the lone terror demon, a lesser terror demon at that, that had caused so much panic.

Something cold touched my hand, and I nearly yelped in surprise when I realized it was a wolf nosing me. I had _never_ seen a wolf from so close before, and my breath caught at just how beautiful they were.

"Hi there," I murmured, kneeling down and petting them. "Are you thanking me?" All I got was a cold nose to my cheek, a wolf's kiss or something. "Well, you are most welcome!" I giggled, and looked up to see other wolves meandering about, and tiny little pups who couldn't even walk straight. That must have been why the wolves had decided against running when the terror demon had driven them mad. The pups wouldn't have been able to follow, or something. "Stay safe. Leave the farmers alone for a bit. The refugees are starving in the Crossroads." They tilted their head, watching me closely even as I walked away and began climbing up. It was quite strange. Demonic possession changed humans. Did it also change wolves? That would be a fascinating, if highly unethical, line of research there…

I pulled myself up the last bit and dusted off my hands, grimacing at the dirt wedged under my nails. Sharon would have a heart attack. Shaking my head, I untied my horse and mounted up, whispering praises all the while. To make up for having to force him closer to wolf territory, I let him lead, keeping my eyes open for any more herbs worth foraging.

"Well, if the Maker isn't favoring us today!" Confused, I turned and blinked slowly at the group of people suddenly approaching. Their armor and weapons implied them to be fighters, and their sneers suggested they were not moral people. "A pretty girl to play with and a big ol' horse for dinner." Were these some of the bandits Master Dennet mentioned? "Come on down, girl, and we promise to be gentle."

"I suppose so," I answered absently, reaching into my pack. I grabbed one of my vials and tossed it. "Might you hold this first, though?" The bandit speaker caught it easily, frowning at it. I simply edged my horse back a bit. "Thank you kindly." I brought my hand up, a little spark of fire appearing at my fingertip. "Have a nice day, good sir."

"Like this is going to trick-!" An explosion ripped through the air as I ignited the vial, and I shielded my eyes as heat and debris washed over us. My horse, though, did not even twitch an ear.

"Goodness, you _are_ calm around spells," I murmured, petting my horse as the echoes died, the smoke curling into little wisps in the air. There was nothing left of the bandits save for a jagged bald spot in the grass, and little black spots for where they bodies had been. "Say, what do you think about 'Galenos' for your name, pretty one?" He nickered, a low rumbling noise that just sounded happy. "Then we'll go with that, Galenos. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." That got me a neigh and a little trot as if he was saying, 'bored now, can we go?' "Yes, let's go mark those watchtower points." Gently, I nudged him down the slope with the reins and my knees, feeling myself smile.

Ah, if only Robin, Sharon, and Amelia were alive to see me riding. I had promised to show them right before… well, it didn't matter now, huh?

* * *

Author's note: Yay, horses! I based the Imperial Warmblood's characteristics mostly on the Arabian horse? I thought that would suit Lucina the best. (Imperial Warmbloods are normally purchased from Skyhold, but we're going with her getting it now) And here is the answer to the explosion from the previous chapter!  
Just to clarify: Robin, Sharon, Amelia, and Jasper are Lucina's friends from Ostwick Circle. The first three are confirmed dead, with Amelia dying in the Conclave.

Next Chapter – Hinterlands with Deidre


	7. Chapter 7) Hinterlands - Hunting

Hinterlands – Hunting

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"Leliana!" Blinking slowly, she looks up from her reports to see Josie barge into her room. She was on her feet in an instance, certain that it must be a grave emergency for Josie of all people to ignore politeness. "Why were my… my things in the courtyard?" Josie's color was high, but Leliana could only blink and stare, mind shifting from 'emergency' to 'what is going on?'. "All there for people to see!"_

 _"Things?" Leliana asked, wondering what could've made Josie this flustered. Then she remembered her conversation with Deidre and started giggling. "Oh, your undergarments? I didn't do it this time."_

 _"You had to have encouraged whoever did!" Josie flailed and she noticed that Deidre had picked the most festive looking ones. "Stop laughing, you incorrigible prankster!" That only made her giggle more. "Give me a name!"_

 _"Deidre." Josie sighed, and she continued giggling. "Oh, I needed that laugh. She knew it too." She hadn't expected Deidre to do it so soon, especially with how quickly they all had left. "Deidre is quite unconventionally kind, isn't she?"_

 _"She is a prankster like you." Josie sulked. "Oh, how am I supposed to be authoritative when they saw these?"_

 _"Saw what?" Josie squeaked and whirled, hiding the undergarments behind her back as Cullen poked his head in. "I think everyone in the Chantry can hear you," he explained. Josie wordlessly whined, scowling at Leliana again. She simply continued to giggle. "There's an ambassador waiting for you." Ah, back to work they all went. "Also, Deidre picked out lovely colors to decorate the courtyard, didn't she?"_

 _"CULLEN!" Leliana started guffawing, even as Josie started yelling at a grinning Cullen. Oh, she did need this laugh. And she would not forget that Deidre followed up on her word to give it to her quickly._

* * *

I breathed in deep, aiming carefully. Let myself relax and settle, in that beautiful meditative calm that only something like this could bring. When I exhaled, I loosed the arrow and watched it arc gracefully, striking the ram straight in the neck. As it fell, I had another arrow up and flying, this time for its head. By the time I brought my bow down, it was dead.

"Good show, Snapdragon." Varric even clapped, grinning at my scowl. "Hey, I went around stealing those clothes while you watched. I get to enjoy watching a master huntress work." I mimed a punch at his head anyway, and he snickered. "So, that's what now? Ten?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be enough," I murmured. We'd already sent most of the supplies we'd gathered back, so it was just finishing up here. "Need to skin and gut it."

"Yay, the lovely smell of intestines." He sighed as I jumped down to the dead ram and went to work. "Ugh, I have a greater appreciation for the people who do this stuff so I don't have to." I laughed. "Oh, what's this?" I glanced up to see him dip behind one of the many hills in the area, and then returned to my work. He'd shout if there's a problem. "What a surprise. A templar corpse." Another one for the pile then? Shemlen burned their dead, yeah? "A letter, huh?" Messenger, then? "And a phylactery?" A… what? "Oh. Shit."

"Varric, everything okay?" I finished skinning the ram and tied everything up with the supplies Vale gave when I told him I was hunting.

"Yeah, mostly." He reappeared with a sigh, shaking his head. "Worried about some terrors or something, and worried that the war would make it so he wouldn't get help in time, so he committed suicide to try and keep people safe." …Falon'din, watch over him. "This phylactery here belongs, apparently, to a mage named Ellandra." He held up a vial of what looked to be blood. "He also made a little map about where he was supposed to meet her."

"I see." I took both from him, studying the vial. "What even is this?"

"It's how templars can track escaped Circle mages. Something about the blood warming or something."

"Sounds like blood magic." I gave him a look. "Isn't that forbidden by the Chantry?" He nodded and I sighed. "Freaking hypocrites." Was it bad that I actually didn't feel too bad about it faltering and crumbling? Like, I didn't enjoy the aftermath of it, but I couldn't say I was sorry to see it weakened at last. "We should keep an eye out for her, though." There were few things worse than waiting for someone and never knowing why they wouldn't come back.

"Yeah, sounds good." He decided to actually climb the hill this time. "Now, where's the closest scout who can help carry stuff?" I waited for him to give me an answer, and gawked when he suddenly palmed Bianca and shot a bolt.

"Varric, if you don't explain what is going on…!" I was the reckless one!

"Closest agent being attacked by templars." I groaned. I hoped Kost and Prideful were crushing their asses. The lack of demons said Samantha and Cassandra were doing fine. Though the only hint I had on Lucy was the explosion earlier. "Shall we play knights in… well, neither of us are really shiny."

"Neither of us are blighted knights either." I climbed up to stand next to him and drew arrow, easily sighting the templars. "Let's show them why arrows are not merely 'annoying' as they are in tales."

"Sure." He had Bianca up and aimed. "Shall we compete for who kills more?"

"You have a headstart." I loosed my arrow, and grinned as it thudded into a templar's neck. Oh, that was such a satisfying sight. "Though I guess we're even now. Let's go for it!"

Bunches of arrows later, and a final kill count of five for me and six for Varric, damn him, we successfully saved the scout, who was bruised and scraped, but alive without serous injury. Yay.

"Thank you," she breathed, grinning despite the blood smeared on her face. "If not for you, I'd be dead."

"No worries." Still, I glanced around, and noticed something odd. A dead mage and what looked to be the remains of a picnic. "So, what was going on here?"

"Huh? Oh, the picnic?" Her smile became awkward and she laughed to try and hide it. I narrowed my eyes as she shifted her weight between her feet. "Eldredoa there must've stopped for lunch or something when she got ambushed?" I gave her a look. "I… I think that was her name, at least? Though I heard people call her that? Just got caught up in the middle." I continued to stare and she sighed, drooping. "Okay, okay. I know; I need more lessons in lying." I wasn't sure if Fen'harel himself could teach her how. "I was… spending time… with her." Oh, having sexy times at a picnic? Well, whatever charmed her pants off, I guess. "At first, I mean, she was just a mage, one of the few who didn't attack the refugees, but later, we…" She sighed, shaking her head. Her eyes were sad and guilty. "Are you going to report me?" To who?

"Oh, I think we can work out a deal," Varric laughed, patting her reassuringly on the back. I noticed he purposely moved so she couldn't see the body anymore. "I mean; you talked an apostate out of her pants in the middle of a war. Obviously, someone has a gift for seducing and charm." She smiled slightly. "Use it. Make contacts, get information, help the Inquisition with it." Varric shrugged. "In exchange, Snapdragon and I will just report that you got caught in the middle of some fighting, no big deal."

"…All right." Her smile softened. "I can do that." She bowed to us both. "Thank you for going easy on me. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Well, we have a bunch of meat that needs to make it back to the Crossroads," I answered, feeling myself grin despite myself. Oh, Varric was _trouble_ when he talked. "Help us out, will you?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"If you portion things out, that should hold you for a bit," I explained to Vale. The scouts had already taken the rest of the meat and started distributing it for stew. The Crossroads looked a lot livelier than earlier. Made me feel almost giddy to see some da'len racing about, playing. "Should be nice, yeah?"

"You've done amazing work, Miss Deidre," Vale murmured, beaming at me. Hard to believe he was shouting so much earlier. "The refugees are safe, with food in their bellies and warm clothes at last." Then again, the guy had put himself in charge of the well-being of everyone. Small wonder he was relieved. "Many have expressed interest in joining the Inquisition, actually." What, really?

"Well, if they're willing, I can't say we're in a position to refuse." I shrugged, brushing some hair behind my ear. Ah, I hated having it short. It always got in my face. But some da'len had decided my blonde hair needed more colors and put so much paint in it that there was really no other choice to get it out. It hadn't even been a pretty color. "Just make sure they're skilled. We don't exactly have the resources at the moment to train them from the ground up."

"Very true." He saluted. "I'll get right on it."

"Good luck." I waved as he left and stretched, squeaking as I felt something pop into place. Oh, yay, good.

"Seems like things are going all right, finally." I glanced down to see Harding walk up. She smiled sweetly. "Been running about helping move the supplies," she explained. I turned to face her. "Saw Varric telling stories about the Champion to some spellbound kids." Right, Varric was one of the companions to the Champion. Even we'd heard of her. "Thought I'd check in to see if there's anything you needed."

"Aw, and here I thought it was just to look at my pretty face," I quipped, grinning.

I laughed at her instant retort, "well, I do have a weakness for green eyes, and yours are pretty. But no, duty first."

"Alas!" Still giggling, I pulled out the little map and showed her it. "Have an idea of where this location is?"

"Hmm…" She narrowed her eyes, frowning as she scrutinized. "Pretty sure that's actually not far from here." Oh? "That cave over there." She pointed to a cave I could barely see. Still, I couldn't believe my luck. "What's there?"

"Possibly a person I need to deliver some bad news to." I sighed, shaking my head. Not looking forward to it. But it needed to be done by someone. Might as well be me. "If I run out of there screaming, rally some people, would you?"

"Done and done!" She waved me goodbye and I meandered my way through the Crossroads to reach the cave. I smiled as I noticed the people digging into their food with bright smiles. Some were even crying in sheer joy and relief. Mythal, watch over them. Things had been far, far too hard for them.

When I reached the cave, I didn't have to go far to find a woman in a very pretty, and quite practical, dress making some healing balms. I purposely made a sound so I wouldn't startle her, and waited until she looked up before speaking. "You Ellandra?" I asked. The woman nodded slowly, eyeing me warily. "Then, here." I passed her the phylactery. "While I was out hunting, a friend spotted a dead templar who had this on him. Name was Mattrin, based on the note." Assuming I read it right, at least. Dalish hunters didn't really have much use for reading and writing with most everything about our culture being oral, so I wasn't the best at either.

"I see," she murmured. She looked at the vial sadly. "Ah, I suspected as such. It's not like him to not meet someone when he promised, or send word." Her eyes hardened, her grip on the phylactery tightening. "Maker damn the fools who started this war, and curse the fools still fighting it." She sighed, shaking her head before focusing on me. "Thank you, for taking the time to tell me. Mattrin was important to me."

"Really?" Rude to be surprised. Probably. Did I care? Only if she got upset. "Ir abelas, but the things I've heard while with my Clan…"

She actually started laughing. It was bitter, but there was an amused light in her eyes. "Natural enemies, right? That's what everyone says. As if you can keep a bunch of young people together without some getting ideas. Infatuations. Crushes." …Well, when she put it like that… "Mattrin and I were friends for years, and lovers for even more. And now he is gone, another victim of the war." Her eyes flashed in hatred. "I shall state it again. Damn those who started it. And damn those who are not mages or templars, who weigh in as if they have any idea, truly, of how hard and broken the Circle and Chantry were to _both_ sides." …Both? Wait, what did they do to the templars? No, that wasn't a question for now.

"Um… if I can make a suggestion?" The hatred faded for curiosity. "See, I'm part of the Inquisition." She looked skeptical. "Yes, I know, weird for a Dalish to be involved with a technically Chantry organization, but it's the only one actually trying to help out." I pointed to the Crossroads for emphasis. "But thing is, that's exactly what we're doing. Helping, or trying to. If you'd like, I'm sure your magic would be helpful."

"If I wanted to kill, I would've joined the rebel mages." She was still giving be a dubious look. "Would this Inquisition force me into it?"

"If someone tries, find me, and I'll shove an arrow up their ass." That actually made her chuckle a little. "But you've talents, and power. And, honestly, we need it."

"Mmm, I suppose so." She smiled slightly, nodding. "Ah, very well. I am something of a healer." Oh, really? Even better! "Just give me a moment to gather my things."

"Ma serannas."

* * *

"Things look better here," Kost murmured as he entered the camp. I immediately pounced on him, half-dangling from his shoulder. "I swear; you're like a cat."

"Meow, meow," I replied without missing a beat. He laughed, almost hard enough to shake me off. "Templars and mages?"

"Done and done." Good. "There might be stragglers, but they're disorganized. A couple of sweeps should remove them." I settled myself on his shoulder, and used the height to overlook the Crossroads. It was even livelier than before. I even heard people singing. I did not see Prideful. Where had he disappeared to? "I take it your hunt was a success?"

"Was there any doubt?" I grinned down at him and he chuckled again. "Oh, hey, I think that's Lucy!" Riding a pure white horse. Classic princess from shemlen stories much? "Hey there!"

"Ah, hello!" she greeted, slowing her horse to a stop and dismounting easily. "Galenos, be good for the scouts." She scratched it behind the ears and came over to us. "I take it you two were successful as well?"

"Yes, we were," Kost answered. I finally spotted Prideful, helping an old lady fix a tear in a blanket. He knew how to sew and weave? "So, we've horses?"

"Master Dennet wants watchtowers to ensure the horses are not ambushed by bandits, but he has agreed to bring them when they are." She smiled sweetly. "I also managed to convince him to join the Inquisition himself, so they shall be well tended to in Haven." Yay! "Where is Varric? I saw Solas as I rode in."

"Spinning tales to make people laugh," I answered, using Kost's horns as an armrest. Really, this was surprisingly comfortable, considering Kost was basically a bunch of muscle. And his hair was soft! "Hunt was well, snagged some blankets, recruited a couple of people… I think today was quite productive. Now, I haven't seen demons, so I imagine Samantha somehow managed to do her job?"

"Yes, I did." I twisted to smirk down at Samantha as she walked in with Cassandra. She glowered up at me. "We also managed to recruit some people to the cause as well, thankfully." Well, color me surprised. "Lucina, what are the demons that scream horribly and can appear out of nowhere?"

"Since you are asking, I imagine the demon you encountered was a Terror demon," Lucy answered easily. "Their screams mimic that which most terrifies you, and they then feed off it." So, was there a terror demon that fed off the fear of the Blight? Oh, that was a terrifying thought. "Did you hear…?"

"Yes, I heard that fucking bitch." I blinked slowly, startled by the sheer _venom_ in that short sentence. Kost shifted his weight under me, taken aback as well. "At least I got to punch it." Who was she talking about? That sort of hatred actually concerned me. Especially since Lucy wasn't at all surprised by any of it. "Ah, no, I'm not talking or thinking about her anymore. I don't need her poison." Uh…

"Lucina." Thank the Creators for Cassandra. I wasn't sure if she'd even been paying attention, but her voice broke into the tension right as we needed the subject change. "I wanted to ask about that explosion," she continued, face stern and posture stiff. Lucy nodded, looking curious. "How did you manage to create it? Samantha mentioned…"

"I simply sparked one of my alchemical mixtures," Lucina answered calmly. She smiled kindly. "Perhaps it was too much for simple bandits, but I did not want a protracted battle to delay me. Oh, but fear not, there was not enough left of them to taint the water supplies." Uh… okay, that wasn't something that should be said with such a sweet smile.

Cassandra's frown hinted she thought the same. "Things like that should be used as last resources. Did you have this horse then?" Lucy nodded. "You could have outrun them."

"But would that not have simply left them to prey of the refugees?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Was it not a more moral choice to kill them for the safety of others?"

"Okay, I'm not standing here and listening to you and Cassandra debate philosophy, Lucina," Samantha interrupted before Cassandra could reply. "We've done what we can for now, right?" Everyone nodded. "Then we really need to get going. Someone snag Solas and Varric." Back to Haven then. I wonder if Bureaucrat had softened up? Probably not.

If he started an argument, again, as soon as we got back, I was definitely punching him hard in the face.

* * *

Author's Notes: And we're done with Hinterlands! …For now, at least. Agents are very useful. Reduce Wartable mission times (like the concept, but some of them are just plain LONG)!

Next Chapter: Haven with Kost


	8. Chapter 8) Haven - Preparations

Haven – Preparations

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"Cullen, you okay?" Leliana asked worriedly. She'd been passing his little 'office' by the practice yards and saw him shaking. "Are you ill? Cold? Did something remind you of…?" Perhaps she really shouldn't be fussing, he certainly hadn't asked, but she remembered the Tower. It had been hard on her, when she had just went there with Agrona. It was worse for him. And she couldn't harden her heart so much to not worry over him and Josie._

 _"I'm fine, Leliana," he managed. She relaxed at his easy grin. "I'm really not all that fragile."_

 _"No, but we're colleagues, I know a bit about your past, and you're the one who decided just to stop taking lyrium." She kept that last part quiet. She knew he didn't want everyone to know. Even she only knew because she'd bullied it out of Cassandra. She noted he wasn't surprised by her knowledge. "So, what had you shaking?"_

 _"Would it surprise you that I was laughing?" She comically mimed great shock and got a dirty look. "Here." He passed her a note. "Messenger delivered that. If that's how she is normally, I can see why Kost has such a peaceful personality."_

 _She glanced at through the words, feeling a smile creep on her face with each sentence. "Right, I still need to pay them." And provide some sort of compensation for Kost's extended stay. "But you're right. Someone had to be the peaceful one with you've a strong-minded leader. Kost must've been that someone." And it was truly helpful for them. Everyone leading this Inquisition had good intentions, but different backgrounds led to different thoughts on how to go about doing that good. It was simultaneously a strength, because differing perspectives gave a better view of the situation, and a weakness, because arguing. "Shall we put this with the other requests and return to debating the best way to go about those war table operations?"_

 _"Yes, that sounds good." He stood with a stretch. "And maybe the ones we can't agree on, we wait until everyone returns."_

 _"True. We can have Kost pick us up and put us in timeout when we're being too rowdy." That got her another laugh. "Come along, child."_

 _"Ah, if only my sister hadn't drilled into me to not tease a woman about her age." She scowled and he grinned. "Yes, coming, wise elder."_

 _"Maker, Cullen, sometimes…!"_

* * *

Upon arriving in Haven, everyone immediately split up to do whatever. I ended up following Cassandra and Samantha into the Chantry. It was good to listen to the key players when you were stuck in the middle of someone else's game. Or, so I'd learned as a mercenary.

"At the moment, their strength is only in their unity."

"Which is why going there is walking headfirst into a trap."

"I'm with Cullen on this one. It's sending her straight into a pit of vipers."

Apparently, our three advisors were debating, based on what bits filtered through the heavy door. It was an impression furthered when Miss Samantha and Miss Pentaghast stepped inside the room. I lingered in the doorway, keeping silent as their attention focused on Miss Samantha. I'd long since discovered that if you were quiet, no matter how large you were, you went unnoticed.

"So, when do I leave?" Miss Samantha asked. Lady Montilyet smiled approvingly, while Miss Leliana and Master Rutherford frowned. "It might not work. But hey, maybe just by appearing, I can do something, right?" Her eyes flicked to her gloved hand. As if noticing, the mark flickered an eerie green. "Please?" The soft way she said that one word made me think she was perhaps _too_ aware of how much of a death sentence that thing was.

"She won't be going alone," Miss Pentaghast added. _Her_ gaze and words were firm. "The group that went to the Hinterlands will also go to Val Royeaux." Yay for being volunteered. "So, let's gather them and see what happens." There were sighs, but also nods of agreement. Yay, that was solved quickly. "Anyone else hear arguing?" Ah, yes, from the front.

"Oh, not again," Master Rutherford groaned. Given how Miss Leliana and Lady Montilyet didn't even twitch as he left the room, I figured this was a normal thing. I followed him, deciding that was where the interesting information was now. No doubt the four inside would just be plotting out the meeting.

Of course, I probably should've expected the argument going on outside.

"Your kind killed the Most Holy!" Were we seriously, _seriously_ having mage-templar fighting in our own organization? Ugh… this is why the leaders shouldn't be favoring sides. But nope, the majority of the leaders is biased for mages and calls templars bad zealots. Because mages never do _anything_ wrong. Blowing up that Chantry was absolutely justified in the name of freedom and revolution, damn all who protest against. I hated Thedas some days.

"Lies! Your kind let her die!" Oh, yay, finger-pointing. Because none of us matured past age ten apparently.

"Shut your mouth, mage!" The templar made to draw blade.

But, surprisingly, Master Rutherford got between them before I even had to twitch. Yay. "Enough!" he scolded, pushing them apart and scowling at them both. "Enough with these antics."

"Knight-Commander-"

"That is _not_ my title." He leveled a full-on glare at the templar, who flinched back. "We are not templars anymore. We are part of the Inquisition. _All_ of us." He gave his glare to the mages, who winced. "Understood?"

"No, not at all." I facepalmed as High Chancellor Roderick walked up. Master Rutherford rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What _does_ it mean to be part of the Inquisition?" he challenged, eyes blazing in anger.

"Why do you always seek me out?" Master Rutherford sighed. "I'm not in the mood to flay your ego again, thank you."

"I am simply curious-"

"Then ask someone else, if you're actually curious and not just making a scene." Master Rutherford look at the crowd, ignoring High Chancellor Roderick's scowl. "Back to your duties, all of you." And Master Rutherford returned inside, likely to join whatever discussion. I wondered if someone should interfere with High Chancellor Roderick.

Someone did. "Goodness, High Chancellor, are you all right?" Lucina, to be specific. She walked up, a gentle smile on her face, and I wondered where she'd been during the argument. "You seem very stressed out," she said, not bothered at all as High Chancellor Roderick turned his glare from the retreating Master Rutherford to her. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." His response was blunt and clipped. "The last tea I had from you put me straight to sleep!" he snapped. I grimaced. He'd noticed. Of course he had.

"It did?" But, to my intense surprise, and greater discomfort, Lucina appeared confused. "Now how did that…?" She gasped, and looked instantly guilty. "Oh no, did I steep it too long?" Her posture shifted, looking meek and contrite. "I will admit, High Chancellor, that the tea was intended to help you sleep, but I was so worried!" Her voice rose and fell with each word, giving the impression of intense distress. "You had bags under your eyes, and you didn't seem to be sleeping at all. I know everything that's going on is stressful, and wanted you to rest. I must've steeped the herbs too long in hopes of maximizing their effectiveness." She ducked her head, hair hiding her face. High Chancellor Roderick looked a combination of exasperated and understanding. All I could remember was how she'd _told_ us she'd drugged him, purposely. Meaning this was all one big _lie_. "I'm so sorry. B-but, my offer for a calming tea is genuine. You can watch me make it if you're worried!"

"No, that won't be necessary." He hesitated before adding, "I'll have that tea later." Lucina lifted her head slightly and tentatively smiled up at him. "I appreciate the gesture. But do watch your herbs."

"Of course, sir." Her smile warmed a bit more as she brought her head up fully. "Thank you so much for being understanding! I can see why our Divine depended on you so much."

"If only you could convince your sister to do the same." He sighed and shook his head. "I should go and rest, though."

"Yes, and I shall talk with Samantha and see if I might ease some of her stubbornness." She was back to the gentle smile. "Please, have a pleasant rest."

"Thank you, my dear." And he walked off, completely buying the lie. With Lucina not letting the act falter one bit.

Okay, it was 'funny-wrong' that she made bombs and could throw them without a care despite being sweet. Now this was just creepy. Either she had _severe_ memory problems, a self-serving memory, or she just lied and manipulated the High Chancellor. Based on what I knew about her, I guessed it the third. And it was just. Bloody. Creepy.

"Hey, Lucina?" I called. She turned to me, smile warming as she skipped over. "Um… what you just did…?" I accidentally pitched my voice up, making it a question instead of a statement.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry for getting caught," she murmured, shaking her head. Uh… "Thankfully, it's easy to come up with a story." Then I was right. She purposely lied and manipulated. My skin crawled at the thought. "Was there something wrong with that?" She… she sounded honestly confused. "I'm sorry. Jakob was always protecting me, but even a child gets tired of their protector getting bloody…" …Um… Why would he have gotten bloody? "And storytelling has been quite useful in minimizing damage as I got older?" And she was drooping. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise."

"That's not what I was going to say." The saddest part of this? I _wanted_ to believe she was genuinely confused, genuinely upset… but a nagging voice in my head wondered if this, too, was an act. If she was manipulating me as she had Roderick. I just had to trust her. And hope… and hope she wouldn't betray it. I didn't like this feeling at _all_. "But, Lucina, I think we're all stronger than that. You don't _have_ to minimize damage."

"But I'm pretty useless, so I should do what little I can."

"Lucina, you can make bombs."

"Anyone can kill." Her smile was wry. And scary. Broken. That was the word I wanted. This all just seemed _wrong_. "Killing is easy."

Not commenting on that. Not commenting on that one at all. "Just trust us a little more, will you?" She gave me a blank look. "You… do trust us, right?"

"…" There was something very dark and very painful in her eyes, and it made her smile very, very bitter. "I don't trust you all to not disappear because I'm too useless and weak. That's what happened to everyone else." Huh? "Ah, I need to go help Adan."

I didn't call after her. I could recognize when someone was running away. Instead I sighed as she left, and rubbed my temple to ward off an impending headache. I had the distinct impression that I, the long-time mercenary, was possibly the most 'mentally stable' of everyone here.

Now that was a scary thought.

* * *

To distract myself, I decided to ask around to see if anyone needed help. But, surprisingly, it seemed that everyone was content. Enough herbs, enough ore… even Master Adan was perfectly content, since Lucina had apparently found some research notes. Varric and Master Solas were just fine, not even needing a proper jacket or shoes despite the _snow_. I avoided Miss Pentaghast simply because I didn't want to be drawn into a training match. I liked my skin unbruised.

Sighing, I made my way back towards the Chantry, wondering if there was someone to help in there, and happened to overhear a very awkward conversation between Leliana and an agent. Over a traitor. Oh boy.

"There were so many questions around Farrier's death," Leliana growled. Her fists shook at her side. "Did he truly think we wouldn't notice?" She shook her head, sighing. "He knows too much. You know what to do." Um… Okay, this reminded me of Shokraker when something went wrong and nine times out of ten the better option had always been…

"Do you really have to kill him?" I asked. Both Mistress Leliana and the agent turned towards me. "It seems like a waste."

"He betrayed us." I got that much, thanks. "You find fault?" Would I have bothered speaking up if I didn't? "He murdered one of my agents, put more in danger. I condemn just one and save dozens-"

"Is that not the same mentality that led the mage Anders to blow up the Chantry?" She stared at me in silence. "I've heard many stories as to why he did it, and it's impossible to know the full story with his slaying by the Champion, but that fact remains. He destroyed a building filled with innocent people, threw a city in chaos, and sparked a war… to save the hundreds of mages being abused by the Chantry's Circle."

"We… don't have the time for ideals."

"Then make it pragmatic. Capture him, interrogate. Find out what all he's told and to who. Killing him is a waste of information."

"…" She sighed, drooping slightly before facing the agent. "Apprehend him instead." The agent bowed and raced off. "If this results in them not listening to me…"

"Oh, I'll grovel at your feet later to remind them that you're their boss, not me." She gave me a wry smile. "Now is there anything to do? The camp is surprisingly happy and that makes me twitchy."

"Well, let's head inside." She started nudging me towards the Chantry. "I can think of a couple of things, in Josie's office." Oh, wait, was she going to have me deal with paperwork? I hated paperwork. Passionately.

Still, I followed her silently as we walked inside, and through the hallways of the too large building. I'd heard a story that, during the Blight, a strange cult had actually _murdered_ people in this building. Clearly, someone had done some renovation.

"Roderick wasn't too loud this time, was he?" Miss Leliana asked. I shook my head, morbidly curious if there were any bloodstains hiding up in the ceiling cracks. "If he does, I'm going to shove him into that secret room we found Brother Genetivi in." Right, Miss Leliana was a companion of the Hero and Queen of Fereldan during the Blight. She'd know more about the strange cult. Maybe I should ask. Later. "Ah, here we are.

"I apologize, Lady Trevelyan, Lady Lucina," I heard Lady Montilyet sigh as Leliana opened a door. I peered inside to see a party. Master Rutherford, Miss Samantha, Lucina, and Deidre all crowded around a desk, in chairs that didn't match the rest of the decor. "Oh, hello, Master Kost, Leliana!" She turned a smile our way and beckoned us inside before returning her attention to Miss Samantha and Lucina. Both were sipping teas. The others were letting theirs cool. "I'm afraid distant relations of your family are boasting close friendships?" Miss Samantha groaned while Lucina giggled slightly. I noticed Lucina refused to look at me, more noticeable since the others at least gave me smiles, and I had to fight off a grimace. Awkward… "And are apparently being quite… tactless." She sighed, shaking her head. "After some debating, Leliana, Cullen, and I decided I should deal with the matter, but I was wondering the best way. I think future favors, but how do you want to feature in this?"

"It… would be best to not 'feature' me at all," Lucina murmured. She smiled sweetly, though Miss Samantha glared at the ceiling. "I am… illegitimate, Lady Josephine." Was this why this 'Jakob' person got bloody protecting her? "Not only am I illegitimate, I am elf-blooded." I noticed Deidre grimace and then wince as Miss Samantha shot her the _fiercest_ glare I had ever seen. Missing something there. "Most of the Trevelyans see me as a shame to the family." Was this a subtle human and elf thing I didn't understand because I was qunari? Ah, I hated when that popped up. "Father and my siblings never cared, but Samantha's mother, understandably…"

"Nothing that woman did was 'understandable'," Miss Samantha growled. The look on her face was dark, murderous even. Um… "Fuck her, and whatever Void she's rotting in." …Clearly, there were family issues with the Trevelyans. Clearly, this has also messed them both up. Clearly, they were both overdue for therapy. And, clearly, someone was going to trip some berserk buttons in the future. Probably Deidre. She talked first, thought later a lot.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Lady Montilyet murmured, tactfully and skillfully ending that line of conversation. "If anyone in the Inquisition gives you trouble, Lady Lucina, let me know immediately. With four words, I can destroy anyone's reputation." …WERE ALL THE SWEET ONES SCARY AS FUCK?! "Count on it." Samantha's grateful smile made me wonder if I was the insane one. Even though I knew I was having quite the reasonable reaction. Ugh… "Lady Samantha?"

"If you'd like, just send word to Derrick, my elder brother," Miss Samantha answered, with a little shrug. She shifted her posture slightly, and Lucina leaned onto her shoulder. Miss Samantha then rested her cheek on Lucina's head. That… was a well-practiced thing. "We're the main branch of the family, and he's the heir, so if he so much as hints his displeasure, they'll be scrambling to regain his favor." She paused before smiling sheepishly. "It… uh… might be good to tell him Lucina and I are alive?" …Right, had _any_ of us let our families know if we were alive? Uh oh.

"That is a nice bridge to other parts of needed conversation," Master Rutherford noted. He passed a note to Deidre. "It seems your Keeper, and I apologize for not being able to pronounce her name…"

"No one can pronounce her name," Deidre laughingly reassured. She opened the note and frowned. "Ugh… ma serranas, but this is beyond my reading comprehension."

"It's no trouble." Master Rutherford smiled. "She seems to be under the impression that you are our captive, though."

"…I can write enough to give her some reassurance." Deidre smiled sheepishly. "Who's sending the messenger?"

"Some of my agents," Miss Leliana answered. She passed me a note too, smiling slightly. "This came in recently. It made Cullen laugh, if you'll believe it." Master Rutherford frowned at the gentle barb, but shook his head at her teasing smile.

That gave me time to read the note for myself, and I burst into laughter at Shokraker's blunt words scrawling across the page. Ah, I missed her. A lot. Maybe if the Inquisition hired my group again, I could see them? I'd adore that.

"If you're asking for my opinion on how to help her, whichever you think is best," I answered, barely able to stand up straight as I passed the letter back to Miss Leliana since I was still shaking from suppressing my laughter. "Do let her know I did not get blown up, or lost my memory, so there's no need to disregard the message. Oh, and pay her. Please. She will not shut up if you don't."

"Is she like that a lot?" Master Rutherford asked with a small grin. I nodded and the grin widened. "I like her." A flash of pride washed through me. I was glad people liked her. She was like my older sister, as well as actually being my boss. "I think those were the requests we were having some trouble with. Varric's request shouldn't be hard with Josephine dealing with it, and we have our soldiers heading to Highever and investigating those markings." Ah, so was that what they would be doing? Directing the main force while we went into trouble areas directly as strike teams? That was… very efficient. I approved.

"What of the watchtowers?" Lucina asked, twisting slightly to face Master Rutherford. "Are those going to be all right?"

"The only trouble is an overabundance in volunteers." He snapped his fingers. "Right, I wanted to ask who was cleared for 'light' duty for that. It'll make them feel useful, while not aggravating their injuries too much."

"Ah, is he stealing her?" Lady Montilyet asked. The answer was 'yes' as the two disappeared without a word. Miss Leliana followed them without a word, the dark look on her face hinting she was back to thinking about the traitor. "Ah, well." She smiled sweetly at the rest of us. "Come on. Let's sit and chat. There's still some tea left, and I would love to hear what you're willing to tell me about your pasts?" Why did I have a feeling she wanted to know to spin them into propaganda? "I insist." Well, at least she was nice about it?

I hoped… trusting her with the knowledge wouldn't bite me in the ass later. It honestly did scare me that the two kindest people in the Inquisition I had seen… were also the most capable of manipulation. But I'd chosen to trust. Because trust was important for an organization.

Please don't let me regret it later. Please.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a short little chapter, really, dealing with some plot, introducing war table operations, little bits of backstory, reference to how there's not a lot to DO in Haven... not much else.

Next Chapter – Val Royeaux with Samantha


	9. Chapter 9) Val Royeaux - Friends

Val Royeaux – Friends

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"So, what do you think of our Herald, Chuckles?" He had no idea where Varric got his nicknames. "Since it's been a bit now."_

 _He thought she wasn't a 'herald' of anything, except being in the wrong place and the wrong time, and being the unexpected pawn that promoted at the end of the board. "She is… reckless," he answered after a moment. "Reckless, blunt… not really a 'leader' for all that she is charismatic."_

 _"I suppose." He glanced down to see Varric looking thoughtful. "Let's see… if I was writing a character with some magical thing killing them…" He gave Varric a dubious look, but Varric paid no attention. "I'd probably write them scared." Hmm? "Scared, out of their depth, with the knowledge of the painful death awaiting them crushing their soul. From that, I'd spin a 'Maker-may-care' attitude, as what's there to lose? Doomed to die no matter what, so why care what people think? After all, the only comfort they'd have is that there is some sort of plan to this, so things will work out, somehow, no matter what." He blinked slowly as Varric shrugged. "You know… if I was writing a character like that. Just being a writer, don't mind me."_

 _"…She should still learn leadership."_

 _"From where, Chuckles? Seeker is too headstrong, you and I aren't leaders, Spitfire may know how to take command, but he's not really 'leader of everything' type, Snapdragon is too blunt like Seeker, Light has issues hiding behind her smile…" She did? Perhaps that explained the ease she manipulated and did other morally questionable things. …Not that he could talk, mind. "Curly leads armies, but you don't want him in charge of everything and he knows it. Ruffles is too diplomatic, and Nightingale is too unapproachable." It was a miracle he could keep all these nicknames straight. "So, Chuckles, where should she learn?"_

 _"You made your point, Varric. I am judging her too harshly."_

 _"Oh, I didn't say that. You have good points." Varric shrugged. "Just, you know, if you're going to critique a person's reaction to trauma, you should have methods to help them."_

 _"…Yes, that makes sense." Who would've thought he could still learn at his age? But learning made this world 'real', and it… shouldn't be. This isn't the world of his memory. Yet… "I suppose I should add one thing." Varric gave him a curious look. "She is admirable, for not throwing tantrums."_

 _"Take the good with the bad, right?" Too often the case. "And here's the city. I wonder if they have those little cakes on sale." …Sweets would be nice. Sweets would be very, very nice._

* * *

Val Royeaux was… grand. I really had no other words to describe it. Lion statues, festive gardens, religious art covered in graffiti… Yeah, no other word.

"The city still mourns." Cassandra, where in this picture was there mourning? Was this tame? Is that how she knew? I should've asked, but I was too distracted by all the people shying away from us, staring in horror.

"I could be wrong, Seeker, but I think they know who we are." Thank you, Captain Varric of Obvious.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric." Ha!

"My lady Herald!" I blinked, startled by the person's sudden appearance. I was even more startled by how they knelt in reverence. I… uh… okay, I think we were entering 'sure, I am the Herald, but if you all could stop worshiping me, that would be great!' "The Chantry mothers await you." That was a surprise. "Along with a great many templars." That wasn't. Whoo boy. "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where they intend to meet you." And, if they went with the will of the populace, string me up right then and there. Of course, I had no intensions of letting them, but that was neither here not there.

"Head to Haven and tell Leliana, just in case," I ordered softly. They bowed their head and stood, not making eye contact. Ugh… "Thank you for the warning." They took off, not even looking back. "Inside we go."

As we passed through the gates, and dealt with the crowd giving us blatant stares behind their masks, I slipped to Lucina's side, frowning as I noticed her looking less than happy. I prodded her cheek and side repeatedly until she gave me a dirty look. "Yes, sister?" she asked me. Her voice sounded tired. Had she not slept well?

"What's wrong?" I affectionately leaned into her and she half-heartedly tried to bat me away, like a little kitten. "I'll keep bugging you until you do."

"I'm supposed to be the annoying one." She sighed heavily. "I think Kost hates me." Startled, I glanced at him, finding him in deep conversation with Deidre. Nothing about him suggested anything off. "I think I did something bad, made a mistake or something."

"Lucina, that doesn't mean he hates you." She dropped her head, not looking up at all. "I don't think he's the type to hate anyone for a single mistake." Maker knew I'd probably made a ton by now and he still seemed to like me. "I'm sure it's just a little misunderstanding. Just talk to him." She didn't answer. "Lucina."

"We're here." I nearly groaned at Solas's observation. I'd have to bug her later. "How should we approach?" he asked as we all turned towards each other. Lucina ducked a little behind me as Kost gave her a studying look. Oh dear. "All of us together?"

"That'll be stupid," Deidre bluntly stated. He gave her a look, but she shrugged it off easily. "We have no idea what they're plotting. It's better to not show our numbers. Makes it easier to set up an ambush."

"Deidre has a point there," Kost agreed, nodding. "Besides, we also have three mages in a situation where there are templars nearby." I… didn't even think of that. How horrible of a sister was I, to not think of the danger to Lucina? "It's better for us, at least, to be away."

"And the rest of us scattered through the crowd to move if something happens," Cassandra added. She glanced at me. "There is no way to get around you approaching, though." I shrugged. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting that. "It's starting. Let's go." So it was, and so they went.

I headed right for the large gathering of people, right as one of the Mothers came center stage. "Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Well, if that didn't sound like a pretentious Orlesian, I didn't know my accents. "Together, we mourn our Divine!" I pushed my way through the crowd, to the dais where the Mothers stood. "Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!" Referring to her as 'naïve' really showed where you stood in terms of morality, ma'am. "You wonder what will become of her murderer, but wonder no more!" Ugh, she sounded like script. The next piece was going to be right at me, wasn't it? "Behold, the supposed Herald of Andraste." I called it. "Claiming to rise where our beloved fell."

"I suppose you didn't do a lot of fact checking before setting this whole thing up," I noted dryly. I liked the Chant. I liked the Chantry. I didn't like this Mother. "I've not claimed a thing, really." I could easily imagining my companions groaning in frustration, but I kept talking anyway. "I fell out of the Fade, somehow, and I managed to stop the Breach from expanding." If she was going to spew her piece, then I would as well. I needed to make people doubt? Then I had to talk. "You are welcome for that, by the way. I'm sure the city much enjoys not being devoured by demons."

"We say this is a false prophet!" She didn't even acknowledge me. Wow. "Servant to nothing but selfish greed."

"So says the Chantry Mother who wasn't important enough to be at the Conclave!" I thought about glowering, but decided for a smile instead. Smiles were scarier. "I wonder why, exactly, Divine Justinia chose to leave you behind. Were you, perhaps, too greedy and ambitious?" Her eyes narrowed. "Believe what you will. I shan't force anything on you. But I am your supposed monster, and I shall continue saving your lives no matter what you say." I gestured to the sky, and my Mark pulsed as if on cue. The crowd murmured in shock, and I tried to keep strong in the wave of pain. Ow… "I'm the only one with the ability to seal that Breach." We just needed more power.

"Bah, more lies." Lady, you weren't anywhere near that damn thing, and you didn't nearly die. Shut up. "I'll not hear anymore."

"You're not listening anyway." I should at least try to make this peaceful. "Let's sit down and talk, before it's too late."

"It is already too late." Armor clanging caught my ear, and I turned to see templars entering the square at last. All but the leader were wearing helmets. Were they preparing for a fight? "The templars have returned to the Chantry!" They did? When did that happen? "They will face this 'Inquisition' and the people will be safe once more!" Bitch, please.

Still, even I had to gape when one of the templars just walked up and punched her in the face.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to tell her she's mistaken?" I noted lightly, blinking slowly to try and process what was going on. "I hope that wasn't intended to impress. Punching old ladies rarely does that."

"And why would it? She is beneath us." The leader faced me, an older man with grey hair. There was something… odd about his voice. I couldn't place it. "So, you are the one who has them all astir?" he asked. He shook his head, scoffing. "A little girl playing war?" I was not 'playing' anything. "We were right to leave."

"Lord Seeker Lucius!" Cassandra pushed her way to my side. I was more startled _this_ was the new Lord Seeker. "It is good to see you," she murmured, bowing slightly. "It's imperative that we-"

"You will not address me." The words were clipped, and I caught Cassandra's tiny wince. "Creating a heretical movement, raising a puppet as Andraste's puppet?" He tsked, shaking his head. "You should be ashamed."

"I didn't see you when the Conclave blew up!" I snapped. I surged forward, getting right in his face. I didn't care I was shorter. Cassandra and I might have our difficulties, but… "In fact, you shouldn't even be here! You refused the personal invitation of the Divine, stayed safe away in whatever hovel you were hiding in, and she picked up the broken pieces and forged an organization to actually do shit instead of going after imaginary problems." He reached for me and I smacked his hand away. The Mark pulsed and rippled, the green light shifting his eye color to a sickening blood red. "Apologize to Cassandra, or I shall drag it out of you."

"Big words from a little girl without any real power." At the risk of repeating my thoughts… Bitch. Please. "Why else would you come to appeal to a dying Chantry? The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."

"Who said anything about appealing?" I snarled. "The Inquisition was founded by writ of Divine Justinia, in case the Conclave failed. I have no need of the favor of terrified Mothers turning to the first person they can scapegoat." Yes, I did. I should probably shut up. I also couldn't care. "I came to show the people exactly who the Mothers claim they should be afraid of."

"A ridiculous notion." Still, I wasn't the one who retreated. "What a foolish girl." I was going to punch him.

"But Lord Seeker…" One of the templars removed their helmet, and I was startled when I recognized Ser Barris. He was one of Michalis's friends in the Order, though I'd never interacted with him much. "What if she was really sent by the Maker?" I was surprised he'd think that. He had to know so many stories of my antics. "What if-?"

"You are called to a higher purpose." That… was another templar, dressed in different armor. Perhaps they were a Seeker? It was still strange armor. "Do not question!" When people started saying that, that's exactly when you _should_ start questioning.

"I will make the Order a power that stands alone against the Void," Lucius declared loftily. I rolled my eyes at how pretentious he was. "We deserve recognition, independence!" What was he talking about? Templars were some of the most respected people in Thedas. "You have shown me nothing. And the Inqusition, less than nothing."

"I showed you a Breach that has stopped expanding," I retorted. I clenched my fists, fighting back the urge to deck him. "And I show you someone who is unimpressed with your bullshit."

He didn't reply to me. Instead, he turned to the templars. "Val Royeaux has proven unworthy of our protection." And _I_ was called dramatic. "We march!" I had nothing on drama queen Lucius over here.

"Charming fellow, isn't it?" Varric snarked as they marched off. "He normally like this, Seeker?"

"Not at all," Cassandra answered instantly, shaking her head. "Has he gone mad?" Ah, yes, that was just what we needed. We have a hole in the sky and an unknown enemy. Let's add a madman leading the templars to the mix. "But there must be some who see what he's become?"

"Rest assured, ma'am, some have." I nearly jumped at the voice, but as I whirled, the speaker laughed and removed his helmet, revealing red hair I'd know anywhere and a face I knew better than my own. "Sam, really? Did you have to snarl at the Lord Seeker? It's going to take me weeks to get back in his good graces because of you."

"Michalis!" I lunged forward, jumping up to give him a huge hug. He returned it with a laugh, spinning me around to deal with my momentum. "You ass!" I yelled, bopping him gently on the head as he set me down. "What are you doing with him?"

"Helping Delrin and others keep sane?" It took me a minute to remember Ser Barris's first name was Delrin. "Scary, I know. But I think I should be asking the questions!" He gave me a studying look, smiling slightly. "Like what in bloody flames was Andraste thinking, making _you_ her Herald?"

"Oh, shut up!" I shoved him back, not as far as I would've liked. Templar armor was heavy. "Go say 'hi' to Lucina. She has a sad."

"Huh? Our Lucina has a sad?" He gasped dramatically and hunted through the dispersing crowd until he spotted her. "Dearest little sister!" He swept her up in a hug easily, spinning her around just as he had me, until she was laughing, begging to be let down. "There. No more sad." She gave him a confused look before shaking her head, smiling. "But who gave you it? Jakob is all ready to be protecting!"

"Only if she wants," Jakob retorted, walking up just in time. His helmet was tucked under his arm, and I noticed his normally gold-blonde hair was duller from sweat. How warm were those things? "But yes, Lucina, just say the word."

"Like it's always been!" Lucina laughed, skipping up to hug Jakob tightly. He hugged her back warmly, and I couldn't help but smile. This was home, mostly. Home had always been were my siblings and Father were.

Speaking of him… "Michalis, how's Father doing?" I asked softly. He immediately grimaced. "Is it bad?"

"Yes, and I can't say news of the Conclave exploding did him any good." Of course it didn't. He probably thought he outlived his daughters! "Derrick says he's as thin as a rake." Well, he did have the White Plague. It was a miracle it hadn't spread throughout the entire estate. "He also says he has his health checked regularly, as well as others. Did you send word about you two being alive?" I nodded and he smiled. "That'll make him feel better. Hopefully…" Hopefully, he'd recover.

"I hope it's before this thing kills me," I muttered. He gave me a questioning look and I removed my gauntlet and glove to show him the Mark. He whistled lowly at the sight, taking my hand gently to study it. I took the opportunity to glance at the others and noticed them gathered, likely discussing options. We'd join them later. Lucina and I… well, _I_ needed family time. I could only assume she was the same, with her and Jakob laughing and giggling over something I couldn't overhear.

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know." I looked up and winced at his miserable look. But I didn't expect anything differently. We were twins. Even if I was the elder of us, we had always assumed we'd die within a few years of each other, far down the road. This Mark heralded how that was fast becoming a forlorn dream. "I don't think Josephine will have that written to Derrick."

"I'll handle it." That was one less worry. "You know, it's funny." He pitched his voice louder, signaling a change of subject. "A chance comment I made when Lucina was born, and you even became a freaking templar to keep her safe, Jakob." Jakob stuck his tongue out playfully while Lucina just giggled, looking better than she had in days. "You could've been a brother, on the path to being High Chancellor."

"The same one you spilled wine on because he made some snarky comment I can't even remember?" Jakob deadpanned. Michalis simply laughed. "I've heard he's causing trouble for you two. Is that okay?"

"No, it's fine," I reassured. Michalis gave me a look. "I have not yet given over to my urge to clock him over the head, though I do plan on spilling wine on him when I have a chance." He laughed again. "Lucina drugged him though."

"Safely, I'm assuming?" Michalis asked. Lucina gave him a look. "Hey, I know Derrick's the one who taught you that trick, but I still can fret that something will go wrong." Of course, Derrick had taught her how to slip things into drinks easily to protect her from overzealous templars, not give us peace of mind. Still, I couldn't complain much. I'm sure everyone enjoyed that lovely quiet time. "You used to get all teary at the thought of accidentally killing people!" Lucina's smile turned sad. "…Uh oh. Now I'm the one giving out sads. War related?" She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's the templar's fault," I grumbled. Michalis and Jakob exchanged a look. "Why don't you two leave?"

"Because there are still things we need to do," Jakob answered, words tart. I grit my teeth as I realized we were falling into the same argument. "Elder sister, if you would be so kind as to remember you are neither mage nor templar and _really_ have no idea what both sides have had to-!"

"No fighting!" Lucina interrupted, stopping the argument in its tracks. She gripped Jakob's arm, frowning. "We're all here. Let's not argue, please." Jakob sighed, but nodded. Michalis ruffled my hair as I scowled. "Besides, I know you two are staying to do good things. I think you're both amazing!" I laughed as both of their faces turned pink. It was always fun to make them blush. "But please be careful. The Lord Seeker…"

"We're being cautious," Michalis answered. Jakob nodded. "We make sure not to take anything directly from him." That was a bit of a relief. "However, I'm pretty certain Delrin's bought all the time he can for us." Oh. Right, they would be leaving with the templars… "We'll see you again soon. I promise."

"And if you two need help, just send a message!" Jakob told us cheerfully. He gave Lucina a hug and gave me an extra long one to make up for the earlier 'argument'. "We'll come running."

"We'll count on it!" I laughed, hugging him back tightly and giving Michalis a hug. I noticed he clung a little, and gave him a reassuring smile as I pulled away. His was bitter, but it changed to a happier one when he gave Lucina a goodbye hug. "Love you lots."

"Love you lots and lots!" I laughed again at the familiar exchange. It was how us five had always said goodbye. "Bye for now!"

"Bye!" Lucina and I chorused, waving as they ran off. We only stopped when we couldn't see them anymore.

Ah, I felt _great_! Bring on the bad guys! I'd rip them all apart!

Laughing to myself, I turned away, and Lucina all but skipped over to the group. I paused, though, as I realized Deidre was no longer with the others. There was no mistaking the envy in her eyes.

"Do you think some of the hunters from your Clan might come?" I asked her, trying to be civil. I was in a good mood, and it wasn't her fault that she felt sadness at not being able to chat with family. I was assuming that's why she was envious, at least. I could be wrong.

"Them? Helping a Chantry organization?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. I felt my good mood slowly evaporate. Yay. "They'll cooperate because I'm here, but they won't come. Too much arguing, and why would they want to help Chantry idiots?"

I was a bit confused now. "What has the Chantry done to you, specifically?" I knew the history, but…

She gave me the most disbelieving look. "You mean… ignoring the hunts, and how their devoted chase us about, call us slurs and names, while putting themselves on the moral high-ground?" …U-um… I hadn't… "Wow, sheltered little princess, much?" And something snapped in my head. My good mood was already gone.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." I bit out each word, snarling to punctuate them. She blinked at me in total confusion. No small part of me wanted to throw her words in her face. Somehow. Logical prevailed, for once. "Ever. Call me ignorant. Call me an idiot. But don't fucking call me that." That had been my mother's favorite nickname for me, while she spewed vitriol. I would _never_ tolerate being called that again.

"If you two are done testing the boundaries of 'what will it take to make her try to kill me'?" Varric's easy chiding cut through the conversation, ending it there. "Over here. You've a guest, Herald." I had a what?

I joined the others and realized there was one more person among us, a beautiful older woman wearing the robes of a mage. Her pointed ears marked her as an elf. "I'm sorry," she murmured, curtseying gracefully to me. "If I could have a moment of your time, though?" She stared at me with gentle, yet fiery eyes. Who was she?

"Sister, this is Grand Enchanter Fiona," Lucina told me, already knowing I had no idea who this woman was. "She leads the rebel mages." I gave her a curious look at the slight strain I heard in her voice, but she gave me a bright smile, so I must've just imagined it. Though, it could just be left over from her fretting over Michalis and Jakob. "She wanted to meet with you, hence why she's here."

"Yes, indeed." Her look was studying, but her smile was kind. "I wanted to meet the person who has many messengers asking for assistance." How many was 'many'? "Still, if you desire the help, my people would at least be willing to listen." Really!? "Come to Redcliffe village when you get a chance. It would be better to talk when I have all available options in front of us, to see if we can provide the help you need." Oh, this was awesome!

"I certainly will," I told her, giving her my warmest smile. Her own warmed in reply. "Though, I warn. We're a bit of a mess."

"It is fine. It will give me time to reassure those among mine who are more hesitant." I liked her! "But there is my companion, so I must depart." I received another proper curtsey. "Au revoir, my Lady Herald."

"Au revoir, Grand Enchanter." I bowed in respect, and caught her amused and pleased smile as she turned away. When she was out of earshot, I turned to the others, gleeful. "Well, wasn't that easy?"

"Too much so," Deidre snarked. I glowered at her, but she shrugged. "Look, how many things have been easy for us?" …W-well, surely, one thing had to go right. There were the laws of probability. "What else is there? Can we head to Haven now? This city irks me."

"No, we have two other things to deal with first," Kost explained. He passed me two pieces of paper. "One of these came by arrow." I gave him an incredulous look, but he simply shrugged. "The other came by official messenger." Judging by the writing, I quickly figured out which one was which and read them both. One was something from a 'Red Jenny' and the other was…

"Why is Madame de Fer sending us an invitation to a salon?" I asked, more than a little incredulous. I was also curious as to why she'd signed it with 'enchanter'. The Circles were gone and she was free. Why still use it?

"Madame de Fer is…!" Lucina gasped, snatching the invitation from me. I stared, utterly confused, and she looked at me pleadingly. "Might I go?" Huh? "Please?" Why would she want to? Lucina hated noble social things. Yes, a salon involved the exchange of ideas, but I doubted it wouldn't have politics. This was Orlais. "I promise to be a good representative of the Inquisition!" Um…

"If she wants to go, then she should," Solas stated, weighing in on Lucina's side. She gave him a grateful smile. "She's probably one of the more charming in our group anyway." That… was true. She or Kost were probably the only ones I'd want attending a noble thing. "What about the issue of the arrow message?" Ah.

"I'll look into it," I answered, glancing at it again. "It seems worth it."

"I'll stay with Herald here, then," Varric volunteered. "Enjoy my time in a city again." A ripple of laughter washed through the group. "What will the rest of you do?"

"Likely, we will drop Lucina off at the Chateu of Duke Bastien de Ghislain, and then return to Haven," Cassandra answered. I bit my lip as I realized it left Lucina alone again, but she was practically bouncing with excitement. Okay, why was that? I'd have to ask later. "Are we in agreement?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Then let's get moving, before the sun sets." That… was right. According to the sun, it was barely even afternoon.

I'd never had such a long morning in my life.

* * *

So, the instructions led Varric and me to three clues that made a little map, with a specific time to come to some secluded courtyard in an estate I didn't know. Here was hoping I didn't make things harder for Josephine?

"This screams all sorts of weird," Varric informed me as we carefully made our way to the doors at the other end of the courtyard. "And that's saying something, coming from me."

"I know. I've read the Tale of the Champion," I informed him. He snickered. "How much of that was real?"

"Depends on your definition of 'real'." I… that… "Which also means that I will never answer."

"Ass."

"Everyone is a critic." He sighed gustily before checking the knob. "It's not even locked. Wow, who would've thought? It seemed like every door in the Kirkwall was locked when Hawke needed to get through it."

"Oh, so that part wasn't exaggerated then." I pushed open the door, and immediately had to duck the fireball launched at my face. "What the…?"

"Herald of Andraste!" And I was talking to a masked Orlesian man. This was grand. How did he shoot fireballs? "How much did you expend to discover me?" he breathed, thoroughly shocked. I, however, was thoroughly confused, and a quick look to Varric confirmed he felt similarly. "It must've weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"

"I don't even know who you are," I told him bluntly. There was no point in being anything less. "Literally, I don't know who you are. I just received a note to come here."

"You don't fool me!" He scoffed, crossing his arms. "I am too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere."

"I still don't know who you are." Though, he was apparently an 'enemy'? Who'd have to deal with him? I'd guess Leliana, but maybe Josephine? This guy didn't seem the type for Cullen to have to handle. "So, if you could either give me a name or…"

I was cut off my a cry of pain, and I turned to see a young girl with ragged blond hair and a bow she had aimed right at the strange man. "Just say 'what'!" she cackled, grinning wide.

"What?" the man said, falling for the old joke. I remembered pulling it as a teenager.

I didn't remember ever shooting the people I pulled it on, though. "Ugh, squishy one, but you heard me, right?" She bounced in front of me, giggling. "Rich tits always try for more than they deserved." It… would probably be best to not let her know I was a 'rich tit' myself. "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me!" She reached down and yanked the arrow out. I was really impressed the arrowhead didn't fall off. Someone had never taught her how bad plucking arrows like flowers in a field was. "Arrow in my face!" She slipped the arrow back in her quiver and faced me. "So, you followed the note well enough! And you're…" She frowned, leaning forward to study me. I, personally, was just glad to find someone I was taller than. Though, I did notice the pointed ears, so… "You're kind of plain, really." HEY! "All that talk and you're just… a person."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but yes, I'm a person," I replied. I glanced down to Varric, wanting help, only to see him wandering about the room for some reason.

"Oh, no, it's all cool. Not expected, is all!" She shrugged, giving me a little grin. "The important thing is that you glow!" What. "You're the Herald thingy?"

"I am Her Herald, yes, as some like to believe." I believed it. It made things bearable. "But, if I may, who are you and what's this about?"

"You talk like a noble." I _was_ a noble. "Anyway, no idea." …She didn't know who she was? "I don't know this idiot from manners." Oh, no, she was just answering the second question first. "My people just said the Inquisition should look at him." Did she just say 'her people'? "And now he's dead. Yay!" I felt like I was talking to a teenaged me. I wasn't sure how much I liked that. I hated teenaged me, with a passion.

"Your people?" I bit my tongue as the word 'elves' formed. Being rude to someone who shot someone in the face was probably a bad idea.

"Yeah, people people." Uh… "Name's Sera, and this is cover." She pointed to some boxes. "Get around it!" What. "For the reinforcements!" WHAT?! "Don't worry! Someone tipped me their equipment shed!" So, she stole their weapons? "They've got no breeches!" …What.

"Why didn't you take their equipment?" I asked as I ducked behind the cover. I tried to find Varric, but I couldn't see him. Where was he?

"Because no breeches!" She laughed, coming next to me and drawing an arrow. "Oh, I'll get one right in the plums!"

"Why didn't you take their breeches _and_ their weapons?"

"Um…" She turned thoughtful before shrugging. "Didn't think of it. I'm a stupid one."

"I think it's more of a problem of hyperfocusing than an actual lack of intelligence?" Seriously, where was Varric? "You have to be intelligent to manage something like this."

"…You're weird." How was _I_ weird? "Hey, what's your dwarf doing?"

I turned to look over the area, to see Varric standing calmly on a box while the reinforcement came in. He was even smiling slightly. "I have no idea." But I needed to-

I needed to just shut up and watch because there were apparently hundred of traps suddenly on the field, and they snapped up each soldier. Um…

"I had to disarm so many traps with Hawke that I learned how to make them too," Varric told me easily as I slowly made my way out from cover and stared at the bodies. None of them had breeches. Dear Maker, she hadn't been joking. And she looked a little put out at not being able to fire another arrow. "We had quite a bit of time, so I set a few up." He shrugged and jumped down from the box. "I thought a long, protracted battle would just be too tiring after this morning." Well…

"Thank you, Varric," I murmured. He simply smiled. "Do you think you can warn me next time? I almost charged."

"Maybe use it as a lesson to think before you leap." I gave him a dirty look and he laughed. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Sighing, I turned to the girl. I think she said her name was 'Sera' right before everything happened? She was currently dancing through the bodies, nudging them to check if they lived. Not a one even groaned. Varric's traps were something else.

"Friends really came through with that tip," she finally stated, nodding to herself. What was she talking about? "No breeches!" She… she giggle-snorted. I had no other way to describe her laugh. "So, Herald of Andraste!" She turned to face me again. I felt so, so tired. "You're a strange one." Yes, she said that before. "I'd like to join." What.

"Would you… mind explaining things a little?" I asked. "I'm a little lost."

"Well, it's like this." She brought up her finger, like a studious child explaining to a dumber fellow student. "I sent you a note to look for something by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny." I vaguely knew of it? Though, it was mostly in context of some cousins complaining. "That's me!" What. "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, a woman in Kirkwall… oh, and Charade in Tantervale or whatever the city is called. And there are three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something." This sounded like a chaotic mess. "It's just a name." She shrugged. "It lets little people be part of something big while they stick it to nobles they hate." I could understand why some of my cousins hated them now. "So, that's that. I'm Serra, a Friend of Red Jenny, and I used them to help you. Plus arrows."

"So, wait, are you spies?" I was so confused. "I'm sorry. It's taking me a bit to wrap my head around this."

"Okay, here's how it is." She brought her hands up. "You important people are up here, showing your cods about. Blah, blah, I'll crush you, I'll crush you~" I giggled at the flirtatious way she said that last one. "Then you've got cloaks and spy kings. Like the dead tit there." She looked thoughtful. "Or maybe he was one of the little knives, all serious with his little knife." Ha! "All those secrets, and what gave him up? Some houseboy who didn't know shit, but knows a bad person when he sees one." Thus, we were down an enemy. This was convoluted and chaotic, but strangely effective, and useful. "So, no, no spies. But if you don't listen down here, you risk your breeches."

"That _is_ a terrible fate." She snickered at my playful tone. "Thank you for explaining. It does make a lot more sense now."

"Good, because I want to get everything back to normal! Fast." She leaned forward a little, studying me. "Like you, right?"

"Well, I think my ultimate goal is to make things better, but shooting for 'normal' is probably more reasonable for now." She gave me a blank look. "Yes, I want things back to normal."

"Good! Bad things should happen to bad people." She rocked back on her heels, shrugging. "We find someone not so bad, then maybe he won't end up so dead. That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is." I offered her my hand and, after a moment of hesitation, she took it in a handshake. "Thank you for joining, Sera."

"Yes, get in good before you're too big! That'll keep your breeches where they should be!" She giggled before looking at everything. "So, you've merchants that'll buy this stuff? Got to be worth something."

"Worth a lot, actually." Oh, there you were, Varric. Thank you for the heart attack! "I did some basic appraisal while you two were chatting," he informed with a stupid smirk. "Might as well use the Merchants' Guild for something, right?" Huh? "I'll get the Inquisition the best deals possible. Trust me. I'm the one who sold everything from the Deep Road's Expedition." His smirk became a little grin. "So, let's hurry up so we can get Buttercup to Haven." He had a nickname already for her?

"What a funny dwarf." Oh dear. "But yes, let's! Here are all the breeches!"

I just sighed and shook my head as Sera laughed and Varric played along. The Inquisition just got a whole lot weirder.

Hopefully, the others made it to Haven safely, and Lucina wasn't too nervous. She really did always hate parties.

* * *

Author's note: And here we have our newest companion, Sera. Who… I actually quite like, but it took a couple of playthroughs for me to appreciate her. Her character makes a lot of sense when you realize she's in her early twenties AT MOST. (She was a child during the Siege of Denerim. In Tales, her age will be around sixteen or seventeen)  
We also have Samantha and Lucina's brothers. For the record, I will also be having Kost's mercenaries show up, later. Clan Lavellan shall not, considering their whole line of war table operations (and also to serve as contrast). Oh, and lets not forget showing some of Samantha's flaws! Yay?  
Varric's specialization in game is Artificer. They use traps. I'm using DA2 as the explanation for why (there were traps everywhere), and decided to showcase what the class can do, based on the description. In actual battle, it won't be nearly as broken without a similar set up.

Next Chapter – Salon with Lucina


	10. Chapter 10) Chateau - Iron Lady

Chateau of Bastien de Ghislain – Iron Lady

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"I hope she will be all right," she sighed as they left the Chateau. Already, she was regretting leaving Lucina there alone. "She looked so nervous."_

 _"It's a sign that she is aware of how important this is," Solas told her, smiling reassuringly. She still sighed. "I would be more worried if she were confident."_

 _"Perhaps one of us should return. The Game is…" A load on nonsense that would devour you alive._

 _"I would not worry too much." Solas became thoughtful. "Based on the tidbits I have heard, and my observations, I would suspect Lucina is someone who would do quite well in this Game, no matter what she herself thinks."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"We have a talented mage who survived and thrived in your Circles, Cassandra, who grew up with a stepmother who, at the kindest, appears to have been abusive, and a family who looked down upon her for something she could not help." He shrugged. "In my experience, those are the people who learned how to hide behind a smile and a polite word. Useful for the Orlesian Game, yes?" She nodded reluctantly. "What needs to be watched is how much she hides. The mind has its limits and, given the war, it would not surprise me if she was fast approaching it."_

 _"If you are trying to reassure me, it isn't working." She groaned, rubbing her temples. "Now I am going to be fretting over her constantly."_

 _"That is because you are a kind person, Cassandra, for all of your bluntness." She gave him a dirty look and he laughed. "She will be fine for now. Fuss like a mother hen later."_

 _"I do not cluck!"_

* * *

"Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition." Why did they announce that name? Why? I was already so incredibly nervous. Now, I was just more so!

"What a pleasure to meet you, my lady!" A masked man came up to greet me, bowing in respect. I returned the gesture, hoping I didn't mess things up. Ah, I should have had Samantha remind me of proper etiquette in these situations. "Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome." So, I was the new toy? Marvelous. "So, you must be a guest of Madame de Fer, yes? Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"

"I received an invitation from Madame de Fer," I answered politely, giving a warm smile. I knew enough of the Game to not show how nervous I was in front of strangers. "It is such an honor."

"It certainly is!" A noblewoman came up then, voice light with cheer. "I have many curious tales about the Inquisition," she told me. I could not see the lower half of her face due to the strange ruffled collar she wore. How was that comfortable? …Then again, this was Orlais. I doubted that entered their minds. "I cannot imagine even half of them being true."

"I am certain there are exaggerations. Is that not part of the fun?"

"Too true!" She laughed, clearly delighted. "Ah, this Salon shall be fun with a new player on the board!"

"Bah, the Inquisition is just a load of pig shit, so why should it be fun?" _That_ derisive voice belonged to another nobleman, descending from the staircase. He was the only one I had seen so far with a weapon. "Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers. No one can take them seriously." He came to stand in front of me, spitting at my feet. I simply wondered how his hat stayed on his head. "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for political outcasts to grab power. We know what your Inquisition truly is."

"I am sorry, good sir, but I fear you do not." I made myself keep my head up as he came to snarl in my face. I had faced far scarier. He had nothing on a zealot, screaming and raving as they tried to kill the apprentices. "I am certain it is a difficult concept for you to understand, but we are simply trying to restore peace and order to Thedas."

"The outsider, coming to restore peace with an army!"

"Well, do you have a way to fight the demons without soldiers?" I smiled politely. "Truly, I am interested in hearing the words of someone of such great knowledge."

"Bah." He dismissed my words with a wave of his hand. "If you were a woman of honor, then you would step outside and answer the charges."

"How so?" He stepped back, reaching for his weapon. Was he asking for a duel? "Oh, sir, this is not going to end well for you." I was a mage, and I stopped hesitating at killing when I had to burn a cousin of mine alive to protect a child mage. Killing a stranger was far, far easier than listening to them beg for mercy with the knowledge that I could not afford it if I wanted to protect the apprentices.

"Bah, you little-!" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by his sudden transformation into an ice statue. It edged the line of morality on magic, yet I could not help but be fascinated at how it was crafted to perfect encase him, and not cause harm.

"My dear Marquis…" a light voice gently scolded. "How unkind of you to us such language in _my_ house, to _my_ guest." I felt my eyes widen at the mage who gracefully descended the staircase, the picture of calm and power. Someone knew how to make an entrance and, since this was Orlais, it would not surprise me if she set it up just _to_ make an impression. "You know such rudeness is… intolerable." She gave me a small, welcoming smile as she came to stand near me. All the other guests were watching us with bated breath.

"Ah, M-Madame Vivienne!" Oh, he could still talk? This spell became much more fascinating, and the control all the more impressive. It was still morally grey, but something like this would be very useful for dealing with unruly prisoners. "I humbly beg your pardon!"

"You should." She moved to stand in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Oh, whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She turned to face me, and I felt the pressure of everyone's eyes. It took everything I had to not shake from nerves. "My lady, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"

"If you forgive me, Madame de Fer, but I fear I do not have an opinion." I shrugged. "I have heard far worse from others, so I would not call me wounded at all. Please, do as you wish."

Madame de Fer smiled slowly, facing the nobleman. "Poor Marquis," she cooed, cupping his chin before snapping her fingers and dismissing the spell. "Issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Fereldan Dog Lord." The nobleman coughed, breathing deeply. So, the spell made it more difficult for them to breath? "And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet." She pointed to it for emphasis. "Didn't she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney?" She shrugged, placing a hand on her hip. "To think, all the brace chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning…" She trailed off for emphasis, letting the words sink in. "And you're still here." The man's head drooped. "Were you hoping to salvage your damaged pride by defeating a prominent member of the Inquisition in a public duel? You are mistaken twice over, my dear. My guest is a mage, and a powerful one." O-oh, I was not _that_ powerful… "Oh, but perhaps it was not a mistake at all, and you were hoping she could end the shame of your failure." The man had no reply and I felt horribly sorry for him. I should've come up with something. Even death would have been more merciful, I think. "Do run along, my dear, and give my regards to your aunt." The nobleman scurried away, like a kicked dog with his tail between his legs, and the crowd tittered in glee. Yes, I made a mistake. I should have picked something.

But I could not let it show. I was here for a specific purpose, and I _had_ to give a good impression, somehow. "I must say, I had hoped my first impression would not be so dramatic," I murmured. A ripple of laughter washed through the room and I hoped I did not make a mistake. "But, please, let me be polite, Madame de Fer." I bowed. "I am Lucina Trevelyan, younger sister to the Herald of Andraste. She was greatly pleased at receiving your invitation, but thought I would be more able to keep up with your illustrious guests." Did that work? Did I say the right things?

I would like to think so. Certainly, the mood of the room was warm, and Madame de Fer did not look put out as she faced me with a smile. "And I am delighted you could attend this little gathering, my dear." She gestured for me to follow her and I did with a polite smile. "Come. We simply must get you a mask before it begins."

"I thank you for your generosity and kindness." She led the way down the hall and I noted the beautiful paintings on the wall. "These are lovely."

"Aren't they? Dear Bastien adores them." She stopped by a window, open to let the cool breeze in and faced me. "Ah, that was quite fun. You do well, for a newcomer." I hoped that meant I did not mess up too badly? "They shall be gossiping for weeks about you and the Inquisition." I _really_ hoped that meant I didn't mess up!

"Is the marquis going to cause more trouble?" I asked softly, letting my guard down a little. I was still feeling sorry for him. "My sister has so much else on her plate."

"Do not fret, my dear." She smiled slowly again. "His aunt is the vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glance. Not a powerful family, but very well-respect and _very_ devout." Now I was convinced she set this up. "Alphonse will be disowned for this. It's not the first time he's brought his aunt disgrace, but I'm sure it'll be the last. To insult you is to insult the Herald, after all." It worked out too perfectly, after all. "And, after such a public humiliation, I expect he'll run off to the Dales to join the Empress's war effort, either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect."

"I see." I smiled slightly. "Well, I must say, your salon has far exceeded my expectations already!"

"I'm glad to keep you entertained, my dear." She laughed a little before studying me closely. "Yes, I am glad to arrange a face to face meeting. It gives a much better impression of an organization than simple rumors."

"Oh?" Was she…? "Are you offering your aid, Madame de Fer?"

"Please, darling, Vivienne will do." I assumed that meant 'Madame Vivienne' and I would continue thinking that until told otherwise. "And yes, I am." She shrugged again, and crossed her arms, the picture of amicable logic. "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles, and only the Inquisition has even a chance of restoring order and sanity to the frightened populace." She smiled again. "As the leader of the last of the loyal mages, I feel it is only right."

That one line told me a lot of things. She was a loyalist, she likely wanted the Circles back, and she might not get along with Samantha. "I must warn that my sister has a… biased view of the war."

"I imagine so. Everything I've heard of Samantha Trevelyan shows that she is quite protective of her family, and goodness knows the rumors that reached her." She shrugged. "So long as she restores order, my dear, I can bite my tongue." I had a feeling she'd be more passive-aggressive, but I appreciated the sentiment. "Now I will concede the mages who follow me might not be enough to deal with the Breach with sheer might, assuming they would even agree to something so foolish. However, there are many books we saved from the Circles that can assist in determining methods to help the populace fight the demons themselves, so that your sister is not so stressed." I smiled, realizing what she was doing. Conceding a weakness for a show of vulnerability was a trick I had seen used many times by Samantha's mother to endear herself to a person. By mentioning my sister, she hoped to invoke my own want to protect Samantha. "I also know every member of the Imperial Court personally, and will be more than happy to help dear Josephine in arranging important meetings." That would get us gold, supplies, and influence, _and_ would allow Josephine to work on other, more troublesome nobles. "In addition, I am a mage of no small talent." That was true. You couldn't become a First Enchanter without having the skill and power to back up the title.

"That is quite true." I smiled warmly. "I believe the Inquisition shall be happy to have you, Madame Vivienne. I thank you, again, for your generosity."

"You are too kind, my dear." She smiled back. "Now, if I may ask a question of my own?" Hmm? "I must admit to being surprised that the Herald let you come, given that protectiveness I mentioned." Ah!

"W-well, I might have also asked to come?" I felt my face prick with a blush and ducked my head. "I… um… I read your dissertation on how the Amirita Vein could turn a regeneration potion into something that affected a group." I glanced up shyly and noticed she looked a little surprised. "I also read your paper on Felandris being used to increase the potency of the healing mist portion to revive the unconscious and the paper where you proved a way to distill ambrosia from the Felicidus Aria with only a quarter of the roots and three times the potency." I made myself smile, even as my face burned. I must be close to glowing! "I have also read a great many others, so I just had to seize the chance to meet you in person."

"I'm flattered, my dear." The smile she gave me had more warmth than the previous ones. "So, you are a student of alchemy?"

"Yes, I am." I raised my head, feeling a little giddy. I was afraid she'd find me weird for wanting to meet her for those reasons! "I use it in tandem with my study on Bounded Fields."

"Ah, now that is ever a fascinating subject." She gestured and a servant appeared from the shadows with a gold mask. How long had they been there? "Come, tell me about it and your projects as we return to the others. We mustn't leave them waiting long, yet I am curious on how you combined the two."

"W-well…" Hesitantly, I took the mask and slid it on. It felt heavy on my face, but both Madame Vivienne and the servant smile. "I originally used it as a means of creating a safer environment for experiments, and it was from there that I extrapolated some theories…"

* * *

Thankfully, I did not horribly embarrass myself at the Salon, and I even received a couple of invitations to attend some others, for some reason. I told them I was honored and would consider it greatly, but my duties would have to come first, which I think went over all right? Certainly, no one gave me evil looks as they left. Madame Vivienne invited me to stay at the Chateau for the evening, and she would accompany me to Haven in the morning for safer travels.

All of this meant I _should_ be in my guest room, resting for the journey. However, I discovered the library here and was currently hiding among the shelves, a little wisp summoned for light as the night grew ever darker. I didn't really care, though. I hadn't seen a library this huge since Ostwick Circle fell and sitting here reading made me feel like I was finally 'home' and 'safe'. It wasn't too selfish to want that feeling, was it?

"Ah, so you are the source of the light that has the servants tittering about?" I squeaked and jerked my head up at the voice, only to smile sheepishly and hide behind the book when I realized it was Madame Vivienne. "My dear, you really should be resting," she chided, walking towards me. I hastily stood up, dropping my head at the scolding. "It won't do for you to be exhausted, and there is not a person in Thedas who can make puffy eyes look good." I giggled a little. "What caught your interest so much?"

"Um… It's the _Fasciculus Chemicus_ ," I whispered, bringing the book up for her to see the title for herself. It was written by a magister of Tevinter, so it was really rare outside of the Imperium. "I was reading this before the war, and never got a chance to finish it."

"That's right. Ostwick had a copy." She knew Ostwick? "Oh, I stayed in the Circle for a time, my dear. Did you know Senior Enchanter Lydia?" Ah! "She was a dear friend of mine."

"She was my mentor, and encouraged me to research Bounded Fields when everyone else thought it a pointless endeavor." Every time I faltered, she was right there. "She was almost a mother to me." I missed her so much.

"I never met a wiser soul or a kinder heart." Yes… but that was what… "I understand one of her own students killed her when Ostwick Circle rebelled?"

"It fell, Madame Vivienne. The majority of us wanted no part in it." I sighed, drooping. My eyes burned, but I bit the inside of my cheek and swallowed the tears. I wasn't… allowed to cry. I survived when others did not. I didn't deserve to cry. "But yes, that is true. The student was Michelle. I tutored her." I had also been the sole witness to her begging a hug of comfort from Lydia and using the action to blast a hole straight through her abdomen. I couldn't save her. "The Circle had its flaws, but it needs to be restored. Where else shall mages find sanctuary in a world that has all the reason to fear us now, thanks to the war?"

"If only more would see the truth in that." She sighed, shaking her head. "I swear Fiona should've retired a while ago. What was she thinking, calling for the vote then? Anti-mage sentiment hadn't been so high since the Imperium itself ruled with the Kirkwall Chantry explosion, the assassination attempt on Divine Justinia…" She tsked. "Ah, but this is not a conversation for so late in the evening. If we are not careful, it shall be so late, we might as well call it 'morning'." This was probably very true. "Have you enjoyed the book, though?"

"Ah, yes, I have!" I glanced down at the page I was at, though, and tentatively showed her it. "I was confused by this line, though?"

"Let's see…" She studied the words before nodding. "Ah, that is because of the previous step here. This herb is well known for its healing properties, but when prepared like this, the poison hiding in the seeds becomes released, so you must neutralize it."

"Oh, that makes sense." I hadn't known its seed were poisonous. "I shall have to remember that."

"It is a nasty little thing that can sometimes catch alchemists off guard. I have known many experts who have accidentally poisoned themselves because of it." I could see that easily. Alchemy was a dangerous line of research. "Now, my dear, I must insist on you going to rest." Ah, yes, I should. "I will have some servants pack this and some other books I think might interest you." Wait, really?! "It should be fun, supervising experiments again." She… was going to let me learn. She was going to _help_ me learn. It was… it was just like being back in the Circle. Some part of me pointed out that she likely considered this to endear herself to Samantha, but I honestly didn't care. I would have books again!

"Thank you kindly!" I gave her my brightest smile, barely checking the urge to jump up and down in delight. Oh, this was wonderful! Ah, but before I get too excited… "Would you mind terribly if I did a quick run through? There is another mage, Kost, who loves reading." I was not sure if Solas would like any books here or not. I certainly did not know _any_ of his preferences, other than he disliked tea and loved sweets.

"And you wish to find books he might like?" I nodded, smiling even as my stomach knotted. Maybe he would forgive me a little? It was a childish and shallow attempt, but I had to make up for whatever I did to make him hate me. "I see no problem with that if you promise to go to bed." I giggled, but nodded. "Goodness, it's like dealing with rambunctious apprentices again."

"I live to please, Madame Vivienne." She laughed a little at that. "I shall be right back with a list!"

And I dashed off, racing through the shelves and picking out any with titles that looked interesting. Hopefully, I would be right on some, yes?

* * *

Author's note: And Vivienne recruited. With her good sides all showing because Lucina respects her highly (a good trait for getting along with ANYONE) and because Lucina believes many of the same things Vivienne herself does, which increases Vivienne's approval by a lot. Vivienne is shown to be a skilled alchemist in her personal quest, hence why Lucina has read some of her papers.  
Ambrosia is an ingredient from DA2, needed for the Elixir of Heroism potion. And _Fasciculus Chemicus_ is an actual book.

Next Chapter – Back in Haven with Deidre


	11. Chapter 11) Haven - Recruitment

Haven – Recruitment

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"Hey, Varric," she began, skipping over to him. She supposed she could talk to Samantha. She's all right, for a noble, and she had a great rack under the armor, but maybe Varric would be funnier. "Question."_

 _"Oh, you're going to ask me something, Buttercup?" Varric asked in return. She scowled at the nickname, and at how he didn't quite seem to see her. Missing someone, maybe more than one. It annoyed her. "Is this you complaining about my 'narration' again?"_

 _"No, but you should just stop that." He simply gave her a smile. "I wanted to ask about elves." He gave her an incredulous look, gesturing at himself. "Yes, I know you're a smooshy, itchy dwarf. Not what I'm asking."_

 _"That so?" The incredulous was replaced with curiosity, and he gave her a small smile. She wondered if he's actually looking at her now. She doubted it. "Well, then what about elves?"_

 _"Any that I'll have to deal with? Any elfy-elves?"_

 _"Elfy… elves?" She stiffened, ready for the anger, the pity. But, instead, he simply seemed confused. "Now, are we talking elves in general or those overly focused on being elves?"_

 _"The latter. Mostly." She recalled how the city elves pitied her. She didn't need it._

 _"Well, Solas seems like that." Right, annoying the piss out of that one. "Not sure how to call Deidre, though."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I think she's proud to be an elf, proud to be a Dalish." Right, annoying her- "But I don't think she's exactly proud of the history." Oh? "You'll probably have to ask her personally on that one." He shrugged. "She likes pranks, though. You might get along just for that."_

 _"What kind of pranks? Tell me."_

 _"Well, give me a moment. I've only heard of a couple for now."_

* * *

Haven was the same as always. Cold, busy, with an air of worry all over the place. And while the cold disappeared as Cassandra, Kost and I walked into the Chantry, leaving Prideful to freeze his bare feet off in the snow because he refused to wear shoes like a sane person… well, the worry didn't disappear. Not with Josephine waiting for us.

"It's good that you returned," she began as the doors shut behind us. Her manner was hesitant and her tone a bit awkward. "We've… heard of your encounter?" How?

"My spies in the city sent word ahead," Leliana explained, walking up with Cullen. I felt myself scowl at _that_. We could've stayed with Lucy or Samantha and Varric if they already knew this. "Though, not why you have returned earlier than Samantha, Varric, and Lucina."

"Lucina is attending a salon at the request of Madame de Fer," Cassandra answered. Josephine and Leliana looked startled by that. I didn't blame Cullen for looking confused, though. I didn't even know what a 'salon' was. "Samantha and Varric are investigating a message that was literally shot at us by an arrow." That got us incredulous looks. Couldn't blame them for _that_ either. "But since you've gotten the reports, you know how much of a disaster the whole meeting was." Though, we did get some opportunities? Maybe? Or was I being a stupid optimist again?

"It's a shame that the templars have abandoned their senses," Cullen sighed, shaking his head. "As well as the capital." He didn't sound very surprised to me. Disappointed, but not surprised. What had he seen to make templars going crazy _not_ be surprising?

"Some still have their heads," Kost replied, smiling reassuringly. It didn't escape me that Leliana subtly rolled her eyes, and Josephine had a worried look. "Samantha and Lucina met two of their brothers, for instance, and if there are two staying in that group, it must mean there are more." True. Stories romanticize the 'one person against the world' thing, but really, only an idiot would try it. "Regardless, we have the opening we need to approach either."

"Do we?" Cassandra mumbled. Her shoulders slumped. "Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I used to know." I… suddenly had a song stuck in my head. Damn catchy songs.

"True," Leliana conceded. She crossed her arms, leaning against a pillar. "My reports have been… very odd." Oh, that sounded _great_.

"We must look into it," Cullen insisted. I saw him tense up. "Especially if not all of the templars in his clutches have gone mad."

"Or the Herald could meet the mages in Redcliffe," Josephine pointed out. "Instead." U-Um… hold on a moment. That sounded like just leaving the templars to wither and die on the vine. What. That just sounded stupid.

"You think the mage rebellion is more united?" Cullen looked very skeptical. "It could be ten times worse."

"Or better."

"I think that's enough," Kost interjected, physically stepping in between. A good thing, since Cullen half-looked ready to scream. Me? I just felt icky. Why were we being forced to pick sides? From my point of view, non-mages and non-templars should stay the fuck out of things and stop giving an opinion on anything involving the war. Rumors only gave you pieces of a whole, and that 'whole' was a mess of tangled grey threads. We had more issues than perpetuating a war, right? Stupid Chantry. Always wanting fights. "None of this is going to help. What other matters were there?" Ma serranas, Kost.

"We sent the messengers off to everyone's respective families," Leliana explained, seizing the change of subject. Josephine and Cullen went along with it with nods of their head and little smiles to show no hard feelings. "Josephine has her people to Lord Derrick, I've some elven agents to Clan Lavellan-"

"That… is a bit racist," I couldn't help but point out. She looked a little startled and I frowned as I tried to think things through. "Okay, maybe that's not the right word, but seriously, that's not something you should do with all the Dalish Clans. Sending city elves to meet Dalish, I mean. _My_ Clan is fine with them. Mostly." I thought of some of the older ones, and how my generation had to actively work against sneering down at the 'flat ears'. Luckily, most of that generation was dead, so it was easier. But I wouldn't pretend I didn't have bad habits. "But you've a lot of Dalish who actively look down on non-Dalish, for whatever reason, and hate them as much as they hate shemlen." Leliana looked a little uncomfortable about that, but she accepted what I said easily. "So, I get what you were trying, but it's really stupid to assume that just because they're elves, a Dalish Clan would welcome them. Fen'harel's teeth, Prideful and I don't get along and we're both as elfy as you get!" More or less. "That's what I mean." I shrugged. "So, Kost's people?"

"We have patrols looking to find scattered Tal-Vashoth mercenaries," Cullen began.

Only for Kost to shake his head. "Vashoth," he corrected gently, smiling slightly. "I don't think any of the ones sent to the Conclave were Tal-Vashoth. Though none of us mind being called 'Qunari' for ease, but technically, I am Vashoth, a horned giant who has never been part of the Qun. My parents were Tal-Vashoth, those who were of the Qun and then left for whatever reason."

"Vashoth." Cullen accepted the correction just as easily as Leliana. "We're seeing who might've been lost in the wilderness. Leliana also has some people checking for those captured. Hopefully, we'll get word back on everything soon. If we're successful, is there something we can have the soldiers or agents say to get them to trust us?"

"Hmm…" Kost thought for a while before grinning. "Ask them about the Sylvan incident. They should groan and refuse, before coming along because only a Valo-Kas would know anything about that." …Sylvan incident? What did they do? Did they make the trees jealous from their frolicking? That's why you don't frolic in the forest? "Anything else?"

"Yes, there is another matter," Leliana murmured. Both Cullen and Josephine gave her skeptical looks, but she pushed on. "The Grey Wardens have suddenly disappeared. From Fereldan _and_ Orlais." What? Why? Oh, don't tell me there was a bloody Blight. Fen'harel, stop making our lives miserable. "The timing… bothers me." She bit her lip, thinking. "I know Agrona. She would _never_ be involved in something like this. I doubt anyone who serves under her would either." Okay? "But the rest? It's just all so curious." Wait, the Wardens were suspects? Wouldn't they be conspicuous with the armor and the Taint and rambling on Darkspawn? "It might amount to nothing…" She nodded to Cullen and Josephine, who both just smiled wryly. "But it is my job to be suspicious."

"I'm assuming this has been brought up for another reason besides giving us an even larger pool of suspects," I deadpanned. It got a little bit of laughter, if forced. "What's up?"

"My agents in the Hinterlands report signs of a Warden by the name of Blackwall." Curious name. "Maybe he knows something? Maybe he can help." Ah, so…

"Conscript him. Got it." I shrugged. "I don't mind running around Hinterlands again." It was a pretty place, and I could check on the refugees. "What else was there?"

"Oh, we also have a mercenary looking for work." Josephine sent a servant off to bring them in. "We figured it best to have Kost here to check they're who they say they are," she explained. Kost nodded, thinking that best. "The group works out of Orlais and Nevarra."

"Oh, Adaar, good to see you again." I blinked slowly at the armored shemlen who came walking up. "I was wondering why they were taking a while to let me talk," he laughed, smiling to show no hard feelings.

"Krem!" Kost laughed, returning the smile warmly. The two clasped arms. "What's going on? Chargers looking to hire on or did you finally get tired of babysitting Bull?"

"Ah, you know me. I complain, but end up cleaning the messes anyway." The man shrugged before bowing to me. "I'm Cremisius Aclassi, of the Bull's Chargers."

"It's a ragtag bunch of misfits." Well, they'd fit right in. "Led by Iron Bull, a Qunari with the biggest horns I'd ever seen." Oh? "Loyal, tough, and a damn good reputation, even in Val Royeaux. Always feel better when I see their names on the contract."

"Just as we feel better seeing Valo-Kas mercenaries." The two shared a smile. "Boss and Shokrocker get along well." Krem paused, exasperation creeping into his eyes. "Really well."

"We all had to relocated to get some sleep," Kost added. Krem groaned at that reminder and I burst into laughter as I figured out what they were implying. Creators, preserve me! I wanted to meet these people! "Didn't need to know she was kinky."

"Way more about Boss's sex life than I needed to know." I adored everything. "Anyway, there's a fight on the Storm Coast if you want to see us in action."

"Or I can just go, re-familiarize myself with how you lot fight, and think of who will do the hiring." Kost grinned. "I like Bull. He's on the front lines, treats his people well, and will actually listen when you tell him something."

"Might I come with you, Kost?" Cassandra suddenly requested. I nearly jumped at her voice; I'd forgotten she was here! "I have a feeling Cullen and I will be the ones working most closely with them, and I would like to have an idea of what to expect."

"I don't see a problem with that…" So Kost said, but he trailed off as he looked at me. "That leaves Solas traveling with Deidre." …Ah.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" I reassured with a wave of my hand. No one looked convinced. "I can be mature." Mostly. If he baited, I was going to kick his teeth in. "I promise we won't kill each other." Wish we had, maybe. But not actually go through with it. "So, we should go ahead and get going, right?" Lucy and Samantha probably weren't going to get back for a bit. "Come on! Let's get recruiting!"

* * *

Author's note: Shortish chapter. I can't say the next couple will be much longer, truthfully, since it's basically just recruitments and sidequests. The beginning of the game is really only long because of fights and getting lost in the Hinterlands repeatedly.

Next Chapter – Bull's Chargers with Kost


	12. Chapter 12) Storm Coast - Chargers

Storm Coast – Chargers

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"Some patrols found Valo-Kas mercenaries." She smiled in relief at the simple report. "The problem now lies in getting them back," Cullen continued to explain with a little sigh. "I hate nobles."_

 _"Which ones are we dealing with?" she asked. He passed over a list of names and she sighed as she read them. "Oh. Them. They're enough to make even nobles hate nobles."_

 _"That's unusual?"_

 _"Oh, quiet." He smiled wryly and she sighed again. "Well, Kost should be pleased to hear some of his fellows escaped with their lives." She hoped, anyway. Sometimes, it seemed impossible to see into his head, and she was supposed to be good at that sort of thing. "He's always so calm." She glanced at Cullen. "This is a horrible thing to ask, but you have some experience with-"_

 _"I'm not sure you should be going on my experience, especially since at the time, I was still very angry at everyone and everything." He shrugged. "I also had some soldiers try to destroy Kirkwall, killing and rounding up the citizens, and the only reason it stopped was because Serah Hawke happened to catch the Arishok's attention and respect."_

 _"You're right." She sighed. Again. "And, now that I think about it, it would be a completely different background. Let's pretend I didn't ask."_

 _"Very well."_

 _"Cullen?" They both glanced up as Leliana walked in. "Founds some others of the Valo-Kas, but might need back up," she explained. He nodded, accepting that easily. "Also, Kost is a bit of a trickster." They waited for Leliana to explain. "My agents report that after asking about the 'Sylvan incident', they got groans and grumbles that nearly made their ears fall off." She laughs lightly, amused despite herself. "And some of that grumbling became so animated that they clonked my agents on the head." Oops? "Trickster. I find it hard to believe he didn't know of the possibility."_

 _"You like the sense of humor," she points out. Leliana simply smiles wryly. "Right, so, bullying nobles into remembering their manners." Just a normal day, really._

* * *

The Storm Coast, huh? Well, it was better named than the Wounded Coast by Kirkwall. Always got horribly injured around there. At least this place didn't have actual storms at the moment, just waves crashing as loud as thunder.

"For what it's worth, welcome to the Storm Coast." I was startled to see Scout Harding walk up to me. Wasn't she just in the Hinterlands? "I would've sent word in sooner," she explained, bowing a little. "But our efforts have been… delayed."

I should focus on that sentence, but my mind had only one question. "Scout Harding, what are you doing here?" I asked. And mentally winced at how rude that sounded.

"I'm advance party." Thankfully, she didn't seem offended. "Each time you lot go to a new area, I'm sent first." She shrugged with a little smile. "Once you lot are settled, I'll let Haven know and likely get orders to go to another location." That… sounded hectic.

"I wonder what'll happen if we don't conveniently go to one area at a time."

"Pick the one that seems most troublesome." Ah. "Regardless…"

"Yes, you mentioned delays?"

"Yep." She sighed, shaking her head. "Group of bandits that know the terrain and have large numbers." Meaning a group of elite scouts had trouble. Damn. "Some went to go speak with their leader, but we're about two hours past their return time." So, dead soldiers. Glorious. "There's no specific location, but maybe those mercenaries on the beach know something." Well, found the Chargers. "With all this fuss, we've not been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either."

"Why would they be here?"

"We're not all that far from Amaranthine or the old Warden's Keep here." Was that so? I'd have to look at a map. Her definition of 'far' and mine likely differed. "Plus, everyone knows the Queen was of Highever before becoming a Warden and marrying the King. Wardens often rest in the area." So, it was likely a last known location. Huh. "I'll leave you to do whatever your job was, though. Just wanted you to have an idea of everything going on." That was kind of her. "Good luck, and enjoy the sea air. I hear it's good for the soul?"

"Someone tell that to the qunari." I grinned and she laughed. "Until we meet again, Scout Harding." We parted and I went to the cliff where Miss Pentaghast was standing, watching below. The Chargers were fighting.

"They work well together," she commented, barely acknowledging my arrival with a nod. I had to admit too that the Chargers seemed to be at their best today. "Which one is Iron Bull?"

I glanced through, easily finding him in the chaotic mess. "That's him," I told her, pointing. "If you ever need to find him, just look for a giant qunari with too large horns." She nodded slowly, eyes narrowed. I waited for some sort of disparaging remark since it was really common for trained warriors to roll their eyes at mercenaries, but she remained quiet. "You can tell because Krem ran straight for him to report before jumping into the fight."

"I can understand that." She frowned. "Did he just wave at us?" I didn't reply since… well… Bull did just that. And grinned. And split a mage in two. "They have a mage."

"'Archer'." She gave me the most incredulous look and I smiled. "Her name is Dalish. Or, rather, that's the name she'll give a non-Charger. Yes, she's a mage. No, you will never be able to get her to admit it. Just play along. It'll make her warm to you immediately."

"How does she make _that_ work?"

"Taking advantage on how everyone looks down on elves and their history to look more deeply into how things were done in the past." Miss Pentaghast sighed and I shrugged. "Do you want to join in?"

"If you do not mind, I think I would rather watch unless it looks like things are going poorly. It would be good for determining there-" An explosion cut her off and she stiffened. For three seconds, she didn't even breath, and she flinched when I rested a hand on her shoulder. "I… will forever hate that sound." She slowly shook her head, taking deep breaths, and I gently patted her back until she nodded. "So, an explosives master?"

"Yes, someone who blew up part of the Shaperate in Orzammar if I recall correctly?" She snickered and I smiled. "All of the Chargers are a ragtag bunch of misfits. Iron Bull finds them on the outskirts and brings them in, gives them a home."

"I can understand that." Miss Pentaghast's smile was wry. "It was in the Seekers I found my home." And now look at everything. "It looks like things are wrapping up."

"Seeker Pentaghast!" Both of us turned as an Inquisition Scout came running up. "Apologies, ma'am!" they gasped out, resting their hands on their knees as they tried to get their breath. "But we needs some assistance on the beach there!" Ah.

"I'll go talk with the Chargers," I offered as Miss Pentaghast hesitated. She gave me a warm, relieved smile. "I'll see you in a bit, then." Waving, I carefully climbed down the cliff, since there wasn't really any danger of getting hit with a stray magic bolt right now.

Once I was on the ground, I walked over to Iron Bull, who was facing away from me. "Chargers! Stand down!" he ordered, rolling his shoulders. I wondered if his scars ached. "Krem!" He turned his attention to Krem. "How'd we do?"

"Five or six wounded, Chief," Krem answered easily. He gestured to one leaning against a barrel for emphasis. I wondered if they'd taken a stonefist to the face, to get so many bruises there. "No dead." The best news you could ever hear as a mercenary, and it was a rare occurrence.

"That's what I like to hear." Iron Bull smiled in relief, before nodding. "Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks!" Ah, alcohol. A mercenary's water.

"Good show, Iron Bull," I greeted. Iron Bull twisted, a hand dropping to his greatsword. "I'm the Inquisition's representative here, before you ask."

"You are, Adaar?" Iron Bull asked, looking surprised. He sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock. "Oh, this is going to be damned awkward." Hmm?

"Throatcutters are done, Chief," Krem stated, coming up to interrupt. He smiled and nodded at me before continuing. "Casks are coming out."

"Already?" Iron Bull shook his head. "Have them check again." Iron Bull, there were many mages in pieces. "I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away." He smiled wryly. "No offense, Krem." Oh, right, Krem was originally from Tevinter.

"None taken." Krem grinned back. "At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?" Krem and Iron Bull shared a laugh as Krem walked away.

Iron Bull focused back on me, gesturing for me to sit down on a rock too. "I had a whole spiel ready, but it's not really needed," he noted dryly. I simply smiled, mentally laughing at the idea of Iron Bull giving a speech. "We're expensive, but you know we're worth it." Of course. Mercenaries had to be accurate about pricing their skills. Otherwise, they didn't stay in the business long. "But since the Valo-Kas were hired before you got bunches of gold thanks to diplomacy magic, I'm sure the Inquisition can afford it." I snickered. "And besides, it's not just going to be a single squad. It'll be all of us. Including me."

"Lady Montilyet is going to have a lot of fun working out this payment," I noted absently. He simply shrugged. "But it would be good to have a frontliner who can keep up with Miss Samantha. She's a twohander, like you, and reckless."

"Sounds like the herald is my kind of fighter!" He laughed before quieting, turning serious. "There's also one thing. Might be useful, but is likely going to piss you off." I had a bad feeling suddenly. "You know of the Ben-hassrath, yes?"

"My parents taught me about them." They were always nervous about one coming after them to drag them back to the Qun. They became even more terrified when I showed magic. "Why are you ask…?" I trailed off as a piece thunked into place in my head. No bloody way… "You're Ben-hassrath." He nodded. "You're Qunari. Actual Qunari." He nodded again. "You're a spy." He nodded once more. "…Shokracker is going to rip you apart if she finds out. Starting from the balls."

"Don't I know it?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I just send in reports. Little bits. But… well, if the Inquisition lets me do that, I'll share what information I have." …Wha…? "Superiors are interested. By interested, I mean 'concerned'. Orders come from the very top." The _Ariqun_ was concerned about the Inquisition? "So, Adaar, your call."

"Sometimes, Iron Bull, I could hate you." He simply smiled wryly and I sighed. "I'm not protecting you from Shokrocker. But… I do know you. And I know you keep your word." Though now I had to wonder whether he'd been lying this whole time. What was the mask? What was manipulation? Damn it. First Lucina, now Iron Bull? I simply had to trust. I… _hated_ having to 'simply trust'. "Besides, I'd rather take the bargain. You'd be sending the messages no matter what. I know enough to know that."

"True." He clapped me over the back hard enough to almost knock me off the rock. "Good to be working with you again, Adaar."

"Yes, good to be working with you again too." I had a headache. "Why would you tell me?"

"About being a spy? Well, these are extraordinary circumstances." He shrugged, completely nonchalant. "Breach needs to be closed. And I doubt I could hide being a spy from something called the Inquisition." That was a good point. "Besides, I send enough to keep them happy, and they'll hold off invading in an attempt to keep the whole damn world from falling apart."

"Because _that's_ going to help." I really couldn't keep my sarcasm in my head for that one.

"So, I report, put some minds at ease, and give you some reports that will help if your spymaster is as good as I think she is." She? Someone did research again. And probably was really happy to discover she was a redhead. Iron Bull had a weakness for red hair. "Krem, tell everyone to drink on the road!" Iron Bull stood and turned to face everyone. "Chargers just got hired."

"What about the casks, Chief?" Krem asked, sounded exasperated. He looked it too. "We just opened them up. With axes." I loved the Chargers.

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, use blood magic." I hoped no one would be offended back in Haven at the use of blood magic as a joke. It _was_ Chantry. "Who's the beauty in eyeball armor, Adaar?" Beauty in… oh.

"Are you talking about Miss Pentaghast?" I asked. I saw her coming down the hill and pointed for emphasis. He nodded. "That is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Hero of Orlais, and the de facto leader of the Inquisition for now."

"Good armor." Please, please, let me be away before he starts flirting. "She's looking mad, though."

"Scowls are her default." Still, I made sure to smile as I went to meet her halfway. "I take it things weren't good," I said. She growled in aggravation. "What happened?"

"Dead Inquisition soldiers," she grumbled, running a hand through her hair. It was stained with coagulated blood. She'd tried to resuscitate them, I guessed. "Markings suggest it's the Blades of Hessarian." Who were _they_? "A religious militia, and ancient order who believes they have been chosen to deliver Andraste's judgement on the weak and corrupt." So, vigilantes? Were they killing the Inquisition for being 'heretics'? "Why are they acting so differently?" Oh, so this wasn't normal behavior?

"Well, you've the Chargers right here," Iron Bull stated as he joined our little grouping. He pointed to his people for emphasis. "We can just deal with them, easy." Somehow, I doubted things would be 'easy', so…

"No." They both looked at me and I shook my head. "We have the mages," I reminded them. "The Tevinter mages. They can potentially cause more damage than these Blades. We need to make sure that there aren't more." Nods all around made me relax slightly. "Send Scout Harding back to Haven for reinforcements. Ideally, Miss Samantha and some soldiers." I wanted to see how they'd react to the 'Herald of Andraste'. "Until we get word, though, split into two groups. One will search the area for clues about why the Blades' habits have changed and ways to deal with the matter peacefully." Assuming that they just didn't go insane like most organizations did. "The rest will check for more mages. I'll head that one." Ah, what a headache. "Split as evenly as possible. We don't know what trouble each group will find."

Please let this all be solved quickly.

* * *

Author's Notes: And here we have Iron Bull. Only one more companion to recruit before you have everyone not tied to a main quest.

Next Chapter – Samantha in Haven


	13. Chapter 13) Haven - Aid

Haven – Aid

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"So, what news is there?" Josie asked her. She's deadly serious, as always. Then again, this was a time for seriousness, and pragmatism. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of what must be done. "Anything on the Herald?"_

 _"Plenty," she answered. She passed Josie a small stack of papers. "Free Marches have rallied around her. They like the idea of one of their own being the Herald, and the family has always been known for their devoutness."_

 _"And her?"_

 _"Bit of the rebellious princess type, but well liked in Oswin. It helps." It helped a lot. And Josie would spin it into a tale that would frighten nations. That was what they needed. Samantha had to become a 'savior' whether she liked it or not. They had no other choice._

 _Josie's crestfallen face hinted she felt the same. "I feel like we're sacrificing her, Leliana."_

 _"One for the many, Josie." It just happened to be Samantha, who was dutiful even as she was reckless, with a kind smile that just made you want to smile back. "I have to get back to work. I don't like these reports I'm getting."_

 _"All right."_

* * *

Madame de Fer was here. Madame de Fer was _here_ and she was apparently instant friends with Lucina, which really showed how likable Lucina was, but holy flames, Madame de Fer was here and _I was absolutely terrified of this woman! Why was she here?!_

"Hello, my dear," Madame de Fer greeted me, smiling charmingly. I knew for a fact that this woman, however, could smile while she fed you poison from her _hand_. "You must be Samantha, yes? Our dear Herald?" I nodded, hoping to everything holy my fear didn't show on my face. Hopefully, it was just respect. I did respect her. I mean; she crawled her way up to a position of power, and made herself a force to be reckoned with from scratch. However, she made herself powerful in the _Orlesian_ Court, which meant she was absolutely terrifying. Only Celene herself scared me more, and that was just because she'd burned down an Alienage to hold onto her power. "Might I see the Mark?"

"Be careful," I murmured, holding out my hand. It keened and I bit my tongue to keep from whimpering. It seemed to get more painful the closer I was to the Breach. I supposed that made sense. "Lucina said it was fine, but…"

"Magic can change at a moment's notice." Her hands were cold as they took mine, carefully prodding the skin around the Mark. "Goodness, it is as I suspected. It is completely outside the scope of the Circle." Only my fear of the Iron Lady of Orlais kept me from snarking about how useful the Circle, and she, must be. "I am glad that the pain is less than I anticipated." Huh? "Here you go, my dear." She let go of my hand and passed me a jar full of a sweet-smelling liquid. "That is pain medication. Be careful on using it." She crossed her arms as she looked at me, angling her head slightly to simultaneously appear dominant while also looking me in the eye. "Pain medication can become horribly addictive. However, it wouldn't do for the Herald to collapse from pain." So, was she doing this to be nice, to get me indebted to her, or just keep me from embarrassing her by proxy? Considering she was Orleisan, it would probably be better to assume it was a combination, along with reasons I couldn't even begin to fathom. "If you will excuse me, though, my dear, I fell obligated to greet the rest of your group." Thank the Maker Solas wasn't here. That would be horribly explosive. I could already tell. "Another time, my dear." I had no idea if she was being affectionate with the endearment or subtly patronizing me. Argh…

"Yes, I look forward to it." No, I didn't. I wanted away from powerful lady that could rip me to shred literally and figuratively, and that I had no way of guessing the motives of.

Still, she smiled as she left, and I continued on my way inside the Chantry to actually greet the others. Unfortunately, Deidre and Solas had already gone to the Hinterlands for something, while Kost and Cassandra were at the Storm Coast. But surely, one of the others was here? I wanted to ask about whether we should meet with the mages or templars.

Scribbling caught my ear and I poked my head into a room to see Josephine hunched over a desk, writing furiously. "I'm back?" I called, hesitating in the doorway.

She jerked her head and smiled when she saw me. "Welcome back!" she greeted warmly, gesturing to a chair. I took the invitation and smiled at the easing of the pain in my feet. The jar Madame de Fer gave me reminded me of the new option to _all_ pain, but I'd restrain myself. She was right. It could get addicting fast. I'd just use it for when I _had_ to be numb, like sleeping. "I got a reply from Lord Derrick, by the way." Ah! "He is greatly pleased to hear you two live, and has intervened on our behalf. Your relatives shouldn't cause trouble."

"That'll last for a month." She laughed at my deadpanned tone before returning to her work. "What are you working on?"

"Some strange chalk markings have appeared in some key areas." Was it our enemy? "So, I'm investigating, while I'm also preparing notes for Cullen. He's looking into something at Madame Vivienne's request." Oh, dear Maker. "Oh, Lord Derrick mentioned something of different mothers in his letter?"

"He probably included that since someone might try to use that against me." I sighed, undoing my braid. I was back. I could rest for a bit. "Derrick's mom wasn't my mom. She died when Derrick was three or something. The family pressured Father to remarry immediately, and that's when my mother entered the picture." It was a stupid decision all around. "They weren't compatible at all. I think they tried in the early years, but they couldn't even become friends. They were too different."

"That had to be… difficult." Josephine paused again and looked at me with sympathetic eyes and a gentle smile. "Is that why you're a bit rebellious?"

"If it could get even Mother's ghost mad at me, I'm happy to do it." I shrugged and hesitated before adding, "Lucina's good at lying because of her too. She learned that if she lied well, Jakob wouldn't get as hurt protecting her." I wouldn't say more on just _why_ that was.

The saddest in Josephine's eyes showed she'd figured it out anyway. "I was wondering about that. I'll talk to Lucina more directly for a few questions." I felt myself bristle and she laughed. "Relax, she has the right to refuse."

"My apologies." I slowly relaxed, sighing.

"Don't be. I am an older sister myself." Oh? "My siblings exasperate me almost to death, but I am protective of them."

"Siblings." We shared a little laugh before I noticed something. "Are those footst-?"

Cullen swung into the room, breathing heavily. That, and the sweat dripping down his face, showed he'd been running, and he'd been running _fast_. "We found the missing soldiers, Josephine," he stated bluntly. I blinked slowly at _that_ announcement, especially since Josephine gasped and stood up. What in holy flames did I miss? "They're being held hostage by the Avvar."

"Why would they do that?" Josephine breathed, eyes wide. "Have we done something to disturb them?"

"No one knows."

"What are the demands?"

"The Herald." Me? "We can't let her go there, though." I was right here. I could make my own damn deci- "Besides, that's not the only thing." There was _more_? "Scout Harding returned with a message from Kost. He's requesting aid in the Storm Coast." _Kost_ was? What had him worried?! "He specifically asked that is Miss Samantha was around that she come." So, basically, I needed to be in two different places at the same time?

"Cullen, what do the Avvar know about my sister?" There was Lucina, carefully squeezing into the doorway. He moved to accommodate her. "Do they only know what she looks like?" she continued, looking thoughtful. "Do they know about the Mark?"

"Based on what we know, all they're aware of is…" Cullen trailed off, looking like a piece just clunked into place in his head. "Oh, you're suggesting going to one of the locations yourself."

"Samantha and I look enough alike to be mistaken as twins." That was true, though I didn't much like the thought of my _little sister_ being my body double. "Why don't I head after the Avvar?" What? "If Kost is asking for Samantha, then it must be to make things easier for them up there." That was true…

"I'll go with Sera to the Coast, then," I sighed, standing. My feet throbbed in protest. Ah, I'd wanted a longer break. "Have you met her yet, Lucina?" Lucina shook her head. "Then she's definitely coming with me. You take Vivienne and Varric."

"I'll get soldiers to escort you both," Cullen promised. Josephine was furiously scribbling something down. "Josephine, what are you-?"

"Here." She thrust a letter to me. "That'll get you quicker passage to the Coast," she explained. "I'm calling in a favor with the local Banns." I see. "Lucina, Leliana will probably have the most information as to what to expect in that location, whatever it is."

"Then I'll go talk to her while you all work," Lucina murmured. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you kindly for agreeing so quickly." I… wait, hold on a moment! "Ah, she's realized what happened!" Lucina laughed, clapping her hands. "I'm off."

"Damn it, I got distracted by logic," I groaned. Both Josephine and Cullen laughed at me. "Ugh, I hate everything."

I'd decide between mages or templars when I got back. For now, I had to see just what worried Kost of all people enough to ask for help.

* * *

Author's Note: Little filler thing setting up the last events before we head into decision time.

Next Chapter – Lucina in the Fallow Mire


	14. Chapter 14) Fallow Mire - Souls

Fallow Mire – Souls

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"Is this going to happen often?" She got no answer. "Cullen?" Still no answer. "I'm going to dye your coat bright pink." And still nothing. "You're not paying attention at all." She leaned around Cullen to see what he was reading. "Oh~? Who's Rosalie?"_

 _"Hmm?" He blinked slowly, glancing at her. "Oh, Leliana, when did you get here?"_

 _"I've been trying to get your attention for a bit." She smiled at him. "So?"_

 _"You mean she's not mentioned in the extensive background files?" Not yet. "Rosalie is my younger sister, the baby of the family. And I'm trying to decipher her melodramatic letter." He folded it up, facing her. "What did you need?"_

 _"I was curious if Lucina is going to double for Samantha more often." Cullen sighed and she shrugged. "I need to know, and I didn't get to talk to either of them before they all left again."_

 _"Do you think it'll work?"_

 _"Against those not expecting a rift sealing, it would be pretty easy. Varric's demonstrated how you can tweak one part of a 'legend' and have it turn out completely differently than reality."_

 _"I'm not sure using Althea as an example is a good idea. She broke a lot of the 'rules'." Still, he shook his head. "I can guess Samantha will say 'no'. I think Lucina would say 'yes'."_

 _"Lucina really doesn't care how much danger she's put in, is she?" She sighed. "All right. It's more information than I had."_

 _"How are the scouts?"_

 _"…I had one turn up dead, so I pulled the rest back." She could feel herself falter. "It'll be all right." She wished she could make herself sound a bit more confident there._

 _"…If it's not, it's not your fault." Times like this reminded her that Cullen had much more experience in leading and the chains of command than you'd expect. "I'm off to train the recruits more."_

 _"Send the stealthier ones to me."_

 _"As always."_

* * *

"Miss Harding, have you figured out just why the Avvar are in a bog, and not their home in the mountains?" I asked curiously, surveying the area. It was dark, dank, and dreadful, really. The Veil was so thin… we would have to be careful for the undead.

"Well, best I've found out, he wants to fight your sister, the Herald," Miss Harding answered with a sigh. She looked tired. I should mix her up an energy potion when I could. " _Because_ she's the Herald of Andraste."

"I suppose they have some conflict with the Chantry?"

"The way I learned it, the Avvar think there are Gods in nature. The sky has one, as does the forest." That sounded wonderfully fascinating. "So, in their view, the Lady Herald is claiming to be sent by a God, so they want to test the will of her god with their own." She sighed, aggravated as she reached back to fix her bun. "I think the leader is just a boastful little prick who wants to brag about killing the Herald."

"So, essentially, we have someone after propaganda." I sighed, shaking my head. "So, I suppose negotiations are out?"

"Yep." Marvelous. "You squeamish about undead, by the way?"

"I am a mage, Miss Harding." I shrugged, brushing some hair behind my ear. "We had lessons on them."

"Good, because you're going to be fighting a lot of them. Careful of the water." Were the dead hiding there? "Good luck. I'll be here taking care of the horses."

"Thank you kindly." I sighed again and moved away, carefully finding the path. Old, waterlogged houses dotted the area, ringed off my rotting fences.

"We took the opportunity to look around, my dear." I turned to see Madame Vivienne walk up. "Signs of a plague, and quite an extensive one," she explained. She pointed to Varric, who was staring at a couple of molding graves. They were far too small for adults. "I imagine that is where some of the dead came from." We would have to be careful of our health, then. "But what a dreadfully sticky place."

"Thank you kindly for the boots." I was not so certain on the slight heel they had, but I did enjoy not having mud seep through my shoes. "With how wet it is, should we avoid fire and lightning spells?"

"Fire spells might be weaker, but should still be serviceable." I nodded, accepting that. "We should definitely avoid lightning. I do not fancy a shock to the heart today."

"Yeah, that would be painful," Varric snarked, coming to join us. He pointedly did not draw attention to the graves. "So, follow the path and avoid the water. In a bog." This was going to be fun. "I'm going to get mud on my coat. I hate the outdoors."

"Did you complain so much when you assisted the Champion in her exploits, Varric?" Madame Vivienne asked as we started down the path. I tried to focus on not falling flat on my face. That would make an impression.

"Might've. But it got drowned out by Elf and…" He trailed off, jaw clenching briefly. "By Elf. And Aveline wondering when we'd make honest lives for ourselves. And Hawke telling us to eat our damn vegetables."

"She scolded you on your food?"

"Mostly Daisy. I helped." Varric pointed ahead. "Is that a giant pillar in the middle?" Ah, it was. "What's it doing here?"

"Well, there is a path, so perhaps it was once used as a beacon." As we got closer, we found a brazier made of rusted wire. "Oh, how adorable. It is fueled by veilfire."

"We should light it to make it easier for the scouts to move around," I murmured, doing just that. However, in just seconds, I realized just why this beacon had gone out in the first place. "Oh dear." The undead were drawn to the light. "Well, at least we shan't be fighting them in the water where we could drown?"

"Or, worse, stain our clothes irreparably," Madame Vivienne sighed, preparing her staff. I had no idea how serious she was. "We should return the dead to their place. Among dust."

"I'm going to be outmuscled by ladies again, aren't I?" Varric sighed. Still, he had a little smile on his face as he produced small, shiny spheres from his pocket. "Well, I'm at least going to get the first hit." He lobbed the spheres and I could only stare in awe as they exploded, burning, freezing, _and_ shocking the corpses in turn. "Elemental mines. Not bad for an artificer, right?"

"Mmm, perhaps, but I think we can make them even stronger." Madame Vivienne prepped a spell, making the air heavy. "Perhaps a touch of flash for blinding?"

"Iron Lady, I need to be able to make this myself, in the field. Please remember that."

"Certainly, my dear." She loosed the spell and we were treated with the corpses moving incredibly slowly, which forced them to stay longer among the mines, triggering even more. How many had Varric thrown? "Disruption Field is quite the crowd controller."

"Reminds me of the Force Mages back in Kirkwall. Sunshine did a number with it."

"It is a sister spell to the Gravitic Ring Force Mages learn, actually."

"Ah. What's the difference?"

"Well, darling… ah, no, that is a discussion for another time." Madame Vivienne glanced my way. "Do you want to finish them off, my dear?"

"How kind of you two to grant me that honor," I replied lightly. Sparking my magic, I conjured a wall of fire to devour the corpses, focusing on keeping the flames hot enough to burn the corpses to ash on the wind. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

"Let's not light any more beacons for now, though," Varric sighed. He patted his pockets with a grimace. "I didn't exactly bring a lot of those." That was a shame. "Here, though, let me go ahead. I think I've better sight than you two."

"I do not doubt it." He took point and Madame Vivienne and I fell in step behind him. "Disruption Field is part of the Knight Enchanter specialization, isn't it?"

"Quite so, my dear," Madame Vivienne answered. She smiled proudly. "It is a grand calling. So few have the discipline required for it." She glanced at me. "Are you interested?"

"I am fascinated, but I am uncertain still on what specialization would best suit me." There were so many options. In my opinion, it was far too many.

"It is a sign of great wisdom to be aware of your faults." Part of me was sure she was simply saying that to keep me in a good mood and favorable towards her. But I found that all right. I liked being praised, even when I knew it was flattery. "Oh, Varric, why have you stopped?"

"Because there's a giant in the road," Varric immediately deadpanned. I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I saw movement and realized there _was_ a person there. "Thoughts?"

"I will go talk to them," I replied immediately, already moving. I nearly squeaked when the person's calm, intimidating gaze fell on me, but I made myself keep my head high. I was here on behalf of the Inquisition. I would not falter. "Hello there, sir."

"You are interesting," the person replied. His voice was deep and calm, almost like the waters of the sea. "So, you're Herald of Andraste." He studied me closely. "My kin want you dead, lowlander, but it's not my job. No fears from me."

"While I am relieved to hear that, I am not the Herald." I smiled and bowed to him. It seemed like the best tactic, considering he was easily the size of Kost, and had a giant warhammer that I swore was as large as me. "I am Lucina, the Herald's sister." He nodded back, accepting the introduction. "If I may, the missing Inquisition soldiers…" Were they okay? The words stuck in my throat. Were we too late?

"A few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive. Last I saw them." I was not certain how relieved I should feel. "Someone's trained them well. They killed more of us than I thought they would." He sounded so nonchalant about that, but I would pass that along to Cullen. It was proof his training methods were working, at least.

"And why is it that you're out here alone?"

"Trying to figure out the hole in the world." He pointed up to the sky, and I saw how twisted the clouds looked above. "Never seen anything like it. And some holes spit out endless spirits, driven mad by the world. What the Sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"Are you… referring to the god of it?"

"Yes, the Lady of the Skies." For the first time, some sort of emotion flitted over his face. I thought it confusion. "Do you not know Her? Can you not see the warnings She writes through the bird flocks in the air?" They read birds? That sounded incredible!

"Do not put much stock in it, my dear." Oh. That was right. I was not alone. Madame Vivienne and Varric were also here. She had been the one to scoff. "It's preposterous superstition."

"Preposterous is what you wore to a bog, Orlesian." …Oh dear. How should I intervene? I doubted she took kindly to insults, but I didn't want a fight! "Regardless…"

"Amazing how much Fereldan beliefs diverge." That was Varric. I wondered if he was trying to change the subject. When I glanced back, though, he simply looked intrigued. "And now I recognize I messed up somewhere because of the glare I'm getting," he noted with a wry smile. I looked back to the Avvar and _did_ notice the death glare. Ah… "So, what did I do?"

"Call me Fereldan again," he boomed, voice instantly a challenge. "And we'll see how far you fly." Ahaha… ha…

"P-please, forgive my companions!" I shifted a little to catch his attention. "We are quite frantic over our fellows," I explained. It was not quite a lie, though I doubted the situation affected their comments at all. "Speaking of which, though, I am confused as to why you said it was not your job before?"

"Our chieftain's son wants to fight you." He focused back on me, and I gave Madame Vivienne and Varric quick dirty looks. Varric, at least, smiled sheepishly. "I'm called in when the dead pile up." Oh? "Rites to the Gods, mending for the bleeding, a dagger for the dying. That's what I do, as a Sky Watcher." Was 'Sky Watcher' their term for a priest? I was hesitant to ask. "I do not pick up a blade for a whelp's trophy hunt." I see. So, this was not, then, a decision made on behalf of all the… tribe? Was that the proper term? I wanted to ask, but I was too afraid. "I saw the dead walking, and thought to put them down. It seems you lot did that already."

"Yes, well, we are part of the Inquisition. The dead are not enough to make us stumble." Of course, I had no idea how to follow that up and keep the conversation going. Thankfully, for me, I was soon distracted. "Oh!" I gasped, smiling wide as a _gorgeous_ crow swooped close by, feathers grazing my hair. "Oh, hello, pretty one…" I held up my hand, automatically reaching for it, and was startled when it actually landed on my wrist. "Whoa…" I had never seen a wild bird do that before. Hesitantly, I brought my arm down, to better keep steady. "You are so, so beautiful." Crows were amazing. There were beautiful and _incredibly_ smart. I loved them. "What made you come to me, though?" Was it someone's pet? Sky Watcher was certainly… well, watching me. Was he worried I'd steal it? "You trying to tell me something?" As if triggered by my words, it lofted itself in the air again, blasting me with wind and making me squeak as it soared high into the skies, circling above my head before flying south down the path. "Ah, I think it's saying we need to get a move on." Ah, I loved animals. I felt better already. "It was wonderful to meet you, sir." I bowed to him again before turning to Madame Vivienne and Varric. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

"I truly hope leaving all those undead will not harm us when we try to leave," I murmured as the three of us snuck into the Keep where the Avvar were hiding. Varric was leading. He mentioned something about 'traps' and 'always did it for Hawke'.

"My dear, there was frankly too many of them for us to fight," Vivienne chided. I grimaced at the reminder of how many. "We can focus on them when everyone is safe." Yes, that was true…

"Right now, though, we have a problem," Varric informed us. He motioned for us to crouch by him on the ramparts and pointed to the large amount of people. "Now, I would bet that our missing soldiers are over there." He pointed to a far door, noticeably guarded. "However, I would also bet that we are not getting in there without slaughtering everyone here. Assuming that we're not just looking at the expendables."

"My dear, we shall render them _all_ expendable." Oh, that was said with such a cold smile. "Now, tactics to end this quickly? I would not want them to kill our soldiers while we were fighting."

"In my opinion, the best chance we have on that is have one of us play bait while the other two set up a slaughter and-slash-or assassination."

"I can do that," I volunteered. They both glanced at me worriedly. "The whole reason I am here is to trick them into thinking I am Samantha." I smiled. "I have my spells and alchemical mixtures. I know how to fight alone." I had to. The war had killed too many. "However, if you have suggestions?"

"Be dramatic." Well, I could do that. I think. "Come on, Iron Lady. Let's get situated for a counterattack so our Light doesn't get snuffed out."

"Too true," Madame Vivienne murmured. She gently touched my shoulder. "Make sure to keep a barrier up. It is a mage's best friend." I nodded and she gave me a small, small smile before leaving with Varric.

I made my way down from the ramparts, moving slowly to give them all the time I could. I felt myself shake and reminded myself that I had gone through worse. I had to kill my cousins to protect the apprentices. What was this, compared to that? What was this, then being helpless as your friends bled out?

Besides, even if I died, that wouldn't be so bad.

"So, you've come at last, Herald of Andraste!" someone in the back of the room boomed as I entered. He was so far away; I could barely see him. "I am the Hand of Korth Himself!" I assumed that was another of the Avvar Gods? "The Mountain Father will show favor and bury you beneath the rock!" Ah, then He must be a god of the earth.

"That might cause some problems," I murmured. His eyes narrowed, like I had committed some grave sin. "Death by suffocation is rather drawn out and painful." I conjured fire, let it swirl around me. Was this dramatic enough? "So, I suppose I will have to simply turn you to ash first."

He charged. I whirled the fire around me to serve as a barrier to by me time to conjure up an actual shield. I thought enviously of Kost's barriers, far stronger than mine, but this would just have to do. Kost wasn't here. He was in trouble on the Storm Coast, and Samantha was going to help him.

Once the barrier was in place, I pulled out a vial and threw it, sparking an explosion. One fighter's eardrums exploded, based on the blood dribbling out of their ears. A couple others were killed. A few more were knocked off balanced. Unfortunately, though, I really didn't have a lot of vials on hand. I had worried too many would risk the missing soldiers' lives. And, truly, while I was a skilled mage, I was becoming increasingly aware that I really needed to expand my spell repertoire beyond 'fire, shield, and Bounded Field'.

I flinched as a greataxe slammed into my barrier, making it flicker and falter. "I will kill you!" Hand spat, pushing all his weight. I grit my teeth as crack began appearing. As soon as I saw Kost again, I was going to beg for lessons. Wait, no, Kost still hated me. Solas had strong barriers. I'd ask him. "I will kill you, Herald, and win glory!"

"I am very pleased to inform you that you have been tricked," I told him softly. His eyes widened. "I am not the Herald. You will win nothing with my death. My life holds no meaning." He rocked back in shock. "But I will not forgive someone who hurts Inquisition soldiers!" Thinking quickly, I locked him in a Bounded Field, grimacing as I accidentally severed his arm in the process. That was messy spellcasting. "Return to the skies!" I conjured an inferno inside the Bounded Field, setting him aflame. Right at that moment, a blizzard ripped through the area, ice sprouting from the floor to skewer the enemies. Those that escaped were quickly taken out by traps, mines, and arrows.

Maybe I should never let Madame Vivenne and Varric collaborate again. Then again, I doubted I was any less terrifying.

Something clanging caught my ear and I glanced down to see a copper key right by Hand's feet. Was that… the key to the door?

I dispelled the fire, and Bounded Field, and snatched the key up, feeling it burn me through my gloves as the charred body of Hand hit the ground, cracking under the force. But I ignored him, and the blisters bubbling on my palm, as I bolted for the door Varric had pointed out before, slipping and sliding on the ice. Even with the heat, the key unlocked the door, and when I pushed it open, I had over a dozen scouts staring at me in shock. They knew I wasn't my sister. But I could reassure them anyway. "My sister sent me," I whispered to them as I entered, calling my healing magic to tend to the worse of the injuries. "She sent me because I can heal. She was so worried about all of you." If you mixed the truth with lies, then the story was even firmer. Their warm, relieved smiles made it worth it. "That should cover the worst. I am going to make sure we are clear. Wave to me if you need more assistance." I did not move until I got nods and then I was out, ready to meeting Madame Vivienne and Varric to deal with the undead.

Instead, though, I almost ran right into Sky Watcher. "So, it seems you won, lowlander," he said, nodding to me. "Your god must watch over you well." I highly doubted the Maker had anything to do with me. "Ah, and there lies the brat." He nudged the charred body. "His father, Movran, would duel me for the loss of his son, if he cared enough." Oh, wait, so was this his attempt to try and win attention from his father? That was… so sad…

I should not think on that. "Are you all right?" I asked him. He gave me a curious look. "Were there not massive amounts of corpses?"

"Oh, them? I broke the skulls." Ahaha… ha… this man was terrifying. I was so thankful he did not wish to fight. "Well, to work for me. I detest them, but it is not my place to lay judgment on them." Oh, that's right. He said he did rites for the dead.

Remembering the rest of what he said, a sudden thought occurred to me. "Um…" I had no right to ask this. But he mentioned healing. He knew how to take care of the injured. That was something we _desperately_ needed. "The Inquisition… could use someone with your skills." My voice was soft, and I looked down, too scared to make eye contact. How pathetic. "Would you please join us?"

Silence reigned, with the rain pelting the walls. "Is this why the Lady of the Skies bade me to follow?" His voice was a whisper. I thought he might be simply thinking aloud. "To help the people healing the wounds in Her skin?" That… was a horrifying mental image. "Fine, I'll join you." I lifted my head slightly to smile at him in relief. "Let me do my job, and make peace with my kin. I'll find where you lot make your camps." I supposed we were quite a noticeable presence by now. "Besides, you make me curious, lowlander." Hmm? "It is rare She sends a crow to one who still lives." I did not think that was anything but a pet crow being bored.

But there was no way I could say that to his face. "Then maybe I am a corpse who does not yet know she's dead." While I knew I still smiled, it felt stale on my face. "Or maybe I am carrying souls around that could not go to the afterlife." Movement caught my eye, and I darted over to the soldiers to continue their treatment, not bothering to be polite and end the conversation properly.

I wondered if the others would be back by the time I returned. That would be nice.

* * *

Author's Note: Fallow Mire. I actually really liked this area. Switched up how Sky Watcher is recruited since Lucina can't seal Rifts. The Avvar believe that birds carry the souls of the dead, as their Lady of the Skies is also a god of the dead. Crows, in particular, are associated with death. Was there something special about the crow? Eh, you decide on that one.  
As a reminder, Varric is an Artificer in game, and Vivienne is a Knight Enchanter. I am having them utilize their specializations now, since it's implied they have the training anyway. For the record, while I doubt it will come up much, I will be using Knight Enchanter as it was pre-nerf, simply because that is what I am most familiar with.

Next Chapter – Hinterlands with Deidre


	15. Chapter 15) Hinterlands - Guardian

Hinterlands – Guardian

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"Where did all these herbs come from?" Josephine asked, staring as she entered one of the side rooms. "There are…" Baskets and baskets, all filled with herbs she had always heard were good for healing._

 _"Clan Lavellan." Leliana appeared next to with a small smile. "Our agents mentioned how we were having difficulties treating our wounded, and their First, a girl named Maia, practically threw the herbs at the agents," she explained. "It seems Deidre is well loved by her Clan. Some cried tears of relief in hearing she was just fine."_

 _"I see." Josephine poked at the baskets, afraid they'd disappear. Truly, they were exactly what they needed. "This is much more than I expected."_

 _"I think they felt bad for not sending their hunters. Their Keeper's note mentioned she worried about arguments." Josephine nodded, understanding that completely. "None of them were surprised to hear Deidre stayed to help, though."_

 _"Oh?" Josephine glanced at Leliana. "Why is that?"_

 _"Their Keeper stated Deidre was someone with 'a guardian's soul'. The exact phrase was 'she is a wolf. She runs with the pack and guards it with everything she has.'"_

 _"Maybe that is why she does not get along with Solas."_

 _"The lone wolf who watches everything from afar, and the guardian wolf who protects everything?" Leliana laughed lightly. "What a poetic way of saying they can't stand each other."_

 _"Oh, quiet." Josephine waved a hand at her. "We have numbers for these? I want them in our inventories at once."_

* * *

I remember telling Kost I'd be mature. Or something similar. That I wouldn't purposely start any fights. That we'd at least respect each other. I wanted to keep that promise. However… HOLY FUCK, THIS BASTARD WAS ANNOYING AS ALL FUCK!

"Will you shut up about ancient elves, already?!" Some birds fled the nearby trees at my shout. "Or at least shut up about how Dalish might have things wrong?"

"Oh, is it only might?" Prideful's words dripped sarcasm. "Truly, we must celebrate the occasions when they are correct. Perhaps we should plant a tree?"

"A tree is far more useful than you, at least!" He was aggravating! "Stop insulting my people!"

"They insult themselves." Hateful old man! "I have walked the memories of the Fade. I have seen the history the Dalish imitate."

"Or you've seen a biased version of it, you ass. Didn't you tell Lucy something like that?" I was glad I had refused to let other Inquisition soldiers accompany us. I didn't want them to hear us. Well, they probably were anyway, with how loud we were being. Hopefully, no bandits were trying to ambush us on the path.

"Far more true than their feeble attempts."

Oh, that was it! "So what is that is the case? I don't know if you've noticed, Prideful, but the ancient elves all _died_!" I had enough of his superiority complex! "They're gone! Their world is gone! _Everything_ about them is gone!" He flinched at each sentence. I barely saw them, but they were there. "And the more knowledge we pick up about them, the less 'amazing' they sound!" Dread Wolf take this elf! "There's evidence they kept slaves! How the _fuck_ does that make them better than the humans?"

"The Dalish hunt for the past-"

"Without knowing the past, we are doomed to repeat it!" I glared, stopping in the middle of the path. He stopped too. "I don't want to be like them. But I also don't want to repeat their mistakes. They lived, they died, and I want to _learn_ from it." That was the decision Keeper Isti came to when we stumbled on that horrible piece of knowledge. That Arlathan, our utopia, had slave labor just like every other society. That our ancestors hadn't been shining paragons. "But that 'imitation' you scoff at? That is my culture. _Mine._ I am a Dalish, a walker of the lonely path of learning and learning from the history of our people, one who will never submit.." He just stared at me. I took the opportunity to keep on talking. "Is that the thought of every Dalish? No. But that is _mine_. And it is a mentality that is growing among the younger generation of Dalish." Mostly. "So, shut up, and keep walking. We're hunting for a Warden, not dealing with your fetish with past glory."

"…What are you?" What. "You are unlike any Dalish I have met."

"Did you actually _meet_ any? Or did you just talk down to them like you have me?" He had no reply to that. "I am Deidre Lavellan, a huntress. If you insist on continuing this damn conversation, how about you go about giving suggestions on what to do instead of just scoffing and pointing out how wrong we supposedly are?"

He was silent for a long while, and I rolled my eyes, continuing down the path. I only paused when I heard him call, "ir abelas." I whirled, startled, and found him staring at me sincerely. "It… would be impossible to do anything but imitate with so much lost. I should not have pressed unrealistic expectations and then gotten mad when they of course failed to match them." …Was… I hearing right? He was apologizing? He was actually _apologizing?_ "There is a demon up ahead." Yes, subject change. Because my mind couldn't wrap my head around this.

He led the way, and I followed, shooting an arrow as soon as the demon, some black blob thing, was in range. Prideful followed it up with a barrage of energy bolts that slammed into the demon. Another barrage followed _that_ one up, telling us the demon had been fighting someone. A mage. A Dalish mage, I noticed, once the demon died and I got close enough to actually see her. At the least, she wore Dalish armor.

"Peace," she murmured upon seeing us. "I am no danger to you." Didn't I know her? "Andaran atish'an. I did not expect to see another of Dalish blood here." She bowed slightly. "My name is Mihris." Oh. I did. Sort of. Maia hated her. "By your weapons, I see you come ready for battle." Or were smart? "Perhaps we face a common enemy in these demons?" I was pretty sure _most_ sane people had an enemy in demons.

"What are you doing out here?" She was a First. It was… very rare for a First to leave their Clan. I'd heard the Sabrae Clan lost theirs after she turned to blood magic. Wonder what happened to her. She'd been a sweet thing. "Fighting demons?"

"It's pointless. There will always be more, and I've no means of closing the rifts." That would be Samantha. "But what I've heard of is elven artifacts that measure the Veil." By the Dread Wolf, why would they build something like that? "They may tell us where new rifts will appear." Well, I couldn't fault that logic. Or how useful they'd be. "I believe one of the artifacts is nearby, but I was not expecting so many demons. Can you help me? Just in case there are more?"

"Might as well. You're going to do it anyway, and I actually know the one person in the world who can close the rifts."

"Ma serranas." She pointed to a set of ruins ahead. "I think it's in there, so-"

"Mind if I ask something?" She gave me a curious, and cautious, look. "Why aren't you with your Clan?"

"…They were all killed." Oh. "By a demon our Keeper was foolish enough to summon." Was there more to the story? I wasn't sure. It wasn't my business to press. "I am the only survivor of Clan Virnehn. I was searching for another Clan to take me in when the Breach appeared."

"And now you're fighting the madness."

"Of course." She gestured for us to follow her and showed us how the front of the ruins were blocked. "We'll need focused magical energy to get by." She glanced disdainfully at Prideful. "You. Flat-ear." Oh, I could see why Maia hated her now. "Can you manage it?"

"Ma nuvenin, da'len," Prideful replied, with a gentle smile. The look on her face _almost_ made me laugh. Even as I was curious. He spoke the words far more easily than I had even heard older Dalish say. Still, he moved the rubble easily and led us inside. It was dark and dusty, even for elven eyes, so he lit a torch. Except… well… I've never known fire to be green?

"This isn't normal fire, is it?" I asked, staring at it. It flickered eerily. Like a spirit.

"It is veilfire, a form of sympathetic magic," Prideful explained. He waved his hand over it. "A memory of flame that burns in this world where the Veil is thin."

"Do we not have normal fire?"

"Oh, we can. Just might need to rely on a firestarter kit instead of magic depending on the area." Yay. "Our friend has gone ahead." A quick glance showed she had. Okay, if there _were_ more demons around, she totally deserved getting hurt for… no, she didn't and I was starting to fret.

"After her then." We quickly descended the stairs and found her poking at some strange globe thing. "Hey."

"This is it," Mihris explained, not even looking up. She frowned in frustration, muttering curses. "If we activate this crystal, it should react to the strength of the Veil." This was assuming there were no lies or misinterpretations involved. "But I cannot figure it out."

"Well, I doubt it appreciates you poking at it," I deadpanned. She glared and I shrugged it off. "Why do people think their glares are scary when they're not?" Sighing, I crouched down next to her. Prideful was off studying the walls for something. "Let's see." I ran my fingers over the artifact, hunting for something that 'felt' off. All I got, of course, was a pricked finger. "Ow." I grimaced as blood welled up and dropped on the thing. "Ugh. Ir abe-" I was interrupted by the thing glowing, whirling into life. "By the Dread Wolf!"

"Good job." Oh, there was Prideful. He was smiling. He looked very creepy in the light this thing was giving off. "The wards are helping strengthen the Veil," he murmured as I stood. "This area should be safer for travelers now." Oh, that would be nice.

"Yes, that'll prove useful," Mihris observed. She snatched up something from next to the artifact, though, and giggled slightly. "And it seems the ancestors left something for me as well." I highly doubted that. "Interesting." She shook her head. "I believe our alliance is at its end. Go in peace." Yeah, uh… I didn't want her to have anything in this place? It might be childish, but the fact that Maia didn't like her really made me wary.

"Ma halani, ma glandival," Prideful spoke suddenly, sounding like a chiding elder. I rapidly tried to translate. 'Help me' and 'believe me', I think? "Vir enasalin." 'Way to victory'? Oh, maybe it was 'help me and believe in me. I know the way to victory'?

"I… perhaps you are right." She sighed heavily and dropped a small amulet into my hand. "Here. Take it." Oh… kay… then? "Go with Mythal's blessing."

She left and I just stared after her before looking at the amulet. "What even is this stupid thing?" I asked, holding it up to study. It didn't look like anything special.

"An amulet of power, da'len," Prideful answered. He tapped it to make it swing, and I saw it pulse with magic. "It will let someone gain access to their own talents quicker."

"Sounds like something to save for an emergency."

"I think that's the second bit of wisdom I've heard from you today." …What was the first? "Come. We need to find this Warden." He said the word bitterly. Was there _anything_ he liked about the world?

Whatever. I did want to at least _try_ to keep that promise. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

You know; I really should've badgered Leliana for more information as to _where_ this Warden was supposed to be. There was _way too much_ Hinterlands to cover looking for one person.

"This is ridiculous," I grumbled as we walked around a lake. "Why couldn't this Warden be in a _small_ area?"

"Then you would be complaining about it being too easy," Prideful pointed out. I scowled. "But there are people up there. One of which is wearing armor bearing the crest of a griffon." Wait, really?

Oh, wow, he was right. It glinted in the sunlight as we approached. "Remember how to carry your shields," I heard the Warden tell a group of three farmers. Was he… was he teaching them? "You're not hiding; you're holding." The three looks so confused. "Otherwise, it's useless." Creators sealed, he was.

"Pardon?" I called. The group glanced at me. "Blackwall?" The bearded one looked startled. "Warden Blackwall?"

"You're not…" He moved to stand in front of me. "How do you know my name?" Well… "Who sent-" He glanced over and suddenly raised his shield. His grunt and the 'thud' of an arrow in that shield told me everything. Someone almost just killed me, and he just saved my life. "Help or get out." Some bandits were charging. Where had they come from? I was annoyed at being ambushed. "We're dealing with these idiots first." This just got freaking _bizarre_.

"I'll keep a barrier around everyone," Prideful told me, already casting the spell. The magic wrapped around us all. "There's only a handful. It shouldn't take long." Not with Blackwall charging and the other three farmers following. And they were… actually, they were doing pretty well holding their own. Wow. How long had Blackwall been teaching them?

Still, I drew my bow, sighting the enemy and firing arrows, running around the field to avoid being a stationary target. The bandits weren't wearing armor, so it was very, very easy to strike critical blows to them, blows the four close-range warriors took advantage of to finish them off. And with the barriers in place, everyone got off without any injuries. Well, except the bandits. They kind of ended up dead.

Without saying a word, Prideful walked off as soon as the last one fell. I wondered if he was checking on possible enemy reinforcements. I checked on the three civilians, noted their elated smiles, and then hunted for Blackwall. He wasn't far, of course. Kneeling by a bandit corpse, staring at it for a long while. "Sorry bastards," he murmured. I almost thought he sounded sad. "Good work, you lot." He stood and turned to the others. "Even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've…" He paused and shook his head. "Well, thieves are made, not born." I liked him. "Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves." Teaching them so they could protect themselves. Okay, I _really_ liked him.

"Well, that was a bit more dramatic than I'd planned," I noted lightly as they scampered off. I skipped up to him. "Let's start from the beginning again, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds good." He studied me closely. "You're no farmer." Not in the least. "Why do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Name is Deidre Lavellan." I smiled. "I'm an agent of the Inquisition. That's how I know your name." He nodded, eyeing me warily. "Wardens have disappeared. I was asked to investigate if it's coincidence or if there's some tie to the Divine's murder."

"Maker's Balls." That had to be the first time I heard that curse. "The Wardens and the Divine? You can't…" He paused again. "No, you're asking, so you don't know. You're just pursuing leads." Yep. "Well, first off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, yeah? Just look at history. No more Blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten."

"It's a bit more complicated when they're tied to nobility, I think." Wasn't the Hero of Fereldan a noble here? Besides, Leliana was the one asking. I doubted she'd ever forget them.

"True, but our purpose isn't really political. Fereldan Wardens are a bit of an exception, but I can't think of a reason why they'd go after the Divine." That was also a very good point.

Still. "While I'm not here to accuse, yet, I do need information." I held my ground, looking right at him. "That's my job. And all that said… well, you're the only one anyone can find. Even the Hero of Fereldan has disappeared apparently."

"Yes, at the same time as the Queen. The locals were commenting on how sad their beloved king is." That was almost adorable. "But I haven't seen any Wardens for months myself. Not unusual. I travel alone, recruiting." He shrugged. "Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because they're no Blight coming. Yet." I loved having that hovering over our heads. "Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need." He gestured at the bandit corpses. "These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims." Taught them how to fight. Let them go to teach others. He was a true guardian, one who taught others how to save themselves. "They had to listen, so I told them to stand. Next time, they won't need me."

"Why do that if you're supposed to be recruiting?"

"Grey Wardens can inspire." He looked mournful. "Make you better than you think you are." A lot of Wardens were former criminals. Was he? Meh, it didn't matter. Whatever his past, so long as he learned from it… "The Divine is dead." His voice was soft. I almost thought he was thinking aloud. "And the sky is torn. Thinking us absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." Hmm? "Deidre, you said?" I nodded, curious. "If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden." Was he offering to help? "Maybe you need me." I would _gladly_ take someone along who could help buffer me from Prideful. And he was a kind and good shemlen. Rare.

Still, I felt playful. "Oh?" I grinned, leaning forward. "And what can one Warden do?"

"Save the fucking world if pressed." I liked him! "You should really read about the Fifth Blight." You know; maybe I should. "Besides…" He produced some papers from his pocket. "I've these." He held them so I could see them, and I gawked. Treaties. "Might not be a Blight, but it is a disaster. Some will honor these anyway."

"Well, then, Warden Blackwall." I held out my hand. "The Inquisition accepts your offer."

"Good to hear." He took my hand firmly, but careful to not hurt my hand. "We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long." He smiled. "This Warden walks with the Inquisition."

"May the Dread Wolf never find us." This was going to be awesome!

* * *

Author's note: Ah, Solas and Deidre arguing. Again. And recruiting Blackwall, meaning we now have all companions that aren't tied to a main quest. And a sidequest, Measuring the Veil. Fun fact, Mihris is a character from Masked Empire who appears here too.

Next Chapter – Blades of Hessarian with Kost


	16. Chapter 16) Storm Coast - Blades

Storm Coast – Blades

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"So, how did Kost get involved in all of this, Cassandra?" She blinked slowly as Iron Bull addressed her. "Kost is a smart son of a bitch," he continued with a shrug. "Always has been. Which makes sense, considering he's been a mercenary since he was eleven, basically."_

 _"How old is he now?" she asked, without really thinking about it._

 _"Twenty-nine. Turns thirty in a couple of months." Iron Bull laughed a little. "He's going to completely forget about it again. Always does. Good memory for everything but dates."_

 _"You've known him a long time, then." She glanced over at Kost, talking with some mercenaries. "To answer your question, his group was hired to protect the Conclave." She paused, thinking. "He's not said one word about his dead comrades." She's not even sure he's thought about it._

 _"Kost has been a mercenary for a too large chunk of his life." Iron Bull sighed. "And in his mind, he's still on the job. No thinking of the fallen. No mourning. It's unhealthy."_

 _"He should talk about it."_

 _"If you figure out a way to drag it out of him, let me know." He shook his head. "But the way it's always been? He's not thought one thing about his comrades who died. It's an automatic denial. And it never occurs to him that he does it."_

 _"So, denial, and then denial of his denial?" She honestly couldn't comprenehend that._

 _"Yep." Iron Bull grimaced. "It's a defensive mechanism he never lost. Keep an eye on him. This situation is one where bad defensive mechanisms fall apart without warning, at the worst possible time."_

 _"It's not like that hasn't been happening already with everything." She wasn't certain if it was a laughing matter, but Iron Bull laughed anyway. "I'll watch over him."_

 _"Good, Boy needs it."_

* * *

"Kost!" I glanced up from repairing one of the soldier's tents and smiled when I saw Miss Samantha running down the hill towards us, a strange girl following her. A blond elf, but much too pale to be Deidre. Who was this? "Finally found you," she said breathlessly as she stumbled to a stop in front of me. Had they been running around the Coast, looking for us? "The soldiers in the initial camp pointed us in this direction, but we had to go the long way because there was an ogre fighting a dragon, and then the map was eaten by spiders, and hi, it's good to see you!" …That was all in one breath. Uh…

"She's scared of spiders!" the elf girl snorted. Miss Samantha gave her a little glare. "Surprised you didn't hear her screech!"

"I might've heard something," I deadpanned. The girl laughed again, and Miss Samantha scowled. "I'm afraid I don't know your name though, miss. I am Kost Adaar."

"Sera." She grinned. "So, what's going on? Sammy here was panicking over what could make you request reinforcements. And her sister, but you can't do anything about that." Had something happened to Lucina?

"There were Tevinter mages, but we've dealt with them. So, now, we simply have the difficulties with the Blades of Hessarian." Half of the scouts were out of combat after fights with them. Possibly _permanently._ Whoever these people were, they were skilled. "Miss Sera-"

"Sera, not missera."

"Sera, then." I pointed over to Iron Bull and Miss Pentaghast. "Why not meet them while I explain to Miss Samantha the current strategy? Iron Bull is a mercenary and Cassandra Pentaghast is a Seeker."

"So, giant and… _another_ lady with a great rack under the armor." I was reminded of Shokraker. Except tiny. And much younger and blunter. "Yeah, sure." She skipped off and I glanced at Miss Samantha. "Another lady?"

"That's the first time I heard her compliment my breasts," Miss Samantha laughed. Seemed she didn't mind such things at all. "Maker above, it's like being around my teen self again. Anyway, I'll meet Iron Bull after we talk. What's the plan?"

"Sadly, we haven't found much, so the plan is rather vague," I sighed. Only a note that hinted these actions weren't exactly the will of the whole group. "But, we did manage to make this based on some blueprints we found." I passed her the Mercy's Crest amulet. "Supposedly, if you wear that, they'll negotiate with you."

"And if we add that with the reputation of the Herald, then it might actually work." She smiled wryly as she slipped it on. "Wow, the chain fits." Ah, good, I was worried it would be too small. "So, who's all going to the stronghold? Or has that not been found yet?"

"No, we have. But it'll be a small group." I pointed to Iron Bull, Sera, and Miss Pentaghast, all chatting happily. Or, rather, Iron Bull and Sera chatting happily while Miss Pentaghast squawked. "Those three, you, and me. Chargers stay back to defend the camp and the wounded. I dare not risk more of our soldiers."

"Yeah, there are already enough problems." She sighed heavily, running a hand over her hair and messing up here braid. "We have soldiers missing in the Fallow Mire." Far too the south? The cursed bog? That sounded like _so_ much fun. Not. "Lucina is playing my double down there." Ah, that must be why she was worried about Lucina. "With luck, Deidre and Solas haven't run into too much trouble, but those two just _argue_." That was very true. I was worried about them myself.

However… "Deidre promised to behave, so I think they might reach some sort of accord." Hopefully. "You shouldn't fret so much."

"What else can I do? There's no one to fight, and I'm not sitting around complaining about how much I hurt." She shook her head before suddenly getting a thoughtful look. "Oh, right, I completely forgot. Hey, did something happen between you and Lucina?"

What? "Um… no?" I was really confused. "Lucina's lovely, but I am exclusively attracted to men, so…"

"Not _that_ sort of something." She grinned a little before shaking her head. "She's under the impression you hate her." What. "That's what I mean." That… what did I do to make her think…? "Something about a mistake?" What mista… oh. I remembered now.

"I was unnerved by how easily she lied and manipulated Chancellor Roderick, I remember." Still, I hadn't thought that gave the impression I _hated_ her. Just… a little freaked out. Lady Montilyet and Iron Bull didn't help matters.

"Oh, that." Miss Samantha grimaced. "My apologies. We all got weird coping skills dealing with Mother." I was beginning to see that clearly. "When we're all back, do you mind talking to her? I know things have been hectic." She paused. "I also know that Lucina's reaction to such things is to avoid them like the plague." Which I had barely noticed because of how hectic everything was. But basically, she was saying Lucina wouldn't bridge the gap herself out of fear, meaning I had to if it was going to be fixed. Of course.

"I will do my best, but work comes first."

"I understand." She smiled wryly. "My apologies for how difficult my little sister is."

"Both of you are equally difficult, Miss Samantha." She scowled and I smiled. "Let's get going."

"Fine." She sighed, aggravated. "Ass."

"Why, thank you, my ass is quite fine, I'm told." She burst into laughter. "Let's go."

* * *

"Someone's come with a challenge." "The others failed." "But I know her description. That's the Herald of Andraste wearing the Mercy's Crest." Well, it was nice to see I was right with the whole 'Mercy's Crest getting us in easier' thing. Now, would I continue to be so? That was the question. Still, no ambush as the gates opened and we were shown in. That was saying something. Especially since I was more or less certain there were _skulls_ lining the walls. Glorious.

The inside looked better. It reminded me a bit of Haven, actually, just a smaller version. And a huge lack of snow and cold. And people who were just watching us, subtly pointing us towards a man standing in front of a tattered flag.

He sneered when he saw us approach. He looked like an arrogant ass. "So, you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?" Oh, and he sounded like one too. Of course he did. "A foolish decision."

"Less foolish than your decision to kill soldiers of the Inquisition," Miss Samantha replied. Head up, shoulders back, voice calm… I could buy her being a leader. Just like I could back in Val Royeaux, before she shouted at the Lord Seeker person. "I refuse to let that stand."

"You want justice?" And he had weapons in hand. Well, now was the time for 'aggressive' negotiations then. "Claim it."

"I'll claim more than that." And Miss Samantha swung her weapon, starting the duel. I subtly put a barrier on her. Sure, duel with honor, but a mercenary fought with pragmatism always.

Leaving her to it, I looked around the area, tensing up. But… no one moved. They all just _watched_.

"This is unnatural," Miss Pentaghast breathed. She and Sera settled back to back, Sera with an arrow twitching on the string. Iron Bull and I also stood back to back, for protection just in case. "They're not even trying." A bloody-curdling screech split the air. I glanced to see Miss Samantha had cut off the leader's arm. Blood spewed everywhere, trickling under our feet. "They're just watching their leader be killed."

"It's another case of the littles getting tired of the bigs," Sera answered easily. But despite her light-hearted tone, she tensed up even more. "Big one there is too big for his britches, so they're going to watch as Sammy steals his breeches." And his life. What did she mean by 'big' and 'little', though? I'd have to ask later. "Simple, yeah? No need to make it complicated."

"As a mercenary, the fact that this is going so easily just makes me twitch," Iron Bull rumbled. He sighed a little. "I mean, come on? Not even a token little fight? That would be so much fun, and I could try to beat my record of the most pieces cut in a single swing." I forgot Iron Bull liked fighting. A lot. At least he kept mostly sane about it.

"Just stick around, Iron Bull," Miss Pentaghast deadpanned. I didn't even need to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. "You'll get your chance soon enough. For complexity _and_ fighting."

"I knew signing up with the Inquisition would be a good idea."

A sickening crack shattered the conversation. When I turned, I saw it was because Miss Samantha had slammed her greatsword into the leader's skull, and nearly bisected him. Iron Bull's low whistle showed how impressed he was as the body thumped messily to the ground, blood streaming and dribbling all over the grass. I was so glad _someone_ found pleasure in the mess.

"It's done," Miss Samantha murmured, hooking her greatsword on her back. She glanced at all the others, looking quite the sight with all the blood splatter dripping down. "So long as everyone here respects the outcome?" She gave us a confused look, as if asking 'did they really not fight too?'. At my nod, she only grew more confused, but she hid it quickly. "Well?"

"Of course, your worship." The remaining Blades knelt. Not a single one even hesitated. "The Blades of Hessarian are at your service," one declared firmly, reverently even. I had a headache. "If you want eyes on the coast, here we are." Basically, we just turned vigilantes into agents. In a single duel. We were going to pay with this good luck _somewhere_. Probably with the mages and templars. When did something ever go good with them?

"Thank you." Miss Samantha smiled. "Then the first order of business is to help tend to those you wounded."

"Of course." And they were off before anyone could say anything. Uh…

"Miss Pentaghast, Iron Bull, Sera, could you three go ahead and make sure our own don't try to kill them?" I requested. They nodded and chased after them. When they were out of sight, I glanced over at Miss Samantha and noticed her grimace. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I am just a little creeped out by how everyone's all 'let me worship and serve you!'" She sighed, looking at the Mark. I was actually pleased to hear it disturbed her. That made her less likely to take advantage of it. "But if it's the Maker's will…" I wouldn't say a word on that.

Instead… "Let's head back to Haven."

"Yeah." She clenched her fist. The Mark sparked. "I need to choose who we're approaching." First. This was going to be a 'first' thing, right? It seemed stupid to go after only one. We needed all the help we could get, and we knew next to _nothing_ about the Breach. Maybe it couldn't be suppressed by Templars, sure, but maybe throwing more power at the Mark would only make it blow up. And us with it.

"Of course." Surely, everyone would be reasonable enough to see that course of action was best, right?

…Right?

* * *

Author's note: And more agents. And sidequests completed for now. I don't really have much to say, so I think it's time for the plot to move on, yes?

Next Chapter – Haven with Samantha


	17. Chapter 17) Haven - Decisions

Haven – Decisions

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"So, what do you think?" She asked him. A bright smile and brighter laughter, he noted that she has issues behind her smile, but in typical teenaged thinking, she just shoved it to the side. Things were simple to her still, and she made sure it stayed that way. "About our great, glorious leader, I mean."_

 _"Well, I have always had a weakness for redheads," he answered, keeping his own voice light. She laughed. "And she wears good armor. Be a bit tricky to unsnap alone, mind."_

 _"Yeah, I suppose." She stretched her arms over her head. "She's a weirdo, though, isn't she, Bull?" She glanced back at him. "I mean; she just goes and recruits people who tried to kill her. Who does that?"_

 _"I think there's a story about the Hero of Fereldan who did just that, at least twice, Sera."_

 _"So, what? She's a great big hero?"_

 _"Well, she's the Herald. You Chantry people think that's important, right?"_

 _"Bigs always kick down the littles. But she doesn't. Yet, anyway." She shrugged. "She's a weirdo. She's all powerful and humble."_

 _"Okay, I get your point. She's a weirdo." And he had to admit, it wasn't hard to agree. Samantha hadn't even yelled when Kost told her about the Ben-Hassrath. Just accepted it. "A little weirdo."_

 _"Everyone's little to you."_

 _"Not everyone. But yes, most."_

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone!" Lucina's cheerful words greeted us as we stepped into Haven, and I hugged her tightly as soon as she was within reach. She was safe. Thank the Maker. "Samantha, I can't breath!" I instantly let her go and she laughed, stepping back. "Deidre and Solas just returned with Blackwall, a Warden," she explained, pointing towards the blacksmith. I saw someone in griffon armor watching the smiths work. "Oh! Shoot, I was in the middle of an errand. I'm sorry; we'll talk later!" And she was off. Some things never change.

"So, that's your sister?" Iron Bull asked, stepping up next to me and surveying the area. "You two look ridiculously alike." I think I knew that well. "Well, time to get the Chargers set up. I'll check in later." And then he was off. Of course.

Shaking my head, I turned to check on the others… only to see I was the only one still standing around the gate. They had already moved on to do whatever. That was… a bit lonely, actually. Yes, it made sense that everyone had their own paths, but still… Ah, no, I shouldn't complain. I had a mission, right? I should at least inform Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine that I was back, and that we got more agents.

That was the plan, at least. However, as I got close to the Chantry, I got a facefull of snow. "Whoops!" I blinked slowly, trying to figure out what just happened, as Deidre suddenly appeared in front of me. "Ir abelas," she laughed, clearly having fun with… whatever was going on. "That was _supposed_ to his Prideful, but he redirected it." I glanced around and found Solas sheepishly waving down below, not far from the fire. "So, it's totally his fault. Even if I was the one who threw it."

"And why are you throwing snowballs?" I asked, wiping the snow that stubbornly clung to my face. Holy flames, it was cold. "I think I missed that part of your explanation."

"I'm bothering him." Of course. "See, he was strangely quiet on the way back from the Hinterlands, not making any snide comments, and I think it's weird, so I'm trying to spark some." I gave her an incredulous look and she shrugged. "No, I don't want to be yelled at, but it's weird when someone suddenly stops." I could… understand that… "Anyway, you saw Lucy, right?" I nodded. "Good, she was fretting about you and Kost. I think she also wants to show Kost some books she got from Iron Lady chick." I gave her a look and she shrugged. "Varric calls her that. She thinks it's funny. Since that 'madame' word just feels weird in my mouth, I'm going with it. It's affectionate. Not like Prideful or Bureaucrat." Where _was_ Chancellor Roderick? I hadn't seen him for a while. "Anyway, follow me."

"Why?" Still, I did as she said. It wasn't like her to make requests of me.

"Come talk to the soldiers. They're getting scared." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Give them some courage, little miss herald."

"You are one of the few people I'm taller than!" She rolled her eyes and I laughed. "So, how do I give them courage?"

"Don't you nobles know how to do that already? Rallying speeches and all?"

"Cassandra is a noble."

"She is?" Deidre looked shocked. "I thought she was a Seeker. Not that I really know what that is."

"She is. But she is also a noble." We stepped out of the gates of Haven, heading to the practice field. "The Pentaghasts rule Nevarra."

"She's _royalty_?"

"Technically, yes, she is." Deidre burst into laughter. "What is it?"

"Just trying to imagine her in those shemlen tales of princesses." I tried to imagine Cassandra as a meek and helpless princess and snickered. Yeah, she didn't fit that at all. "Anyway, just think of something."

"That's all, huh?" I glanced around, hoping to get inspiration, before just shrugging. "Well, I'm not one for speeches." I scooped up some snow. "But I am one for games."

"Huh? HEY!" I throw a snowball at her, catching her in the neck. "What the… oh, you'll pay for that!" She crouched and made two snowballs easily, throwing them. I ducked, and they hit a passing soldier. "Oops."

"We're playing!" I laughed, waving at the stunned people. "Come on! Let's have some fun!"

We might as well. I mean; I could die any day now, thanks to the Mark. They could die any day, thanks to all the danger. Let's have some fun while we can, yeah?

* * *

"You're absolutely soaked!" Josephine sounded so horrified as she toweled my hair dry. I had been doing it, but my bad toweling skills offended her or something. "Oh, goodness, how am I supposed to explain to our guests why the Herald of Andraste was having a _snow war_ in front of Haven? Not that I am not glad you were having fun, but our guests…"

"The soldiers' morale is higher than the sky thanks to it," Cullen pointed out, coming to my defense. He and Lucina were looking at some papers. "Now, granted, some of the injured are re-injured, but that's not necessarily her fault." See? Cullen understood. Deidre and I paused the game when we saw blood anyway.

"It was a great way to build camaraderie as well," Kost added. He was toweling Deidre's hair. In her case, it was because she just didn't want to bother, and Kost won the argument. "The Chargers are fully integrated in, and some of the former templars and mages were laughing and sharing drinks." The mages had been _hilariously creative_ with snowballs, and the former templars were teaching others how to duck and dodge projectiles. "Perhaps it'll be hard to explain to guests, but that memory will stay in the soldiers' minds forever."

"Samantha is no longer someone to admire from afar, but someone to respect and talk to." Wow, even Cassandra was defending my choice. "When times become trying, it will help the soldiers," she continued. I grimaced at the reminder of how lucky we've been. Yeah, things had to get messy soon.

"Speaking of which, we really should press onward," Leliana stated, steering us all to serious conversation. We shifted to look at the map on the table, Deidre and I hanging back to not drip water on it. "So, Samantha, you're our most visible person. Have you decided?"

"Since Fiona extended a direct invitation, I figured we'd go to Redcliffe," I replied. Deidre groaned. "What?"

"I just came _back_ from the Hinterlands!" she immediately complained. Oh. Oops? "I'll stay here. I'm not trekking back there unless there's a _big_ emergency. Like, Fen'harel setting the Creators loose emergency." Uh… "But we're getting help from the mages."

"Yes, they are much more reasonable than the templars." I thought I saw Kost roll his eyes, but when I turned to look at him directly, he was just as stoic as before. I must've imagined it.

"If that is the case, then Lucina should go with you," Josephine murmured. I cheered up at the thought of traveling with Lucina. That should be fun! "Lucina, is that… where did she go?" Startled, I looked at Cullen, and noticed Lucina really _wasn't_ there. She wasn't anywhere. What the…?

"She said she had to check on a couple of experiments she is running," Cullen answered easily. He must've been the only one she told, given how surprised everyone else looked. "She told me before she left that she wanted to stay here and tend to the wounded, so I think you'll need another idea for who goes with Samantha, Josephine." WHEN IN FLAMES DID SHE LEAVE?! SHE HAD BEEN RIGHT THERE NOT A HEARTBEAT AGO!

"Then I shall go with Miss Samantha," Kost volunteered. He recovered first. I was still reeling. "I am not Circle trained, but I am a mage. Perhaps they will feel more reassured if I am there." There were some murmurs of agreement, but I couldn't help but try to figure out why Lucina would just _leave_. "I would recommend Iron Bull as well. I think he can keep up with Miss Samantha if something goes wrong."

"If we are preparing for that eventuality, then I should come along as well," Cassandra replied. She looked worried, glancing at the door. "Though it is not usual for a Seeker, I do have some Templar training. I thought it a good way to understand them." Her wry smile showed how well _that_ went. Cullen looked ready to burst into laughter. "I assume we are going to be leaving within the hour?" I nearly groaned. Could I not rest for one day?

Apparently I couldn't. Everyone else nodded like it was the most logical thing, and scattered to the four winds to prepare. I decided to head outside to try and find Lucina. But she wasn't anywhere near.

"Samantha, is something wrong?" I turned at the voice to see Solas looking at me worriedly. "Is your Mark bothering you again?" he asked gently.

"No, there's been no flare ups recently," I answered. I glanced at the Mark, frowning. No, it was just… wait. "Though, is it… larger?"

"Let me see." He gently took my hand and removed my glove. I winced as I realized something was different. It was glowing through the scars on my hands. "Yes, it has… expanded slightly." He tapped my wrist, and I saw tiny green 'threads' wrapping around it. "It is still slow. It is possible it will stop entirely when the Breach is closed."

"How long would that last, though?"

"I am uncertain." Of course he was. No one even knew what this was. "But I digress. You were worried about something prior to this." Ah, yes, I was.

"Have you seen Lucina?" I tugged my glove back on. "She left the meeting early."

"I did, but only briefly." He crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. "She asked if I would mind moving her barrier lesson to tomorrow." What barrier lesson? "She said she was going for a walk to look for herbs and that she shouldn't be back before dark." She… wha…? "She seemed to be in considerable distress, so I didn't press her for details." WHY NOT?! "Did you need her for something?"

"I… well, I'll be marching out soon. I wanted to at least tell her goodbye." What was wrong, Lucina? Why did you leave? Why would you stay away? Did you think I would be spending the night? But that didn't explain why she walked away in the first place…? "I'll just leave her a note or something. Many thanks."

What did I do? What _do_ I do? She never did anything like this before. Shouldn't she be happy, having more mages to learn from, to be around? I didn't get it. I hated that. And, worse, I would not be able to figure it out for some time. I marched soon, to get aid to fight the Breach. I should focus on that. I really should.

But my heart just _ached_ because my little sister was hurting, and I didn't know what was going on at all.

* * *

Author's notes: Everyone grouped together! For half a day before running off again. Aha? Short little thing, but it felt important to have.

Next Chapter – Lucina in Haven. (Let's get companion interactions, shall we?)


	18. Chapter 18) Haven - Shadows

Haven – Shadows

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"I don't really understand why she would just leave the meeting," she sighed as the wrote. Missives to speed up travel between here and Redcliffe. "Is not Ostwick part of the rebellion, Cullen?" Was her information wrong?_

 _"They joined out of necessity, not exactly willingness, Josephine," he answered easily as he read. Military reports. "And there's lots of conflicting reports as to just why it fell. While I'm sure there are many who support the rebellion, it's important to remember that the vote to dissolve the Circles was decided by a single vote." A Spirit Healer, from what he understood. If rumors were right, he was Senior Enchanter Wynne's son. "For example, Madame Vivienne doesn't support the rebellion."_

 _"Mmm, true." She sighed again. "I suppose I just don't get why she left. Why not say anything?"_

 _"To avoid conflict? Because she thought she wouldn't be heard? I don't know."_

 _"Why would she think she wouldn't be heard?"_

 _"Well, you and Leliana make your views clear." She winced. She tried to be unbiased, it was good for diplomacy, but… "Same to Samantha."_

 _"That isn't good. The whole point of the meetings is to discuss."_

 _"Well, with luck, she and Kost won't yell." She gave him a confused look. "I know you were focused on how pretty Samantha is, Josephine…"_

 _"I was not!" He shot her a boyish grin and she scowled. "Sometimes, you are worse than my siblings."_

 _"It's a bad habit. Part of being a middle sibling."_

 _"Oh, yes, that reminds me. You mentioned wanting advice for your sister?"_

 _"Ah, yes, Rosalie. Let me finish this paragraph." She paused. "Wait, you just tried to deflect the subject."_

 _"Damn, that almost worked." She scowled and he sighed. "Later. I'm not sure if I saw correctly."_

 _"Very well." She would accept that._

* * *

"Are you all right, Ser Blackwall?" I asked as I approached him. He had been watching the skies, but he turned to face me, smiling in thanks as I passed him some mulled wine, warmed by magic. The weather was just getting colder. It would not surprise me if we were caught in a blizzard soon.

"I'm fine, Lucina," he murmured. He sipped the wine and smiled. "You're damn good at making drinks."

"The Circle loves it's alcohol as much as the army." He laughed lightly. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just looking at the Breach." He nodded to it. "It's easy to ignore when you're far away, but to actually see it…" He shook his head. "I can't believe your sister walked out of it. Alive."

"Neither can I. Everything I know states quite firmly she should not be able to." I glanced up at the torn sky. "Then again, everything I know also puts something like the Breach in firm theoretical territory, like true time magic."

"True time magic?"

"There is a creation spell known as 'Haste', which can make the user appear to move faster." I crossed my arms, remembering the lesson. "In reality, it distorts the targets perceptions to take in everything much faster, and augments the body to react to everything faster. It has to, otherwise the mind would become overwhelmed and, in extreme situations, the target would be broken into a living doll, experiencing everything but unable to react to any of it." Blackwall blinked slowly at me, still sipping his wine. "So, while its name implies time manipulation, it is, in fact, body and mind manipulation." I smiled as I remembered something. "I read a fascinating paper by a Dorian Pavus, a mage from Tevinter, who helped create a haste spell that functions off spells of the spirit and entropy trees, though it also requires a knowledge of the body one can only get as a healer or necromancer in order to use properly."

"Healer or necromancer?"

"Creation spells tend to be support spells, such as healing, rejuvenation, and the like. Necromancy is the manipulation of spirits and corpses, though that is really a most basic definition of it. It requires extensive knowledge of anatomy in order to simulate…" I trailed off as I noticed his grimace. "I'm sorry."

"Lucina, I assure you, my grievances is simply from the worry that I might face someone who uses a dead friend against me. Literally." That would be a good morale killer. "It's nice to hear someone ramble about something they know, for once." He looked out over the training soldiers, eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall of the blacksmith's shed. The clanging of metal rung through the air, so rhythmic I almost forgot it was there at all. "Nothing really makes sense. There's so much we don't know."

"We already?" I laughed, teasingly, and he made a face, playing along. "Your help and experience is invaluable."

"Or those treaties I had before giving them to your diplomat." His smile was wry before he focused his attention on me. "Where do you fit in with all of this?" Hmm? "Are you here to aid your sister?"

"That is part of it." I shrugged. "I want peace. That's why I did not argue when I was sent as one of Ostwick's representatives to the Conclave. The Mage-Templar war… I am a mage. My brothers are templars. It is a split that reflects how much harm the war has done to my family." Of course, with everyone acting like we could only recruit mages or templars to help, I feared the war would continue, even after things settled down.

"Yes, it's easy to see the shadows clinging to you." His smile was sympathetic. He knew what it was like, to survive when you truly did not. "Still, that's a worthy goal, peace. It's one I'm happy to support." He shrugged. "Me? I think I'll be happy killing the bastards who murdered the Divine. I think they owe us some answers." Yes, they did. Most importantly, how did they rip open the Veil in the first place? "Thanks for the wine, Lucina. I was just thinking of how damn cold it was in the mountains."

"Of course, Ser Blackwall." I bobbed a little curtsey. "I'll leave you to plot however you plan on torturing the soldiers next."

"Training. It's training." Still, he laughed, and I smiled as I walked away, making my way to the practice ground. Today was the first day those who had been wounded in the immediate aftermath of the Conclave Explosion would be training in earnest, and I worried greatly.

"You there!" I jumped, shaking, wondering if I did something wrong. But I wasn't being addressed at all. It was a soldier, flailing about like he forgot about the shield he was holding. "Block with the shield. If this man were your enemy, you would be dead." The voice itself was… scolding, but not yelling. It didn't take me long to find the owner. Cullen was addressing someone else next to him. "Lieutenant, don't hold back," he was saying as I crept closer. "They need to prepare for a real fight, not a practice one. Amund said they were skilled, but they have to get better." Amund was… ah, yes, he was the Sky Watcher. He had arrived not long ago, and made a point to tell Cullen about the fight.

"Yes, Commander," the lieutenant murmured, saluting and bowing. He noticed me and smiled, giving me a bow as well before leaving. Cullen, looking confused, turned around, and smiled in realization when he saw me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, moving to stand by his side. "I was worried." I glanced over at the soldiers, easily picking out the faces of those I had tended to. I could easily see the shadows of those who _should_ have been here, but I was too weak to save. "There are some new faces in the crowd."

"Yes, we got another batch of new recruits," Cullen explained. "Some of the locals, some pilgrims."

"I doubt any of them made the same impression my sister did." The joke got me a little laugh. "Do I need to look any over?"

"Adan did preliminaries, but if you could check them over in the evening, I would be grateful." I smiled and nodded. "Did you learn healing at Ostwick?"

"No, I learned it on the fly." The memory of Robin bleeding out under my fingertips flickered through my head. "Did you learn how to train soldiers in Kirkwall?"

"Yes, I was in charge of putting the recruits through their paces, when I wasn't learning how to direct forces." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm mildly surprised no one has challenged me yet."

"Did that happen a lot in Kirkwall?"

"If I went a day without three challenges, I considered it a good one." I laughed, amused at the mental image. "Are you all right?" Hmm? "You are quite a distance away from home, and if you did not learn healing in the Circle, I doubt you are in a comfortable role."

"I enjoy being able to help where I can." I was not sure how to answer his question. "Still, I suppose I am quite a distance away from where I envisioned myself as a child entering the Circle." That would be the best answer I could give. "What about you? Is this something you foresaw for yourself as a child?"

"Me? I didn't think much besides how to best tease the flames out of my siblings." I knew that feeling well. "I suppose it is similar, though. The whole reason I became a templar was because I wanted to help people, protect them." Ah, yes, that was how the Chantry lured many of templar recruits to the fold, when they didn't just force orphans in their care to the path. "Forgive me, you don't want to hear something like that."

"I beg to differ." I leaned forward a little, hoping that if I looked entreatingly enough, he would talk a bit more. He needed a break from work. "Please?"

"I… well…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, as a child, I could think of no higher calling. Protecting people from the dangers of magic, protecting _mages_ from the dangers of magic. It seemed perfect. I used to beg the templars at our local chantry to teach me." The mental image of a tinier him following templars like a duckling made me smile. "At first, they humored me. I think they were bored. But I must've showed some promise, or at least a willingness to learn. They put in a good word to a visiting Knight-Captain, and he spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen."

"That's a little old for a templar recruit."

"Very much so, and my teachers worried, but I studied hard. It was everything I wanted and more." Work was easy when you loved it. "I caught up quickly, and at eighteen, I took the vows." That was when he first took lyrium, then. How was he getting it now? Withdrawal was… painful. I remembered suffering templars, shaking in the corner. I remembered helping them to their comrades to get help. "Of course, it wasn't long after I saw the terror and suffering magic can cause." He grimaced. "I treated mages with distrust, or worse, because of it, at time without cause." He looked thoughtful. "Though, Althea is a case of how even the trusted ones can sometimes cause harm. The Foundry still hasn't been rebuilt." What was he talking about? "Regardless, I'm doing my best to not do so here, and I ask that you hit me in the head if I do."

"I promise." I smiled. "Might I ask what you mean by 'terror'?" Seeing his dark look, I quickly added, "if you do not wish, then please, do not force yourself! I was simply… well, I was simply curious, because what if you are in the middle of something like that again? It would be horrible for you, and horrible for the soldiers, and-"

His hand fell on my head, ruffling my hair as he smiled wryly. "Easy. I am not mad." I still drooped. "I assure you, though, if we run into something similar, it will be horrible for completely different reasons." A-ah… "I'm from Fereldan. I was stationed at Kinloch Hold during the Blight." My eyes widened, my thoughts freezing. Everyone knew about what happened at Kinloch Hold. So many lost their lives then. By all rights, it should've been annulled, but the Hero of Fereldan pulled the greatest of miracles and saved it. But its shadow lingered, even eleven years later. Its survivors were traumatized, scarred. "You'll forgive me for preferring not to say more."

"Of course." The stories alone had given me nightmares. How much did he still suffer from it? "Though, I am surprised you are sane." That… was incredibly rude.

"Who says I am?" He smiled bitterly, hand dropping from my head. "I think I just learned to manage."

"Well, that is better than most." …Wait a second… "Pardon, but I heard you were from Kirkwall."

"I am. I was transferred to Kirkwall about half a year after the Blight, since my mental healing wasn't going smoothly, despite Solana's best efforts." Who was Solana? "My wariness of mages suited Meredith, so I was made her Knight-Captain, despite my youth. She liked having people who agreed with her close. It's not like here, where people of varying outlooks are purposely sought out." Ah… "So, yes, I went from the Blight to Kirkwall."

"I cannot tell if you have the best of luck or the worst."

"I don't know either. I had a great conversation with our hardworking blacksmith over it." He sighed, shaking his head. "Thankfully, no one seems to hold it against me."

"You do, though." He glanced at me and I smiled sadly. "The past never escapes you. It just clings to you forever, like your shadow, and the more you try to drown it out, the more it screams." It screamed until you couldn't hear yourself anymore. "I know the feeling."

"…Yeah, I bet you do." His smile was sad, sympathetic, but he did not push. Instead, he took his coat off and dropped it on my shoulders. "It's cold. You really need a better jacket."

"You are the only one around smart enough to dress for the weather." I watched the soldiers train, noticing how they shivered when they rested. Very carefully, I set up a Bounded Field along the edges of the training area, and heated the 'walls' to generate a gentle warmth. I saw their smiles instantly. "I will take it down when they are done," I murmured when I caught his questioning look. "But it is nice for them to be spoiled every once in a while."

"Yes, you spoil them. Blackwall and I will be the mean ones." I laughed, unable to help it, and he smiled. "It'll do them some good."

"I look forward to helping."

* * *

"Dear, will you pass me that deathroot mixture?" I handed it over and resumed watching Madame Vivienne mix the potion. "Now, you have to pour it in slowly, otherwise it'll clump up horribly," she explained. I nodded, watching the potion turn a beautiful and smooth blue. "And now we let it simmer." We both moved away from the pot, checking the wards to make sure everything was still safe. "While it's doing that, Lucina, might I examine your explosives?"

"Oh, yes!" I winced at how excited I sounded as I pulled one from my pocket and passed it over. "It's triggered with magic, and is quite harmless otherwise."

"That's a Tevinter technique, yes?" I nodded. I'd read a lot of papers from Tevinter due to my research on Bounded Fields. A _lot_. "Quite a clever technique, truly, though it does make it so that you _must_ have the strength to spare." Her hand glowed slightly as her eyes narrowed, cautiously studying the mixture. "Ah, that explains it." She passed it back to me, a small, approving smile on her face. "Cassandra, the darling, was explaining to me about how loud and powerful it seemed, so I was curious. You sacrificed a bit of safety for more power, didn't you?" Well, yes, I did, so I nodded. "Be certain to always throw it far, my dear. I'm sure you already know this, but if you don't, you risk serious injury, perhaps even crippling." I also risked death. I had known that the second I made the first one. "Ah, Sera, what might we do for you?"

"Nothing." Sera's voice was sour and sulky. Her expression matched as I turned to look at her. "What are you doing?" she half-demanded, crossing her arms as she leaned in the doorway. "Some magey stuff?" Things I had learned about Sera. She did not like magic, and she _very_ much did not like Madame Vivienne. "Anyway, wanted to tell you that I sent Lord What's-his-tits some rabbit raisins in your name, Vivvy." She gave him… what, exactly? I did not know the term.

"Ah, that explains the letter of gratitude." Madame Vivienne returned my flask to me. "They were, by all accounts, delicious."

"What." Sera's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ewwwww!" She shrieked, shaking her head. "Ew, ewww!" I was so confused. "Why would he do that?!"

"You underestimate the fragility of his holdings, and the severity of tribute demanded of him in the past." Madame Vivienne shrugged nonchalantly, checking the brewing mixture. "Perhaps he was simply grateful it was not a stew made from a lesser cousin." Did she just say 'from'?

"You're lying. Must be lies." Sera lunged for me, snagging my shoulder. "Right? She's lying, right?" Uh… um…

"W-well, it is Orlais," I mumbled, smiling slightly. Sera groaned, flopping next to me. "Also, what are 'rabbit raisins'?"

"Rabbit shit."

"Oh, I see." I paused as the words finally clicked. "Oh, gross, gross, gross!" I prodded her shoulder. "Why did you even gather that?!"

"I thought it would be funny! And I wore gloves!" Sera scowled. "I didn't think Lord Shit-for-breath would eat it!" She groaned, sulking. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"My dear, we are doing alchemy," Madame Vivienne answered. She adjusted the flame before returning her attention to us. "Much too complex for you, I'm sure."

"I could totally do your alchemy hogwash!" Sera bristled, and Madame Vivienne smiled. "Completely!"

"Well, I doubt you can do the _magic_ parts of it." Sera shuddered. "But there are parts of alchemy that require no magic at all. But still, quite complex."

"Yeah, yeah, fancy-shmancy." Sera plopped down in front of us. "Here! Give me stuff! I made stuff for the Jennys all the time."

"Oh, you did?" I asked, curious as I passed her some of the materials. "Will you show me? I would love to learn!"

"What? From me?" Sera looked a little confused. "You're a weirdo like your sister."

"Thank you kindly for the compliment." She laughed, loud and uproarious. Madame Vivienne rolled her eyes, but I smiled. It was hard to be annoyed at someone with a laugh that sounded so _alive_. "So?"

"Well, the last thing I made was a jar of bees bomb thingy." She made a what? "But there's this one here that… aw, shit, don't have all the ingredients." She scowled. "It's a fun one too. All fire and burning and _wow_ I am all powerful."

"That sounds fascinating. Where did you learn?"

"Dunno." She shrugged before mixing things together. I noticed that while her movements and measurements were careless, her eyes were sharp for anything that seemed 'off'. "Just kinda picked it up." That was fascinating, truly. "Aw, I was kind of hoping to make it, just to see Vivvy's look."

"Then here." Madame Vivienne passed her a sheet of paper. "You can write, I trust," she said, handing over a pen. "Write down what you need for it."

"Yeah, yeah, stop your sneering." Sera grumbled as she wrote. Her writing was as chaotic as her words. I read over her shoulder, curious.

"Lucina?" I looked up to see Solas poke his head in. "You had asked for a barrier magic lesson, yes?" he asked. I nodded and stood, dusting my skirts off. "Is now all right?"

"I think so, since it will take some time for the potion to finish?" I looked to Madame Vivienne, though, silently asking. It was only polite. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, let's go. Thank you kindly for taking the time."

"It's so rare to see someone so willing to learn, how could I not indulge you?" I think he just liked me because I considered Spirits 'people'. "Leliana has kindly offered to assist." She did? How? Oh, this was going to be long and tedious, wasn't it? Ah, well, I would be better, and stronger, for it. Maybe.

"Please do not argue too much?" I turned to Madame Vivienne and Sera, bobbing a little curtsey in farewell. Sera rolled her eyes. Madame Vivienne's smile grew. "I shall see you later." Here was hoping Leliana did not kill me too much in the lessons.

* * *

Author's notes: Sera is a tempest, which involves the use of elemental flasks, so I'm assuming she knows some rudimentary chemistry, picked up like her archery skill, to make her flasks. Vivienne and Sera's conversation is based off a bit of their party banter. Sky Watcher's name… I think was revealed via multi-player.

Next Chapter – Deidre in Haven (this chapter will be concurrent with this one)


	19. Chapter 19) Haven - Waiting

Haven – Waiting

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"What happened to all the missives?" she asked slowly, checking under her desk and books. Nothing but dust and mold. They really needed to clean better."There was a large pile…?"_

 _"If you are looking for a stack of papers, Lady Nightingale, little Deidre took them." She turned to see Vivienne leaning in the doorway. No doubt enjoying the sight of the spymaster crawling on her knees. "Something about sorting through them," Vivienne continued. "She's quite helpful, isn't she?"_

 _"You think she's useful."_

 _"Everyone has a use, my dear." She nodded, conceding that. It was the job of a bard, and of powerful Orlesians, to discover just what that use was. "She's rather charming too. Quite attached to dear Lucina."_

 _"I'm surprised you do not think her savage."_

 _"Her people are. But she might not be." Vivienne shrugged. "Regardless of whether she is savage or not, she is helpful and useful. Only a fool would try to anger her." She smiled slowly. "You and I are not fools, Lady Nightingale."_

 _"…No, we are not." That much she could agree with. "What is your goal?"_

 _"With Deidre? Nothing yet." Vivienne left and she sighed, rubbing at her temple. Just what she needed. A skilled player of the Game, right under her nose. At least Vivienne genuinely wanted to protect Thedas._

 _Perhaps she should ask Deidre to keep an eye on her, though. She knew Deidre would be good at it._

* * *

You know, when I asked what I could do to help, I didn't expect it to be organizing how to move all the Inquisition people around!

I sighed, shaking my head as I checked over the missives. Jobs, and I had to pick which advisors to hand them over to. I ran through the last handful, making sure I had everything as I wanted. Cullen had securing a route through the Frostback Mountains, and something about a successor in Lydes. Leliana was dealing with an offer from the Blades of Hessarian, and some weird thing about Andraste's secrets. Josephine was handling a Sera request, that she called 'Drop and Grab', and was utilizing the treaties we got from Blackwall. Okay, yeah, that all sounded good. I suppose. Creators, I didn't have any experience with this. Fen'harel, make my life less confusing and aggravating, please?

"You're frowning quite heavily, da'len." I groaned at Prideful's voice. I said make it _less_ aggravating, Dread Wolf! "Headache?" I gave him a dirty look, wondering what he was doing in the small library. "That's a lot of papers," he noted, peering over my shoulder. "Are you practicing reading and writing?"

"Not on purpose," I grumbled. Honestly, these missives were very much at the edge of my literacy ability. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking up techniques on barriers. Lucina asked for lessons." Lucy, why must you be nice to Prideful? "And also escaping the cold."

"Wear some shoes. Like a sane person. Not that you're actually sane, wandering about the Fade, making friends with Spirits…"

He sighed, looking aggravated. That made two of us. "Yes, I make lasting friendships with Spirits. Spirits of Wisdom, for instance, willing to share their ancient knowledge with those that listened." Were they as pretentious as you? "Spirits of Purpose, who help me search for answers." Biased answers. "Little wisps, eager and playful, pointing out treasures I might have missed along the path." Treasures? The Fade had treasures like an adventure story dungeon? "I would thank you for not considering my friends evil."

"I never said they were evil." I sighed. Here we go again. "I said you were insane to befriend them. They're… different." Wait, no, that sounded wrong. Well, not really, but… "My lessons always state they see the world differently. So differently that you _need_ to be wary, because you think 'right and wrong' and they think 'blue and orange'." I shrugged. "It's like that Qun stuff. Makes perfect sense to them, and they think they're doing the right thing, but I feel like I'd have to be touched in the head to understand any of it, and I shake at the idea of them coming to 'convert' me." Well, this was better than usual. I wasn't screaming and he wasn't screaming back? "You can be wary of someone and admit they're a good person eventually. But your first response is going to be wariness. Like the Chantry. Chantry has killed thousands, oppressed even more. But Cassandra's part of it, and she's nice." Prideful gave me a strange look. "What?" Were we going to the yelling now?

"You're talking too old for a da'len."

"I'm twenty-six." And now I got a skeptical look. "I know I look young, but I guarantee you, I am twenty-six."

"That still puts you on the younger end of this group." I… that… okay, he had a point there…

Still. "That doesn't mean I am a child." I stood up, gathering my papers. "And only a fool would dismiss the wisdom a child can have. That's what Keeper Isti says."

I left then, not looking back. If he reacted, I neither knew nor cared. But hey! No real argument this time! Improvement! Or something.

* * *

"Snapdragon!" I paused in my inventory checks and turned towards the voice. Varric, waving me to stand by the fire. "You look frozen," he chided when I came over. He tugged me down to sit on a log-bench, threw a blanket over me, and handed me a warm mug of something. "Light made a batch for everyone. I'm helping her pass them out, since she went to give one to Hero." Deciding to not even ask who 'Hero' was, I sipped and discovered it was mulled wine. _Really good_ mulled wine, though that could be I'd never had a wine that wasn't horrible sour and half-rancid before. "Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"You're going to be a _great_ mother," I deadpanned. He snickered and sat next to me, wrapping himself up in his own little blanket. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because, Snapdragon, you're a Dalish away from her Clan, in the armies of the Faithful, an army that historically isn't very nice to elves, much less Dalish." …Oh. "And you've been running about like a madwoman all day, trying to find things to do in our quaint little village."

"…I am… holding up." I sighed, staring at the fire. "I hate waiting, though."

"Waiting sucks." He looked up at the sky. "Especially when the only thing you can really do is watch that Breach spit out demons and Maker-Knows-What-Else." I glanced up and shivered at the sight of the pulsing hole in the sky. Truly, it just bothered me. But what bothered me most was…

"Varric, can you keep a secret?" A secret I had forced myself to not think about all day.

"Keeping secrets is one of an author's specialties."

"…I feel alive." Varric didn't laugh. He just sat patiently. "I didn't notice before, because everything was so hectic. But with there being nothing to do but wait, I could sense it. I feel alive, stronger. More so than what simple training, or the feeling of doing something can do. It's like there's magic in me."

"Daisy once said all elves had magic, once." Daisy? "Sorry, Merrill."

"Oh, the Sabrae First. Sweet girl." Varric beamed at me. Yeah, he was fond of her too. "And yeah, that's a story passed down. That's why some Clans make sure to keep all their mage children." Others… threw them out, and a handful, like Minaeve, were found by templars and taken to safety in the Circles. I thought it horrifying, but I could not make sound judgments on another Clan. We might all be Dalish, but we had as much in common with each other as the human countries did with each other. "But it's one thing to hear a story, accept it as the past… and another thing where the 'hole in the sky that is going to kill everything' also makes me feel more powerful." It made me uneasy. What happened in the past? Were we following a path of ruin because we didn't know?

"Well, if there's one thing I learned over the years, it's that the answers to all your questions are going to blow up in your face." He patted my shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be painful, though."

"I can handle a little pain." I smiled, made it braver than I felt. "I think the worst thing would be charging forward with a false assumption. I mean; look at Samantha."

"Maker, almost killed the only person with a chance to save us because everyone assumed she was responsible." Varric snickered, but then shook his head. "Might want to consider running." Hmm? "I've written enough tragedies to know where all this is going. When you need a miracle, someone dies."

"Everything I've heard about Hawke declares she performed a miracle in saving as many as she did."

"You haven't heard just how much of a mess she was, and is, in the head." He sighed heavily. "I love her dearly, she is my best friend, but she has some distinctly unhealthy habits. I'm very used to seeing her back as she races off to save someone, left waiting and wondering if I'm going to see her alive again."

"…So, like us right now. With Samantha, Kost, Cassandra, and Bull."

"Yep." Still, he smiled. "And a lot of people still died. Thank you, Blondie." He scowled at the sky, shaking his head. "Damn idiot…" Not asking. Curious. Not asking though. "Anyway, though, you and Chuckles argue today?" Chuckles was…? Ah.

"Prideful and I had a 'discussion' that didn't involve yelling?"

"Progress!" I burst into laughter and he snickered. "Now, seriously, you are holding up?"

"Yes, I am. Everything is a bit of a whirlwind, and I'm confused by a lot of things."

"Such as?" Well… "Won't tell a soul."

"…I don't really understand why there's this… divide among everyone?" I went back to sipping my mulled wine, trying to think. "I get going to the mages. They were welcoming. But there's this… it's like everyone is like 'we only need the mages' or something. And I don't get that."

"Don't get why sides are picked, or don't get why it feels like we're only going after one set of potential allies."

"I suppose the former." I sighed. "Maybe I just don't understand the war."

"Snapdragon, no one does. And that's what pisses off the mages and templars the most." Joy. "With luck, though, we won't get fireballs of doom and death." I gave him an amused look and he grinned. "You must always be wary of fireballs of doom and death." He sounded so serious; I started giggling. "Especially if the one launching them pulled a dragon out of their ass for more death and doom." And now I was laughing, so hard I nearly fell off.

"Hey, Dei!" Struggling to breath, I turned to see Sera grinning widely. "Got the best idea for a prank!" she cackled, bouncing on her toes as she slid to a stop next to us. "Oh, hi, Varric." Varric waved and she focused on me. "The target's Vivvy." Varric held up his hands and leaned away, denying all involvement. Smart. "You want in?"

I thought about it for a second before grinning back. "Yes, let's." I needed a fun distraction. Besides, Vivienne seemed to enjoy the pranks.

* * *

Author's Note: For reminders, this chapter is concurrent with the previous one. Deidre's observation is based off Trespasser revelations, so ask if you want more clarification.

Next Chapter – Redcliffe with Kost


	20. Chapter 20) Redcliffe - Magister

Redcliffe – Magister

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"You notice how young some of our leaders are?" He blinked slowly and tried to remember the man addressing him. Blackwall, a Warden. They had traveled together for a bit, but he and Deidre had monopolized all the conversation. "Sorry, am I bothering you, Solas?"_

 _"No, I was just thinking, and then not thinking," he answered easily. Blackwall smiled slightly, understanding. He saw the 'war' in the Warden. This was a man of many regrets, almost as many as he. It was almost comforting to see something so similar. "Something about youth? Are we lamenting the loss of it?"_

 _"Nah, I hate the young-me." He could understand that well. "I was just thinking of how young some of the leaders are. Lucina, for instance. She's twenty, and she's basically the head healer." That she was. It was far too much a burden for a broken child, but there really weren't others who could take over. "And our Herald is twenty-four, twenty-five? That's the age you're starting to learn that you don't know everything." True. "How old is that Qunari mage? The one that left with her?"_

 _"Kost? I'm not sure, but I think he's the eldest of our… unaffiliated leaders." He's not quite certain what role Lucina, Deidre, and Kost have in the Inquisition. They're called into meetings, but he had yet to hear a reason why. "Gives that impression at least. Older, aware that he doesn't know quite everything."_

 _"With 'war' deep in his bones." Yes, he'd seen it too. "He's walked through the Void and come back, huh? That's the impression I got, brief bit that I saw him."_

 _"Yes, I can't say you're wrong in that." And that Kost continued to be stoic, calm, even though he had been so certain the Qunari followed the Qun solely because they were beastial savages… "I can't say you're wrong at all." But him? Oh, he could say he was wrong about a lot._

* * *

"So, how do we both get an invitation and not be expected?" Iron Bull's deadpanned question neatly summarized what all four of us were thinking as we entered Redcliffe village. A warm, happy place. I'd heard it had been overrun, twice, during the Blight, and had to be rebuilt. "Also, Fereldan's king is an oddball, letting the mages take refuge here."

"By my understanding, King Alistair and Queen Serenity are supportive of mage rights," Miss Pentaghast murmured. We hit a hill and had to work to not slide down. "They have a Court Mage, a powerful and skilled one, and urge communication between the mages and templars. It helps that Kinloch Hold is infamous for being one of the less restrictive Circles in Thedas, though."

"And he's not afraid of it blowing up in his face?"

"Well, he wasn't until the sky ripped open. Now, who knows?" She sighed. "Person approaching." Oh, what now?

"Agents of the Inquisition!" I scanned the speaker for any signs of weapons or spells, but he was perfectly peaceful, and courteous. "My apologies for being so unprepared," he murmured, bowing slightly. "You're more than welcome to wait into the tavern for our leader, but he hasn't arrived yet." He? I thought Grand Enchanter Fiona used feminine pronouns. "This has been most unexpected…"

"Pardon, but is not Grand Enchanter Fiona your leader?" Miss Samantha asked, voice light and polite. I saw her curl her hands into fists at her side, though, a tell-tale sign that she was getting frustrated. "She was, last we spoke."

"No, Magister Alexius is now." Did he just say 'magister'? "He's expected shortly, though, so if you'll allow me to show you to the tavern…"

"A question," I interrupted, glancing at the sky. The Veil still pulsed and writhed. "Forgive me, but the Veil here is…"

"Ah, yes." The speaker sighed, shaking his head. "The former Arlessa, Isolde, hired a blood mage apostate to tutor her son, Connor, in magic, and it… well, when the apostate, an idiot named Jowan, poisoned Arl Eamon, Connor was desperate and accidentally tore open the Veil in an attempt to help. Being only a child, and barely knowledgeable in demons, he took up a desire demon's offer, and… well, there was extensive damage." And King Alistair let the mages stay _here_? "As I understand it, Arl Teagan was willing to take us in despite it."

"And where is the Arl now?" No answer. "Is he not here?"

"As I understand it, he went up to the capital to give us some space in the wake of the explosion at the Conclave." That sounded too rehearsed. Something happened. "Please, the tavern?"

Not sure what else to do, we followed him up some hills and stairs, stepping into a well-lit tavern teeming with mages, who eyed us warily or hopefully. Well, things were complicated. That much was obvious.

Standing in the center was Grand Enchanter Fiona, but she looked far more tired, and more fragile, than she had in Val Royeaux. "Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." She sounded much more formal too, this time. "What brings you to Redcliffe?" she asked. Miss Samantha, Miss Pentaghast, and I exchanged confused looks. "I must admit to being confused." Well, that made four of us.

"Did something happen?" Miss Samantha asked softly. She smiled gently, calmly, and I saw the mages around us relax at it. "We're here because you invited us, back at Val Royeaux?"

"You must be mistake." Grand Enchanter Fiona shook her head. "I haven't been there since before the Conclave." Uh… then someone had a really, really good double. "Though, there is… something strange in your words." She frowned, pressing a hand to her mouth in thought. "Like, I should know, yet I don't…" Okay, there _was_ a magister about, and stereotypically, magisters practiced blood magic. Was that what was going on? "Regardless, though, the situation has changed." Subtly, I cast 'dispel', which should have been enough to at least knock something loose in a blood mage's control. But there was no reaction. So, not blood magic? Then how can we have met her and not met her? I doubted she had a twin; she would've already brought it up. "The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium, at the suggestion of some nearby Arls." Uh…

"An alliance with _Tevinter_?" Miss Pentaghast repeated, eyes wide as she stared incredulously. "Do you truly not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" I was a little more concerned with yet another schism in the mages. I saw quite a few ground their teeth and glare at Grand Enchanter Fiona's declaration. "You must be joking." Or was a poor leader. I couldn't think of a worse choice she could've made. There was no way King Alistair would approve of this, if only publically, meaning she alienated the only ally she had, the only royal in all of Thedas willing to give her and her people sanctuary, to pledge loyalty to the Imperium. Which, if I recalled correctly, gave Fereldan a bit of trouble during the Blight. Something about the former Regent selling elves to Imperial slavers? …The more I thought about this, the more idiotic the decision appeared.

"That was fast," Miss Samantha's murmured. Her voice was still quiet and calm. Surprisingly so. "In fact, this is too fast. There is no way a Magister could have come here prior to the chaos caused by the Breach." I wouldn't say 'no way', but the possibility had to be low. A magister stood out. So, logically, they could've only entered Fereldan, made negotiations, Grand Enchanter having time to confer and think on the matter… in too short a time span. No, something was very wrong here. The timing made no sense. "You have not forgotten about it, I trust?"

"Of course not," Grand Enchanter replied, grouchily. "But we can only fight one war at a ti-"

"There _is_ only one war," I interrupted. I couldn't help it. Something about all this was rankling my nerves, and I was speaking to one paranoid _idiot_ of a leader, and that always brought out the worst in me. Bad leaders got mercenaries killed. "Or do you actually think that, in the midst of all this, the templars even _care_ about you all?" Grand Enchanter Fiona flinched. "They're holed up somewhere, doing whatever they want, and not doing a thing to you." Because Lord Seeker Lucius was _also_ a damn poor leader. No wonder war broke out! "If there's two wars going on, it's because you're _making_ the second one." Hands fell on my shoulder. Large ones. Iron Bull, silently telling me to shut up. So, I did, with a roll of my eyes and slinking back into the shadows. This was such bullshit. How could she think there was a templar threat?

But the timing of everything didn't make any sense. Timing… timing… something was wrong with the 'time' of all this. Too convenient, too well-done. Something happened. But what could happen to 'time'?

"I apologize for not coming to greet your earlier." I paused in my thoughts and focused on the two men walking in. Striking resemblance hinted they were related, likely father and son. Their clothes marked them as 'Imperial'. "Welcome, welcome," the older one continued, with a politely warm smile on his face. "I am Magister Gereon Alexius."

"Oh, I've heard of you," Miss Samantha murmured. She smiled back calmly, hiding her clenched fists behind her back. I shifted to stand behind her, a reassuring presence. The smile she flashed over her shoulder was grateful. "My little sister, Lucina, has read some of your papers."

"Then you must be Lucina Trevelyan's elder sister." They went to sit at a nearby table. I followed. Iron Bull and Miss Pentaghast didn't, choosing instead to wander about. Subtle questioning to figure out what is going on. "I've heard a great deal of her during my time here. You must be proud to have so skilled a sister."

"I'd be proud no matter what. Lucina is my sister. But she's spoken of here?"

"Yes, I was asking if there were any mages who might be… less welcoming of the alliance, and her name came up. It seems she dislikes the Rebellion as a whole." Miss Samantha's eyes widened ever so slightly before reverting back to calmness. But it was obvious to me what caused her shock. "Ah, do not fret. I mean her no harm, so long as she doesn't attack me. I do like living." That wasn't why she was shocked. She was shocked… because I doubted it had ever occurred to her that Lucina might hate the Rebellion. Admittedly, I only had suspicions myself. Lucina… kept herself locked away tightly. …I still hadn't had a chance to talk to her. I needed to do that soon. "Though, I am curious to speak with her. She seems to be making strides in Bounded Fields, and it has always been a fascination of mine."

"I will pass on the message. She recently attended a salon hosted by Madame de Fer, and by all accounts, made a wonderful impression." Had she? I hadn't heard anything yet? Wasn't good to lie, Miss Samantha, about things you aren't sure of. "Regardless, much as I adore gushing over my little sister, we are far off topic."

"Ah, yes." Magister Alexius looked amused. "Forgive a scholar's rambling. I had meant to ask if you were the survivor of the Conclave I had been hearing about first." Oh, well, that was just great.

"I am." Miss Samantha's smile was polite enough to be a sword of it's own. "However, if you are the leader of the mages now, might we get to negotiations? You can imagine how confusing all this has been."

"Yes, I imagine so. It's always so nice to talk to someone reasonable." He looked to the younger man. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?" The man, Lord Felix, nodded. "Ah, where are my manners? This is my son, Felix." I was right, then.

"Samantha Trevelyan, second child of the head of our house." Despite wearing gauntlets, she held out her hand as if she were at a ball, and Felix took it with a smile, bowing over it before leaving. Human customs were strange sometimes. "I imagine you know why we're here?"

"Yes, and I am not surprised. Containing the Breach is a feat not many could even attempt." He leaned forward slightly. "There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed."

"But necessary." Could we go to the templars too? That seemed like a really good idea right now. "Will you lend us your aid?"

"There will have to be-" He cut himself off as something caught his eye. Lord Felix, coming back, and moving quite… awkwardly compared to his earlier grace. Noticing the muscle weakness, I lunged forward, catching him just as he fell. "Felix!"

"I'm so sorry, my lord," Lord Felix mumbled. Miss Samantha immediately vacated her seat and I helped him sit down. "Please, forgive me." I stilled when he pushed a slip of paper into my hand, but nodded slightly to let him know I knew I had it. This was an old trick.

"Are you all right?" Miss Samantha asked, crouching slightly to look at him. Drawing attention from me, whether she meant it or not. "You're quite pale."

"I'm fine, my lady. Just a passing attack." Attack?

"Come, Felix, and I'll get you your powder," Magister Alexius murmured. The deathly worry in his eyes made one thing clear. This was a chronic thing, and there was a good chance it would kill him. "Please excuse me, friends. We will continue this another time." He helped Lord Felix limp off. "I'll send word to the Inquisition when things are a little more settled for negotiations. Fiona, I require your aid at the castle."

"Good health to you, and Maker watch over you." As they left, Miss Samantha sighed. "This is all so messed up." I nodded silently, unfurling the slip of paper. "Kost… does Lucina really not like the Rebellion?" Ah… "I thought… she'd be happy. She had always been so sad when she had to leave us and return."

"That might've just been the sadness of parting with people you love." Still, Miss Samantha looked heartbroken. "Does it bother you that much that you didn't know that?"

"She's my little sister. Of course it does." She sighed. "I am the worst." Subject change, now.

"We should see what Iron Bull and Miss Pentaghast found." I smoothed out the paper and frowned at the words. "Ah." She gave me a curious look. "Well, this is what he was sneakily telling us." I passed her the note and watched as her heartbroken look turned to a frown of confusion. 'Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.' "Shall we?"

"With Iron Bull and Cassandra as our hidden backup." Smart. "Let's wander a short bit first, though."

"Good idea." That way if anyone was watching, they'd be slightly less suspicious. In theory. "Let's go.

* * *

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Miss Pentaghast and Iron Bull to stay back. Miss Pentaghast worried about us walking into a trap, while Iron Bull didn't like the idea of having to wait to crack heads. And was worried about us walking into a trap. But Miss Samantha and I prevailed, and so we entered the Chantry, to find a man beating some demons to death with a staff. Demons falling out of a Rift that… made everything look strange as it pulsed. It was like the Chantry was a mosaic, but each pulse replaced a 'piece'.

"Oh, good, you're finally here!" he greeted, voice jovial even as he looked exasperated. "Now, come help me close this thing, will you?"

"Yeah, sure?" Miss Samantha replied, wide eyes and stiff posture hinting the words were automatic. Still, she lifted her hand, a light shooting from her marked palm to the Rift. I quickly cast a barrier around the demons falling out of the Rift and crushed them before they could reach her. The other mage whipped up a fire wall to trap the remaining, and it wasn't long before they were gone, and the Rift was closed. Miss Samantha stumbled back from it, panting and sweating, grimacing in pain. I really worried about what closing the Breach was going to do to her. It was even worse knowing we had no choice.

"Fascinating," the man breathed, eyeing Miss Samantha's hand. "How does that work, exactly?"

"Painfully," Miss Samantha deadpanned. "I hurt all the time now."

"Well, that makes sense. Bounded field of magic embedded into one's body… I can't imagine much good of it, and it's not really a study that can be done. Ethics and all." Still, he laughed. "But you just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes. No idea of how, right?" Did anyone know?

"If you're done mocking me, who are you?" Miss Samantha shifted to stand near me, and I moved to better guard her back, a barrier spell half-prepped in my head. "And what was with that rift? The Chantry was all mosaic." And now it wasn't.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again." The mage bowed, as formal and graceful as Felix had been earlier. "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous." Another from the Imperium then. "How do you do?"

"Confused as all flames." Miss Samantha's voice was deadpanned again. Yeah, she was done with this. So was I, truth be told. "What is going on here?"

"Well, Master Alexius was my mentor, so I imagine my assistance to you would be quite a bit of help, yes?" Assistance? For what?

"You're acting like you're waiting for applause." Miss Samantha scowled. "Question. Answer. Give."

Master Pavus sighed. "Look, you must know there's danger. That's obvious even without the note. After all, Alexius claimed the allegiance of the Southern Mages out from under you." Yes, he did. "As if by magic. Which is exactly what it is."

"I tested for blood magic," I informed him. He nodded, looking a little impressed. "Got nothing for it, mind."

"Because what he did to the mages is nothing but clever manipulation. Playing on their Grand Enchanter's paranoia," he explained. I nodded, mostly expecting that. "But he did use magic. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, before Fiona even left for Val Royeaux to hear you, Alexius distorted time itself." What.

"That's impossible." Miss Samantha opened her mouth. "If you're bringing up Haste, that is body manipulation, _not_ time."

"I do so love talking to intelligent people." Master Pavus certainly sounded happy. "Before you ask, it's even more dangerous than it sounds." WELL, THAT WAS JUST GREAT! "Now, the Rift you saw here. Those 'pieces' you mentioned were pieces of the past, and the future, bleeding through as it distorted time." This was beyond the scope of anything I knew. Let's get the templars. Get the templars, free the mages from mad scientist Magister Alexius, and then force them to cooperate to end the Mage-Templar War. Everyone won! "If you two had been here longer, you would've noticed how it sped some things up, slowed things down."

"And that's because the time magic is unstable."

"And unraveling the world, yes." Master Pavus glanced at Miss Samantha. "You okay there?"

"No." Miss Samantha's voice was blunt and no-nonsense. "This is a lot to swallow," she grumbled, eyes narrowing. "And, honestly, a lot of information to take on faith alone." She believed in the Chant and the Maker. How was that different?

"I know what I'm talking about." Master Pavus's voice and tone were deadly serious, heightened by his narrowed eyes. "I helped develop the magic. When I was still Alexius's apprentice, and it was pure theory. It could never work. And now it does, for reasons unknown. Which I hate, because I know everything." Ha! "I don't get why he's doing it either. Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys? Ridiculous."

"Yes, so he didn't do it for them." I whirled, hand up to cast a spell, or just punch the interloper, but paused when I saw it was Lord Felix. "You have very fast reflexes, my lord," he murmured with a small smile. "I'm here, Dorian."

"Took you long enough," Master Pavus replied, smiling warmly and giving Lord Felix a hug. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing all day." Lord Felix sighed, and bowed to us again. "I'm glad that worked, though. Now, for actual information, since I'm sure Dorian has been speaking around the issue. Please forgive him; he's allergic to blunt truths." Master Pavus playfully scowled and Lord Felix grinned before becoming serious. "My father has joined a cult." Oh, here we go. Cults. Because why not. "The Venatori or something. Tevinter supremacists." His eyes focused on Miss Samantha. "And whatever he's done, it's to get to you, Lady Samantha." Miss Samantha's eyes widened. "I'm very glad your sister wasn't here. She'd be a hostage by now, with other Venatori members keeping her doped up on drugs to keep her from breaking out or killing herself." That… was luck. That was a lot of luck. "Assuming some wouldn't just use blood magic. Father doesn't, yet, as far as I know, but…" But he'd turn a blind eye. That's what he was saying. We were beyond lucky, it seemed, that Lucina had walked out of the meeting then.

"I am so flattered he thinks I'm worth breaking time for." Miss Samantha's words were light, but she was wound as tight as a spring, and her eyes _blazed_ in fury. "What do you suggest, then?" she asked, words still far too light for her demeanor. It was honestly very creepy. And I knew I wasn't the only one. Master Pavus gave me a worried look; I just shrugged. "Besides me hunting him down and eviscerating him." I should just accept that the Trevelyan's were all creepy. I really just should.

"Well, since you now know you're his target, I say you can turn his little trap to your advantage," Master Pavus replied slowly. "Also, no eviscerations. It would take forever to clean the blood out of your pretty red hair."

"It's not that hard. Blood comes out easily if you know what you're doing." Mildly horrified looks around and she answered with a droll one. "I am, biologically, female. I have periods, once a month. Periods will stain clothes. That's why there's a stereotype for women changing clothes a lot. Are you all daft?"

"Since your starting point was 'evisceration', I don't think you're allowed to blame us for forgetting that." Master Pavus sighed. "Regardless, I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way for now. But I'll be in touch. You're going to need to deal with him, and I want to be there." This… was true. Regardless of what else, we couldn't allow Magister Alexius to operate. "And Felix, try not to get yourself killed by crazy cultists."

"There are worst things than dying, Dorian," Lord Felix replied softly. The slight wince Master Pavus had gave more hints to my earlier suspicion. Whatever Lord Felix was ill with, it was killing him. And he had long since made peace with it, even if those around him hadn't. "What will you two do?"

Miss Samantha and I exchanged a look. "I suppose head back to Haven and wait," Miss Samantha murmured. I nodded. There wasn't much else we could do here.

"Then allow me to see you to the gates. I have a good excuse for Father already." And that would give us a good alibi. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Many thanks."

* * *

Author's Note: I will admit. The first time I played through this, I was very creeped out. Something just felt off and then you hear about time magic? And _see_ first-hand how the past changed? Creepy!

Next Chapter – Samantha in Haven


	21. Chapter 21) Haven - Sisters

Haven – Sisters

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"So, who is this Lucina girl, Cassandra?" It took her a couple of seconds to try to figure out why Bull would be asking. He hadn't met her yet._

 _"Samantha's sister," she answered. They were hiking, the last part of the journey back. "She adores her."_

 _"Obviously." He fell silent for a bit. "That's a weakness."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"She's this shaken just by a mention she didn't know something. That's a weakness."_

 _"Siblings are not-!"_

 _"She doesn't have to be. But right now, she is. This Lucina is the weakness for your Herald. And don't think someone isn't going to exploit that." She refused to answer, but she did keep it in mind. She knew the pain of losing a sibling. She would not let Samantha or Lucina suffer it too, if she could help it. "It's damn cold."_

 _"Wear a damn shirt."_

* * *

I waved to the soldiers as we passed, but didn't stop as I made my way to the war room. Kost and Cassandra were at my side. Bull had decided to check in with the Chargers. Some agents ran ahead of us, likely to gather everyone. Honestly, I should probably have taken a break, but we needed to do this. I wanted to do this _now_ before the pain knocked me out. I hated the Breach. I hated it so much.

"We need to rescue the mages from the Magister." Everyone gathered in the War Room. Deidre had blood on her hands, hastily scrubbed, hinting she'd been cleaning some meat. Lucina had herbs smeared in her hair; she must've been making potions. Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were reading things. I guessed they were reports. "And we need to do it quickly."

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle," Cullen immediately pointed out. He looked annoyed as he set the report to the side. "Either we find another way or give up this nonsense and get templar help."

"Nonsense would be to go after the templars when the mages need help!"

"I agree," Leliana grumbled. She scowled, looking annoyed, her report dangling from her fingertips. "A tevinter magister controls Redclife, invites us to the castle to take, and some of us want to do nothing."

"Oh, not this again," Josephine groaned, shaking her head. She was actually scowling. "Leliana, please, you are not help-"

"Redclife Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan," Cullen growled, facing Leliana. "It has repelled thousands of assaults. I will not send the soldiers to die in a worthless battle." He glared. "If Samantha goes there, she will die, and takes the only hope of closing these rifts with her. I cannot accept that."

"And if we do not even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!" Leliana snapped back. I had a headache. Everything was too tense. I couldn't breath. I… I wasn't back there. My mother was dead. I wasn't there. I was safe here. Right? Right.

"Forgetting all of that…!" Josephine cut in, voice strong. She was definitely glowering. I shook my head and tried to focus on my breathing. If I breathed slow and deep, I could calm down. I needed to calm down. "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition's army, and we are viewed as more Orelsian than Fereldan, marching into Fereldan would provoke a war. Another one." Oh. I hadn't… even thought about that…

"But the magister…!" Cassandra began. She was tense enough to shake. "We cannot leave him here!"

"He's outplayed us. Our hands are tied."

"It's not over until the last card is drawn," I snapped. Everything was too heavy. I couldn't breath. Maybe we should take a break. I needed a break. My mind was flashing back, dragging up memories. But, if we didn't decide this now…! "There must be something!"

"Might I speak?" Lucina's calm voice was barely heard. It took a couple of seconds for everyone to even realize she spoke. "I am simply curious," she murmured, tapping her cheek in thought. "Why do we not go to the templars?" What?! "It strikes me as odd that there is trouble with the mages _now_ , and that someone would go to such lengths to attack Samantha. We should go and check in on the templars too, in case something is wrong there."

"The only thing wrong with the templars is their over-zealousness and poor leadership!" And here I was, yelling at Lucina, for no good reason. I was more like my mother than I ever wanted to admit. "They made their beds!"

"…Okay, I am done." Huh? "Shut up, Samantha." …Wha…? "This is now ridiculous. I held my tongue before, but I refuse to do so any longer!" She was yelling. I could only stare in shock. She had never… "There is trouble if we recruit the rebels. There is trouble if we recruit the templars. But more to the point, and something that everyone seems to be ignoring, is that this magister warped time _to get to Samantha_!" Lucina was gesturing sharply, emphasizing her words. "I am tired of listening to you all arguing around and around, being completely illogical and idiotic! I am even more tired of you all fighting the Mage-Templar war here in lower scale!" I… wait, did it seem that way? Was I..? I didn't think I was, but… "Magister Alexius, who is a powerful mage based on the papers I have read, wants Samantha. The only reason for this would be if he was working for the same person who opened the Breach!" …I… oh. I had gotten so focused on the present. I had forgotten… about the long term goal… "We cannot ignore the possibility that this enemy is working on recruiting the templars as well!" I…

"Lucina is right." Kost's words cracked through the sudden silence. He leaned forward, face stoic and calm. But his eyes blazed in quiet anger. "I cannot believe you all didn't even think to bring this up," he stated, bluntly, words biting and clipped. "Were you so focused in choosing one or the other? A fine way to honor the ideas of Divine Justinia, by continuing the mentalities that led to the Mage-Templar War." I had no reply. I honestly didn't. "Here is my proposal. Recruit both." What? "We cannot ignore Magister Alexius. But we cannot dismiss the idea that the templars are not in danger. Ignoring that possibility can lead to us having one of the strongest armies in Thedas bearing down on our doorstep." He glared. "Of course, we can dismiss this as 'pure speculation'. Certainly, _some_ of our number did that when it was suggested the templars could help us." It didn't escape me that he leveled that glare at Leliana. I thought I saw her flinch. "So, we get both." Uh…

"We will need considerable influence to approach the templars." And there was Josephine, already scribbling on her board. "We can ally with the noblest houses of Orlais, and make them listen," she explained. She was already thinking on it. She was already coming up with a plan. I could only stare in shock. "The only trouble is how quickly we must move."

"We have Madame Vivienne," Lucina immediately pointed out. Her arms were crossed, and she was frowning in thought. I felt like I was trapped in a whirlwind. "We have her." This was true. "Varric has contacts all over as well. Maybe he knows some people who can pull strings." That could be true. "We also have the Trevelyan name. There are Trevelyans all over Thedas." That was definitely true. We even had relatives in Nevarra and the Imperium. "We use them. I'm sure we can get what's needed."

"And while you do that, I will assist with dealing with Magister Alexius," Kost said. His words still held a distinct growl to them. "As I said, at this point, it's far too dangerous to leave him alone. We will get both mages and templars as our allies, and we'll see how willing they are to go back to killing each other after working together." He bowed suddenly. "Excuse me. Before I truly lose my temper." Aha… ha…

"I shall leave with you, Kost. I wish to tell Madame Vivienne and Varric direcly that we shall need their aid." Without even pretending to wait for a protest, the two left, and I could only stare after them in shock. What just…?

"Anyone else think they should've said something sooner?" Deidre deadpanned. She drummed her fingers on the table, looking annoyed. "Clearly, this is something that they've been sitting on for a bit, yeah? Poor of them to not speak up. But I guess yelling at them for sitting on their asses and smiling while they were mentally screaming will have to wait." She looked at me. "Can't say I quite agree with their timing or wording, but I will third their message. There is merit to going after both."

"…Yes, there is," I whispered. I felt shaken. Lucina and I had never argued. Ever. We didn't because every time Mother yelled, someone would get hurt and… "So, I suppose we just… go with that plan for the templars…" I needed to lie down. I needed to get out of here and lie down. "What's the plan for Redcliffe?"

"We don't have one," Cullen reminded. I nearly groaned. "We had established our hands were tied."

"Right, we need another way inside." There had to be secret passages. It was a castle! They always had them!

"…Actually, I know a way," Leliana murmured. She was frowning in thought. "A secret passage, hidden in the windmill. We used it during the Blight." Oh? Oh, that's right. The Heroes of the Blight had saved Redcliffe from… something I couldn't remember right now. "A small group can go through easily."

"We're dealing with a magister," Cullen countered. This time, though, everything was nice and calm. "In the Circles, one couldn't ever sneak around without the First Enchanter knowing. I've no doubts he's got something similar."

"Yes, so we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?" …Was I to be bait, then? Was I to have _no say in that_?!

"Keep attention on Samantha while we disable the defenses…" Cullen nodded, crossing his arms. "It's a gamble, but… its one we might actually win." Yep, this was being decided without my input.

"Of course you will!" …Wait, I knew this voice. "You will have my help." I turned as the doors opened and I watched Dorian waltz in like he owned the place. "Hello again," he greeted, bowing to me. It didn't escape me that both Cullen and Leliana had reached for knives. "I met Kost on the way. He directed me here. Seemed rather annoyed by something." Ahaha… ha… "Dorian Pavus, my good sir and madams." He smiled charmingly. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. You don't know the spells he'll use."

"I assume they will be spells that are uncommon outside Tevinter?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Very well. Leliana, I will vouch for him. Let him lead your agents through."

"Then you are certain you want to do this?" Cullen asked. I blinked slowly, not quite sure what he was getting at. "This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do that." Oh. I was getting a choice. And, despite my earlier mental protest, I was way too tired, and pained, to deal with this.

"Let's do it." I sighed. "Who's coming with me? I know Kost and Dorian are."

"I would recommend Blackwall, Solas, Varric, and Bull," Leliana noted. I just nodded, not even questioning. "Deidre, do you mind going with Lucina to the templars? I am assuming she will be going directly, at least."

"Yeah, not a problem," Deidre replied. She stretched her arms above her head. "Now, how about we break up for further discussion later? Samantha's being too stubborn to admit she's about to fall asleep on her feet." I was not! "Or faint!" I…wasn't… I was just falling into a bad mental place, that area of my head clawed out by my mother…

"Of course." Leliana smiled softly at me. I tried to smile back, but I had to focus more on not shaking. My mother was dead. There wouldn't be… "Go rest. Dorian, if I can borrow you?"

I didn't even bother protesting. I waved and mumbled some form of goodbye and went to… to find someone to tell me where I was sleeping, because I hadn't stayed one full night here since I first tried to close the Breach.

I hated everything.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, rolling over. I couldn't sleep. Despite being absolute exhausted, I couldn't sleep. My head was a mess. I was in horrendous pain, the worst since I attempted to close the Breach. Did Madame de Fer's pain medicine have a sleeping component? Could I just knock myself out?

A gentle knock drew me out of my thoughts. I made some noise of acknowledgement, and it opened to reveal Lucina. "I brought you some tea," she explained, holding up a mug. I pushed myself up and waved her inside. She carefully shut the door behind her before sitting on my bed next to me. "Here." The mug was comfortably warm, and I smiled as I sipped. It had milk and honey in it. "It has passion flower and turmeric in it." Hmm? "Passion flower is good for exhaustion, and tumeric is good for pain." Oh, Lucina…

"Many thanks." I sipped it slowly, smiling. "Did you serious wake up in the middle of the night to make me tea?"

"Well, I was heading to bed and then decided to do so." What was she doing up so late? Was she checking on soldiers? "You never sleep well when there are arguments." …No. I never did. It was a carry-over from my childhood. I had always been so scared after hearing arguments. I had hidden under my bed, in my closet, hoping beyond hopes that Mother wouldn't come in and scream. She always screamed at me. "You have also been horribly exhausted, and I was certain you were in pain."

"I have the sweetest sister." I smiled warmly, but it faltered when I saw how she fidgeted. "What's wrong?"

"W-well…" She hesitated before blurting, "I'm sorry." …Did she spike my tea again or something? "Earlier, in the war room, I… I snapped. I'm sorry." Oh. That.

"It's fine." I waved it off. "You got frustrated because it seemed like none of us were concentrating on the 'right' thing." I wouldn't deny I was still reeling a bit. But, we could talk about that later, hopefully with Michalis and Jakob nearby to help keep things calm.

"…Yes…" She sighed, drooping. "I am so sorry. It did not help that when you mentioned the templars… well, I thought of Michalis and Jakob…" Mmm, they'd be fine. They always were. But she was always a fretter. "Ah, I need to apologize to the others too."

"Deidre is ready to kick both of your asses for sitting on your thoughts, by the way. I'm warning Kost in the morning." I looked at her. "Why not mention something sooner? I… heard in Redcliffe about how you didn't like the rebellion."

"No, I don't. But I… I can't talk about it." She was drooping more and more. "Please don't make me?"

"Of course not." I stroked her hair gently, like how Father would when we had a nightmare. It was all I could think of. "But, still, why not say something sooner? You've clearly been thinking about it."

"…I did not think I would be heard." Her voice was tiny. "I am just your little sister. I am just a poor excuse for a healer." Lucina… "I do not even know why they insist I am there."

"…I think it's because Cassandra thought you had a different view." I flopped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "Leliana is a spymaster, Cullen is a soldier-templar, Josephine is a diplomat. All four have different ways of thinking. But you are a mage. You are a _Circle_ mage, and you approach magic from a logical viewpoint. You are also a healer, and a good one." I prodded her cheek, laughing as she squeaked. "That gives you two unique viewpoints. Deidre is Dalish, and she doesn't believe in the Chantry. She's snappy and mean, but no one can deny she has an upbringing completely different from the rest of us." But I still hadn't forgiven her 'princess' comment. "Kost is a mercenary. He might be a mage too, but he defines himself as a mercenary. Until the Chargers joined in, there had been no one else with his viewpoint." Honestly, there probably still wasn't. "He's a qunari mercenary, who had never been part of the Qun." Bull still was. "Cassandra is the currently leader, if unofficially, of the Inquisition. She's purposely making a council where different views are brought up. And you proved her right today."

"I could have done it better. Instead, I simply snapped like a child."

"Then do so next time." I rolled onto my stomach and playfully tugged her sleeve. "Hey, you and I haven't had any sister time. I don't know about you, but I need it."

"…I think I need it too." She smiled warmly. "Let me go fetch a change of clothes. I can stay the night here, yeah?"

"Of course." It would be like before, when she was in the Circle. We would stay up late gossiping and laughing, bothering the servants. "However long I manage to stay awake. You didn't spike my tea, right?"

."No, I didn't this time." She giggled and ducked under the pillow I threw. "I shall be right back!"

"Okay!" Still, she paused in the doorway. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you too, my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"You're still my favorite." She laughed, and I joined in. Yes, I needed this so bad. "See you soon."

* * *

Author's Note: Tada~ Like I did in Champion's Tale with Bethany and Carver, I will be doing _both_ the mage and templar routes. I do this for a single reason: I think it is wasted potential and, frankly, stupid that you couldn't. Yes, yes, replay value, but still. Mages and templars! Let's continue to pick sides, and doom one side to annihilation! (This is speaking from a _writing_ perspective, not a character. The characters don't necessarily know what's to come. I'm calling it a poor writing decision.)  
Also, not gonna lie, I love Leliana, but I did find it stupid and horribly biased on Leliana's part to dismiss the templars' aid because of 'pure speculation' when it was also just 'pure speculation' that throwing more magic at the Mark and Breach wouldn't just blow them up. Kost was perfect for calling her out.

Next Chapter – Champions of the Just with Lucina


	22. Chapter 22) Therinfal Redoubt- Champions

Therinfal Redoubt – Champions of the Just

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"Are you so certain you needed to give her lessons?" she asked Madame de Fer. She only got a curious look in reply. "Lucina, I mean. You were giving her lessons on the way. Surely that's not needed for something like this?"_

 _"My dear Cassandra, I do not give lessons for 'one' thing," Madame de Fer corrected. They were almost at Therinfal Redoubt. "I gave her those lessons for future use."_

 _"Future?"_

 _"Lucina is charming and beautiful. She is eager to help the Inquisition, and she has a talented mind. She is someone who will be perfect for winning noble support for the Inquisition." Madame de Fer smiled. She was reminded of a wolf's grin. "The right mask, the right words… Samantha is lovely and strong. A leader, or will be in time." She nodded. She could agree to that. In time. Samantha needed more experience. "But Samantha is someone you send out to win the commonfolk. The soldiers, the knights. Those who will fight for a cause."_

 _"But you think Lucina will become someone who can win the nobles, those who fight for profit."_

 _"Yes. With a bit of training. This will be good practice." Madame de Fer glanced at her. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

 _"Let me just state I am keenly aware of how much pressure we are putting on very young people."_

 _"It takes pressure to make a diamond, Cassandra." Yes, but people have a habit of turning to mush under too much. "Look alive. We're here."_

* * *

Okay, shoulders back, straight spine, head lowered slightly… walk slowly and purposely, with an emphasis on the 'clack' of the heel to make presence known… oh, there were truly far too many things to keep track of for this. I was grateful for Madame Vivienne's lessons, but I was certain I would forget something before long. Oh, why was I the spokesperson for the Inquisition group here? I know it was sort of my idea to come here in the first place, but surely there were better options!

I took a slow, deep breath to settle my nerves. As the spokesperson for the Inquisiton, I had been racing around to chat with the various nobles who were assisting us as we approached Therinfal Redoubt. I wanted to get a feel for them, and I wanted to make sure they knew how valued their allegiance was. I wasn't certain how well I did, but I did seem to get a lot of smiles, so perhaps it did not go so bad? Though, they could have just been laughing at me…

"Lady Trevelyan?" I turned and curtseyed to the masked man approaching me. He was the last noble I had to greet. "Lord Esmeral Abernache." He bowed to me. "Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales." Madame Vivienne told me about him. More bark than bite, but his name carried quite a bit of weight, enough to make him the nominal leader of the nobles here. Josephine had warned to take none of his offers, but to listen to whatever he said. His gossip was reliable. "The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach." That was a relief to hear. "A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment?" A-ah, here we go. Okay, Madame Vivienne's lessons… "Ten Orlesian houses walk with you."

"Yes, I welcome this pairing," I murmured. I smiled and hoped he was not offended. "The Lord Seeker must see reason. We cannot let the Breach remained unsealed."

"Oh, yes, ghastly looking thing." I must've done something wrong. He sounded so bored suddenly. Oh… great job, me. "We can't have people thinking we're ignoring it." He gestured for us to walk and I followed him up a hill. "Speaking of which, though, I don't suppose you'll divulge what finally got their attention."

"Hmm?"

"The Lord Seeker refuses to speak with us without first greeting the Inquisition. In person." If this was because Samantha yelled at him… "Quite a surprise considering the spat in Val Royeaux." Thank you kindly, Samantha, for making my life difficult right now.

"I am afraid I do not know." I shook my head. "The Inquisition merely asks for help against the Breach. Perhaps it is something Josephine arranged."

"Ah, yes, Lady Montilyet is as skilled a diplomat as always." He nodded. "Between you and me, though, the Chantry never took advantage of their templars." I… could not let that pass.

"No, they took _every_ advantage of their templars." I looked him in the eye, as well as I could through his mask. "I am a Circle Mage. I saw what the Chantry did to templars. I am not surprised they turned their backs on it." I was only surprised by them _hiding_ in an old fortress no one used. I had never known a templar to hide. "Shall we continue down the path?"

"Yes, this way." The look he gave me screamed he would not forget my scolding. But I would not apologize. That was the biggest lesson Madame Vivienne gave me. Don't apologize for correcting an idiot, just be sorry for not making it more subtle. I couldn't wait to return to the others, though. They were far more entertaining.

* * *

"The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here." Seeker Pentaghast's murmur was filled with confusion and contempt as we milled about with the nobles. I simply studied the fortress, wondering why they chose here, of all places. It had been abandoned in 8:99 Blessed, due to financial reasons. Over forty years later, it was now the hiding place of the Lord Seeker and his templars. Why? "What nonsense."

"They've got someone to greet us," Deidre noted. I almost asked how she knew, but then realized she was no longer beside me in the group. She was perched on the wall, eyes narrowed. I was terrified she'd fall. "Well, head up front, Lucy." She grinned at me. "You're the spokesperson." Ugh…

"Shoulders back, my dear," Madame Vivienne chided. She reached over to help fix my posture. I grimaced as my back protested. This hurt. "Speak clearly and politely. You must present well." Yes, I adored having pressure on me. Truly, I did.

"And if they're stuffy, just imagine them without their underpants." Sera! "Hard to be scared of someone with their bits showing all over the place," she continued, blithely ignoring the looks Seeker Pentaghast and Madame Vivienne gave her. For my part, I couldn't help but giggle, covering my mouth to keep it quiet. Deidre bit her fist to do the same. "Up you go. Try not to hobnob too much. Makes you miss the littles." She glowered at the nobles. "Seriously, look at all these fancy gits. I wonder how many vaults are unguarded right now." Sera!

"At this point, I think we need to be cautious about how quickly the Lord Seeker's mind changed," Seeker Pentaghast pointed out, attempting to keep us serious. "He's not known for being fickle. At least, by my knowledge." She glanced at Madame Vivienne, who nodded. "And not by Orlesian gossip either. Something must've changed, and remember the argument that led to us being here." I sighed at the reminder. I stood by my reasonings. I did not stand by my words. "Lucina, I will come with you for now."

"Thank you kindly," I whispered, smiling in relief. Seeker Pentaghast nodded, smiling slightly in return, and the two of us walked down the path, heading all the way to the gates. As we approached, I saw someone introducing Lord Abernache to a templar. But as we got closer, the templar pushed his way past both of them, heading straight for me. I smiled when I saw it was Ser Barris. I knew him only as Michalis's friend, but I was glad to see a friendly face. "Lady Lucina," he greeted, nodding slightly. "I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He says the Inquisition seeks to close the Breach." He glanced around, peering at the nobles. "I didn't think you'd bring such… lofty company." Ah, right, Sir Barris was from Fereldan. Did he not like Orlesians? "Not sure why. You're a noble."

"You are too," I pointed out. I could tell Lord Abernache was peeved at Sir Barris ignoring him, though. "Forgive me for being rude, though. Lord Abernache is the leader of the nobles here, not I."

"You're the one who caught the Lord Seeker's interest. Rather like Jakob a few days ago." Jakob? Oh, Jakob, what did you do this time? "This promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker." Status? "Beyond sense." I was now very, very worried. "The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action. At least, until your friends arrived." That did not sound…

"Seeker Pentaghast?" I whispered, turning to her. Ser Barris saluted her immediately, and that made me smile slightly before I continued, "Should a Seeker lead the templars this way?"

"…In an emergency," she answered slowly, frowning heavily. She didn't seem to like what was going on. "If there is no other recourse. But his goal should be to restore them to order." That did not seem to be happening.

"He's taken control," Ser Barris told her bluntly. "Permanently." This was… very worrisome. I was glad we came.

"If he feels as if there is a Holy mandate…"

"That is what the Lord Seeker claims." But Ser Barris's demeanor implied he wasn't quite so certain he believed it. "His actions make… little sense." His voice quieted; I had to strain to hear him. "He said he would restore the Order's honor, and marched us here to wait." But what was he waiting for? "But templars know their duty, even when they are kept from it." I could easily imagine Sera snarking at that. I was glad she stayed back with Deidre and Madame Vivienne. This seemed complicated. "If you win over the Lord Seeker, Lady Lucina, you will have _every_ able bodied templar rallying to your cause without even a token fuss." That was reassuring. The problem was… the Lord Seeker himself.

"That's why we're here," I gently reminded him. I smiled to hide my worry. "We'll do our best. What are our chances?"

"Officers have been a mystery lately. Michalis is better at reading them than I, but I've not seen him since noon yesterday." …That didn't sound like Michalis. "But ever since that shameful display at Val Royeaux, our truth changes by the hour." I did _not_ like this.

"Don't keep your betters waiting, Barris." I nearly squeaked. I completely forgot about Lord Abernache. "There is important work for those born to it," he sneered. Clearly, despite my earlier attempt, he was annoyed. Oh, how was I supposed to fix this? "Let us get on with it."

Ser Barris gave him a look before gesturing for us to follow him into the courtyard. "The Lord Seeker has a… request." Something told me this wasn't really a 'request'. "These are the standards," he explained as we came upon three flags, tied to posts. Wheels were placed in front of them. "An honored rite, centered on the People, the Maker, and the Order." It was easy to guess which was which. I smiled when I saw the mabari. Fereldan loved them dearly. "The Lord Seeker asks that you perform the rite, so that he may see the order in which you honor them."

Seeker Pentaghast pointed back to the gate, a silent telling of 'I will get the others'. I nodded, before turning my attention to Ser Barris. "What happens if I fail?" I whispered. I couldn't do that. I couldn't fail again. I failed Ostwick Circle. I failed my friends. I couldn't fail the Inquisition too…

"There's no 'correct' answer." That did not mean I could not fail anyway. "It simply shows who you are and what you find important."

"I see." I nodded. "Then I would be honored, if that is what the Lord Seeker asks of the Inquisition."

"…Not the Inquisition." Ser Barris faced me fully. "The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet _you_ , not the Inquisition."

"…Is he confusing me for my sister?" I wasn't even pretending to be her this time.

"No, because I already told him. I know how to tell you and Lady Samantha apart easily." Then why? "He's been fixated on you ever since you arrived." Why _me_ , though? I wasn't the 'leader'. I was the current spokesperson for the Inquisition, sure, but if there was a leader to the Inquisition, it would be Seeker Pentaghast. That was not something anyone hid.

"Bah, the Lord Seeker would have us shuffle flags around?" Ah, yes, Lord Abernache was still here. He looked quite agitated. "Refuse," he told me. "Let us be on our way!"

But Seeker Pentaghast was not back yet with the others. Therefore… "No, I will complete the ritual as requested," I replied. I stepped up to the wheels. "So, I just spin these?"

"Yes," Sir Barris confirmed. I heard Lord Abernache grumble under his breath. "They're rigged so that you can't make any tied. You have to pick." Marvelous.

Sighing, I studied the banners. Then, slowly, I spun the wheels. The people would be at top, as the 'people' should be protected. I would put the Order second, because I knew their sacrifices, and I respected them. I would put faith, or the Chantry, last. I did not like the Chantry much, even as I acknowledged it was a good unifying force.

When I was finished, I stepped back, and glanced around. Seeker Pentaghast was there, nodding as she noted the banners. Madame Vivienne frowned slightly, but Sera looked happy. Deidre winked at me, and that made me smile.

"Traditionally, this is where the participant explains their reasonings," Sir Barris told me. I had to fight to keep from drooping. "It can be something simple."

"…I simply chose based on what I think is right," I replied slowly. I made sure to look him in the eye. "There is no other reason, truly."

"On a whim?" I nearly sighed as Lord Abernache scoffed. I was not having any luck in impressing him. "If it was not to impress the Lord Seeker, why bother?"

"I suppose those are _your_ intensions," Ser Barris retorted instantly. I smiled wryly at him coming to my defense.

"My _intentions_ are to deal with people who matter!" I refused to let the smile fall from my face. I had to keep the mental image of what Samantha would do in this situation in my head to do that, though. "You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisition's time… and _mine_. Unacceptable!"

Ser Barris simply sighed. "The Lord Seeker awaits you inside." He headed for the next set of gates, Lord Abernache following him with grumbles and curses.

I, however, headed to my group, breathing a sigh. "I think I made Lord Abernache angry," I mumbled, shaking my head. "I'm sorry."

"My dear, you needn't worry," Madame Vivienne reassured. She gave me a small smile. "He is powerful, certainly, but his influence is not so great that it will overturn the good words from nine other houses of similar standing. You won them easily. It's no surprise you didn't win him. He is not used to someone being more important than him." W-well…

"Cassandra explained about the flags while we were walking up," Sera noted, changing the subject. She gave me a wink and grin. "Good on you for picking people first! Not so sure on that 'faith' stuff, but it's nice to see a noble remember that the littles are important." Well, I was glad to see I won over _someone_.

"Still, we best be cautious," Seeker Pentaghast urged. She was frowning. "I find it odd that the Lord Seeker would ask you to perform that rite. Few templars perform it nowadays." Then why had I been asked? "Deidre, you have been abnormally quiet this whole time." Yes, she had. It was honestly a little worrisome. "Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just kind of noticed something." Deidre looked all of us in the face, smiling slightly. "All girls," she said. I gave her a curious look. "The Inquisition sent, as its representatives, a bunch of hot girls to intimidate the Lord Seeker into complying." …Now that she mentioned it, she was right. We _were_ an all girl group. "Go, girl power, or something. Whip the templars into submission like the doms we are."

I wasn't sure what made me laugh: Deidre's deadpanned tone, Sera's immediate cackling, Madame Vivienne's slight and amused smile, or Seeker Pentaghast's sputtering. But something did, and I loved it.

* * *

"It's necessary, you know. You don't run a battlefield by committee." I did my best to smile and listen. Lord Abernache and Ser Barris had been arguing since we arrived. I was certain Sera was mocking them both, but I couldn't turn around to see. At least Deidre got to suffer with me. She was standing beside me, after all.

"But without faith, you have no knights, no-" Ser Barris cut himself off as he glanced towards the side. "Knight-Captain." I glanced up to see three armored people walk towards us. I tensed when I saw they were all wearing helmets. Templars only wore their helmets when they were expecting battle.

"You were expecting the Lord Seeker," the Knight-Captain said. I knew it was him by the wings on his helmet. "He sent me to die for you." …I was going to conjure up a Bounded Field for… safety reasons. Deidre had an arrow in one hand, and her bow in the other.

"Knight-Captain," Lord Abernache greeted, stepping towards the Knight-Captain. "Lord Esmerel Abernache. Honored." He bowed. I spared a quick glance back to see Seeker Pentaghast, Madame Vivienne, and Sera all tense. They were ready too. "Is it not like the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales?" Deidre shot me an incredulous look. I simply shrugged. "No doubt rank puts you above such things." Was the Knight-Captain even listening to him? "A pity more people don't understand that."

Knight-Captain laughed. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "This is the Grand Alliance the Inquisition offers?" He looked right at me. I made myself meet his stare. I had Robin bleed out under my fingertips. I had to slaughter my cousins to save apprentices. He was nothing compared to that. "How interesting."

"Knight-Captain, we are expected by the Lord Seeker," I replied coolly. Yes, this man was nothing compared to that. He was nothing compared to the aftermath of the Breach. I would not be afraid. I would not be intimidated. "Where is he?"

"…The Lord Seeker had a plan." The Knight-Captain settled into a 'resting' position, as if giving a report. "A plan you ruined by arriving with purpose." I could hear yelling. It made me uneasy. I last heard something like this when Ostwick fell. "It sowed too much dissent."

"Knight-Captain!" Ser Barris approached the Knight-Captain, glancing uneasily at the door. "I must know what's going on," he pleaded. "There are too many questions."

"You all were supposed to be changed." What? "Now we must purge the questioning knights." What?!

I glanced around the room, noticing the templars approaching. I felt dread pool in my stomach. Something like this happened when Ostwick fell too. They had fallen on us, intent on an Annulment to try and save the populace from the 'rebel mages'.

A strangled cry caught my ear, and I could only stare when I realized Lord Abernache was dead, an arrow through his skull. It happened so quickly; there had been no time to react.

"The Elder One is coming!" Who? "No one will leave Therinfall who is not stained red!" I heard screams behind us. Templars who had been in the courtyard were being slaughtered. This was… I hated being right. I hated being right so, so much. I especially hated being right when things erupted into chaos.

"They're monstrous!" I heard Seeker Pentaghast gasp. She slammed her shield into one of the attackers, sending them flying. "Horrifying…"

"We all noticed!" Madame Vivienne snapped back, voice exasperated as she threw up an ice wall. "Duck behind here, Deidre!" Deidre slid behind the ice wall, just in time to hide from the sudden explosion. A templar had detonated a bomb.

"What are these things?!" Sera yelped as she shot an arrow right through the eye slit of a templar's helmet. They dropped like a stone, but two more replaced them. "Besides ridiculous, I mean!"

"They're templars," Seeker Pentaghast retorted. She shifted to cover Sera's back. "They're all templars."

"That's shite."

"I know." I would've laughed, but we were being swarmed by templars. I conjured a wall of fire to buy us a bit of time, but there were only six of us, including Ser Barris, compared to the thirty and growing larger number of attackers. We needed a way to funnel them, but there were only two doors. We had to fight our way through no matter what.

A yelp caught my ear and I turned to see Sera had taken a bad hit, a templar ready to cut her in two. Reacting quickly, I shot a small fireball at the templar, knocking their helmet clean off, preparing a larger one to turn them to ash. But I could only stare as it clanged to the ground, revealing the face underneath. "Jakob…?" I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I could only call my brother's name in disbelief. "Jakob?" There was red everywhere. There were red lines in his face. There was a mad red light in his eyes. There was even red glinting through his armor as he turned to face me. "Jakob!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I could only stare in horror as I realized I had been fighting Jakob. I had been trying to kill Jakob. Jakob had slaughtered those templars. Jakob almost killed Sera. Jakob was… charging for me. Jakob was trying to kill me.

He slammed into me and sent me flying into the wall, hard enough to make my teeth rattle. I collapsed on the floor, gasping and coughing. I couldn't breath. My eyes burned. I could barely push myself up. I could only stare as Jakob loomed over me, sword glinting in the firelight as he swung it up. He was going to kill me.

"Jakob…" I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think of a spell. I had killed so many of our family, so many of our cousins. I was tired of killing family. I couldn't kill him. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I tried to smile at him. It felt fragile and broken. "I'm so sorry, Jakob." I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even save him. "I'm so, so sorry." He didn't even seem to react. "I love you lots." We always told each other we loved them before we said goodbye. "I love you lots and lots, big brother."

The blade swung down. I closed my eyes. I heard a strangled cry. I heard a thump. I felt blood pool under me. But… that blade… didn't hit me. I was still alive. Somehow, someway, I was still alive.

"Lucina…" My eyes flew open and I could only stare again. Jakob… had stabbed someone else. The helmet marked him as the Knight-Captain. He was gasping for air, clinging to life barely. "Lucina." I glanced up at Jakob, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I… got control of it, in time," he whispered. He snagged me by the arm and dragged me up. "Maker, give me strength…" He kicked the Knight-Captain to the side. "He's not dead yet, if you want information out of him."

"Jakob, what's going on?" I asked. I glanced around. There were so many templars. We were going to be overrun. "What happened?"

"Red lyrium. They made me drink it." What?! "Lord Seeker's orders or something." Why?! "Go." What. "Go, follow Ser Barris. The lower barracks are nearby. Find the Lord Seeker. Save the others." I shook my head. I wasn't trying to disagree, but I didn't want to accept what his words meant. "I'll hold the door. Your group is the only chance the others have!" But…! "Ser Barris! Get them through!" Jakob shoved me away, towards a door. I stumbling, tripping over the Knight-Captain. The others were already heading for the door. I would be the last one through, if I went. "I'll make them earn the right to cross that threshold, so go now!" But I… I…!

"Jakob!" I tried to reach for him, but someone snagged my arm, dragged me with them, made me run. So, my outstretched hand closed on nothing. "Jakob!" He glanced back at me. He gave me a warm, bright smile. He always smiled, when he was protecting me. No matter how much pain he was in, no matter how bloody he was, he always smiled at me. When he smiled, he was telling me everything would be okay.

The door slammed shut, separating us. But it didn't stop the screams. It didn't stop the clangs. It didn't stop Jakob's prayer from echoing on and on down the hall.

"Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter! Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just!"

* * *

We ran. We ran and ran and ran, fighting templars along the way. Jakob's smile haunted me the whole way. So did one question: where was Michalis? Was he here? Was he dead? Was he like Jakob, corrupted and twisted? Was I fighting him now? Had I killed him without even knowing it was him? I didn't know. I didn't know, and I had no way of knowing.

After what felt like forever, we made it out of the barracks, and towards some hallway that would lead to another courtyard. There, we stopped and took a breather, letting Ser Barris work on getting the door open. None of us spoke. We were all too tired and too confused to make any sort of sense.

"Prepare them!" Huh? "Guide them to me!" What was…?

"So, was that the Lord Seeker?" Deidre asked. She glanced around curiously. "Don't see anything, but…"

"What are you talking about?" Seeker Pentaghast asked. She, Sera, and Madame Vivienne were giving her strange looks. "I didn't hear anything." But I did? So, how did _two_ of us hear it, but not the other three? That made no sense. If it was a hallucination, it should really only be heard by _one_ of us.

"Door's open!" Ser Barris called. There was no time to discuss anything. I could hear the fighting from here. "Be ready!" Could you really be ready for this?

Still, there was only way to go: forward. So, that was where we all charged.

"You will be so much more!" There it was again. It echoed in my head as I cast a barrier spell. The templars I cast it on gave me bright grins. "I will know you." I had a bad feeling about this. I crouched by some wounded templars and cast a healing spell on them to buy them some time. "Show me what you are." I had a _really_ bad feeling about this. But everyone was moving forward. I had to follow.

We fought. We fought and fought and fought. There seemed to be no end to the fighting. It baffled me to see templars fighting templars. No, that wasn't really true, was it? 'Red' templars were fighting templars. It was obvious that none of the 'red' templars were listening, despite the templars pleas. So, they fought. They killed. This was absolute madness. Would this have happened if we hadn't arrived? Would they have _all_ become 'red' templars if we hadn't?

"Come to me. It's time we became better acquainted." He sounded like a stalker. But even with that echoing in my head, we climbed our way up, straight through the 'red' templars. We left bodies in our wake, rivers of blood for others to drown in. "What do you think to accomplish? What will you become?" At the moment, I want to become your murderer? Was that okay? I hoped so. I wanted answers for what he did to Jakob, to all these people.

An opening appeared in front of me, and I slid through it, hitting the stairs. A small sound told me another had done the same, and I turned to confirm it was Deidre. She gave me a wicked grin before pointing up. She had seen someone there. It could only be one person. So, we shared a nod, and raced up, ahead of the others.

Just as Deidre had implied, the Lord Seeker was there at the doors, his back to us. But he was waiting. He had, obviously, been waiting for us. He wasn't even bothering to watch all the death. Bristling, the two of us approached. I had a fire spell in one hand. Deidre had an arrow notched. Between the two of us, we could end this.

But we didn't. We didn't because he suddenly spun, grabbing us both by the throat as he tugged us back. He tugged us into the red-red door, which glowed Veil-green for a split second before everything went white.

"At last!" That cackle would haunt me forever. "I have you both!"

* * *

Author's note: Welcome to Champions of the Just. This is a very fun quest for a variety of reasons. It is surprisingly more fun sober than drunk (long story short, a friend and I played this quest drunk. Don't remember any of it, but somehow got everything according to the wiki). Lord Abernache's survival depends, entirely, on whether or not you do the banners. If you do, he dies. If you don't, he lives. If he's alive, you get an extra option for a later judgment at Skyhold.

Next Chapter – Envy with Deidre


	23. Chapter 23) ? - Shadows of the Past

? – Shadows of the Past

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"This is shite." She'd repeat it as many times as necessary. "This is really shite."_

 _"Sera, cover your flank." Cassandra's scoldings weren't really scoldings, she'd discovered. Reminders, advice, but already moving to fix the problem before she said a word. Glaring the tempies into submission. She wondered if Cassandra ever punched a bear. She bet she'd win. "Where are Deidre and Lucina?"_

 _"Up the stairs ahead of everyone." As always. For someone who slid through the shadows, Deidre charged too much._

 _"Reckless…!" She knew Cassandra agreed, just by the one word. "Why must Deidre be so reckless?!"_

 _She wasn't sure. But she'd seen people like that. People who had lost, gotten scarred, gotten healed, and swore to never let anyone die on them again. Those people didn't last long. She wondered if Deidre would be like that._

* * *

I have… no freaking clue what just happened. Where was I? A hallway with burning corpses? It reminded me of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Except for all the fog and the weird green glows. Why was I here? Why was I seeing this?

Slowly and carefully, I walked, noting the only sounds were the crackling fires. No smell, though. It was like these were… really demented… candles. And, at the end of the path, I saw Cullen and Josephine. Um…

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. Neither moved. I wasn't even sure they were breathing. "Okay, creepy dolls that look like people I know. Good to know?" Aaaand still nothing. Okay, leaving now.

Or not, since an echoing gasp nearly made me jump out of my skin. I whirled at the sound, arrow notched, and I saw Leliana walking towards me. Okay. This was weird. This was weird, weird, _very fucking weird_.

"Is this shape useful?" That… was technically Leliana's voice, but there was a hiss underneath I never associated with her. Also, the sentence screamed that this wasn't really Leliana. "Will it let me know you?" A smirk, a sneer. Yeah, this so wasn't Leliana. "Everything tells me about you." Creepy. Stalker. Thing. "So will this." Casually, so casually, 'Leliana' walked over to 'Cullen', a knife on his throat. "Watch." Well, it wasn't like there was much else I could do. Sure, there was running, but this wasn't something to be feared.

"You do not fool me, spirit," I informed it coolly. Yes, demon. This had to be a demon. Not sure why it was going after me, I was no mage, but this had to be a demon. "I see through you, and I know that's not actually Cullen."

It gave me a look, a cold and calculating look, as its smirk grew wider. It dragged the knife over 'Cullen's' throat, blood spurting all over the place as 'he' fell. "I see through you!" Did… did it just repeat me?

A laugh made me turn to 'Josephine'. 'Leliana' disappeared into the shadows as 'she' approached, a dagger in 'her' hands. I had never seen Josephine with a weapon before. "Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker." It was the same voice. This was the same demon. It just took multiple forms, at the same time. Fen'harel's teeth, what was I dealing with? And what did it mean 'being the Lord Seeker'? "Do you know what the Inquisition can become?" AND SUDDENLY, IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME! I swung, but it had disappeared. I could only stare as the voice echoed on and on. "When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will _be_ you." Uh… what. What.

"Who is this 'Elder One'?" Might as well see if its talkative nature will give me some damn clues.

The laugh just annoyed me. Especially since I could no longer see it. "He is between things." Between? "Mortal once, but no longer." Oh, great, another person who longed for immortality. I bet we're dealing with a magister. Whenever you had a ton of arrogance coupled with madness, Tevinter was good guess. "Glory is coming." CREATORS, IT WAS NOW IN FRONT OF ME! I DID NOT LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO SENSE SOMETHING'S APPROACH! I REALLY DIDN'T! "And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else." A little smirk. "By dying in the right way."

"I am a Dalish, keeper of the lost lore, walker of the lonely path." The Oath of the Dales. I knew it by heart. "I will _never_ submit to anyone or anything!" I glared at the demon. "Keep talking, creature. It's all you can do."

Strangely, 'Josephine' simply walked away, gaze lingering as it disappeared into the shadows. I watched her go, frowning. There was no way that intimidated it. No way in all the-

"I am not your toy!" I nearly screamed when 'Cullen' suddenly appeared behind me. I hated demons. I hated demons so much. "I am Envy," it spat in Cullen's voice. "And I will know you." Envy? So, it was an Envy Demon? I had never heard of such a thing. "Tell me, elf, in your mind…" The bodies were moving, and 'Cullen' suddenly had a knife. "Tell me what you think!" And he stabbed one. It crumpled to the ground. It didn't escape me that it both looked and sounded like me. "Tell me what you feel!" Now he was leaning over the war table, setting it aflame. "Tell me what you see!" A knife was suddenly in my hands, a bloody knife at that. And the body that looked like me clawed at my legs, as if _I_ had been the one to stab it. "I will know you!"

Aaand gone. Just like that. The people, the bodies, the knife, the blood. All of it. Gone. Uh… what just happened?

"I have a headache," I groaned, rubbing my temples. I looked around the area again, noting it hadn't changed much. "Where is Lucy?" She had been next to me. She had been grabbed like me. Where was she? Shouldn't she be right next to me?

Shaking my head, I walked forward, mostly because there was nowhere else to go. Forward or backwards, and I knew backwards didn't have the way out of where I was. But forward brought strange things. Flowers. Trees. The visual indication that I was stepping outside, though I didn't smell anything.

My heart stopped as I found myself by the river. I… knew this river. I knew this shore. I knew this place. This place was…

 _"Deidre!"_ I froze at the voice. This was… this was…! _"Baby girl, where are you going?"_ Slowly, I turned. And felt my eyes burn with tears as I saw her. My mamae. The blonde hair we shared. The quiet and gentle green eyes. I knew it all. I hadn't seen them in years because… because…!

 _"The da'len ran off!"_ I twisted at the voice, recognizing it as my own. And there I was. Or, rather, a black thing that was vaguely shaped like me. In the river. Just like that day. _"I'm going to get them before they run too far!"_

 _"Be careful! It's early spring!"_ 'I' laughed off those warnings. I had laughed them off. Not because I didn't think it wasn't worth listening to. But because I thought 'oh, like it would happen to me.'

But then it did. Oh, how it did.

I felt the ground tremble under my feet, just like I did that day. I hear the rumble of the water. I saw 'me' race as fast as 'I' could, snatching the da'len by their clothing and throwing them up to higher ground. The cold water splashed up my legs as the beginnings of the flood came. It climbed quickly. It froze my legs. It froze 'my' legs. I could see 'me', struggling to get to higher ground as the water pushed more and more, the big snowmelt still in the distance, thundering and looming. I saw 'me' stumble as something crashed into 'me'. Saw 'my' blood in the water again, because that something had bit deep into my leg.

Then, I heard splashing. I saw Mamae, just as I had that day, jumping into the rising river, and helping me out. I saw 'me' cough roughly, desperately trying to catch my breath, even as 'I' turned, reaching out, leaning out, trying to grab Mamae before the water hit. I could see it on the horizon. Rushing and churning, ready to devour everything in its path.

I saw Mamae reach out. I saw her glance to the side. I saw her smile. And, though I could not hear her from where I was, I mouthed the words I knew, _knew_ , she said to me. 'I love you, my baby girl.'

And then the water hit and stole her away. I saw 'me' run down the shore, limping and stumbling, leaving a crimson trail behind. I chased after 'me', vainly hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would be different. That what I saw that day wouldn't be here. That somehow, someway, it wouldn't happen.

But, of course, it did. I stumbled to a stop as I saw _it_. Mamae washed up on the shore. My mind supplied some details. That it had taken much longer, that day. That I had been caught by other hunters, but had fought them off in a desperate attempt to 'save' my mamae. But none of that really mattered because I saw 'me' hovering over the corpse. Shaking her, begging her to wake up. After all, she just looked like she was sleeping, right? Fingernails broken off as she struggled, instinctively, to climb out and had clawed the shores. Hands cut and bruised. Ignore everything else. Ignore the bits of blood. Ignore how she definitely wasn't breathing, wasn't moving. Wasn't waking up with a little laugh and 'good morning, sweetie'.

I wasn't sure who screamed first. Me or 'me'. But it ripped from my throat and echoed on and on, until it felt like my legs were being shredded, my heart shattering. I covered my ears to try and hide from the sound, even as I continued to scream. I closed my eyes to block out the image, even though it was burned in my head. On and on and on and-

"You're hurting." My eyes flew open and I froze as a strange, scruffy little bow with an oversized hat suddenly appeared in front of me. The image of the river faded away into nothing. "Envy is hurting you," he murmured, staring at me with eyes that seemed so old and so young. His voice… did not sound like Envy's. Clear and crisp, like a person's. I brought my hands down to better hear him. "Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel, but not fake." Very gently, he touched my hand, like a child wondering how to make a parent stop crying. Like how I had held Mamae's hand when Father died, long before I knew what death was. "I want to help. You, not Envy."

"Who…?" My voice cracked, so I coughed to clear it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cole. I've been watching." Oh, great. Two stalkers. "We're inside you. Or I am." He smiled slightly. "You're always inside you." Inside…?

"This is my mind…" Envy had said that. It was literal. This was my own head. "And how are you here?"

"It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you're hearing." Um… "But I'm here, hearing, helping. I hope." Well, I could honestly say having someone else here, someone not Envy, did wonders for grounding me. "Envy hurt you, is hurting you. You and one other. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It's… not usually like this." Oh? Wait, what even _was_ this boy? How could he be here?

"Tell me what you can." Finally feeling steady, I focused all my attention on the boy. Who… was suddenly upside down. Okay that. "Help _me_ understand."

"I was watching. I watch." He took a step and was right-side up again. "Every templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker."

"How did they know I was there? Lucy is the spokesperson."

"They saw the markings and knew you for Dalish. They saw the markings and thought 'if a Dalish is helping a Chantry organization, then they must be doing good. Is that not our duty too?'." …Fuck.

"So, why does the Envy Demon… Lord Seeker… want to be _me_?" And where was Lucy?

"You or the other. He wants to be both of you." What. "The other girl, bright and shining. Leading nobles, _nobles_ , oh how he longs for such importance, such power." All I could think right now was how bad it would've been if Samantha had been here instead. "You are Dalish, elf, knower of ancient secrets." Yeah, right. I was neither First nor Keeper. "The Elder One wants knowledge of the elves." …Why? "So, it twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. They're red inside." Uh… yeah? Blood was red. But then there was that Jakob kid, Lucy's brother. He had been… red. Red all over. "Anyway, you're frozen. The other is frozen. Envy is tyring to take your faces. I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here." Meaning he'd been dragged in, somehow, because he had tried to help. "If it bothers you, I can make you forget." What. "Wait, no, that would be bad." He shook his head. "You need all of you right now to fight. Maybe later." HE COULD MAKE PEOPLE FORGET STUFF, WHAT?! "You are distressed." NO SHIT!

"Just… trying to absorb everything." I was trapped in my own head by an Envy Demon thing because it wanted to _be_ me for whatever superficial knowledge I had on elven culture because this stupid Elder One wanted to know it. "How do I get out?" And I was talking to a weird helpful boy you somehow invaded my head too, on accident, and could apparently cause amnesia with a thought.

"It's your head. I hoped you'd know how to stop it." IF I KNEW THAT, I WOULDN'T STILL BE HERE! "All of this is Envy." He gestured around the area. "People, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more, and he holds another too." Lucy… "Maybe at the overlap of your minds. Already, things are stretched there. Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more, hers and yours, and Envy breaks down." And I break out with Lucy. Perfect. In theory.

"Then can you help me find Lucy?"

"Go forward. I will be near." And he disappeared. Okay. Right. Well, forward was where I was before. It wasn't like Envy could show me anything worse, right? Right. So, with a deep breath, I started to run forward. Forward, forward, not once looking back.

Almost immediately, I was barraged by the image of Inquisition soldiers slaughtering my clan. Okay, this was worse. So much worse. Creators, that was Maia right in front of me, desperately reaching for me as someone chopped her in have with a giant axe, blood flying everywhere. I… I…

"Betrayed allies will cut you down!" Envy. This was Envy. Envy, trying to shake me. Envy, trying to figure me out. "Again and again, just as they always do! Look to the Dales! Look to Arlathan!"

"Or look to the future, where you can make new paths." Cole… yes, yes, Cole, you were right. My Clan was fine. "None of this is real unless you will it to be."

"Get out, thing!" Envy didn't like Cole. That, alone, would've made me like Cole if I wasn't already warming up to the kid. "She's mine!" Yeah, no. I would not submit! This was a dream, a nightmare, and _this was my head, so get the fuck out of it, Envy!_

I passed through another door and saw the scenery change again. A wooded area with corpses dangling from the branches. And frightened soldiers screaming about the 'Herald' and 'demons' and 'Orlais'.

"Yeah, Samantha wouldn't do that," I whispered. Girl was an idiot, but that didn't mean she was _this_ stupid. "Not even if Lucy or I suggested it." He just wanted to see my reaction to this, then? Why?

"You're letting her see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger." Cole again… wait, see more? Then… then was _this_ the Elder One's plan?! Oh, I definitely needed to remember this!

"Quiet!" Cole, never shut up, especially right now.

"You're almost there." Yes~ "Keep going up!" Up? Oh, there were stairs over there at the next door. Just had to climb. Reach for the stars. Or something. Whatever. I took them two at a time. Climbing and climbing. The scenery changed again. I recognized it. It was the courtyard of Therinfall Redoubt. Why was I here? Did that matter? I knew where I was heading. If I kept running up and up, then…

I stumbled to a stop, eyeing the doors warily. The red doors. Where we saw the Lord Seeker. Or, rather, where we saw Envy. Why here? Why lead me here, Envy?

"Unfair, unfair!" Something that sounded like me screeched behind me. I whirled but was caught by the throat, lifted up and slammed against the door. "That _thing_ kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!" It hissed in my face, a strange brown shape with glowing red eyes. "We'll try again!" Claws on my cheek, digging into my face. "More pain this time! The Elder One still comes!" Um…

"It's frightened of you." Cole, that was lovely. Get it from peeling my face like an apple, please? It hurt. "Very frightened."

"Get out of-!" …Its grip loosened. Just enough for me to swing about and crack its head on the ground. "Argh!" And the head exploded. Um…er… well, at least there was no blood? Ahaha? "F-fine… then I'll… just… take… her!" Lucy!

"This way!" Cole jumped in front of me, leading me down a crumbling path as the shape shattered. "Pain, it hurts so much." I chased after him. "Everything falling." The courtyard shifted. I was suddenly in some other place, lined with torches. And blood. And corpses. And fire. "Again, and again. Why am I here?" I saw someone in mage's robes throw a fireball into a room of children, and slammed the door shut as they screamed in terror. "Why am I still alive? Why me and not them?" A mage blew a whole in another mage's stomach, and laughed as they gasped their last breath. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't exist." Then there were templars, killing everyone left and right, crying the Circle lost. Kill them all, to protect the city. "But have to smile, have to smile. No right to cry, no right to do anything." Cole glanced back at me. "You feel it too." Yes… yes, I could feet the pressure in the air building. Like something was squeezing the air from my lungs, squeezing until they popped. Like something was tearing my heart into shreds, ripping there were nothing more than droplets. And I knew this feeling. I knew this pressure. I felt it before.

'Don't leave me!' Unbearable loneliness. 'I love you!' Drowning sorrow. 'Why do you have to die?!' Burning anger. 'Why did I have to survive?!' Crushing guilt. 'I can't do anything!' Pathetic helplessness. 'Why you and not me?!' The pain of surviving. Of being a survivor, when someone you loved so much, so dearly, died.

We turned a corner, and I saw Lucina and 'Lucina'. 'Lucina' was desperately trying to save someone bleeding out under her fingertips, even as someone else tried to drag her away. 'Lucina' was covered in blood and soot, and tears. She was sobbing.

Lucina, actual Lucina, was curled into a little ball in the corner, hiding her face in her knees, covering her ears. I tried to take a step towards her, but I felt… something off. If I took another step, one more step, something bad would happen.

"That's where the overlap ends." I turned to Cole in disbelief. Here? Right here, when she was right in front of me, just out of reach? "If you move forward, you'll leave your head," he murmured. "And then Envy has your body." …And that was why Envy had _told_ me what he had planned. If I raced to Lucy's safety, then I would die. Envy would have me. Envy would win. But if I didn't, then Lucy would die. Envy would win. Either way, Envy would win, unless I created a third option. Right here and now. By doing the same thing I had done with my mamae, and failed.

Fen'harel, I hated you and your tricks.

"Lucy!" I shouted. I crept a little closer, and reached out. "Lucy! It's Deidre!" Slowly, very slowly, I saw Lucy lift her head. Her face, surprisingly, wasn't tearstained. Her eyes weren't red-rimmed. But they were sad. They were tired. They were guilty. They were pained. "Come here!" I stretched out my arm a little more, leaning forward. I could 'feel' the edge. This was as far as I could go. The rest… the rest had to be her. "Come on! We have to go!" She just stared, her hands hovering over her ears like she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to hiding or to listen to me. "Lucy! It's the past!" Yeah, right, like that helped. Good going me. "We can't change it!" No matter how much we wanted. But it wasn't like _that_ helped either, when you were plagued with what-ifs.

"Keep going," Cole whispered to me, even as Lucy just stared at me. "She's hearing you." Well, if he said so.

"But we can change the future, right?" Focus on that. One step at a time. Never submit. Not even to my own grief, my own personal demon. "That's why we're in the Inquisition!" To save the world. To shape the future. To _change_ the world. "So that nothing like this has to happen again! That's why you yelled at us for ignoring the templars!"

"Almost." Cole, I hoped you were right. Because she was still just staring at me like I was a ghost she wasn't sure she wanted to destroy or not.

"We still have work to do!" Her hands fell to her sides. "I know! I know how it feels to be left behind, to hate yourself for surviving!" Her arms tensed. "And I know what it's like to feel like you have to do something to atone!" Her eyes sharpened. I knew this look. This was Lucy, who healed soldiers. This was Lucy, who plotted where best to throw a fireball or set up a Bounded Field. Calculating Lucy, ready to protect. Just like me. "This is how we make our atonement! We make things better! We protect the people around us!" And she pushed herself up. "Over here! We need to go! Now!"

She took my hand. I pulled her into the overlap. And, behind us, the bodies disappeared, leaving only 'Ostwick Circle'. Lucina slumped almost immediately, like a puppet whose strings had suddenly been snapped.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't surprised those were her first words. "I was wandering…" she whispered. She was shaking so badly, and she didn't stop even as I hugged her. "The Envy demon was asking me so many questions. I just ignored it, but then there was Lady Ekaterina…" Her voice cracked. I just wondered who 'Ekaterina' was. "And then there was Jakob, when we were little and he protected me, and then it was Jakob from the fortress…!" Red, filled with red, but smiling and praying in the end. "And then I was back in the Circle with everything dying and _Robin_ …" Creators, she sounded so small. "I knew it was fake, that it was the past, but I…"

"That's okay," I murmured, patting her back. "It's okay. This is natural." I thought of Keeper Isti. I thought of how she did everything to help me as I fell into anger, depression, denial… even as I tried something, anything, to somehow bargain my mother's life back from Falon'din. I thought of her words. "Fen'harel's teeth, girl, did you not _talk_ to anyone about this?" Mages destroyed her Circle. No wonder she had always been wary of the rebel mages, and the talks with Fiona. And Creators, did she ever hate herself for surviving, hate herself for what she had to _do_ to survive. I never saw it behind the smile. I might not have, if we hadn't _both_ been dragged here.

Lucina shook her head. "No? Why? It's my problem, my weakness…" Why would she think… because she was twenty. Twenty. And she had way too much thrown at her, too quickly, and it made her too old in some ways, and too young in others. Keeper Isti warned me about things like this. That was why she did her best to help me through my grief. So, I had to do the same.

"Silly, you've friends to scream at." I stepped back and prodded her cheek. She still wasn't crying. Was she too worn to remember how? Or was there just too much to do? "We can have a nice long talk later about trauma. I'm not exactly a mind-doctor, but something tells me that I'll be a _lot_ better than what you've been using to cope." She gave me a strange look. "I am older, and somewhat wiser. Listen to your elders." It wasn't like I could magically make things better. I would be very surprised if anything could. The shadows of the past were dark and deep and the present only made things worse. Creators, one brother was dead, and one was missing. But, I could help. That's what friends did. And maybe, if she could get past the guilt and pain, she could walk forward again, like I had learned.

"Very well, grandmother." Well, I'm sure she'd be fine if she kept that bit of sass. "The boy?" Oh, right, Cole. "Ah, no, my apologies. The Compassion Spirit?" What. "Is… is something wrong?" And now she looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're not wondering about why we're in your head? Or, well, anything?" I was _almost_ put out. Almost. "Or the kid?"

"Well, I have read about Envy demons in the past, a knowledge on demons and spirits is required for anyone doing Bounded Field research, and that same knowledge…" She turned sheepish as I gave her a droll look. "Yes?"

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Oh, there are many, many things. I don't know more than the basics for things like ice or lightning magic, nothing more than what I needed for Alchemy." Oh? "I learned healing magic on the fly during the War, not in the Circles at all, and my barrier technique is atrocious, especially compared to Solas and Kost." She gave me a tiny smile. "I am… rather specialized. What I know, I know, but what I do not…" She didn't. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm rather appreciative because that sounds _way_ healthier than what I was thinking." But speaking of healthy… "Okay, we need out of here. Now. Somehow."

"Mmm… I gather the Envy demon released his grip on you so that he could concentrate fully on learning me." Now she looked thoughtful. "Mister Spirit?"

"His name is Cole."

"Mister Cole, do you think that if we headed out to the 'city', Envy would crack?" City? "Ostwick Circle is like the Kirkwall Gallows in that they are not located far from the main part of the city." …Oh, wow, just imagining that made my head spin.

"I think so," Cole murmured. He nodded, glancing around. "Quickly, Envy is reaching." Lucy and I exchanged a nod and ran, as fast as we could. She led the way, through twisting and turning halls, so easily that it was obvious she still had the path memorized.

I heard Envy shrieking behind us. I heard Cole encouraging us to keep going forward. And, as we burst through the doors, white light blinded us, just as it had when Envy first grabbed us.

When my site cleared, I saw we were back at the red doors. The shattered red doors, revealing a huge, grandiose room. I blinked slowly, adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. The lack of fog. The smoke in the air. The sudden barrage of smells. And the strange, elongated, white and red _thing_ flopping like a fish in front of me. That… that was a weird thing.

I stared as the thing pushed itself onto its… feet… and the folded forward and up, its butt facing us as it screeched in our faces. Lipless mouth, jagged teeth… this thing had been in my head?! Ew… gross, gross, gross, I needed like thirty baths right now. I needed them before, but I _really needed them now_!

As I mentally freaked out, it bubbled into smoke and shot through the back of the room, behind a great, green, glowing barrier. A giant, great, green, glowing barrier that looked rather impervious.

Freaking coward. I was going to _shatter_ it!

* * *

Author's Note: Well, based on my research, this section was decidedly creepier than I remember when I played. Anyway, though, this chapter plays very differently than in game for one key reason: Deidre is _not_ the Herald. So, instead have the memory of Deidre's mother dying. And bits of Lucina's own past, as has been hinted at (a lot) during her own POVs.

Next Chapter – In Hushed Whispers with Kost.


	24. Chapter 24)Redcliffe- In Hushed Whispers

Redcliffe – In Hushed Whispers

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"He's calmer than I expected." He glanced up as Hero murmured the words softly, so softly he figured Hero didn't mean to say the words aloud. Well, far be it for him to let that go unquestioned._

 _"Who, Spitfire?" he asked. Hero looked down at him, startled. "Yes, I call him 'Spitfire'."_

 _"I can find neither rhyme nor reason to your nicknames." Good. That made things fun. "But yes, Kost. He's calmer than I expected."_

 _"Were you expected someone like the Arishok? Are there qunari Wardens that you're comparing him to?"_

 _"As far as I know, no qunari has taken the Joining, yet." Hero shook his head. "No, I've just seen his mercenary group fight before." Oh? "Granted, this must have been years ago. He was probably a teenager then, and a younger one at that." So, over ten years ago? Why would a Warden have been watching mercenaries fight? Recruitment?_

 _Ah, that much was something he'd try to ferret out himself. "You sure it was him?"_

 _"You know of another qunari mercenary mage among the Valo-Kas that crushes enemies to death." Well… no. But hey, he'd be the first to admit he didn't know many qunari. After the bunch in Kirkwall, he never_ wanted _to meet anymore. "The calm suits him, though. And us." Hero shrugged. "I'm sure he's still got a temper like no other, though."_

 _"Still?"_

 _"Varric, in that fight, someone tried to kill a kid, and I mean a civilian kid. Kost damn near wiped out the whole enemy army by himself." …Wait, how powerful was Kost? It was hard to gauge, since he never used attack spells. "Look alive, Varric. We're here, and I doubt they're going to look kindly on us."_

 _"Even a warden? This is Fereldan, after all."_

 _"Under the command of a magister." Point. "Keep your Bianca ready."_

 _"Oh, Hero… Bianca's always ready to party."_

* * *

Blackwall, Solas, Varric, and Iron Bull. And me. The (supposed) honor guard of the Herald of Andraste. Two qunari, one human, one elf, and one dwarf. Let it never be said we didn't have senses of humor. In fact, it was difficult to keep a straight face as the person who came to greet us pulled so many grimaces and jaw-drops in a row. It was great!

Finally, though, they finally managed to say, "the Magister's invitation was for Lady Trevelyan alone." Yeah, no. "These… others will have to remain here." So nice to be wanted!

"They go where I go," Miss Samantha replied coolly. She lifted her head slightly, not enough to be considered haughty, and her posture shifted so that she appeared taller than she really was. "Surely, the magister remembers I had a guard during our last meeting too. I brought my full honor guard to show how serious I am about these negotiations."

To his credit, the greeter lasted three whole heartbeats in the staring contest with Miss Samantha before relenting and showing us inside. I think only Solas was able to keep from snickering, and that was only because he bit his lip.

"So, care to explain how you shifted everything in your posture to deliver that?" Varric asked. He was grinning. "I need to know for research purposes." Research? Did he mean his writing?

"It's simply, truly," Miss Samantha answered easily. She had a skip to her step and a smile on her face. "You straighten your back, think about murdering the person, and no one challenges you!" What. "It's a trick Father teaches us." And here I was thinking Lord Trevelayn was a little on the sane side.

"Matches with the little I know about him," Iron Bull commented. "He's an important noble in Ostwick, right?"

"I suppose so, but it isn't through a title. Father is a Bann, and Ostwick is ruled by the Teyrn. What makes our house powerful is our alliances. Basically, my great-grandparents decided to get power similarly to how Queen Asha protected Antiva during the Black Age." That was definitely a name I needed to look up. "I have relatives in practically every country, and yes, I do include the Imperium in that." What. "Magic runs strong in the family, as strong as our religious duties. So, our alliances also include the Chantry." …Welp. I knew Josephine was going to spin _that_ to her advantage. "Oh, I need to make sure Josephine knows all that." We were thinking similarly. Good. "Wait, where are we going?"

"We're heading to the great hall of the castle," Blackwall answered. It didn't surprise me he knew. He likely had visited in the past during his travels. "Redcliffe has it close to the entrance."

"Isn't that dangerous for a siege?"

"Might be, except that in all the time the castle has been here, it's only been captured three times." What. "We're here, though." Yes, we were, and it was time to be quiet and to watch. The room was lined with Venatori. I imagine that if we had not been here, Miss Samantha would have been killed as soon as she entered the room. But with so many, they hesitated and waited. Watching for the perfect opening, just as we were.

At the base of the steps was Grand Enchanter Fiona, looking even more exhausted than she had before. And, up on the dais proper, there was Alexius, sitting properly in a throne, with Lord Felix at his side. So, this was Redcliffe's throne room, in command of a magister. The castle might have only been captured three times, but Grand Enchanter Fiona freaking _handed_ it to Alexius. Idiot.

"Ah, my friends!" Let it never be said Alexius couldn't adapt. "It is so good to see you again," he greeted warmly. He stood up from the throne and walked towards us. Not so close to be 'on level', but enough to feign friendliness. "I'm sure we can work otut some arrangement that is equitable to all parties."

"That is my dearest hope," Miss Samantha replied. I had to force myself to relax. This was where we had to delay. And we had no idea how long it would be. Marvelous. "I am so glad to see you including Grand Enchanter Fiona in these talks." A slight grimace told me he had planned on sending Grand Enchanter Fiona away, but Miss Samantha's statement made that impossible.

So, instead, Alexius went back to the throne. Business time. "Let us summarize to make sure I understand correctly." He sat tall in the throne. Smug. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach, and I have them."

"We are also consulting the templars for their supports." I saw him stiffen. Saw the shock in the split-second before it was masked. Iron Bull nudged me to silently tell me he saw it too. "But, yes, we would like the cooperation of the mages in this endeavor."

"So, what shall you offer in exchange? That is how negotiations go, after all." Oh, I don't know, how about 'a world where the Veil isn't tearing itself to shreds'? That might be nice. Just a thought, mind.

"…Nothing." What. "I was thinking of just taking the mages, and leaving to save the world." Miss Samantha, we are supposed to be buying time!

"And how do you imagine you will accomplish such a feat?" At least Alexius seemed amused. "What a poor negotiator you are."

"Your right to negotiate with me disappeared the second you decided to try and set a trap to kill me." This time, Alexius did not mask his surprise in time. "So, I offer you nothing, Alexius. I am not in a habit of making deals with people who want me dead."

"How….?" Oh, I don't know, Alexius. Maybe, just maybe, you weren't subtle enough to outsmart our diplomat and spymaster, who both played the stupid Orlesian Game.

"I told her, Father." …I had not expected Lord Felix to say a word. I had definitely not expected him to admit, to his father's face, that he had actively worked to subvert him. "I told her everything I know," he continued as Alexius turned his wide-eyed stare at him. "I told her when she visited previously."

"Felix…" Alexius breathed. But the breath ended with an edge. "What have you done?"

"I made my choice. That is my right." Lord Felix looked Alexius right in the eye. "That has always been my right. I appreciate everything you and Master Pavus have done for me, but you don't get to decide my fate. I do." I was… very much missing a piece of the puzzle. I was certain of this.

"He is also concerned about you, as any son would be when a father they love dearly is involved in something terrible," Miss Samantha added. If I hadn't known that these two hadn't collaborated, I would say they had rehearsed a great deal. "Please, sir, listen to-"

"So speaks the _thief_!" …Thief? Miss Samantha? Unless he was talking about her stealing lives, I think he was mistaken about something. "Do you think you can turn my son against me?" he growled, glaring at her. Blackwall and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes. Ridiculous. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand, and think you're in control?" He stood and it took me a full second to realize what he meant. The mark on Miss Samantha's hand. He knew it. Not as the mark of divine providence everyone else in the world was desperate to believe. He knew it as it 'should' have been. Miss Samantha stole 'it' from that shadowed figure who tried to kill Divine Justinia. "You, girl… you're nothing more than a _mistake_."

I expected a retort. Miss Samantha was fiery, snapping left and right when riled. But, for some reason, she didn't reply. Instead, it almost seemed as if she had shut down at the sentence. Eyes wide, face pale… Well, if she wasn't going to retort, I was. Because…!

"No one in this world is a mistake, you fucking idiot," I hissed, letting some of my temper through as I stepped up to meet him. I towered over him, and I could see him flinch. This man was of Tevinter. They fought the Qunari. He had a wariness, a fear. And if I could use that fear to make him regret saying those words… oh, by all he thought holy, I was going to! "A mistake is not listening to your son. A mistake is selling your soul to the highest bidder for something he doesn't even want." I backed him into the throne. "A mistake… is thinking that someone could be a mistake. Miss Samantha saved the world by taking that mark, accident or otherwise. A _mistake_ is thinking that you matter enough to whoever holds your leash that you can make such statements. Coward, liar. And thief as well, as you stole the alliance we wanted from under us, all because you are _afraid_!"

"Exactly!" And Felix jumped in with me, coming to actually stand beside me. "Listen to yourself," he pleased. "Do you know what you sound like? Calling someone a mistake…!" He shook his head. "Mother would have _killed_ you for it!"

"If only because he sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us Tevinters to be, and she always said we should be better." Master Pavus, perfect timing. "Hello, everyone," Master Pavus laughed, bowing gracefully. "Sorry for being late."

"Master Pavus…" Alexius sighed. I headed back down to stand with Miss Samantha. I rested my hand on her shoulder reassuringly when I saw how pale she was. She reached up to grip it tightly, and gave me a wan, but thankful, smile. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down." He shook his head and stood up again, facing Master Pavus. "The Elder One has power you would not believe." Oh, wow, what a cliché. "He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes." Because _that_ would be good for everyone.

"So, the one who killed the Divine is this Elder One," Miss Samantha murmured. All eyes turned to her. "That is the one you serve." She let go of my hand and I released my grip on her shoulder. She looked steadier now. "I am assuming he is a mage, based on how you talk about him."

"Soon, he will become a god."

"No one _becomes_ a god. A person might become powerful enough that others will call them that, but they are not all powerful. They are not all knowing. Their power still follows rules of reality." I caught a strange look on Solas's face. I couldn't place it at all. "Just because you can't understand something doesn't make that thing a god, just as it doesn't make something a monster. You're a fantatic, and a madman, broken by desperation."

"He will make the world bow to mages one more. We will-"

"No." _There_ was the fire. "I can't believe you're swallowing this bullshit." There was the fire I had expected earlier! "I'm going to punch you in the face now, okay?"

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona snapped. I nearly jumped. I had forgotten all about her being here. "I won't allow it!"

"Neither will I," Master Pavus added, scowling. I heard an arrow fly, and glanced back. I couldn't see anything, but Blackwall smiled and nodded. Our people were here. "Alexius, this is _exactly_ what you and I taked about never wanting to happen! Our country, as it is, simply cannot be trusted with that much power! Why would you support it now?"

"Let it go, Father," Felix pleaded. More arrows, more sounds of knives over flesh. Our people were winning. "Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern Mages fight the Breach and let's go home. I want to die at home." …Die? What?

"No!" Alexius whirled on Felix, grasping him by the shoulders. "It's the only way, Felix," he whispered. His eyes were desperate. "He can save you!"

"I don't _want_ to be saved. Not like this."

"No, it will be fine. There is a way. The Elder One promised." …Okay, to summarize, Felix was apparently close to death, this snapped Alexius's mind, and the Elder One capitalized on that desperate grief. …I almost felt sorry for him. I definitely wanted to eviscerate the Elder One. "If I undo the mistake at the temple…" He whirled on Miss Samantha, and I stepped closer to her, ready to cast a barrier. A clank behind me told me Blackwall had his shield out, ready to block. Between the two of us… things should be fine. "Seize them, Venatori!" You mean the dead guys? "The Elder One demands this woman's life!"

"The Elder One sounds like a spoilt brat," Miss Samantha deadpanned as the Inquisition scouts let their presence be known, wiping out the Venatori guards easily. "Our spymaster fought here during the Blight. She knows secret passages." Miss Samantha smirked. "You really should have moved the mages out of Redcliffe, Alexius. You fell for _our_ trap." Rather nicely too, actually. There had to be a catch somewhere around here.

"…You are a mistake…!" Green light pulsed in his hand, a different color than the mark. Miss Samantha, however, flinched at the sentence again, her fire dying instantly. "You should have died at the temple!"

"…Blame Lady Hawke, then." Huh? "I only went to check out that weird noise because of the warning she gave me. So, really, I'm only here, alive and ruining your plans, because of her. _She_ out-maneuvered your Elder One." And the fire sparked back to life. "So, what was that about the power he had? Lady Hawke gave me that warning five years ago!" …What. My head hurt trying to figure that out.

"You never should have existed!" That magic in his hand sparked, centered on an amulet. "I will fix that now!" …Wait. Time magic. He had time magic!

"No!" Master Pavus lunged to Miss Samantha's side, opposite me, and swung his staff, a whip of light cracking against Alexius.

I couldn't breath as magic suddenly warped around us. I couldn't scream as darkness engulfed me, sending me falling down and down and down. It felt like an eternity, surrounded by the black. No smell, no light, no… anything.

If this was death, I could see why people feared it. I was going to go mad.

Cold knocked me out of the black, and I coughed and sputtered as I tried to not drown. Freezing cold. I hated the cold so much. And I hated water. I couldn't swim…! And why was there suddenly a giant chunk of red lyrium not even a fingernail's distance from _my head_?! And why were we in water?

"Displacement? How interesting." Finding purchase on the ground, I pushed myself up, glad to find the water went to about my hips, and discovered Miss Samantha and Master Pavus not too far away. The water went to her ribs, and his waist. "Not what Alexius intended, of course," Dorian continued, sounding very much like we were discussing the weather instead of the fact that we got hit by unstable magic. "The rift must have moved us… to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Well, considered the big fucking chunk of lyrium… "Mmm, give me a moment. I need to remember how much the spell pattern fluctuated when I disrupted it to get an idea of what we were hit with exactly." And then he promptly closed his eyes and started muttering to himself, sketching out his thoughts with his hands.

Yeah, okay, he was lost in la-la-land. Where were the rest of us?

"Those who had been cast down, the demons who would be gods, began to whisper to men from their tombs within the earth," Miss Samantha suddenly whispered, running her hand through the water. She slowly turned, taking in the dank conditions. It was dark and molded. If this was Redcliffe castle, this area was _severely_ lacking in maintenance. "And the men of Tevinter heard and raised altars to the pretender-gods once more, and in return were given, in hushed whispers, the secrets of darkest magic."

"What is that?" I couldn't help but ask. It seemed rather… fitting. Time magic, which ought to be forbidden, and magisters. What was it with magisters and breaking magic laws.

"It's from the Canticle of Threnodies, of the Chant of Light. They're dirges, lamentations. Though, stanzas are also known for dealing with the Golden City, the invasion, the darkspawn, and the First Blight."

"You have it memorized?"

"I am from a deeply religious family. I learned to read off it."

"Ah, of course!" Both of us whirled as Dorian laughed. "Silly me, the pattern shifted to push forward instead of backwards, and the resulting loss of magic means that we punched a hole through time to go to the future." He sighed, shaking his head. "I hate being rusty," he bemoaned. "I am definitely hitting the books if we make it back." Dorian faced us, tilting his head when he saw us staring. "Well, let's take a look around. We can see if I'm right, I usually am but there _are_ exceptions, and we can see how far we fell through time, yes?"

…What.

* * *

Author's Note: So, it's just one cutscene, but it's a very long cutscene and this is a good cutoff point, so we're going with it for now. Welcome to In Hushed Whispers. Technically, we started it earlier, but this is the first part of the 'point of no return', so I often considered the quest 'starting' here.

Next chapter – In the future with Samantha


	25. Chapter 25) Redcliffe? - Shadows

Redcliffe? – Shadows of the Future

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"I don't like this," he whispered. His eyes narrowed as Kost yelled at Alexius for a comment he made. "I don't like this at all." The look on Samantha's face…_

 _"Is there anything to like about this?" He glanced up at the Iron Bull, noticing how Iron Bull looked at everything. Important skill for a spy. "But you're focusing on Samantha." Iron Bull grinned. "Like what you see?"_

 _"I think I'm old enough to be her father." He shook his head. "But, yes, I am concerned. You saw it right. That look in her eyes."_

 _"The eyes of someone who has mental scars that run deep, deeper than she even realizes." The eyes of someone who had been abused. There was no other way to describe it. "That's what you don't like."_

 _"For them to be that deep, that means they're old." When she was a child. "Children should be protected."_

 _"…There was a time you couldn't protect a child." Hmm? "I can hear it. That regret…"_

 _That… "Yes, there was a time." That living nightmare… that he hated so much he ran away from everything, abandoned everything. "But you have to agree."_

 _"The qunari don't have things like this." Well, wonderful. But that didn't change- "So, yes, I agree."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

So, Redcliffe had some very extensive dungeons. I was startled by it, really. I was also startled by how much water there was. Yes, Redcliffe was by a lake, but surely it couldn't have risen this high, right? Also, why was there red lyrium all over the place? Seriously, it had walled off hallways!

"Alexius has made a dreadful mess of this place, hasn't he?" Dorian noted as we walked. He gave all the lyrium a wide berth. I remembered Lucina mentioning raw lyrium was absolutely devastating to mages. "It's even worse than before."

"What did it look like before?" Kost asked. I glanced over and saw how absentminded he looked. He was more making conversation that anything. "We didn't exactly see this part of the castle."

"I did. That secret passage went right through." Was it really wise to keep a secret entrance by the _prisons_ , where you would keep criminals? It sounded like a jailbreak waiting to happen. "It was covered in the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I'd ever seen." Dorian sighed heavily. "This is not an improvement."

"We can talk fashion and taste later, if we get through this."

"Oh, truly? I will have to make a list." Um… "Samantha's armor, for instance."

"I like my armor," I grumbled, hopping over a gap. "Keeps me from dying."

"Yes, but that is a very ill-suiting color for your complexion," Dorian answered easily. I didn't want to hear this from someone who didn't _wear_ armor. "And it's a rather weak design." Excuse me? "It's all dented and cracked. You can't tell me that's safe." W-well… um… "I have just the design in mind, actually. I can make enchantments for it. It'll be fun!"

"You know how to make enchanted armor?"

"I'm from Tevinter. We know how to enchant flatulence to smell nice." What. "Oh, look, more cells." Who would have thought? "I wonder if these are empty too?"

"Not that one," Kost noted. He pointed to a cell almost completely enveloped in red lyrium. "There's someone in there." You sure about that, Kost?

It turned out he was, and I nearly screamed when I realized it was Fiona. To be fair, she also looked ready to scream. "You…" she breathed, eyes wide. "You're… alive?" I couldn't see her legs. They were in the lyrium. No, the lyrium had grown _out_ of them and into the walls. Maker, have mercy… "How? I saw you… disappear… into the rift."

"No, we still live, Fiona," I murmured. I tried to just focus on her face. "What's going on?" My eyes flicked to the red lyrium. "What is…?"

"Red lyrium… it's a disease." She gave me a wan smile. "The longer you're near it… eventually, you become like this. Then they mind your corpse for more." THEY WERE GROWING LYRIUM IN PEOPLE'S BODIES?!

"Can you tell us the date?" Dorian asked quickly. I gave him an incredulous look. "It's very important." …Oh, yes, he wanted to know how far we fell through time.

"Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon." Did she just say forty-two? This was a year later? This was… just one year? In one year, all of this happened? "Can you return? To one year ago?"

"It's a possibility, if I can make it to Alexius."

"Then, please… stop this from happening." Fiona… "Alexius's Elder One… is more powerful than anything… no one challenges him and lives, now." But if we could stop his rise to power, then we could destroy him easily. "Your companions are trapped somewhere here, as is your spymaster." Leliana is here? "Find them. They can tell you more." But what about her? "Go on." She smiled sweetly. "It's too late for me in this world. Keep it from happening. That is the only way I, and everyone else, can be saved." But…!

I dragged my feet as Kost pulled me away. Fiona used her free hand to wave goodbye to me. This was nuts. This was absolutely nuts!

"So, we need to go back one year in time," Kost summarized as we stepped back into the hallway. He tugged me down a different path. "Any ideas?"

"Our best shot is finding the amulet Alexius used," Dorian murmured. He helped steady me when I tripped. I could still see Fiona if I closed my eyes. "If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the first at the exact spot we left. Maybe."

"I hate that we have to depend so much on a 'maybe'."

"It's time magic. Nothing is certain when that's involved. I mean; this could also turn us into paste." He glared at the red lyrium above our heads, leaving me reeling from just how nonchalantly he admitted this could kill us. "If red lyium is an infection… Maker, why is it coming out of the walls?"

"After we punch the Elder One in the face, we can ask." Kost sighed. "But one thing is clear. The Elder One is definitely the one we need to worry about." Yeah, if it wasn't obvious before, it was now. "Oh, look. More cells." And the very first one held someone we knew very well.

"Andraste's sacred knickers," Varric breathed, staring right at us. We could only stare back, shocked. "You're alive." And he… looked almost dead. I didn't like the red crackling just under his skin, making his eyes glow. "Where were you?" he asked, pushing himself up. "How did you escape?" His smile told me that, whatever my answer, he was glad I was okay.

"We didn't 'escape'," Dorian explained for me. I was glad. I was reeling. "We were sent into the future, which is your present."

"Everything that happens to you is weird."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I deadpanned. It got me a snicker and I felt myself relax slightly. "You don't look so good, Varric."

"Bite your tongue! I look damn good for a dead man." Um… "And yes, I am dying. I've got red lyrium in me." Did he just say _in_ him?! Was it going to burst out of him like Fiona?! "The not-dying version of this shit? Way worse." U-um… "So, are we going to go kill Alexius? Please say 'yes'. Bianca's been getting antsy." …He was still armed, what. Why was he still armed? "I think the others are in the same cell block here, but I could just have been hallucinating." A-ah…

"Miss Samantha, I am going to check over Varric's health as best as I can," Kost told me quietly. "I'll have Dorian help me, so if you are willing…"

"I'll look," I reassured. He smiled slightly. "Ugh, I wish Lucina was here."

"I'm not sure she could do anything." W-well… "Go on." Right… "Oh, wait." I turned and promptly caught something metal with my face. "Oops." The something dropped into my hand and I saw they were keys. "I found them not far from here." Why would they… Oh, there was a body in the corner. I did _not_ see the red crystals protruding from it. Nope, you couldn't make me. "I got Varric's cell open already." So, I would need to open the others. Right, I could do this. I could completely and totally do this.

That resolve carried me right up to a cell not far away, but seeing Blackwall with the same red crackling under his skin made me falter. He blinked slowly at me as I stared before shaking his head. "…Andraste, have mercy…" he sighed, covering his face. "Let the dead rest in peace. Don't torture a poor girl beyond the grave."

"I'm not dead, though, Blackwall." I fiddled with the keys, hunting for the one that opened his cell. "It's really me," I reassured him. "Though I guess Andraste isn't in a habit of making things easy for Her Herald."

"I was there." He looked up at me. "I saw you fall. You, and Kost, and that Dorian fellow. Alexius's spell left nothing but ash."

"Because it transported us. Blackwall, I know it has been a year for you, but it's been a handful of minutes for me." I got the cell open and held out my hand. "Here." He just stared at it. "Let me help you up."

"Maybe I've just gone mad." Still, he took my hand. "Solid hallucination, though."

"I'll convince you eventually." I smiled warmly. "Kost is down the way, tending to Varric with Dorian. Go to them."

"All right." Still, he hesitated. "So, everything I've got through, everything about this nightmare, is a mistake." I… "If you're here, when you shouldn't be, then it had to have been." I had no reply. "Maker's breath…!"

"Hold onto that feeling." This was all I could think of. "You can take it out on Alexius."

"Good advice." He ruffled my hair, and I was reminded of Father. "Go on. I'll find Kost."

"Okay." He went off, and I continued down the cells. This was a large area, much larger than the rest.

I paused as I passed by a cell, frowning as I noticed a shadow in the corner. It was the shadow of someone with pointed ears and a very bald head. The person turned as the keys rattled in my and confirmed it to be exactly who I thought it was. It was Solas.

"You're alive?" he breathed. He blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. "We saw you die!" I had a feeling I was going to be hearing this a lot.

"No, death hasn't taken me yet," I replied. It was a pain, hunting through these keys. They weren't even in order. "Alexius sent me through time. I just got here, so to speak."

"Can the process be reversed?"

"That's Dorian's theory." I got the door open at last. "It's unpredictable, but…"

"But it might not be too late. You could return and obviate the events of the last year." …I had literally never heard the word 'obviate' before. "Alexius serves the Elder One, who reigns now, unchallenged. None can combat him." Uh… "His minions assassinated Empress Celene of Orlais, and used the chaos to invade the South. With a demon army." What?! "After you go back, you must prepare at once."

"You're such a well of good news."

"If you want to make sure this future does not occur, you must know the Elder One's plans." I wished I could refute that. "This world is an abomination. It must never come to pass."

"We're working on it." I pointed back the way I came. "Kost and Dorian are checking everyone over." He nodded and left without another word, and I continued on.

Not far from Solas, I found Bull. I knew it was him. Who else had horns that large, right? "You're not dead?" He sounded so thrilled, not. "You're supposed to be dead," he growled. Oh, great, was he _mad_ that I wasn't? "There was a burn on the ground and everything."

"Remember how Alexius can use time magic?" I asked dryly. I needed to find this key. There must be key for every cell, occupied or otherwise, on this ring. "This is my future."

"Well, it's _my_ present." Yes… yes, I knew that. "And in my _past_ , I definitely saw you die with Kost and Dorian. Shokraker screamed and wailed when I told her what happened. Got herself killed trying to come attack Alexius." I… had no reply to that.

"I'm no more dead than you."

He groaned. "Now 'dead' and 'not dead' are up for debate. That's wonderful. Damn demons."

The lock clunked and I opened the cell. "I'm going after Alexius."

"Why? You want to see what other tricks he's learned? I've got more scars from some."

"If we find him, I might be able to go back. I might be able to stop this before it happens." The words felt like ash in my mouth when I saw the cracking slashes on his back.

"You know about the Elder One?" I nodded and he nodded back. "Then let's move. No time like the present."

But as he walked, I stood still. I could 'fix' this. I could make 'this' never happened. This nightmare was 'real' to them. I could 'save' them.

That hurt. That hurt so, so much.

* * *

Why did Redcliffe castle have torture chambers? Why did Redcliffe Castle have _torture chambers_?! Was this a normal part of it or was it set up after Alexius got here?!

Sighing heavily, I wandered the area. We were trying to find Leliana, on Fiona's hint, and had split up. After all, Leliana probably had more information on what was going on. But everything was just so heavy and hopeless. This is what everyone lived through? Where was everyone? Where was my family? What happened to Lucina? What happened to Michalis, to Jakob? What happened to Derrick and my father, all the way up in the Free Marches? I was so scared, so worried. I was the one dying thanks to the Mark. I didn't want any of them dying before me!

I paused as I heard a laugh. It was a raucous and dirty laugh that made my skin crawl. It reminded me of when Mother would laugh and bawl after trying to beat up Lucina, only to hit Jakob because Jakob _always_ protected Lucina.

Shivering and shaking, I made myself approach the door and opened slowly. I flinched as I heard the scrape of a knife on a table, and froze when I saw the victim. There, dangling from the ceiling, was Leliana, aged twenty or thirty years in what was supposed to be one. Someone in a mask held a knife to her throat. "You… will… break!" they hissed, grabbing her head roughly and shaking it.

It didn't keep Leliana from whispering, "I will die first." The knife came up, aimed for her eye. I lunged forward, hoping to stop them. They turned at the noise, startled, and… "Or you will." She leapt up, wrapped her legs around his neck. As they struggled, she managed to get enough leverage to twist, snapping their neck with her thighs.

Note to self: don't fuck with Leliana. Ever.

"Leliana!" I called, mostly out of shock of what just happened. But I snatched the key off the dead guy's belt and worked on her shackles. "Hang on. I'll get you out."

"You're alive…" she breathed, looking at me closely as I worked. "How…?"

"I can explain in just a second." I got the shackles off, and caught and steadied her as she fell. "Well, I can sort of explain. The short version is magic."

"You came back from the dead."

"I technically didn't die." I looked her right in the eyes, and saw how angry she was. "But, I suppose I was as good as dead for a year."

"Yes, you were." Her eyes were hard. "You need to end this, though, now that you're back." That was the plan. "You're armed, yes?"

"Yeah, I am. The others are too." I shrugged. "I'm not sure why Alexius kept armed prisoners, but hey, I'm not complaining about a little stupidity on his part." An awkward silence fell as Leliana hunted for a bow. "Oh, right, the explanation…"

"I don't need to hear it." She glanced back at me. "You're here, now."

"Yes, I am." I did not shrink from her gaze, even though I wanted to. "Dorian thinks, however, that we can go back in time, back to when I… 'died'."

"And mages always wonder why people fear them." It sounded so strange to hear that from Leliana. "No one should have this power."

"Leliana…"

"I know this is pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist."

"It's not pretend!" I couldn't help but snap. She waited for me to finish, though. "Yes, it's a future I hope will never exist, but it's not pretend. It's very real." I felt like crying. "It's very real, and all I can do is hope to prevent it. I can't save you. I can only 'fix' this."

"…That… is the girl I knew could save us." Huh? "You haven't changed. I… think I'm grateful for that." She suddenly whirled, arrow notched and ready to fly.

Dorian laughed awkwardly from the doorway. I hadn't even heard him. "Very nice to see you again?" he greeted. Leliana slowly brought her arrow down. "So, ah… what all happened while we were away?"

"Stop talking." Ouch, Leliana. "Just shut up."

"I'm just seeking information."

"No, you're talking to fill the silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear." Dorian didn't reply. I wasn't sure if it was because she hit a nerve, or because he realized it was pointless. It might have been both.

So, instead, I changed the subject. "Leliana." She glared at me, but I didn't falter. "I have bandages," I whispered. "Please, will you let me?"

"…" She glared at me for a moment longer, before it faded into a little, little smile. "That is acceptable." I smiled back. "But do not take long."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

I could only stare out the window. Yes, we had moved forward, killing Venatori left and right. Yes, I knew we had to keep going. But I froze when I looked out the window by chance. The sky… the sky was...

"The Breach…" Kost whispered. I think he had come to drag me forward, but he, too, was so shocked by what he saw that he couldn't move. "It's everywhere…" The sky was green, flickering with half-formed structures. "That's the Fade." The Fade had replaced the sky. Maker, have mercy on us… "We need to keep going." Yes, we did.

Hesitantly, I glanced at the others. It was so hard to look at them. I was… I felt guilty. I wasn't here, and everything fell apart. So, I avoided them as we continued towards the throne room. That was where Alexius was, according to Leliana, locked up inside with Felix. However, unconsciously, I fell in step with Leliana. She was limping, and I noticed she was missing chunks of her skin. Why? What happened?

"What _did_ happen?" I whispered. She glared at me. "Please, Leliana…" I… perhaps it was morbid, or masochistic, of me, but I needed to know. I wanted to know.

"…" She glared at me a moment longer before sighing. "I don't know everything," she whispered. I nodded, accepting that. "But Cullen died here at Redcliffe, buying me time to infiltrate. He killed himself after they forced him to eat red lyrium. He knew better than anyone just what it would turn him into, so he killed himself to protect the rest." Cullen… "I never saw Josephine's death. But I heard it. I heard her screams." Josephine… "The last time I saw Lucina, she was a living doll, making Bounded Fields at the Elder One's request. Cracked and broken, I wasn't sure she would have even breathed if the Elder One hadn't forced it." Lucina… "Deidre died. When the demon army reached Haven, she stayed behind as bait. Believed that you'd still be able to fix this, though." Deidre did? "Something about you being too damn stubborn to let death keep you." Ha! "I think the rest fell back to Therinfal Redoubt. It hasn't fallen quite yet, so maybe they're still alive with the templars. But I doubt it." Everyone was gone, then… _everyone_ …

This was my fault. This was all my fault. This was because I disappeared. I… I…!

"How desperate and paranoid must Alexius be!?" Dorian's frustrated growl caught my attention, and I whirled to see him glaring at the doors. When had we reached them? "Maker's breath, where did Alexius find this? How did he even more it here?"

"What's wrong?" I asked. I nodded to Leliana, a silent 'thank you' for telling me what was going on. She nodded back, accepting it. "Can you not get it open?"

"Well, I can't. Not without risking the ceiling falling on our heads, at least." Dorian sighed heavily. "How ridiculous. Are we going to have to hunt for keys?" That sounded so incredibly stupid. "There has to be some. He has to eat, after all, and I doubt there's a kitchen in the throne room." Still, this was absolutely rid-

"Let me try," Kost volunteered, making my thoughts freeze. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "We'll see if a little trick of mine works before we go running around the broken castle like maniacs." Bull grinned, so I gathered he knew what this 'trick' was. It was a vicious grin, though. "All right then." Kost waved everyone back and called on his magic, blue fog gathering in his hands.

A blue light shone in the crack between the doors. My jaw dropped as cracks suddenly appeared in the door, climbing slowly all the way to the frame. The doors rattled as the light grew brighter, and then suddenly, everything gave. The doors turned to dust, replaced by a beautiful, shining barrier.

Kost cut off his magic, and smiled at a job well done as the barrier faded. All I could think of was 'could he do that to a person?' and 'holy flames, Kost was way more powerful than I thought.'.

He glanced back at us, tilting his head slightly in confusion as he noticed us staring. Only Bull wasn't shocked, instead he was shaking in silent laughter.

Shaking my head, I made sure to smile at Kost, and it was only when I got a returning smile that I moved forward, past the ruined door and into the throne room.

It was dank and cold, barely lit. I smelled blood and dust. This place hadn't been cleaned in months. Pillars were rotting, broken. And there, standing by a shattered throne on top of broken stairs, was Alexius. His back was to us. I wasn't even sure he knew we were inside, despite the noise.

"It's over, Alexius," I whispered, stepping up to the stairs. I didn't feel like testing their strength. They looked ready to topple over. "Let's end this."

"Yes, we should." He sounded so broken as he turned to face me. He looked it too. "I knew you three would appear again," he continued with a little shrug. "I knew I hadn't destroyed you. Just… sent you through time. I didn't think it would be now." He shook his head. "My final failure."

"…Was it worth it?" Dorian asked softly. He took a step forward, and I moved aside so he could speak. "Everything you did to the world? To yourself? Was it worth it?"

"It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end." He laughed softly, and it sounded a touch mad. "The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities." I had no idea what he was talking about. "All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought?" He laughed again, a little louder. "Ruin and death! There is nothing else! The Elder One comes: for me, for you, for us all."

A gasp caught my ear, and I whirled to see Leliana had used the talking as a distraction to grab… wait… wait, no, that person couldn't be…

"Felix?" Dorian breathed, staring right at the person Leliana was holding hostage. I couldn't believe it was the same Felix I had met. He looked dead. "Maker's breath, Alexius, _what have you done?!_ " And Dorian sounded like he was ready to blast Alexius into the wall.

"He would have died, Dorian!" Alexius countered. He reached out to 'Felix', but did not move when Leliana put her dagger on 'Felix's' throat. "I saved him!" This was not saving! "Please, don't hurt my son." Now he was talking to Leliana. "I'll do anything you ask."

"The amulet you used." Though it was Leliana who had been asked, it was Kost who answered. "We want it," he continued, holding out his hand. "Give it to us."

"Let him go and I swear-"

"Give us the amulet first. You are not in a position to 'negotiate'."

"Here, then!" He threw something at Kost, and he caught it easily, passing it to Dorian. "Now, let my son go. I swear; you'll get anything you want."

"I want the world _back_ ," Leliana immediately hissed. Then, without hesitation, she slit 'Felix's' throat. I could only stare at the blood. It wasn't… it was chunky, coagulated. He wasn't really alive. Oh, Maker, I am so sorry, Felix. This was my fault too.

A scream took me out of my thoughts and I saw Alexius swing, loosing a magic bolt that sent Leliana flying. I tried to go after her, but Kost seized my arm. "We can use this as a distraction," he told me. I glanced at the others. They were fighting. And I could see demons coming in. "We… we can't save them." I knew that. But…! "Dorian is prepping the spell. That's the only way!" I…

I bit back a sob, my eyes burning as I let Kost lead me up. It was even harder to keep from cyring when I heard Leliana praying, loud enough for it to echo through the room.

"The righteous stand before the darkness and the Maker shall guide their hand."

Blackwall crashed into the demons to create an opening. Solas rained down rocks from nowhere. One crushed Blackwall as he pinned down a pride demon to make sure it didn't escape the rain. I saw Solas smile sadly before a terror demon skewered him.

"Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame."

Bull roared and charged, carving a path through the demons to reach Alexius. Alexius burned him alive, but as Bull's charred corpse fell, Varric was ready. Bianca shot a bolt straight into Alexius's head, right between the eyes. He laughed and praised her, even as a Venatori burst through the doors and turned him to ice.

"Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side."

Leliana was shooting arrow after arrow. When they ran out, she whacked the demons and Venatori with her bow. When it broke, she pulled out some knives she had hiding in her boots. She killed and killed, until an arrow suddenly thudded into her side, and she fell down.

I lunged forward, not thinking, but Dorian caught me. "You move, and we all die!" he snapped. His grip was tight, even as he kept one eye on the pendant. It sparked and glowed. I could feel the air pulse and crackle. "Stay here! Otherwise…" Otherwise, it was all over. That was something Lucina had warned me out. Disrupt the spell, disrupt the spell pattern, and everything exploded.

Still, I turned back when I heard Leliana cry out again. I didn't try to break free, but I had to watch. The rift opened up behind us, but I could only stare as I saw Leliana being pinned down, a demon hovering over her, claw ready to strike.

She didn't look at the demon, though. She looked right at me. I saw her mouth move. 'Do not let this happen.'

I tried to scream, 'I promise!' But the magic drowned me out. I thought she heard it anyway, as she smiled. She smiled as the demon took her head off, and the magic swallowed us up.

Unlike before, I wasn't floating in the blackness long. The magic spat us out relatively quickly, right in front of Alexius. The state of the room implied it was barely a few seconds since we 'left'.

Complete and total silence fell as the magic faded away in smoke. I was covered in blood, covered in soot, and I glared at Alexius. Not even Dorian's little quip ("You'll have to do better than that.") was enough to dull just how much I wanted Alexius to _submit_.

As if he heard my thoughts, Alexius fell to his knees and ducked his head. "You won," he sighed, closing his eyes. "There is no point extending this charade." He turned his attention to Felix, looking so broken. "Felix…"

"It's going to be all right, Father," Felix gently reassured. He knelt down beside his father and hugged him tightly. I was just glad to see him _actually alive_ and not… whatever that had been in the future. "It's going to be all right."

"You'll die…" And Alexius choked on a sob.

"Everyone dies." Felix let his father go with a smile. "Go on. Head high. That's what you always said. Accept the consequences with your head held high." Alexius nodded, and I waved the Inquisition scouts forward to bind Alexius up. It was over. It was all done and over-

Clanking caught my ear, and I whirled to see… to see an army burst through the doors, each soldier armed to the teeth and angry beyond compare. It took me a second to realize the person who was leading them was King Alistair himself. I knew him from the pictures, and with a glare that could scare a dragon, armor that shifted between red and gold, and a beautiful sword and shield he wielded almost gracefully… I knew we were in trouble. I knew we were in a _lot_ of trouble.

Well, shit.

* * *

Author's Note: It's really difficult for me to decide which quest is creepier. Champions of the Just has Envy invading your mind repeatedly to steal who you are, and In Hushed Whispers has _this_. Bioware brought their sadistic sides out for these two quests.

I expanded Leliana's final little prayer a bit, including her dialogue from the Sacred Ashes trailer ("The righteous stand" one).

Next Chapter – Redoubt with Lucina


	26. Chapter 26) Therinfall Redoubt - Jakob

Therinfall Redoubt – Jakob

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"Vivvy." She saw the mage stiffen a little before turning to face her. She knew how much the mage hated it. "Why are you so attached to Lucina?"_

 _"I am attached to no one." That was a lie. Everyone was attached to something. That's what left the footprints that the littles could follow. "But she is a good student." Vivvy gave her a little smirk. "Why?"_

 _"…She's a nice girl. Especially for a noble, even more for a mage." She glared. "Don't dirty her up." Things wouldn't be so fun if someone like that got too big._

 _"I think Lucina will be one of those very few people who are skilled at the Game… but able to keep their kind disposition. Rather like Josephine." Vivvy almost seemed sad about something. Almost. "Regardless, you can moon her if you think she's getting too big for her britches. Perhaps she will appreciate your bony bottom more than me."_

 _"Ha!"_

* * *

The Lord Seeker had been replaced by an Envy demon, in thrall to the Elder One, and the only reason anyone found out was because we came here. I hated being right.

"That monster ensured that we weren't prepared," Ser Barris growled. He glared at the barrier blocking the back area of the hall. "An Envy demon caused all of this…" He sighed. "The Lord Seeker must be either caged or dead." I wondered if he was one of the 'red templars' we had fought. "That's what it does, yes?"

"Based on the little I know of it, yes, that is correct," I confirmed. There was very little knowledge on Envy demons, though, especially among what a mere Enchanter could research. I had no idea how to _fight_ one. "It would not risk being found out."

"And it used the red lyrium to corrupt the order, didn't it?" Ser Barris clenched his fists. "I knew that miserable stuff was risky." I could only think of Jakob, forced the drink it.

"Why would you all drink it in the first place?" Deidre asked, joining us. Her glare told me exactly how well her attempts on breaking the barrier had gone: badly. "Lyrium is blue."

"It isn't unusual actually for us to be given new kinds of lyrium." Oh? I hadn't known that. "Things that are stronger, things that are less addictive and less prone to destroying our minds as we get older so they can get more out of us. A few times, those new lyriums hadn't been blue, so it wasn't the color that tipped me off. It just reminded me too much of the Taint, and I can't tell you why I kept thinking that." That was… odd. I almost wondered how he knew of the Taint, but then remembered he was from Fereldan. "Our commanders… some used the red stuff before the rest of us, to prove it was harmless. It's a pretty common practice." It was one that Envy took advantage of, then. "Damn it. The demon turned them first so that we couldn't question when this started."

"All right, then let's finish it." Deidre looked him right in the eye. Ser Barris stared back, a little shaken. "Will you keep blaming yourself, or help us end this?"

He was silent for only a moment before he turned towards the gathering templars in the hall. "Templars!" he called, voice booming through the air. "What is Envy?"

"A coward, brother!" one answered without hesitation. I saw the templars straighten and strengthen, drawing weapons easily.

"It studies, makes less mistakes," another added easily. "But most of all, it _hides_. We need the veterans for this one. "

"Aren't they all gone?" Deidre asked, more startled than anything. I didn't think she was expecting them to be so willing to help. "Your veterans, I mean."

"The commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting," Ser Barris answered, turning back to us. "They're still classified as 'knights', so they wouldn't have taken it first." That was lucky. "We'll… damn it, are there more coming now?"

I whirled to the doors, magic in hand as I noticed the red-lyrium sprouting from the templar's skin. But they only made it two steps before collapsing, revealing someone else behind them, wearing no armor but wielding a bloody sword. It was a man with short red hair, the same shade as mine, blue-green eyes like Samantha's, and the bronze skin all of us in the family had. This was…!

"Michalis!" Uncaring of the blood that made me slide, I jumped over the corpses and tackled him with a hug. He caught me easily, sword clanging to the ground as he returned the hug. "Michalis, you're okay!" I almost laughed, feeling horrendously giddy. One big brother was alive… "You're okay…"

"Lucina, what in flames are you doing in the middle of this mess?" he asked. His voice shook. "Damn it, I thought you and Samantha were safe in Haven. Unlike Jakob…" So, he already knew… "Is she here?"

"No, she is in Redcliffe, dealing with a magister."

"There's a _magister_?" He sighed heavily. "Well, shit."

"Michalis…?" I heard Ser Barris breathe. I could hear how startled he was. "What in all the…?" Now, I heard a bit of a laugh. "You're late."

"Nice to see you too, Delrin." Michalis laughed and let me go, ruffling my hair. I shifted to stand at his side. "Sorry, it took longer than I would've liked to break out of the dungeons. I've been in there for a while. I might have gotten out sooner, but I kicked the Knight-Captain in the nuts when he tried to open my cell." Michalis! "Anyway, though, I've got a bunch of templars who are all nice and angry, and not filled with the red stuff for you." He smirked viciously, and I checked behind him, noting that there were a _lot_ of people there. "Catch me up as we deal with the reinforcements. And if there is armor to spare, give it to us. We stole weapons already."

"How did you do that? Loot the corpses?"

"Yeah, after crushing their windpipes. That red lyrium stuff doesn't change how fragile that area is."

"You are the only person I know who is stupid enough to go after an armed templar with your fists, and win." Kost did the same, though! It was cool! "Regardless…" Ser Barris looked right at me. "We'll hold the hall. Your group find the lieutenants, and uncorrupted lyrium stores." I nodded. "Bring them here, and we will give you Envy." I glanced at the others and _they_ nodded. "Templars! Show them no mercy!"

The templars dispersed, setting up barricades and formations. I headed to straight to my group. "Did you hear what was needed?" I asked them. They nodded. "How should we do this?"

"It is best that we divide and conquer," Madame Vivienne answered easily. She looked completely nonchalant about everything going on, as calm and cool as ever. I wished I could do that. "They cannot hold the hall forever, and the longer we take, the higher the chance that Envy will be able to escape. Envy demons are at their weakest when they are between bodies." That meant _now_ was the best chance to kill it.

"You also run the risk of the lyrium being corrupted," Seeker Pentaghast added. Her eyes narrowed at the barrier, and I felt cold at how many demons were coming through. "I can look for it. As a Seeker, I can sense it, so I should be able to move the fastest on that."

"Then Sera and I can pair up and track down one of the lieutenants," Deidre offered. She glanced at Sera, who nodded. "Lucy? Vivienne? You two good for going on your own?" No.

"I should be fine," I lied with a smile. Madame Vivienne gave Deidre a look as if she could not believe Deidre had even felt the need to ask. "If we have the plan, then let's go."

But as I moved to run down one of the halls, and the others dispersed. Deidre caught my arm. "Have you seen Cole?" Realizing I hadn't, I shook my head and Deidre bit her lip. "Damn it… he's not _still_ in our heads, is he? Kid is sweet and all, but damn if I want anything but me in my head."

"You would feel different if a spirit still resided in your head." I think, anyway? "Likely, he was jolted back to wherever he was before he came to help." She sighed and stepped back. "We can find him with things calm down."

"Sounds good." She grinned. "See you later, Lucina!"

"Stay safe, Deidre."

* * *

"Keep them off us! We'll break this beast!" I would let them do that. I was focused on healing. The templars held the great hall valiantly as we ran around like headless chickens hunting everyone and thing down, but there had taken many injuries.

Something surged under me and I leapt to my feet, magic in my hands as I tried to figure out what was going on. I felt the press of spirits, but realized these were typically benign spirits. What were they doing here? Spirit Healers were typically the only ones who called upon them, but there were…

"It is called 'Resurgence', Lucina." Madame Vivienne stepped to my side, smiling. It almost hid how tired she was. "It is a spell Knight-Enchanters use, my dear," she explained. "It takes a great deal of focus, though. There is no Knight-Enchanter who can call upon it twice in a single battle." Oh…

"It is healing, then?" I asked her, glancing around. I was pleased to see wounds knitting together.

"Yes, it will hold them while we fight." She nodded to the barrier. "But you and I are the only mages here. Few will ever know demons as we do. We must fight it."

"I understand." I glanced back worriedly at the wounded, but this spell was doing everything I could, much more efficiently, so I decided to leave them and return to the group with Madame Vivienne. They were watching the templars prepare for destroying the barrier, keeping watch on the lyiurm in case it proved corrupted. It would be devastating if so, as the templars were drinking the draughts made from that lyrium, renewing their strengths. I saw many whisper prayers as they drank, grin as they passed it to the next. Ser Barris and Michalis were keeping things running smoothly as the lieutenants whispered to each other what the plan was.

Finally, the lieutenants kneeled on the platform before the last steps, swords glowing like fire. Ser Barris and Michalis joined them, along with some of the healthier templars. The glow converged and grew, painting the whole platform in white-gold light. I recognized it as 'Cleanse Area', though I had never seen it so focused before.

"Red templars!" What. "Coming through the barrier!" A-ah!

"My dear, we must shield the templars!" Madame Vivienne urged. "So long as we stay outside the central part, we should be able to use our magic unimpeded." Nodding, I followed her easily up the steps. "Cassandra?"

"If you keep them safe, the rest of us can handle this!" I heard Seeker Pentaghast call. I already couldn't see her in the chaos. "Sera! Deidre! Cover us! I will rally the templars!"

Chaos. Madness. I burned a red templar alive as I made it to the templars, bringing up as large of a barrier as I could to cover them. It only made it to half, but it was soon met with Madame Vivienne's barrier. Between the two of us, we could keep them safe from anything, in theory. I did not trust my barrier skills, so I conjured a wall of fire outside of my barrier, just to give me a second set of protection. Then, I focused everything in maintaining the barrier from the barrage of attacks. They were focused here. Envy knew what we were doing and had sent the red templars to stop us.

A 'thud' caught my attention and I could only stare at the… the _thing_ that walked through the fire like it was nothing. Larger than anything I had ever seen, I thought it was a walking piece of red lyrium. Then I saw the twisted face poking out from the crystals, the elongated arm made from twisted and torn muscles hardened into crystal, the teetering legs that tried desperately to hold all the weight with broken bones and tendons glued together by the lyrium. This… had once been a person. This had once been a templar.

It screamed. It was not a roar or growl, but an actual scream, filled with rage and pain. I wished I could help them. This was beyond wrong. But there was no way, even if I could somehow purge the lyrium from them, their body was broken. It was twisted and lengthened, shattered. They were a corpse, a person who died from torture, that was not allowed to rest. There was only one way to help them.

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

I tried to throw a fireball at it, to keep it away, but it shrugged it off like it was nothing. It swung its hand, encased in red lyrium like a club, back and up and slammed it into my barrier. It cracked almost instantly. The second swing broke it entirely.

When I saw the barrier break, I panicked, trying to figure out a way to piece it back together quickly enough for me to conjure a spell. Instead, the pieces lengthened and thinned into tiny little threads that quickly wrapped around the templar and tore them to pieces.

…Um…

"By the Dread Wolf, Lucy, what did you do?" I glanced over and saw Deidre slide to a stop next to me. She was breathing heavily, and I knew she had been coming to help. "Seriously, what was that?!" she yelped. I could only stare at the body, noting there was no blood. "Lucy?"

"I… am not certain?" I finally replied. I brought up another barrier, and conjured up another wall of flame. "I have never seen anything like that before." Barrier magic was certainly strong, but to make it razor sharp? "This would be an excellent line of research. I should tell Kost."

"Why Kost?"

"Kost's skills at a barrier are much more refined than my own, meaning he is more likely to be able to get results, and then replicate them." There was no way I would be able to. "That is the most important thing for research."

"…Are all mages scholar-crazy?"

"Huh? But isn't it fascinating?"

If she replied, I didn't hear it. A wave of magic nearly knocked me over, and I looked up to see the cause. The barrier… it was…

Envy's deranged laughter echoed through the hall. We had him!

Deidre and I exchanged a look, a nod, and we were off, bolting up the stairs and into the area that had been closed off. There, in the middle of the beautiful area filled with flowers and trees, was the grotesque form of Envy.

"I touched so much of you…" it hissed as we approached. "But you are selfish with your glory…" I shuddered as his voice crawled into my head. I… needed so many baths. I just wanted to scrub my skin raw in hopes it would get rid of the feeling. "Now I am no one…" Was it… wait, it was _in my head again_! I could feel it, twisting and burrowing! I had to-!

"Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive." Something else pushed Envy out of my head, and I turned to see it was Cole. So, there he was. "I use to be like you," he whispered. "But I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be, either."

"Go away, damn compassion!" Envy shrieked and lashed out. A barrier blocked it easily. "Go away, everyone! Let me have them!"

"I never would have expected Envy to be such a spoiled child." Madame Vivienne stepped next to me, looking ready to laugh. "My dears, shall we end this?" she asked. I glanced back and saw Seeker Pentaghast and Sera running up. "The templars are making sure this delightful thing won't be getting reinforcements."

"Then it's time to hunt," Deidre replied. Her grin was vicious. "Sera, with me! Let's have a race to see how many arrows get it in its stupid face!"

"You're on!" Sera cackled, firing an arrow off easily. It landed right in Envy's mouth. "That's one!"

"While they are distracting it…" Seeker Pentaghast murmured. She eyed the Envy demon warily. "Suggestions?"

"I can freeze it, but localizing will be difficult since it moves around so much," Madame Vivienne replied. As if to emphasize her words, Envy _teleported_ to try and strike Deidre and Sera. Deidre got hit, but Sera hadn't. "But once frozen, it can easily be dealt with two good hits, maximum."

"I would rather this end sooner rather than later." Seeker Pentaghast turned to me. "Lucina, your Bounded Fields?"

"It will take some time to weave a strong enough one for Envy," I replied instantly. "I can use the template I use for terror demons to keep it from teleporting, but I will have to build on it to make sure it doesn't escape into one of our heads." Deidre and I were likely especially susceptible, since it had _already been_ in our heads. "Then there is also the size…"

"Then you will need a guard." I nodded. "Very well, I shall be it." Wait, what? "Madame de Fer, if you can help Deidre and Sera while prepping?"

"An easy task, darling," Madame Vivienne reassured. Her smile was decidedly wicked, like the wicked queens in the stories. "Good luck, though I am certain you will not need it."

"I'll take it anyway." Madame Vivienne ran off and Seeker Pentaghast placed herself firmly in front of me. "Do what you can, Lucina."

I nodded, too nervous to speak, and took a calming breath to steel my nerves. Creating the template was relatively easy, but amplifying the strength took a lot of focus. I found it increasingly hard to even breath as I worked the magic _exactly_ as I needed it, so I knew this was putting far greater strain on my body than I could expect. I heard Cassandra shout, fighting and blocking, keeping me safe, so I focused everything on the Field. I blocked its access to the Fade. I blocked its access to everyone's minds, trapping it in the real world. I made it large, large enough to hold it.

When I had the Field ready, I loosed it, trapping Envy within. It instantly bashed itself on the walls, trying to claw its way through. When that didn't work, it screeched and started climbing up! I built the Field higher, just to ensure it couldn't ever find an exit. "This is for Jakob, Envy," I whispered, my vision wavering as I worked. I watched Madame Vivienne prep her spell. I watched Deidre and Sera climb higher and higher, using the wall of the Field and the walls of Redoubt to bounce up. "This is for _everyone_ you stole."

Madame Vivienne loosed her spell, bypassing by Field to conjure up a powerful blizzard. I held the Field steady as the magic barraged it from within, the ice bouncing off to embed themselves into Envy's skin. Still, it tried to climb, but the movements were slower as the magic crawled up, freezing it piece by piece.

It finally turned to ice when it had reached the top, the limit I could build the Field, mouth open mid-scream. Deidre and Sera were waiting for it, standing on the absolute highest point of the walls of Redoubt. They both shot arrows. They thudded into Envy, creating beautiful cracks. Two more arrows flew, and Envy shattered into snow, drifting down into a pile of white.

I brought down the Field and felt myself stagger, gulping for air as I recuperated.

It was over. Envy was gone, dead. I heard the cheers. But, even as the others confirmed the death, my feet took me away.

I ran. I ran through the hall, slipping on blood. I ran through the courtyard, tripping over corpses. I ran through the barracks, crashing into debris. I ran. I ran and ran until I made it back. I ran until I finally returned to the room where this all started, the room where the Knight-Captain had attacked us.

I ran until I came to the door, where I stumbled to a stop. There was Jakob, dead. I didn't even have to check for breath or a pulse thanks to the giant hole in his chest. I couldn't even if I wanted to, though. The red lyrium sprouted out of his corpse. The only part of him that was recognizable was his smile. It was the same smile he always gave me to say 'everything will be okay'.

I collapsed to my knees, just staring. Everything felt cold, and I couldn't breath. My brother was gone. My brother was dead. Just as I had feared as a child, he died saving me. It wasn't by Lady Ekaterina's hand, but it was still the same. He was dead and it was my fault.

"There you are." Slowly, feeling stiff, I looked up and saw Seeker Pentaghast had followed me. She sat down next to me, to make it easier on my neck, and looked right at Jakob. "Can you breath?" she asked me. I shook my head. "I couldn't either, when my brother died. That's why I came after you." Oh… "If you need to be alone, it would be better for you to not be alone here." A-ah… "But if you would like…" My eyes burned. "It is okay to cry."

"But I'm alive," I whispered. My voice wavered. "I don't…"

"It is the right of the living to cry for what they have lost." She smiled slightly. "Galyan told me that, once." She reached over and wrapped a comforting arm around me, letting me rest on her shoulder. "I think you have a lot of crying to make up for, Lucina." I…

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked as the tears fell. I guess I wasn't too tired for them after all. "It hurts…"

"It always will. I still ache when I think of my brother's death." I just kept sobbing. "But go ahead and cry, Lucina. The dead don't care, so long as you are able to smile again. And you will. It'll be hard, but you will." I started wailing. This was too much. I couldn't handle this! I couldn't handle Jakob dying! "Just let it out. You'll be fine."

I wasn't sure if she was right, but it was comforting, so I continued to sob on her shoulder. Just as she said, she held me the whole time, and all I could do was hope Jakob wouldn't be too sad about me crying.

'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.' The Maker better be treating you well, Jakob. You… deserved it… more than anyone I knew.

* * *

Author's notes: And here we go. I really loved this part, just for the 'hold the line' becoming a gameplay mechanic. Behemoths have a resistance to fire, which is why one just walked through Lucina's wall of fire.  
Cassandra's brother is mentioned a bit in Inquisiton, and I think she mentions how he died too: decapitated in front of her when blood mages attacked them. The whole thing is also revealed in _Dawn of the Seeker_ , the movie that focuses on how Cassandra became the Hero of Orlais in 9:22. The 'can't breath' idea, though, comes from a specific party banter (either Varric-Cole, or Cole-Cassandra) that occurs if you make a certain choice during with Nightmare.

Next Chapter – End of Champions of the Just with Deidre


	27. Chapter 27) Therinfall - Fire and Smoke

Therinfall Redoubt – Fire and Smoke

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"Aren't you lot supposed to look down on elves?" She glanced down at Sera, eyes narrowing slightly as she took in just how… uneven Sera's hair was. Honestly, would it kill her to get the ends evened? "You're Orlesian, and a noble."_

 _"Now, what brought this on, my dear?" she asked, glancing over the area. Envy was gone, dead or banished to the far end of the Fade. Whatever truly happened to demons when vanquished._

 _"You don't look down your nose at Deidre." Ah, so that's what it was. "But she's a Dalish elf. An elfy-elf, though I guess she's better than most at lording it over."_

 _"My dear, you are correct on a single thing. I am Orlesian, a skilled player of the Game." She slowly smiled as she glanced over at Deidre, talking to Ser Barris. "I always know when someone is useful. And Deidre, with her skills and knowledge? She's very useful."_

 _"Bah, I shouldn't have asked."_

* * *

Okay, Lucy vanished. Cassandra… could I call her Cass? I already knew Vivienne didn't want a nickname, and it was hard to shorten 'Sera' any further, but I was definitely going to call her Cass… brain, focus. Anyway, Cass went after her, for… something. Maybe she went to just be in a quiet spot? I mean; one of her brothers died here.

I could understand that. But… well… it left me talking to the templars. By myself because Vivienne and Sera were chatting over something in the corner of the courtyard. Ugh, I hated everything!

"The demon is dead," Ser Barris murmured, sighing in relief. "Andraste be praised. She shielded you from its touch." Um… Dalish. I was _Dalish_. Even if it… oh, forget it. Even if it rankled me that he called on her, I guess I could learn to appreciate the sentiment behind it. "We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen." Seriously? You got _tricked_! "Our officers either failed to see it, or were complicity." Whatever happened to that knight-captain person anyway? Did he die? I hope so. "But, as it stands, it seems I am the current spokesperson for the templars." He clasped his arms behind his back, feet shoulder-width apart. "The templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us, Lady Deidre of Clan Lavellan."

…Did he seriously just give me a title? And make a point to mention my Clan? I… I… Fuck, I have to make this good. Repay the respect that I was just given. "Well, there was corruption here," I began slowly. Thinking rapidly. "But I've also seen valor, and honor in each of you who stood fast." I thought I saw him relax. I thought I saw some of the templars in the distance smile. "So, rise tall again. Help the Inquisition seal the Breach before it swallows us all."

Ser Barris blinked slowly, as if he hadn't expected what I said. To be fair, neither did I. I was so winging it. But, still, he smiled. "You speak truths we should never have ignored." He sighed, smile fading. "The Order is leaderless, though, gutted by betrayal." Yeah, and? "We must rebuild if we are to be of any use." Ah, that's what he was saying.

However… "Look, as a Dalish, I've always been scared of templars. We had to move quickly through areas, because they'd try to hunt down our Keepers. Creators, the speed that we had to get around Kirkwall resulted in broken ankles." I looked him right in the eye. "But, you're a symbol. Once, it was a symbol that held the respect of nations. That cannot die today." I thought of Keeper Isti, laying down the lay during a disagreement and I tried to mimic her posture. Relaxed yet firm. Resolute and approachable. "So, we offer an alliance." I heard gasps. Saw jaws drop. "Supplies, weapons, ground to shelter you if you don't mind the cold. What we ask in return is help against the Breach, and help against the bastard that killed your Divine and plunged us into chaos." I held out my hand to him. To them. "I've seen you at your worst. Come and show me your _best_."

Ser Barris nodded and turned to the templars gathering in the courtyard. "So, my brothers and sisters!" His voice boomed through the air. "Do we take the Inquisition's terms?" The resulting agreement nearly deafened me, and definitely shook some dust from the railings of the wall. "That is your answer, Lady Deidre." He turned to me again, and took my hand firmly. "The templars will come. I hope your stronghold is ready."

"If it's not, Josephine will make it." I grinned. "Welcome to the chaos. Try not to go too insane like the rest of us, okay?"

* * *

Of course, just because we won, and just because we got the alliance we needed… well, that didn't mean things weren't all fun and games. There were still a _lot_ of dead templars. The templars wanted to put them to rest before joining. We helped. What else could we do?

Still, it was very sobering, seeing all the bodies lined up. The Grand Hall… it was completely full. I stood on the upper part thing, where the Hall connected to the courtyard, and leaned against the railing as I watched the templars go through. Naming each one. Some collapsed, bawling. Others just screamed. I'd hear the ages ring out. 'Eighteen.' 'Nineteen.' 'Seventeen.' 'Sixteen.' I doubted there were as many of those as I thought I heard, but they stood out. I was twenty-six. It didn't seem fair that I lived almost _ten years_ longer than some of them.

My attention, however, was on a particular body. Or, rather, the two people beside it. Lucy had run to find Jakob, and had confirmed he really had died buying us time to get inside. Now, she and Michalis were standing by his corpse, leaning against each other as a templar read out the information they had on him, for some reason. Jakob Trevelyan, age twenty-two. Trained and served at Ostwick Circle until called to Kirkwall to assist in repairs there, where he remained after Ostwick's Circle fell. Died valiantly.

"Why do they read that out loud?" I whispered. I wasn't really sure why I was asking. I guess I just wanted something else to fill the silence.

"Templars who die in the line of duty have their names added to the Chant of Remembrance," Madame Vivienne answered. She, too, was watching the proceedings. From what I gathered, she was going to make sure no fires spread out of the little boxes the bodies were in, and that the box didn't go up with the body. I think Sera and Cass were down below, helping with the bodies. "Most Chantries also have a memorial wall to honor those who lost their lives in the line of duty. The reading ensures the correct information is listed."

"…There's going to be a lot of names added." If someone told me there were over a hundred corpses here, I'd believe it. "Mind if I ask another question?"

"Go ahead, my dear."

"Why do shemlen burn their dead?"

"It is believed it will help the souls better reach the Maker's side. After all, Andraste's corpse was taken by flames." That's… interesting? "It has a practical benefit, though." Oh? "Demons have difficulties distinguishing living from dead in the Fade, and will possess corpses."

"Oh, yuck, I've fought undead in ruins before." I took off my glove and showed her the crescent-shaped scar on my arm. "One bit me, even! And then some of the others convinced me that I was going to slowly turn into an undead too."

"Sounds like quite the prank."

"I can appreciate the humor now. Back then? I punched all of them out when I learned they were lying." I made a face. "I was a very violent child. Gave my parents all sorts of grief."

"That you learned how to focus it speaks well of you." I smiled a little at the compliment. "It's starting." She held her hands out and red-orange light twisted around her hands as the templars lit the bodies, one by one. Lucina was the one to set fire to Jakob's corpse, and I saw her hands shake.

All the doors and windows in the hall were wide open, but they couldn't take away the distinct smell of smoke and burning flesh.

I watched the bodies burn, eyes stinging from the smoke. I told myself that was why I was crying. Someone started to sing, some song I didn't know at all, but the rest of them did because they fell in easily. The melody was hauntingly beautiful, and even though I didn't know the song at all, it made my heart ache. The words… carried their sorrow so well. Especially when some of them _stopped_ singing because they were too overcome with tears as their loved ones disappeared into fire and smoke.

Mythal, protect the living. Falon'din, guide the deceased. And Elgar'nan, give me the strength to rip apart this Elder One.

* * *

Author's Note: Champions of the Just ends at last. Deidre's lines are from the game, more or less. The Chant of Remembrance and the memorial walls are mentioned in DA2, specifically in Sebastien-Aveline party banter. Yes, I know it's very short. There wasn't a lot of the quest left.

Next Chapter – End of In Hushed Whispers with Kost


	28. Chapter 28) Redcliffe - Alliance

Redcliffe – Alliance

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"I wonder what all they saw," he murmured. Though the current situation was bad, he was more fascinated by what had happened. "They went into the future."_

 _"And look like they wish they got sent into a massacre," Bull retorted. He glanced at the qunari, but Bull was focused on Kost. "I know that look. Kost is pushing what he saw to the side. Ignoring everything for the job, again."_

 _"I could take a guess at what they went through, based on the blood and soot." But it was still fascinating. "We might have gotten an edge in the fight."_

 _"Bah, you and Kost think alike." Was that a compliment or an insult? He wasn't sure. "Of course, he's focused on the situation now. That's how Kost is. Never looking back, barely even looking forward except in terms of consequences."_

 _"It sounds like someone failed to teach him coping methods."_

 _"He's a mercenary kid. He never had anyone sane enough to teach him." Bull sighed. "If he had been in the Qun, he would have."_

 _"He would have also been nothing more than an attack dog."_

 _"I could hurt you some days, Solas."_

* * *

We… were in trouble. Because we were staring at a very angry king, with very angry soldiers, and we were in between said angry army and their targets. Ugh… why was it always us? At least he wasn't glaring? Glaring royals always led to rolling heads.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona!" King Alistair called. His smile was scarily polite, even though his voice was cheerful as he walked up. The soldiers settled into 'at-east' stances, ready for anything. "Imagine my surprise to hear from my Uncle Teagan that you gave Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister!" I… kind of wished he _was_ glaring, actually? It might've been less scary. Because this was rather terrifyiing.

"King Alistair…" Grand Enchater Fiona murmured. She stepped up, hesitant. For once, I couldn't blame her. I was tensed up, automatically, and I _knew_ the others in our group were just as wary. The most relaxed was Varric, and even he had Bianca in hand. "I…"

"I had no _idea_ that my giving you sanctuary gave you the right to do that!" Yeah, I wished he glared. It was clear as day the good cheer was masking an anger that could burn us all.

"We… I never intended…"

"…I know what you intended." …Never mind. Could we go back to the good cheer? The dropping of friendliness in his tone for cold seriousness… why did we always get into these sorts of situations? "I wanted to help you." The cold seriousness faded for gentle regret. "I trained as a templar. I know both sides of this war better than most rulers. I know of the pains templars go through, and the cruelties mages suffer. So, I wanted to help." Good going, Grand Enchanter. "But you've made it impossible." Your paranoia lost you the _one_ ally you had. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan." His voice was quiet, yet it carried through the room easily.

"But…!" Grand Enchanter Fiona looked devastated. "We have hundreds who need protection." Should have thought of that _before_ you took advantage of the kindness given to you!

"Um… is it all right if I interrupt?" Miss Samantha called. Carefully, she stepped up to the two. "I am Samantha Trevelyan, King Alistair, a member of the Inquisition. I hope we did not…"

"Well, I'll admit to being surprised," King Alistair answered easily. There was a bit of good cheer to his demeanor again, though. Genuine cheer. "How is Leliana doing?"

"She was doing well, last that I saw her." Miss Samantha smiled tentatively. "You mentioned that the mages are not welcome in Fereldan, but would you be opposed if they came to Haven with us?" What was she…? Oh, right. Haven was technically Fereldan, wasn't it?

"Haven might technically be in Fereldan, but I have already given the Inquisition permission to operate there. Therefore, legally, and in my eyes, it is neutral ground." He glanced at Grand Enchanter Fiona. "I won't protest anything."

"And what are the terms of this arrangement?" Grand Enchanter Fiona asked. I rolled my eyes at how suspicious she sounded.

"You're making a very good case for yourself, ma'am," I deadpanned, unable to help it. I went to stand behind Miss Samantha, nodding to King Alistair. "Kost, of the Valo-kas mercenaries." King Alistair nodded back, a genuinely warm smile on his face. Didn't expect that. "Let me tug her back for a bit to discuss those terms. Not that you really had a right to demand anything." Grand Enchanter Fiona flinched. "One moment."

"Kost, what are we doing?" Miss Samantha hissed as I _did_ tug her back. "They're-"

"It needs to be discussed." I checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Their leader is an idiot."

"She was scared."

"And lost her only ally because of it. She let the enemy _in_ Miss Samantha." Her face dropped. "This is what you need to focus on. If you want them as allies, as I know you will, then you will need an argument for it."

"…" Miss Samantha closed her eyes, and I could tell she was thinking. "I… want to be able to trust them. I want to believe in second chances." She opened her eyes, looking right at me. "I know it will open me up for betrayal, but I still want to give them another chance. I have made stupid decisions because I was scared. Not on this scale, but it is the same principle."

"Okay." She gave me an incredulous look. "My intention was never to argue. I can see both sides to the argument, and honestly, I'm not certain if all of them should suffer because their leader is a perfect idiot." She smiled hesitantly. "But you will need to defend the decision."

"So you wanted me to think." She made a face. "Thinking's so _hard_."

"…You're lucky Deidre isn't here to hear that."

"I said it precisely _because_ she's not here." She laughed a little and then turned to face everyone. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?" she called. Grand Enchanter Fiona flinched. "We would be honored to have the mages fight with us as our full allies." …Her jaw actually dropped! That decision was worth seeing that! "The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now." She focused on King Alistair. "If you and your people worry about this, we are also acquiring the aid of the templars." Assuming things were going well there. I hoped so. I hoped it was less creepy, at least.

"I'll use that to shut down arguments," King Alistair replied. He was smiling slightly, and I thought he was a little proud of Miss Samantha. "I'd take the offer if I were you, Grand Enchanter Fiona." The smile fell as he looked at her. "One way or another, you're leaving my kingdom. I'd prefer it peaceful."

"…Of course," Grand Enchanter Fiona whispered. She looked… she looked a lot sadder than I would have thought. As if there was… something else going on. "I accept the terms, Lady Trevelayn. It would be madness not to." She hesitated a bit, though, before tugging what looked to be a hand-carved wooden soldier. "I… made this for your son. If I may…"

"I'll be sure to give it to him." King Alistair's smile was sad as he took it. I detected a bit of magic in it, and thought it had actually been carved with magic. "It'll distract him from missing his mother."

"I am certain she is longing to return as soon as possible. Few mothers enjoy leaving their loves or children behind." There was definitely something hiding in that sentence. And not the whole 'Queen Serenity was missing'. "I will gather my people." She turned to face Miss Samantha. "I promise that I will do all I can to make sure you do not regret giving us this chance."

She ran off, and King Alistair went to his soldiers, letting them scatter through the hallways. I imagined it was to make sure there was not a single Tevinter mage left. Our own forces took the opening left to leave, dragging Alexius with them. Iron Bull, Blackwall, Solas, and Varric escorted Master Pavus and Lord Felix out, mostly to make sure they weren't accidentally attacked.

When Miss Samantha and I went to follow them, though, a beautiful lady dressed in a fine dress, and blonde hair pinned back elegantly intercepted us. "Sorry, I know you're busy," she murmured, voice lilting with a little laugh. I sensed the magic in her, though, and it was incredibly strong. She was powerful. "I just wanted to warn you that you're likely going to get an apologetic letter from King Alistair before long." Oh? "Right now, he's being the king, but that mask will drop before long and he'll feel bad for not at least hearing Fiona out."

"Because as king, he can't, but as a person, he wants to?" I summarized. She laughed and nodded. "And you are…?" This couldn't be his wife, right? Grand Enchanter Fiona and King Alistair just implied she was missing.

"I am Solana Amell, court mage of Fereldan." …Ah. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She bobbed a curtsey. "I came because King Alistair thought my healing abilities would be needed. I am one of the few Spirit Healers left." …Ah. "That means Alim is left babysitting the kids."

"I thought King Alistair and Queen Serenity only had one child?" Miss Samantha hesitantly asked. She gave me a curious and confused look and I just shrugged.

"Yes, they do, but Lady Tabris adopted a child, Muriel, and the two are thick as thieves with Ladius, so Alim and I end up babysitting him too." She giggled. "I think he's got a crush on Muriel~ It's so cute!" Um… uh… "I'm sorry. I'm a little giddy that we didn't have to fight." Ah.

"So, is the queen missing?" Serious stuff. Let's switch to serious stuff! Good decision, Miss Samantha.

"Mmm…" Lady Amell simply smiled. "I am afraid that she is not in Fereldan, but traveling with Lady Tabris. I will not betray her secrets to anyone, though." Basically, she wasn't 'missing', in the sense that no one knew, but 'missing' in the sense she wasn't here. "But since we are talking about serious things, I understand Cullen serves in the Inquisition?"

"Yes, he does. He's our commander. Why?"

"He and I knew each other in the Circle here in Fereldan. He transferred to Kirkwall after the Blight." …Wouldn't that mean he was here _during_ the Blight? Didn't I hear horror stories… about… oh. Shit, Cullen had seen the worse of mages by a _long_ shot. And the suddenly pale look on Miss Samantha's face told me she had not only come to the same conclusion, but remembered how she had casually patronized him earlier. "Truth be told, I had a little crush on him, but it's… well, years change people. You're a lot different at eighteen-nineteen than you are at thirty." She shrugged. "But I wanted to ask how he was. He's a poor letter writer."

"Overworked, and training people hard last we saw him," I answered for Miss Samantha. She looked like she was reeling a bit. "Do you want us to carry a message?"

"If you do not mind?" Her smile was kind. "Simply tell him that I hope he is doing well, he really should write more, and yes, I am very happy with Alim, because he was fretting last time he wrote." So, she and Alim were lovers?

"We can do that." I bowed to her. "But we had best be going."

"Of course." She laughed. "Perhaps I shall see you later. Until then, take care of yourselves." Her smile and cheer fell for deadly seriousness. "Be careful. I highly doubt this is the end of your journey." And with _that_ cheerful sentence, she disappeared, giving orders to the Fereldan soldiers.

Miss Samantha and I exchanged looks and just sighed. One of these days, things would be easy. Right?

* * *

We made camp outside Redcliffe, mostly to get everyone out as soon as possible. Some mages opted to remain behind, leaving the rebel mages. King Alistair was willing to take care of them, since they had lost faith in Grand Enchanter Fiona. From the rumors I heard, one of the ones who stayed was Connor Guerrin. I hadn't even known he was in the group in the first place, though I supposed it did make sense. Half-wished I had gone to talk to him, but there was no chance of that now.

The remaining mages? Well… honestly, it baffled me how spoiled some of them were. They were demanding better tents? Really?

I groaned as I stomped away from the camp, drained from having to play peacekeeper so many damn times. Of course, when I wanted to be alone, I ended up walking _right_ into someone. Lord Felix.

"Oh, my pardon," I mumbled, bowing my head. Lord Felix simply smiled. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"It's fine," he reassured. He waved to invite me over and, after hesitating a moment, I did. "I was just… well, I guess watching over him." It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. The spot he was standing gave him a perfect view of the tent where Alexius was behind held prisoner. "I know it doesn't sound like much, considering everything, but he really wasn't always like this. He used to be kinder. "He gave me a small smile. "My magical ability is very limited. I know some spells, but it's barely there. My grandfather actually tried to have me killed for it." His smile turned wry. "Mother protected me, and then killed him to keep me safe. Father's only problem with it had been that she had done it alone. He loved her and me dearly."

"So, he was a good father for you," I whispered. I wondered a bit what it was like. I had been apprenticed because of my magic, and I never saw my parents again after that.

"The best. He brought in tutors to teach me anything I wanted. History, art, music, literature… eventually, though, I discovered mathematics." His eyes shone. "It's almost like magic, but it's numbers instead of elements. Dorian and I actually collaborated on making spell patterns based on it. His power, and my mathematics… it was so much fun, really."

"Then what happened?"

"Three years ago, I was heading home for the winter holidays. I went to school at the University of Orlais to study with the best mathematicians, you see." I nodded, mostly just to show I was listening. "Mother met me on the way, and we were talking of a way to surprise Father. He had to stay behind." Uh-huh… "And, on the way, well… I had to go through the Anderfels."

"…Isn't that where the Blights destroyed everything? Twice?"

"More or less." He actually laughed. "We were attacked by hurlocks. Mother, as always, protected me, but it killed her." Oh… "And I caught the Blight sickness, and that is why I am dying."

"…I thought it killed a lot faster than three years."

"Dorian and Father made a medicine for me. It worked for a while. The problem is that it is no longer working as well. I am at the end of my life." And that broke his father. "I will be returning to Tevinter, to inform the Magisterium of what occurred here. With luck, I can also get you some aid, but I doubt I will see if it works." He shrugged. "I imagine it will be the last thing I do before I die." Lord Felix's smile, though, was beautifully content. "Take care of Dorian, will you? He likes to pretend he can't feel sometimes to avoid the pain."

"I'll do what I can." I held out my hand. "For what it's worth, Lord Felix, I am honored to have met you."

Lord Felix took my hand without hesitation. "And I am honored to have met you. Best of luck!"

Yeah, we needed it. A lot. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes: And now the mages are recruited! Yay for plot moving forward (or something). Most of Felix's backstory is revealed in World of Thedas, volume 2. (Though the information of the attack is mentioned in game by Dorian)

Entitled mages is based off a conversation I (vaguely) remember from the game.

Next Chapter – Haven with Samantha


	29. Chapter 29) Haven - Return

Haven – Return

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"She seems so much quieter," he murmured. It worried him. Samantha's fire was reckless and dangerous, perhaps, but a fire suddenly dying was rarely a good sign. Especially with the 'fire' was in a person. "What all you think they saw in the future, Solas?"_

 _"Nothing good," Solas answered immediately. Like him, Solas watched Samantha worriedly. "That much is clear. You have noticed how she subtly checks on us, right?"_

 _"Oh, we're calling that 'subtle' now?" Samantha wasn't a very subtle person. "But yes, I have. Makes me think we were dead. Which I guess makes sense."_

 _"I think we died in front of her. And she will never forgive herself for it, even though it is, for all intents and purposes, and nightmare."_

 _"…She and Kost are never going to feel truly secure again, are they?"_

 _"…I don't think so. And I am sorry for it. This is just something they were thrown into."_

 _"That's how it always is. Someone big makes a decision, and it's good people who pay."_

 _"Yes, it is…"_

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when our group walked into Haven. It was still cold and full of snow. It was still filled with training soldiers, shopkeepers, smiths… it wasn't overrun by demons. It was still here, safe and sound. O-of course it was. It wasn't like I was expecting to find ruins or… I mean… that was a nightmare. That bad future was a nightmare, even less real to the people around me than it was to me.

…No matter how many times I told myself this, it never seemed to quite make me feel better.

Our group scattered as soon as we walked within the village's boundaries, Solas and Dorian taking charge of the mages. I saw many of them stiffen and panic, and it took me a second to realize why. We had templars. There were less than I expected, but we had templars. Lucina and Deidre succeeded then.

"Samantha!" I spun at my name, and smiled wide when I saw Lucina running up. "Welcome back, everyone!" she greeted, waving. I saw Deidre was following her, quiet nut smiling. "You did it!" Lucina didn't stop until she all-but-tackled me with a hug, and I returned it tightly.

"I think it would be accurate to say 'we' did it," Kost murmured. He was smiling softly. "After all, it seems your group had a successful trip."

"Yeah, a successful trip into the just plain creepy," Deidre grumbled. She sighed heavily. "Well, whatever. All's well that end's well, right?" The look on her face told me she didn't believe that one bit. "But yay, mages and templars. This is going to be an awkward few days."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I replied. I pulled away from Lucina, and glanced around. I smiled when I saw Michalis, talking to Ser Barris. "Well, there's Michalis." I faced Lucina again. "So, where's Jakob?" Both Lucina and Deidre froze. "Is he running errands or something? I can't see him." Lucina's smile fell. Deidre looked off to the side. "Um… guys? Lucina?"

"I… was right," Lucina whispered slowly. "The enemy did try to go after the templars." Oh… Maker… "Jakob's dead." The small sentence, just two little words, hit me like a dragon's claw. It… was impossible. It was impossible! My baby brother couldn't be dead! He was just fine when I saw him before! "We sent his ashes home to Derrick and Father, just like we sent all the other fallen templars to their homes." HE HAD BEEN FINE! HE COULDN'T BE DEAD! "I'm sorry…"

"How…?" I couldn't even get out more than one word. I just wanted to shriek. I hadn't… I couldn't even see the body? I couldn't even see the _ashes_?

"…The full story will take a bit, but ultimately, the cause of his death was protecting me…" Of course. Of course it was. He always protected her, because that was what Michalis had joked. 'Big brothers have to protect the little sisters.' Jakob had made that one sentence his _life_ , and it had been his death. "I'm-"

I hugged her again, more tightly than before. "I love you, baby sister."

"I love you lots and lots, big sis." Her voice cracked. "I…"

"Lucy?" Deidre gently interrupted. Her face was sympathetic, and I was certain she was interrupting _only_ because… this wasn't really the place to break down. Later, we could. "You had wanted to tell Kost about something?"

"Uh… ah, yes, I wanted to talk about the razor thread magic!" The… Lucina, what did you do?! "Come with me, Kost?" she requested. She hesitantly held out her hand, and I remembered, vaguely, that she had thought Kost hated her for… something. But Kost took her hand without hesitation, and that made her smile. "It was a total accident, but you might be able to turn it into usable magic…"

"Sorry, but I don't want another stampede." I glanced at Deidre and she sighed. "Okay, I'm exaggerating. She did start crying before, just burst into tears. Cass said it was expected and normal, but a bunch of the soldiers stopped what they were doing to check on her. Mostly the ones she'd treated. Annoyed the ones that didn't come. Surprisingly, Cullen didn't seem to mind too much." I laughed a little. "Based on how freaked out you look, I'm guessing your trip to Redcliffe wasn't any more fun than ours."

"No, it wasn't," I confirmed. I sighed. "Is there a short version for yours?"

"An Envy demon impersonated the Lord Seeker person, fed the templars red lyrium, and _tried_ to take over Lucy and me." …What. "You?"

"I went into the future, and it was _bad_." Both of us shared incredulous looks before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Maker, that's just ridiculous. Why us?"

"Who knows? Maybe Fen'harel's playing tricks." She grinned up at me, but it faded. "So, two things. One, if I freak out around demons, I'm sorry. I've scrubbed myself raw and still feel Envy in my head." Ugh… that sounded horrible. "Two, who is 'Lady Ekaterina'?" I froze at the name. That… "Lucy mentioned it. Vaguely. Considering everything, I didn't want to ask her."

"…Ekaterina was my mother." I shook as I remembered her. "She was… horrible. Vile. I hate her. She loved calling me her princess, but I hated her." She loved calling me a mistake too. To hear that phrase from Alexius… it had frozen me. Kost's words at that time… they had almost made me cry in sheer joy and relief.

"…That's why you freaked out when I called you…" She sighed. "Well, never mind. Thank you for answering. I have an idea now."

"I'm so pleased." I shook my head. "Forgive me, but…" I glanced over at Michalis. He saw me this time and waved, smiling wanly. "I think I want to spend some time with my twin." What I _really_ wanted was just to go home. I wanted to see 'Jakob' one more time, and I wanted to hug Father and Derrick.

"Go ahead. We have a meeting later, though." I nodded. I expected that. "Cullen is a little peeved about taking the mages as allies, by the way." Considering what I now _knew_ he had gone through… I couldn't blame him. Maker, I felt horrible. I hadn't even considered he might have seen the worst of magic. "And I screamed at Leliana about our decision with the templars, so if we're awkward around each other, that's why."

"…You screamed at her?"

"Yep, and I'm certain I will again at the meeting, so fair warning!" I shook my head, unable to bite back my laugh. "Later… Sam." …Did she just shorten my name?

I didn't even have a chance to ask her as she ran away. Huh. Maybe the two of us could get along after all. For now, though… I needed a hug, and Michalis always gave the best ones.

* * *

"It is not a matter of debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared." Well, look at that! The arguing had started before we arrived!

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisitions look incompetent at best," Josephine retorted. I could tell Cullen was doing his very best to not roll his eyes. "Tyrannical at worst."

"That is…" Cullen began. He trailed off when he saw Kost and I approaching. Lucina and Deidre were with us, of course, with Cassandra still out doing something, but… "What were you two thinking, leaving the mages without oversight?" Um… "The Veil is torn open!" …I was missing something. I was going to check my urge to retort and be defensive, and acknowledge that I was missing something.

"I want to trust them," I murmured. It was the same argument I gave Kost. "I want to give them their second chance. And I… want to do the same with the templars." Cullen looked a little surprise by that. "Deidre has told me a little of what happened."

"There were traitors and demons," Josephine sighed. She shook her head. "The crimes committed…"

"Were committed by their officers," Cullen pointed out. His tone had a touch of a bite to it. "The solders of the Order will serve."

"Mmm, yes, I think I can spin that well." Josephine smiled sweetly. "I'm worried about the hatred that will be thrown at them."

"It's no worse than what we've heard in the past." …Ahaha… ha…

"But their crimes put the templars at our mercy," Leliana replied, eyes cold as she walked up. I felt a headache coming on. "Yet this alliance does not benefit the Inquisition as they should!" …I thought we just wanted templars and mages to help? "You should have consulted us."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" Deidre _immediately_ snapped. Her eyes flashed and sparked with anger. "I forgot that the big bad Chantry doesn't like it when mercy is shown. Somehow. I mean; just look at your history!" She actually snarled. "Look, I'm sure it's really difficult with that hard heart and harder head of yours, but maybe you can remember for once that we're dealing with _people_ , not pawns!" That… wow, I had never seen Leliana flinch so visibly. Deidre hit a lot of nerves with that sentence. I was actually impressed. "And those _people_ were scared and mourning. You want a count again on how many templars died? The mages didn't have anyone die on them!"

"Besides, in my opinion, what the templars did is no worse than what the mages did, so either condemn both, or leave both alone," Kost sighed. His voice was calm, but the power within was unmistakable. "The templars and mages were both tricked, just in different ways. I still think Grand Enchanter Fiona is an idiot, which makes me a little more amicable to the templars in this situation since they had to deal with a traitor and their leader being replaced, but the fact remains that this Elder One played both sides well, all the leaders suck, and we're dealing with contrite soldiers willing to earn back trust. Can we move on? You all arguing over mages and templars was old during the _last_ meeting."

"If we might return to the _original_ point, there is a genuine worry of abominations," Lucina added. Her voice was kind and soothing. Between her and Kost, the group relaxed slowly. "There's copious amounts of research that correlates thinned Veils with abnormal counts of abominations, even among those who were Harrowed. Kirkwall, in fact, is a very good case study."

"Kirkwall's Veil is thinned?"

"It is permanently thinned, perhaps due to an Imperial blood magic ritual in days of old. The city is built in the pattern of a sigil, after all." It was? "Let us just say that while Knight-Commander Meredith's paranoia and tyranny was ultimately… not good, there were some plausible reasons for her iron fist." Lucina made a face. "That isn't even going into the blood mages First Enchanter Orsino was knowingly hiding, and…" She shook her head. "No, I am straying off topic. The point is that when the Veil is thin, abominations exist, and there _are_ non-Harrowed mages among the rebels, meaning there are mages who have not proven they are actually capable of resisting demons among them."

"Harrowed?"

"Circle mages undergo the Harrowing to 'graduate'. It involves us being thrown into the Fade, and then having to escape with demons trying to eat us." She smiled sweetly. "That is why Harrowed mages, legally, cannot be forced into Tranquility. They have proven themselves capable."

"So, the worry is we have a _hole_ in the Veil that spits out demons like a child spits out vegetables, and bunches of mages who are under the constant pressure of their presence."

"So, with that knowledge known to me, I suppose my original idea of 'consider this a probation' isn't actually very tactful?" I said, making my tone half-joking in hopes of relaxing the group. To my surprise, it did succeed. "Let's talk with Fiona about this later. I think, if we explain, she'll accept the oversight, and we won't be seen as… anything bad because we're bringing her into the talks instead of imposing?"

"Ah, such a kind and diplomatic way to end the circular arguments!" All of us whirled, but half of us relaxed when we saw it was Dorian. "Almost a pity," he joked. "I was starting to enjoy all the circular arguments."

"Well, it's so kind of you to approve."

"Yes, yes." He laughed a bit, leaning against a pillar. "So, I'm sure your advisors have already heard of all the things seen in the bad future?"

"They were cross-referenced with what Lucina and Deidre managed to get from the Envy demon, and the information is so identical, that we cannot take it lightly," Leliana murmured. She looked worried. "The assassination of Empress Celene…"

"Ah, yes, exactly what you'd expect from a Tevinter cult." Dorian shook his head. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises! Chaos for everyone." Dorian was really fun to listen to sometimes. "Anyway, I was here for something serious, I promise." He straightened, bowing slightly. "I'd like to… shall we say… see this Breach up close?" He wanted to go to the temple?

"You want to join up?" Kost asked, startled. Oh. That's what Dorian meant. …How embarrassing…

"Well, the south is so charming and rustic!" Dorian teased. His face grew serious, though. "We saw what _could_ happen. I don't doubt it haunts you and Samantha as it does me." I winced. I thought Kost did too. "Not everything from Tevinter is terrible, though I cannot blame the South for thinking so. But some of us have fought for eons against this sort of madness. It is my duty to stand with you." He wanted to stay because this was a Tevinter threat, and he wanted to show the world that the stereotype… wasn't what all of Tevinter was.

"Well, there are few others I'd like to be stranded in time with," I retorted. Dorian actually laughed. "Welcome aboard, and try to play nice."

"No biting without permission, got it." He laughed again. "I'll leave you to do whatever. Cassandra there looks ready to crack a skull, and I'd rather it not be mine." He was off like an arrow, and I turned to see… Cassandra looking rather scowly.

"I feel a little better after destroying a training dummy," she muttered without prompting. "But let us get into the war room before I give into temptation to crack some skulls." Someone was very angry about what happened, I think. "You four willing to join us as usual?"

"I have some tea steeping for all of us," Lucina replied with a smile. Cassandra smiled back. "I thought it would be needed." Yeah, I agreed.

"Thank you, Lucina." With a sigh and a roll of her shoulders, Cassandra led the way into the war room. Almost immediately, Kost and Lucina glanced at the table weirdly. Was there something wrong with the map? I didn't see anything unusual. "Now then, we have veteran templars and mages, so we need to…"

"Hold on a moment, Miss Pentaghast," Kost murmured. He was definitely frowning over something on the table. But he wasn't looking at the map. "We seem to have a guest." What in flames was he talking abo-?

I shrieked as a boy just suddenly _appeared_ on the war table. Steel was drawn, and I saw both Cassandra and Cullen were prepared to strike, Cullen standing protectively in front of Josephine. What was this? WHAT WAS THIS?!

"Oh, Cole, did you tag along to help us?" Lucina's voice was the picture of gentle and warm calm, and it froze the room. I could only stare in total shock. She simply smiled. "You should have told us," she chided gently. I glanced around, wondering if anyone else was weirded out. I was thankful Deidre was the only one who _wasn't_. "You gave us quite the fright." Lucina… could you… I don't know… freak out a little more? Was this something from Therinfall? Deidre was calm too.

"I would have, but you were busy," the boy (Cole?) murmured. "I was waiting until you were less busy, but I was caught."

"That is very considerate of you, but I promise, Deidre and I were not so busy that we could not greet you." She held out her hands. "Do you mind getting off the table though? Kost and I can sense you and it makes things hard to concentrate." How could they sense him? Was this a mage?

"Ah, yes, the map doesn't like my shoes." He took her hands and hopped down. "There. It is happier now. It likes your pieces better." Um… um…

"I'm glad, since we are going to be putting more on the poor thing." Okay, I wasn't sure how much more of a mind I had left to be blown? "What are you doing here, Cole? Were you worried?"

"Not exactly." Cold shrugged. "You help people. You made them safe when they would have died, pained and twisted. Tortured." I felt sick at the thought. If… if Lucina hadn't said anything, I would have lost _both_ Michalis and Jakob. If I had gone there sooner, Jakob might still be alive… "I'd like to do that. I can help." What.

"Why would a Spirit want to help out the living?" Kost asked. He looked so confused. "You… are a Spirit… right?" Wait, did he just say Spirit?! Okay, Cole, you were officially the _weirdest_ person in Haven right now, and I somehow survived the Conclave!

"The hole in the sky is too loud for Spirits to think," Cole explained. "It's pulling, pushing out pain. I want to stop it." He wanted to stop the Breach, just like the rest of us. "I can be hard to see, kill things that hurt people. I won't get in the way." He was the ultimate assassin. We _saw_ how he could be hard to see.

"I say we bring him along," Deidre called. I gave her an incredulous look. "I know he's awkward and all." She shrugged. "But I want to make one thing clear. Lucy and I didn't escape Envy on our own."

"Deidre helped me escape as Envy was burrowing like a maggot into my head," Lucina confirmed. I didn't need that mental image. "But it was Cole who led her to me, and Cole who helped _her_. You would be looking at an Envy demon right now, not us, if he had not helped." That… that…

"Okay, fine!" I sighed, exasperated. This was a weird thing to return to. "He can stay, but Cole, we need to get back to work."

"Okay." Cole smiled briefly. And then disappeared. Again. Um…

Okay, I wasn't even going to think on it. Instead, I put on my best smile and turned to the others. "So, what's the plan? We have both templars and mages, after all. We need to prepare for the Breach."

* * *

Author's notes: So, here we go. All companions officially recruited. All advisors' reactions are from the game. It's light on plot, but idk, I think the characters deserve a bit of it.

Next chapter – a rest one with Lucina (expect a couple of these. The chars need it!)


	30. Chapter 30) Haven - Laughter

Haven – Laughter

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"You're different, Solas." He looked up and smiled at the young Spirit who peered at him. "Sharper. You're in both places."_

 _"I visit the Fade regularly, Cole," he replied. He set his book to the side and focused on the Spirit. "Perhaps you are sensing traces of it."_

 _"Maybe…" He can hear the 'but I do not think I am' in the tone. "You're almost as sharp as Lucina."_

 _"So, Lucina is sharper?"_

 _"Dead because of me. Just as I always feared. Never able to save anyone or anything. Useless bit of space, just like Ekaterina said. All of my friends are gone. Where is Jaspar? I've not heard from him. He's probably dead. Pain behind the smile, pain behind the laugh. Worry of being liked, worry of being helpful. Worry that the only ways she knows how to be helpful will just get her hated."_

 _"Ah, she is sharper because you can hear her pain."_

 _"I can't fix it." Cole sounded frustrated. "I don't know how. It's so deep, like it's part of her."_

 _"Just make her laugh, Cole. Be her friend. Never falter in your support of her."_

 _"That will help?"_

 _"That will help."_

 _"Oh, good. I like helping._

* * *

It was truly a surprising and amazing thing just how much went on behind the scenes.

"So, we'll go with Cullen's suggestion of sending templars to Hasmal to ensure the safety of the mages," I murmured to myself. I was mostly thinking aloud, to make sure it made sense to me. After all, I was the one who volunteered to do this. "Knight-Captain Briony wants leave to deal with a request from Perendale… yes, Cullen's suggestion here is also best."

"It's not often I hear that." I squeaked and whirled, and then pouted when I saw Cullen _laughing_ at me. "Sorry, I didn't expect to scare you so much," he replied. He smiled warmly. "I saw you working hard on balancing out the operations, and thought I'd check in."

"You could have made a bit more noise." He simply laughed again. "Well, since you are here, sit down. I'll make you some tea."

"I need to get back to work."

"If you have enough time to scare me out of my wits, you can at least have some tea with me." He smiled, shaking his head, but he did sit down. "How do you take it again? Is it just milk?"

"Yes, and the tail end of its steeping time." I nodded, and busied myself with it. "I acquired a taste for it in Kirkwall. They like their teas strong, and just on the edge of being unpalatable."

"Is that a metaphor?"

"Well, not that you mention it…" A little bit of magic got the water boiling quickly. "Wow, you've gone through most of it."

"Technically, I have gone through _all_ of it. I'm just checking the last ones." Pouring the water into the mug, I set the tea down to steep and hunted for where I had hidden the milk. After Sera's last prank on the soldiers, I had been ordered to keep milk hidden under lock and spell. I had no idea why, and I was desperately curious. "Did someone really demand a duel from you?"

"Oh, that thing." I heard him sigh, and glanced back in time to see him roll his eyes. "Yes, someone did. I was tempted to go ahead, but Josephine said that would be bad."

"Of course it would." Finally finding the milk, I popped up and checked the tea with a touch of magic. I promptly removed the teabag, and poured in the milk. "Here." I passed it to him, and used another touch of magic to bring the tea's temperature down from 'scalding'. "It should be ready to drink. Let me know if there's too much milk?"

"I forgot how easy a cup of tea was for mages to make." He sipped the tea and smiled. "No, it's perfect." I smiled, glad for it. "Now, why do you think it would be bad?"

"Madame Vivienne says that everything Orlesians do is for the Game, and you won't provide a lot of entertainment with a duel, Cullen. You'd win too quickly." He burst into laughter, and I giggled. He looked much more relaxed now. "I'm having Josephine take care of it. I would like to make allowance for his grief."

"I certainly have no problem with that." Sipping the tea, he poked at some of the papers. "Ah, Leliana is securing some lyrium?"

"Kost knows some smugglers, mostly from his time in the mercenaries," I explained. I sat down in the chair across from him and returned to checking over the papers. "With the worry of red lyrium…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Every time red lyrium came up, I could only think of Jakob…

"The report said your brother was infected before he died." I nodded, head dropping. I would not cry. Seeker Cassandra said it was 'okay', but there was work to be done, and I couldn't do that if my vision was blurred. "Jakob, yes?" I nodded again. Michalis was here with us. He made a point of hugging both Samantha and I every morning and night. "I remember him." Ah, that's right. Jakob had gone to Kirkwall. Cullen would have met him there. "Kind lad, stubborn. Believed in the Order's ideals even after seeing everything. I remember not being able to decide if he was brave or foolish."

"That sounds like him." I made myself look up, but I knew the smile I gave was bitter and sad. "He was always the idealist, the knight in shining armor. The whole reason he _joined_ the Order was because I was a mage and he had to be the protective older brother." He was always protecting me.

"He mentioned that. He mentioned how he liked guarding the mages, even if it was a thankless job." Cullen laughed a little. "There were some mages who stayed in Kirkwall, trying to help. Some templars didn't take kindly to that, of course."

"Let me guess. He stepped in front of the blows, and then punched their lights out."

"One good punch each, _straight_ to the temple. I was afraid he killed them. Where did he learn how to fight hand to hand like that?"

"Michalis specializes in that type combat, actually." This was… nice. It was bitter, painful, but it was nice, talking to someone who also knew Jakob, but wasn't of the family. Maybe soon, I could share stories like this with Samantha and Michalis? That… would be nice. "I think he wants to spar Kost."

"Let me know if that happens. I want the soldiers to watch and learn." I giggled and nodded. "Did you see the request from the University? That's a recent one, and I'm not sure if it made it to your pile."

"One of Josephine's pages brought it to me," I reassured. I was glad for the subject change. I felt like I was on top of things again. "I'm going with the mercenaries."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "I know I suggested it, but I'd think Josephine or Leliana would be more what you'd like."

"Well, some of the promised mercenaries are Valo-kas, and I think Kost would like to talk a bit with his group." I showed him the list Josephine had also sent to prove it, and he smiled and nodded, going back to sipping his tea. "We can always use blackmail later, yes?"

"You say that with a smile." I laughed, and he actually chuckled. "What else was even in the pile today?"

"Well, among the ones I'm still checking, there are these three." I pulled them out of the piles for him to see. "There's a continuation of something Madame Vivienne brought to the Inquisition's attention. You might know of the first bit? I understand Knight-Captain Rylen was exasperated?"

"You're talking about the rumors about the Divine not being dead, and how it was decided we'd escort people to the crater?" he asked dryly. I nodded, and burst into laughter at how exasperated he looked. "Name signing and charred corpses as souvenirs. Maker, I can appreciate my home's hatred for Orlais." I couldn't help but laugh again. "So, what now?"

"It seems there's something of note in the Lake Celestine area." I smiled. "I think Josephine will be the best one for it."

"You have fun with the Game."

"I do, a little." I faltered a bit. "Is that bad?"

"Well, I've no head, or patience, for it." He shrugged. "I'll withhold judgment on those that have fun with it, so long as they remember there are people, not pieces, being played." I nodded. That was… something very important to remember. The second they became 'pieces', you lost all sense of morals. I… didn't want that. "Oh, Jean-Gaspard of Lydes arrived recently, with his chevaliers." I nodded. "How's the succession going there?"

"I'm having Leliana install Monette." I sighed a bit. "I worry for the girl, but I fear Lady Caralina." While the comparison might be mean and ill-suited, the verbal attacks and scandal just reminded me of how Lady Ekaterina would try to rip apart Derrick, Michalis, Samantha, and Jakob. I… just could not support her, even if she wasn't someone like that. "Honestly, neither seemed to be a good option."

"The worst position a leader could ever be in is being stuck between two bad choices." I sighed, and nodded in agreement. "What's the last one?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's the island one." I glanced through it. "Since it doesn't seem to be occupied, I think it will just be safer to go in force."

"Oh, Josephine and Leliana are going to yell at me over that." My eyes widened in horror, and I opened my mouth to apologize, but he shook his head. "No, don't change it. It's a bad day if the three of us aren't arguing over something."

"It is?"

"We make each other think, Lucina, and we do respect one another, even if our opinions differ." Cullen smiled, and set down his mug. I smiled back when I saw it was empty. "Here, I'll give these to my messengers if you're done."

"Are you sure? I don't mind…" I liked being helpful. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"My messengers are bored stiff." I highly doubted that. "But, if you need something to do, I do have a favor to ask." Oh? "A few of the soldiers claim they're fine, but there's something off to their movements, like they've pulled something."

"I can check their health, then." I laughed a little. "It will probably be good to do some check-ups to make sure everyone is stable."

"I'll leave it to you." He stood up, and offered his hand to help me up. His hands were very warm. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to help, Cullen." I turned to the door, though, when I heard rapid footsteps. "What is…?"

"Cullen, are you in… oh, hello, Lucina, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something?" It took me a few seconds to process that Lady Josephine was suddenly here, and it took me a couple more seconds to realize the reason why she thought she was 'interrupting'. Cullen still had my hand. "Anyway, Cullen," she continued, looking almost frantic as she focused on him. "Are the templars satisfied with their accommodations?" This… was what had her so worried? "I've asked, but they keep saying things are 'fine', and there's not been one complaint." Um… wasn't that a good thing?

"Josephine, how fancy do you think the rooms in the Circles were?" Cullen sighed, shaking his head. I could tell he was trying his hardest to not laugh. "There's a roof, and there are windows. It's a luxury."

"But…!" Josephine sighed. "I don't know what to do with cooperative guests!" I couldn't help but burst into laughter at how mournful she sounded, and my laughter prompted Cullen to give in to his own mirth. I only laughed harder when Josephine gave us a dirty look. This was fun. This was a lot of fun.

* * *

"So, the barrier shattered, and then…" Kost broke up his barrier and lengthened the shards until they became like threads. He quickly rearranged them to form a spider web. "Okay, you said they ripped through lyrium, Lucina?"

"Yes," I confirmed. I picked up a rock and placed it on one of the threads. It cut through so fast I nicked my finger. "Oops." I healed it up quickly. "See what I mean?"

"You discovered this on _accident_?" Kost laughed, clearly delighted. "Now, I wonder…" He frowned a little and something along the threads changed. "Let's see…" He touched one of the threads, and it gave without cutting. "So, I _can_ adjust the sharpness. So, I could use this trick to bind up enemies we don't want to kill."

"I wonder if you can make it appear without creating the barrier."

"One step at a time."

"Of course. But still." Kost laughed and I sulked. "Kost, you can be quite mean sometimes."

"I'm just teasing." Yes, I knew that. "Ah, it's been so long since I was able to do research."

"Ah, and here are the two delightfully intelligent mages who… oh, now what's this?" Both Kost and I smiled at Dorian as he appeared, and promptly plopped down in the snow with us, studying the magic threads. "Now this is new." Really?! "Lucina, you look surprised."

"Lucina discovered it," Kost explained. I couldn't help but grin. "I'm just better with barrier magic, which is the basis, so I'm doing the experiments."

"If you'll allow me to assist as well, I think the three of us could make a very good paper on this."

"Oh!" I gasped, grinning. "Ah, that reminds me. I was in the middle of writing a paper on my research into Bounded Fields," I murmured. I still had most of my notes, but…

"Let me look at it later. I'm interested in the field, and I can help critique it," Dorian offered. I beamed at him. This was like the Circle again. But this time, one of my heroes was offering to help. I had no doubts he'd be strict about it, but still…! "Regardless, I'm still impressed." He turned his attention to the Grand Enchanter below, teaching some apprentices in the courtyard. "The Inquisition supports free mages. What's next? Elves running Halamshiral? Cows milking farmers?"

"Oh, just give it a bit more time and we'll surprise you," Kost _immediately_ retorted. He didn't even look up from his note taking. "Flying pigs, perhaps."

"Flying pigs are boring. Did that already." Hahaha! "We technically also had flying cows too, but they didn't have wings." I couldn't stop laughing. "Now, If you _really_ want to surprise me, you could strip down and allow the Chantry to flog you into repentance."

"If you want to see me naked, Dorian, you need only to ask."

"Tempting, but I think we're killing Lucina with giggles." I'm sorry! But I couldn't stop laughing! "Now, to be serious, and to keep Lucina alive as I just adore having _intelligent_ people to communicate with…" He turned to face us both. "I'm just wondering if you all have considered what this support of yours will do for mages in general."

"Meaning?"

"The Inquisition is an authority. And you've given southern mages license to be like mages back home, in Tevinter."

"We have also given license to the Templars to do their job." Dorian nodded, conceding the point. "Honestly, the bigger worry is that the Inquisition is seen as straggling the fence."

"Perhaps what we can do is bring the Circles back to their original purpose," I suggested, having _finally_ stopped laughing. "I have heard that in Tevinter, they are more like 'colleges'."

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure you want them to be like the mages back home," Dorian pointed out. "You know the stereotypes."

"Oh, come now, Dorian. What if they were all like you? I'd approve!"

"Of course you would. I am a most fine specimen of magic!" I started laughing again, and he soon joined in. "But, no, there aren't many mages back home like me. I never fit in, you see. Bloodstains are so difficult to clean!"

"Actually, it is _quite_ easy to clean out blood if you know what you're doing."

"I concede that point, as I am _not_ of the right sex to have periods, and you are." Ah, I was laughing too much. But it was fun. "Anyway, to actually be serious like I originally intended." He did politely wait for my laughter to quiet before continuing, "you all would have to be fools to not see where this could potentially lead. Maybe the templar influence will help stave it off, but…" He sighed, shaking his head. "The Imperium was once like the South. Templars, proper Circles, all that rot. But then it changed, in tiny little steps."

"If you change things gradually, no one notices until it is far too late," Kost murmured. He was reading. "I've done that once, in a fight. I gradually moved faster and faster during a fight against a speedy swordsman, until his joints snapped under the pressure." That had to have been painful. "Might as well take advantage of Qunari durability."

"That is a morbid comparison, but an accurate one." Dorian sighed. "It is no reason to oppress mages, of course," he murmured. "But my home should serve as a cautionary tale, not an example."

"We will watch closely," I promised. It made him smile. "So, Dorian, why not tell us a bit about yourself? I only know that you are a researcher, and the author of many papers I have read."

"Well, clearly you know also how charming and well-dressed I am."

"Yes, believe me, I am aware of your finer qualities, dear Dorian." He laughed, and I soon joined in. "Please, humor me. You cannot tell me you do not enjoy talking about yourself."

"It _is_ my second-favorite topic." He cleared his throat dramatically. "I am the scion of House Pavus, a product of generations of careful breeding and the repository of its hopes and dreams!"

"Melodramatic," Kost deadpanned. I laughed at Dorian's sour look. "Also, if you two want to flirt, I can leave."

"It's banter," I corrected Kost. Dorian smiled and nodded. "It's fun, but mostly just a way of playing."

"It's like the barbs I exchange with Vivienne, but much nicer sounding," Dorian confirmed. He grinned. "Now, Kost, are you jealous?"

"In your dreams, perhaps," Kost retorted. I burst into giggles, and he shook his head. "I take it by the dramatic telling that you didn't like it?"

"Oh, yes, quite so. The lies, the scheming, the illusions of supremecy."

"So, Orlais, but with magic."

"Mmm, I suppose I can see the similarities." Dorian shrugged. "Regardless, you can guess how well my family took my choices." He shook his head. "If they'd had their way, I'd be married to some poor unlucky girl, living in luxurious despair, despising each other as I waited to take my father's place in the Magisterium. Basically, exactly what my father went through."

"So, you don't like your homeland?"

"On the contrary. I care for my home a great deal." Dorian's voice dropped to a whisper. "There's so much potential, you see. So much _good_ we can do. Even blood magic can have beneficial applications, if you put your mind to it." That sounded like an interesting line of study, though I did not trust myself to take it up personally. "Sadly, though, we squander that potential, refusing to acknowledge how far we've fallen because pretending is so much easier."

"Pretending?"

"Yes, pretending, and I am impressed at how you continue checking through your notes and keep up with the conversation." It _was_ impressing. Clearly, Kost was skilled at multi-tasking. "We pretend the Qunari can be beaten. We pretend that we're superior to everyone, even our own people." Dorian sighed. "It's the standard 'not all insert thing here' argument. But I will freely admit how much in the minority we are."

"But, basically, you care so deeply for your country, that you see the faults clearly, as well as… whatever virtues there are."

"Culture and history." Dorian straightened, eyes bright and dancing. "Tevinter is where Thedas truly _began_ , remember. Before the Imperium, there was no 'Thedas' as we know it today. For better or for worse. You can walking down a side street and find nothing built during the modern ages. We treasure the past, and preserve it. It contributes to the fault of pretending."

"I would _love_ to just explore an Imperium library just once," I sighed, thinking longingly of the few books I managed to get from an ambassador. "The idea of curling up in the corner and just reading anything I can get my hands on, knowing that there was so much more to learn…"

"It's the best feeling." See? Dorian understood. Kost's soft smile said he did too. "Now, original topic before we go off on yet another tangent." Ha! "Now, despite appearances, my people are known for caring. Deeply. Love or war, we throw all of ourselves into it." He sighed. "I miss my home."

"Are you certain you wish to stay?"

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, I'm not exactly welcome back home," he pointed out. I drooped at the idea. Even when Lady Ekaterina was alive, home was still home. "Not that it matters. I'm quite accustomed to being the pariah; it adds to my charm."

"As if you need more to be charming," Kost noted dryly. He set down his papers to the side and actually turned to face us. "You're practically oozing with it."

"Must you make it sound like slime?" Kost grinned and Dorian rolled his eyes. "Now, to answer your question Lucina, I can do more _here_. If the Venatori succeed, my homeland will be set back a thousand years, at minimum. Now, I'm sure there are some who disagree, but that's what fighting and killing is for." Ouch! "But that is a story for another time. Let's get back to these threads."

"Have you suggestions on what to check next?"

"Do I ever!" Dorian grinned. "For one thing, let's check what shapes can be made."

* * *

Author's Note: Solas and Cole's convo starts off with some of their party banter. War table operations again, Dorian convos… Lucina having fun for once.

Next Chapter – Resting with Deidre


	31. Chapter 31) Haven - Grace

Haven – Grace

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"So, Solas, perhaps you can answer something for me." He closed his eyes and asked for a bit of patience before smiling at Dorian. He still didn't know what to make of the Tevinter mage. "Why do you think Deidre is here?"_

 _"I imagine it's to help, much like you," he replied. Dorian's gaze said 'that is not enough'. "Why?"_

 _"I don't get why elves would help the Chantry." Oh? "The Chantry is horrible to you lot. Almost as much as the Imperium." Well, would you look at that? A somewhat-self-aware Tevinter._

 _"I suppose her want to help overrides that."_

 _"I suppose." Dorian's face implied he didn't think that was an adequate explanation. "Why ask anyway? Do you not like her?"_

 _"Oh, no, far from it. There's a certain grace about her that's captivating, like a wolf in the wild." Dorian shrugged. "Just curious. And, I was hoping you'd cough up your reasons."_

 _"Surely you have more interesting things to do."_

 _"We're comrades, and mages. I hope we can find some common ground to communicate with."_

 _"You are a strange one, Dorian."_

 _"I hear that often."_

* * *

How was I in the middle of this? How was _I_ in the middle of this? And why was I the _only_ one in the middle of this? Was it because I was the only one not busy? Josephine could do this with grace and flourish, and I was sure Sam would've already busted their heads open to get some sense in, Kost would've chided them like they were children, and Lucy probably would've guilted them by now.

Me? I was trying to not get killed by barbed words.

"Okay, enough, enough!" I groaned, stepping up to stand between them. Fiona, who had a temper and biting words, and Ser Barris, who didn't take insults to his Order lightly, especially in this time, and had _no chill_ in pointing out how Grand Enchanter Fiona also fucked up. "Can we just all take a nice deep breath and not fight the war again in the middle of Haven with a giant hole in the sky?"

"We are here as allies," Fiona reminded. She was a prickly sort of woman. Like a cactus. "That is what Lady Trevelyan promised."

"No one is taking your alliance away," Ser Barris growled. He was a protective sort of person. Honestly, he really should be leading the Templars. He would be good at it. "We just want to set up simple oversights-"

"Just like in the Circle."

"Well, if you want to be locked up so badly-!"

"Enough!" I snapped. Both flinched as my voice echoed back. "Ugh, how are you all supposed to cooperate to seal up the Breach if you cannot even talk?" We could've already done it by now if they'd listen to each other. "You _do_ remember why you were both called to ally with us, right?"

"Yes, we remember," Ser Barris sighed. He rubbed at his temple, and I saw his hand shake slightly. "My apologies, Grand Enchanter. It is not an excuse, but I do find my temper frays in between doses." Doses?

"If only I had such a reasoning," Fiona murmured. She shook her head. "Well, perhaps I do, but it is an older reason, and one I do not wish to go into." I was just glad they were calming down. "Right, so, let's try this again. With a bit of thought."

"And a little less reacting." Ser Barris smiled slightly. "Now, perhaps this is a lie taught, but from my understanding, when the Veil is thinned, mages experience a great amount of danger."

"Particularly the young, no, that _is_ correct." Fiona closed her eyes. "We hear the demons in our slumber, pressing against the hole. Or being pressed. It's all a little confusing. Some of our more sensitive ones have taken to asking Adan, Madame Vivienne, and Lucina for sleeping draughts."

"And that is a worry, not only for the mages, but for the soldiers. Even if only one became an abomination…"

"The damage it could do is irreplaceable." Fiona sighed, drooping. "If it is all right, might you allow the mages to screen and watch? We _do_ know the signs. Often, though, we ignore them for fear of bring the templars on _all_ of us."

"You have my word that we will only deal with threats as we see them." Ser Barris smiled. "And if there are _any_ templars who overstep their boundaries, please, let me know. Or Michalis. Michalis will punch their lights out."

"Considering who he is related to, I can believe it." She laughed a little. "Very well. Ah, perhaps we can have your recruits room close to the apprentices? It might help with tensions between the two factions."

"And it will also make it more likely that information will pass between them." Well, this was relaxed now. "So, shall we continue with this compromise?"

"Yes, let's try this." That… was easier than I expected. Maybe if some people had bothered to _talk_ before, the war wouldn't have happened. Or maybe the war just gave them a better idea of what happens when they don't try to talk.

Regardless, they're talking, and working together. That… was really promising for the future. And that? That made me smile. "Nice to see you both talking finally," I teased. Both smiled sheepishly at me. "Now, let's work on a few more compromises." If my ungraceful, unsubtle negotiations got us through this, then all the better. "We want to close the Breach sooner than later."

* * *

"You took in the templars. You let them stay in strength, even after what they did. Their own people." Ah, Cole, that's… not normally how you start a conversation.

"Is there a reason you're bringing this up, Cole?" I asked, laughing a little. Well, maybe it was a good thing I'd decided to come check in on him. Though it took forever. I wouldn't have thought he'd be hiding near where the merchant set up shop.

"It is dangerous when too many men in the same armor think they're right," Cole told me. He glanced all over the place, as if he was reacting to sounds. Was it too loud for him here? "You should prepare. It's already getting louder." …Um…

"Cole, let's sit down to talk." I took him by the arm, waited a bit to see if he tensed before tugging him closer to the fire where Varric normally hung out. "Now, Cole, what exactly are you, again?" …Right, that was also not how you normally started a topic. Social graces, I needed. A lot. Soon. "Mage? Spirit? Lucy called you 'compassion'?"

"I'm different." Cole, I figured that out already. "The elven mage, Solas, understands me. He's not afraid. Lucina doesn't understand, but she's also not afraid. Kost is curious and cautious, but willing to listen."

"That sounds like them."

"First, though, it has to be sealed." Oh, wait, is that what he meant? "I hope it hurts less. The people, Samantha's mark. She cries without tears over how much it aches." Damn it, Sam. "I'll help if I can, but I don't always say it right."

"Cole, remember, you helped me in the fortress." I made sure to smile. "Say it however you like. Your feelings will come through, in time."

"I helped?" He sounded so pleased. "It's good to hear. I will try." He was the strangest combination of creepy and adorable.

"So, how is everything?" This was the original reason I came along. "You doing all right?"

"Everything is loud. So much pain, all unfocused." You know… I once thought it would be cool to read minds. I didn't think that anymore. "The templars, for instance. They are heavy with forgotten songs, like Varric." …Like… Varric…? What. "It's hard to stay near them. Cullen is softer, but demons asked questions that hurt him, so my presence makes the scars ache." Yikes, sorry, Cullen! "Evangeline was kinder." Who? "I want to explain, but…" He visibly groped for words. "Rhys's mother spoke to spirits, but not to him." I had no context for this. "Then she died for a templar he loved." I _really_ had no context. "Words just… bounce off the edges."

"Easy, Cole." I reached over and stroked his hair. He looked… baffled. "It's okay."

"Well, this looks like a fun party." I laughed as Varric joined us, balancing three mugs. "Spiced and warmed cider, courtesy of the mages," he explained. I smiled as I sipped. It wasn't a drink I was used to, but I could get to like it quick. Cole looked at it in confusion. "Just sip it, Cole. Like Deidre." Cole focused on me, and I tried to ignore how odd it was to have something watch me drink. But, finally, Cole took a sip. And promptly coughed. "Remember to not breath when you drink, Kid."

"Now you're just teasing him," I chided, laughing anyway. "He probably caught a mouthful of spice!" But Cole was back to sipping, and was smiling as he did so. He was like a little kid sometimes, and too old at other times. "So, what brings you over here?"

"Sharing delicious drinks, of course." Varric plopped down, and took a long gulp for good measure. "And, you know, just laughing at everything."

"Oh?"

"Templars joining the Inquisitions. Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen. Mages, sure, we provide protection, but templars…?" He shrugged. "Of course, after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose either. Damn it, I wrote of the dangers in the Tale of the Champion for a reason, people."

"Oh, right, there was red lyrium in Kirkwall."

"Hawke and I _discovered_ it." He grimaced, and I caught the guilt in his eyes. All I could think was how everything in the Tale of the Champion began with an expedition to get some money. And it seemed like that one event was still echoing. "And finding more of it really punches a hole in my 'red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence' theory." And that… was a terrifying thought. What if some of the templars who had come to the Conclave had already been infected, and no one knew…?

"How fast does it spread?"

"It took years, and I mean _years_ , to infect people in Kirkwall. Good three or four." He sighed. "But no one was ingesting that shit. So, who knows how fast it spread that way?"

"I see." I sighed. Cole continued sipping his cider without a care in the world. I think he was fascinated. "What a nightmare."

"Yeah, this Elder One managed to take the worst thing I can think of, the thing I was almost killed by my brother over, and _did_ have to kill him over…" That sounded like a story, and one he'd never tell. "Well, he made it worse. Somehow. That's an accomplishment, but I think I want to put a bolt through his eye."

"Nah, through his balls. Make the pain linger."

"Maybe I should give him Blondie's suggestion on what to do to Bartrand." He sounded so sad, though. "Anyway, I've people trying to track the stuff. I think we need to make it a priority, though." I nodded. What I saw at Therinfall Redoubt… that was going to haunt me, just as much as Envy did. "Ah, but that's enough doom and gloom. There's two big victories for the Inquisition!"

"You think we'll be allowed to celebrate?" I sighed. "It's been work, work, and more work since we got back."

"Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour." I could tell he was lecturing now, but I didn't mind. He had this way of lecturing that made it… not overbearing. Like Keeper Isti. "Take a moment to enjoy it." He snickered. "If the world's about to end, I'm sure the Seeker will let us know."

I burst into laughter, unable to help it, and actually laughed so hard, I fell, ungracefully, from my seat. Which made poor Cole yelp, but he soon joined in on the laughter as I reassured him that I was fine. We were fine.

For at least this moment, everything was fine.

* * *

Author's Note: Follow up on the conversation about mages needing oversight, and Cole conversations. And Varric conversations, because he gets special dialogue for templar choice too.

Next Chapter – Kost in Haven


	32. Chapter 32) In Your Heart Shall Burn

Haven – In Your Heart Shall Burn

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"What I wouldn't give for a good cup of wine," he groaned, glowering at the goblet. "What sort of swill is this?"_

 _"Some sort of vinegar base, I think," Vivienne replied. She looked as enthused as he did. "Well, we could exchange barbs, Dorian. Dull the bite of this so-called wine"_

 _"Gossip is the way to deal with bad wine." He hummed a little in thought. "Topic shall be… Kost! Nice intelligent mage, appreciates good research."_

 _"Handsome lad, more handsome than you'd expect from a qunari." He could see the wheels turning in her head. "I'm thinking of offering to teach him Knight Enchanter."_

 _"Oh, that specialization where mages go all up close and personal with their enemies, yes?"_

 _"He does so already, fighting with his fists." Now that was a sight you didn't see everyday. A mage who could beat someone up without magic. "Do you not think it would be a devastating combination?"_

 _"And earns you the favor of a skilled mercenary." He grinned. "I know your game, Orlesian."_

 _"I should hope, Tevinter, as I am not even being subtle." They toasted the wine and downed it with grimaces. "Still horrible."_

 _"If this is Anders vintage, I'm going to complain. Riot even."_

* * *

It felt like forever since I was able to just sit down and read. And it was a fascinating book from Madame de Fer's library, one Lucina had snagged specifically for me to read. And it was just… _fascinating._ Basically, if I could make it work, I could literally punch fire and ice _through_ my enemies.

"What are you reading?" I glanced up from my book, blinking slowly as I drew myself out of spell patterns and focused back on the 'real' world. It still took me a bit to recognize Blackwall, but thankfully, he just seemed amused. "Sorry, I should know better than to just randomly interrupt a scholar at research," he teased. I simply smiled sheepishly. "So, what are you reading? I'm sure it's far outside my expertise, so no need to hold back."

"It's a theoretically study of concentrating magic spells to amplify the effects of weapon strikes," I answered. I laughed when his expression blanked. "Sorry, let me…"

"How is that different from wrapping weapons in fire and ice and whatnot?"

"Those add more damage to the blows, yes, but generally speaking, you're looking at wounds that have a little extra to it. Burn marks, frostbite, damaged nerves, etc." I tapped the page I was reading. "This, though, is more of 'stab the person in the stomach, and their back explodes because fire'."

"…Ah." He gave me a smile. "You sound far too enthused about it."

"I'm a mercenary. Killing people quickly and efficiently is my job. And I crush people with my barriers." Not to mention that 'thread magic' thing. It was amazingly fascinating, and I was meeting with Lucina and Dorian later to do more experiments with it. The two of them were going over a research paper Lucina was writing, with Dorian pointing out places where she should do more research before publishing.

"I think you kill efficiently enough." …Had I fought around Blackwall? I mean; I did around 'future-Blackwall', but… they weren't the same. And I'd do anything to make sure that wasn't the case. "Ah, sorry, that probably confused you." He laughed a little. "I've seen you fight. Previous bout, not part of the Inquisition."

"…I fought on the same battlefield as a Warden in the past?" What job was this?

"Well, I wouldn't say 'fight' per se…" Ser Blackwall shrugged. "Just… was there. Keeping some civilians from getting involved, that sort of thing." That… sounded evasive. Then again, Wardens. Secrets. They were practically synonymous.

"I see." So, I smiled wryly. "I… ah… hope I've made a better impression?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Ser Blackwall laughed and patted my shoulder. "You're fine."

"Good." Footsteps caught my attention. Fast ones. Someone was running. "Who is-?"

"There you two are!" And there was Deidre, swinging into the room. Wasn't she supposed to be with the templars and mages? "They have it." Huh? "A plan, a viable plan, that worked in small scale." Already?

"Then it's time to go see if it works in the full-scale," I sighed, closing my book and marking the page. I'd read it later. "To the Breach."

* * *

This was so incredibly tense. But I could understand why. A lot of built up to this moment. A lot, a lot. And now... we were here. To attempt this once more.

"Templars, focus on keeping the forces around Samantha to manageable levels!" Solas cried. As the 'expert', he was the one giving the instructions. "Mages, focus _past_ her, let her will draw from you and your power!" Templars were keeping everyone safe. Mages were amplifying. And there was Miss Samantha, in the middle.

I thought I saw her shaking, and I couldn't blame her. This… was terrifying. And it became even more so as she approached the 'source', and it sparked into life, twisting and writhing like a storm. Cautious, feel slipping, she pushed her way forward, bringing her hand up. My hands twitched on the railing. I, and the others, were above, watching and waiting. It was deemed 'too dangerous' for us to get any closer, so we were stuck just watching. No matter how much I wanted to forward and help. She was already struggling to stand…

Then, as the templars knelt, the mages cast, power _pulsed_ through the air… she thrust her hand up, and a beam of light erupted from her palm, the mark. It connected to the 'source', and pulsed up and up and up, all the way to the Breach.

I held my breath as it connected. As the Breach twisted and turned, like a flag in a storm, edges fraying. Threading. Weaving. _Closing_.

An explosion of light erupted from it, sending people flying back. I shifted my footing to stand firm, and swung down before my vision had cleared. A good thing, too. Miss Samantha almost crashed right into the wall, but I caught her in time.

"Who…?" she croaked. She was distinctly grey in color, and I thought I actually saw some silver in the roots on her hair from right here. But she was conscious, and there was no blood this time. "Kost?"

"Yes, Miss Samantha," I reassured. She blinked slowly at me, and I made sure to smile. "It's me." I looked up, the motes of light slowly dissipating, and my breath caught when I saw… "The Breach…"

"Is it closed?"

"Yes." She grinned, eyes dancing in joy even as they wavered in pain. "This… cost her a lot. It was a victory, but it had one hell of a price on her. "It's closed. The Veil will not unravel, and the Fade will not replace the sky."

"One step closer to making sure that damn future never comes." Yes. "I'd drink to that. If, you know, they'll let me."

"I'll sneak you a glass."

"You're the best, Kost." Cheers erupted. The others realized what had happened. What had really happened. We _succeeded_. "Maker, I really did it."

"Yes, now hold still." I shifted her up on my back and started carrying her out. "Let me get you to Lucina to get checked over."

"Okay." I heard her laugh softly. "Thanks."

"Any time, Miss Samantha."

"Kost, will you drop the 'miss' already?" Hmm? "No need to be quite so formal with me."

"…Very well, Samantha." She giggled. "Are you loopy?"

"A little. But I'm allowed, right?"

I glanced up at the sky, the perfectly whole sky, and laughed a little myself. "Yes, you're allowed." I think all of us deserved to be a little giddy, especially right now.

* * *

Next Chapter – Samantha (I'll do author's notes again when the questline is completed, to keep everything compiled and to avoid accidental spoilers)


	33. Chapter 33) Haven -An Unquenchable Flame

Haven – Unquenchable Flame

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"She actually did it," she breathed, smiling wide. The sight of a clear sky was nearly enough to make her giddy. "Maker, be praised."_

 _"For what? Giving us lots of luck?" She scowled at Cullen as he approached, but accepted the glass of wine he brought her. "I figured you would want something fancy to celebrate."_

 _"You're learning." She laughed a little. "So, who do you think I should be praising instead?"_

 _"Maybe Samantha herself? For not dying?" That was a good point. "She managed to win an alliance with the mages, and worked well with the templars."_

 _"Basically, she is good at getting along, when she makes a little bit of effort." She laughed a little, and held up her glass of wine. "A toast to success?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose one is…" He trailed off, eyes darting to the side. "Who is-?"_

 _"Commander!" They both turned at the scout, one of Leliana's people, and are startled by the injuries they had. "Quickly," they coughed. "Other scout. Better report."_

 _She and Cullen exchanged a look, and he was off like a shot, following the scout. She watched them go, folding her hands together in prayer as she hoped everything would be well._

* * *

Everything still hurt. But it was hard not to laugh and smile at how _happy_ everyone in Haven was. I was a bit separated from the dancers and drinkers, mostly because I wasn't sure if I had the _energy_ to mingle.

"Samantha." I glanced back and smiled as Cassandra walked up. "Here, you should at least drink some water," she murmured, passing me a mug. I took it with a murmur of thanks. "Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calmed." I breathed a sigh of relief at that. "The Breach _is_ sealed." Cassandra looked out over the horizon, face grim. "We have reports of rifts remaining, though." Of course we did. "And there are many unanswered questions." That was also really true. "But this is a victory." She turned to me with a small smile. "Word of your heroism has spread."

"I have little doubts Josephine has 'helped' with that," I sighed, shaking my head. "But there were so many people involved. I might have been at the center, but that was just luck."

"A strange kind of luck." I was glad she agreed with me on that. It made me feel a little better. "I'm not sure if we need more or less of it." I laughed a little at that, and she smiled. "But you are right. This was a victory of alliance, one of the few in recent memory." She sighed, closing her eyes. "With the Breach closed, that alliance needs new focus." I almost replied, but a strange noise echoed over the laughter. It almost sounded… like metal clanging.

Then the Chantry bell rung. There was only one reason for it to ring at a time like this, and Cullen's shout confirmed it. "Forces approaching! To arms!" You have _got_ to be kidding me.

I downed the rest of my water, and took off towards the gates. Cassandra was a half-step behind me, drawing her blade. People were already screaming and panicking. Strangely enough, the gates themselves were the only 'calm' part of the city now.

"Cullen!" Cassandra shouted as we approached. Cullen turned towards her, face grim. "What is going on?" Well, wasn't _that_ the question for the age?

"We had three scouts return with reports of a large army, the bulk of which is already over the mountain," he answered. Movement caught my eye, and I turned to see Cole had appeared next to me, watching the gate. "Two died after giving their reports. Their fellows died before making it here." That… explained how sudden this was.

"Under what banner?" Josephiine asked, walking up. Leliana followed closely behind, face pale even as she appeared stoic. "If we can figure that out, I can-"

"There is no banner." That… that meant this wasn't an irritated noble or country. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Open the gate," Cole whispered to me. I glanced at him, startled. "If you open it, it will be easier for me to reach. I can hear now, but it is mixed. Fear, pain, the Maker will protect us, the Herald will save us." Basically, he could read the opponent, but he was too close to the residents here to pick out the voice? "Please? I want to help."

"…Okay," I whispered. I didn't know a thing about him. He freaked me out. But Lucina adored him, and Deidre trusted him, and those two things were more than enough for me to trust him. "Here we go then." Ignoring the others, I moved to the gate and stepped through.

Cole followed me, eyes trained on the horizon. "…The templars come to kill you." What? But… but the templars were here! "Red, broken, pained. Stolen before your arrival." I never went to… wait, had… had whoever this leader was confused Lucina for me? "And there are the mages. The mages stolen away in the night, who left and were captured." You… have got to be kidding me. "The Elder One has them. Know him? He knows you." Cole pointed up, to the cliff hanging over the pass. "There…"

'There', I could see the mages and templars, marching towards us with an army far too large. 'There', I could see a strange skeletal person, with strange growths on him that resembled a mage's cloak. 'There', I could see two people standing at his side. On his right was a man in armor, face haggard and worn, wielding a giant greatsword as if it was a feather. To his left was a woman in mage robes, smiling slowly as she looked out over everything.

"He is very angry that you stole his mages and templars." That… was the enemy. That was the enemy, and they came when our defenses were at our weakest.

"Cullen?" I turned to him, voice shaking a little. "Can you give me a plan?" I asked. There was no reply. "Anything will do."

"Haven is no fortress," Cullen replied slowly. His eyes were fixed on the man in armor. "If we are to withstand this monster, we _must_ control the battle." That would be hard. We were being ambushed. "But that is Samson up there. I do not know the girl, but I know him. We served together, for a time." Oh. "He will not make this easy." He glanced at me. "You and those who can fight… you will have to get there and hit as hard as you can."

"Very well." What else could I say? "I shall do it."

He nodded and turned to the gathering soldiers. They were shaking. "Inquisition! With the Herald!" They bellowed war cries in agreement anyway. "For your lives, for all of us!"

* * *

Through all the fighting, all I could think of was that one line from the Chant. 'In your heart shall burn an unquenchable flame…' There was more to it, of course, but that part seemed really accurate. Whoever was fighting us _loved_ fire. Everything was on fire. I think they were trying to burn us out.

"I don't know if I love or hate trebuchets," I growled. Kost made some noise in agreement. He and I were aiming the trebuchet, mostly because something _broke_ and it had to be manhandled into submission or something. "How bad are we talking?"

"Madame de Fer, Solas, and Dorian have barriers on everyone they can reach," he informed me. "Iron Bull and Cassandra are spearheading the attack. Lucina is healing everyone she can. Deidre, Sera, and Cole are ambushing. Blackwall is guarding Lucina."

"Others?"

"I don't know their names." I could hear the regret in his voice. "But they're dying. Badly."

"Is there a good death?"

"One of your own choosing." I glanced at my hand in a silent reply. "I never said you were going to have a good death because of that, Samantha."

"So, because I am a morbid, morbid person…" We were almost done. "How painful do you think this is going to be, and what is a way to stop it from killing me?"

"…I think we might have to make sure you're seeing a healer regularly and make sure you will never go anyone alone." Huh? "Because you're not going to be sleeping, and you're going to be slow in reacting."

"That is not answering either of my questions."

"I don't want to think of the former, and I don't know an answer to the latter since, for all I know, it will jump to your other hand if we amputate it." …I… "It's ready."

"Right…" I breathed deep and focused, making sure everything was ready. A fire broke out close by, close enough for the heat to dry out my skin. "Steady…" Kost switched to fighting, guarding me as I worked. "…Fire!" I let the trebuchet swing, and it flung its burden far, right into the mountainside. I held my breath as I saw bits of snow tumble, and grinned when I saw the landslide screaming down the mountain, blocking off reinforcements and swallowing up any enemy that dared to be in its path.

That… should do it. It was enough to make the enemies gape, and enough to make all of us cheer, even as we stared in awe and wonder.

Something, an instinct really, made me look up, though, and I dragged the nearest soldier away with me as a _giant fireball_ crashed into the trebuchet, bursting it into flames.

The giant shadow that fell over us made it clear where it hade come from. A dragon was here. They… had a dragon. On top of the army of templars and mages, and on top of ambushing us, they _had a dragon_.

"Everyone to the gates!" I shouted. I thought I heard Bull groan 'this is messed up' and I was very definitely agreeing with him. "Move it!" I helped a soldier up, and tried to help a second. I hesitated, though, when I saw just why they weren't moving. Their legs had been crushed. I… I couldn't…

I had to turn away. They were still alive, but I was _leaving them behind_ because I didn't know if they could be saved. I never hated myself so much.

"Herald!" I couldn't remember this person's name. I only knew they were the smith, and a good one. "Help me with this door!" he urged. Desperate to do _something_ , I just broke down the damn door, slashing and hacking before barreling through. "Thank you!" He darted in, snagging a handful of things. "Just grabbing essentials. I won't die in my forge." I'd rather no one died. But that… that wasn't going to happen. "Got it." He smiled at me. "Thanks, Herald."

"You're welcome… Harritt," I murmured. Yes, that was his name. He had a spat with Dorian just yesterday, since he wasn't fond of mages and even less fond of Tevinters. "Come on." I tugged him out of the forge, and we ran for the gates. Overhead, the dragon flew and fluttered, screeching all the while. It was huge. I almost wondered if this was what an Archdemon looked like. Was this fear dripping down my spine something Fereldans experienced ten, eleven years ago? Maker…

"Move it! Move it!" It didn't matter. There was Cullen, holding the gates open. He held out a hand to help us through and shut it behind us. I thought of the soldiers left behind, and felt like sobbing. "We have to get everyone into the Chantry." I took a deep breath to steady myself and nodded at his words. This was no time for tears. "It's the only building that might stand a chance against that beast!"

"Are there any plans beside that?" I asked him. I glanced up at the dragon, and grimaced. "Are there…?"

"…At this point, just make them work for it." Maker, help us. "The civilians…"

"I will get them." He nodded. "Just… just keep them off my back as I…"

"I understand."

* * *

"Quickly…" To my surprise, Chancellor Roderick was at the doors of the Chantry, helping people inside. His face was drawn, and his breath ragged. "Come here. The Chantry is your shelter." He even smiled at me as I ran in with the last of the civilians I could save: Adan and some mage named Minaeve or... or something. I didn't know her. This was… a very weird day.

I nearly yelped when he collapsed, but Dorian managed to catch him, helping him walk away from the closing doors. I could see the soldiers still outside, fighting bravely as their only door to sanctuary shut. "A brave man," Dorian murmured. He nodded to Roderick's injuries. I could only stare at all the red. "He stood against a Venatori to buy time for Mother Gisette to get some children inside." Oh…

"Briefly." Roderick even laughed a little. "I am no templar." No shit. He wasn't even trained to fight!

"Samantha." Tearing my attention from Roderick, I turned my attention to Cullen. He looked grim. "Our position is not good," he told me, stating the obvious. I glanced around, noticing the blood and the scorch marks that made it clear where people _had_ been. "That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." Where was Michalis? Where was Lucina? Where were my siblings? Where were my friends? I couldn't see anyone.

"Have they demanded anything?" I asked, trying to distract myself. He shook his head. "Truly?"

"No demands, no communication. Just advance after advance." That meant they were only after our destruction.

"I thought it would have been clear by now the Elder One takes what he wants," Dorian muttered. He helped Roderick sit against a pillar before glancing up at us. "I have an idea of what it wants, though."

"That is?" Cullen asked. The look on his face told me he had a good idea anyway.

"Samantha." …Ah… "Samantha stopped his plans. In his view, she did it twice, simultaneously." I glanced at the mark, glinting green even through my gauntlet. "With her mark, she closed the Breach. I can't imagine he's too happy with her."

"Well, I don't care," I growled, clenching my fist. This… this thing…! "How do we _stop him_?"

"I don't know." I could tell Dorian hated saying that phrase. "And it was such a good start with the landslide." He sighed. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us," Cullen whispered. I could only stare at him in shock. We were overrun. To hit the enemy, we would have to _bury_ Haven. All of us would die. "This isn't really about survival now. Everyone in this Chantry knows that." I glanced around, and saw the survivors shaking, sobbing. Yes, we all knew. "At this point, it is how spitefully we bring this to an end."

"And what about us who _don't_ want rocks on our heads?" Dorian stood up, scowling as he spoke. "What do _we_ do?"

"Well, you can walk out there and burn to death like everything else." Cullen… you shouldn't say that so lightly. Flames, that was even deadpan. "Though, I warn you, fire is painful, and that might as well be an undying flame outside with how much is burning." He shrugged, entirely too at ease. This was a person who had looked death in the face so many times that he just couldn't care enough to be scared anymore. "We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

"Dying is typically a _last_ resort, not a first." Dorian grit his teeth. "For a templar, you think like a blood-"

"Pardon me." Lucina stepped in between Dorian and Cullen, eyes thoughtful. "I hate to interrupt your riveting discussion," she murmured. "But Dorian, that sentence was going to be a bit uncalled for, for multiple reasons." Dorian sighed at the rebuke. "Also, Chancellor Roderick has been trying to catch your attentions." He was?

I turned to him, a little surprised he was still alive, and saw him smile. "There is a path," he croaked. My jaw dropped. If there was a path, then…

"If there is a path, then there is a way out." There was Kost, stepping into the group. His eyes were not hopeful. "How known is this path, though?" he asked. That was a good point. "If it is well known…"

"It isn't." Roderick gasped in pain, but kept on talking. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage, as I have." Wha…? "Through it, the people can escape." He laughed a little. "Maybe this is why I had the urge to leave the Conclave to check on letters. Maybe it was Her way of telling me that I had to live, to show you the path." I could hear Deidre scoffing, or thought I did. But when I turned to look, I couldn't see her. She… she was inside, right?

"To show us…?"

"Everyone else who went on that pilgrimage… died in the Conclave." Are… are you serious…? "It was whim that I walked it in the first place. It is overgrown, and not an easy path." Holy… "If this simple memory can save them, then maybe there is… there is something _more_ to this."

"Even if that can work, we'll need a distraction to make sure they stay _here_ long enough for us to dump the mountain on their heads." Kost's words brought a hush to the group. We needed bait. We needed a distraction. That distraction… wasn't going to survive this. They would be giving their life for everyone else's.

I glanced down at the mark, flickering in my clenched fist. I… had to… well, I was going to die within a few years anyway. It might as well be-

"I shall do it." Everything froze. Everything froze because the one who said that simple, heavy sentence hadn't been me. It had been _Lucina_. "Talking to Cole made it clear that the Elder one doesn't really know Samantha," she explained as all eyes turned to her. "I can easily fake a 'mark'. I can pretend to be her." Lucina…! "I can pretend to be her long enough."

"You'll die," Kost told her bluntly. She simply stared right at him. "You will die, burned in the flames, crushed by snow, devoured by red lyrium…"

"You left out the possibility of being eaten by the dragon that is flying over our heads." She shrugged. "Everyone dies, Kost." I saw Dorian flinch at the words. I… couldn't quite process any of this. "But that Elder One _cannot_ get Samantha's mark." That…! "He cannot get Samantha. If he brought an _army_ to kill her, then it means he is afraid." Why did that have to make sense?!

"Why are you being logical about a suicide mission?"

"Well, someone has to be." Lucina… "Since I am the one making the decision, and since it is _my_ life, then I suppose it ought to be me, yes?"

"…You're serious," I whispered. This wasn't real. This was a nightmare. I passed out after sealing the Breach and was trapped in a nightmare. "You're actually…" No. No, I couldn't let her do this. I lost Jakob! I couldn't lose her too!

But Lucina simply smiled, and hopped up to give me a hug. "I love you, my dear sister," she whispered. I couldn't move. I couldn't even hug her back. "My wonderful and brave older sister, I love you lots and lots." She let me go, still smiling, and walked past me.

People moved about, shouting. Cullen snagged Lucina by the arm, and for a brief, hopeful second, I thought he was stopping her. But he simply whispered something in her ear, and let her _go_.

"Lucina!" Her name tore from my throat, and I lunged for her. But someone snagged my arm, dragged me with them, made me run. So, my outstretched hand closed on nothing. "Lucina!" As the doors opened, she gave me a warm, bright smile. She always smiled, when she left. No matter how sad she was, how scared, she always smiled at me. When she smiled, she was telling me everything would be okay.

The doors slammed shut, separating us. It didn't stop the screams. It didn't stop the clangs. It didn't stop my desperate, desperate scream from echoing on and on throughout the room.

"LUCINA!"

* * *

Next Chapter – Lucina


	34. Chapter 34) Haven - Ashes to Ashes

Haven – Ashes to Ashes

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"Everyone, move!" Cullen was yelling, snapping orders. She lingered back, counting heads. Numbers. How many were dead? How many were going to be dead?_

 _But as she counted, she noticed someone missing. A very distinctive person. "Cullen?" she whispered. He glanced at her, the only sign that he heard. "Where is Lucina?" She saw him freeze for one brief, telling moment. "…She stayed behind."_

 _"…Yes."_

 _"…She's a very brave girl." She felt tears burn her eyes. "I… I will miss her teas."_

 _"I'll miss her."_

 _"…Yes." Maker, why must You take another kind and gentle person? How much blood do YOU WANT?! WAS ELTHINA NOT ENOUGH?! "I will too."_

* * *

I wished I had written better notes on my research. I wished I had found Michalis and hugged him. I wished I had said more reassurances to Samantha. I wished I had written to Derrick and Father. I wished I could've seen them again. I wished I could've seen that 'fast' potion Sera knew. I wished I could've talked more to Solas about spirits. I wished I could've had more alchemy lessons with Madame Vivienne. I wished I could've talked more with Blackwall. I wished I had gotten the courage to talk to Iron Bull. I wished I could've finished those edits with Dorian. I wished I could've talked more with Cassandra. I wished I had listened to more of Varric's stories. I wished I had laughed more with Cole. I wished I could've researched more with Kost. I wished I could've let Deidre teach me how to walk in the snow better. I wished I could make more tea for Leliana. I wished I could gossip with Josephine. I wished I had talked more with Cullen.

For someone who didn't care about dying, I had a _lot_ of regrets.

I coughed on the smoke. Fire was taking Haven, turning it to nothing but cinders and ash. People were _still_ fighting. They were buying whatever time they could, choosing to give up their lives to try and save others. It was the same choice Jakob made. I guess I'll be seeing you soon, big brother.

Right, here I go.

The first thing I did was throw a couple of bombs. I had some in my pocket. I was just in a habit of carrying some, and I was glad for that habit now. Though, since I hadn't been expecting this much trouble, I didn't really know how many I had. But, even with this small handful, I destroyed large chunks of the enemies. That bought me the time to run forward.

I healed up a couple of soldiers as I passed, mostly so that they could keep on fighting. The magic told them I wasn't Samantha, but their bright and warm smiles told me everything. They appreciated, and respected, that I was out here, with them, ready to die for everyone.

I had a single target, though. It was all pointless if I didn't reach the trebuchet. So, I cast walls of fire to ward the Venatori away, blasted back the red templars to buy me the time to reach the last remaining trebuchet. When I reached it, I brought up a barrier, and fractured it, lengthening the shards into razor sharp threads.

The Ventatori and red templars dismembered themselves trying to run after me. I put up a barrier to protect me from projectiles and spells, and went to work.

It was hard. It was so hard, turning the crank. It just got harder as I went. Not only did I have to _turn_ the trebuchet, but I was having to wind it back. I had to pause every one in a while, just because the muscles in my arms screamed. At those times, I saw more enemies try to come for me. I threw bombs to kill them, and the remaining soldiers all died to keep me safe.

At some point, when I reached into my pockets, I couldn't help but grimace. I… only had one bomb left. All the soldiers were dead. But that was… that was okay, because so were all the enemies. The threads had vanished, but I still had my barrier up, so I should be fine. I should be fine long enough to…

I heard a click, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was turned, and prepped. All I had to do was lock it, and then pull it.

Just as I was locking it in place, though, something thudded in my back. I gasped in pain, eyes widening at the cold crawling up my skin. I fell to my knees, using what little energy I had to check that the trebuchet was locked. Then, I reached back, wondering how an arrow didn't disintegrate in the face of the barrier.

I found only ice. I had… been hit with an arrow made of _ice_.

The dragon's fire melted it, and ignited something that made me fly through the air, crashing hard on the ground and rolling in the snow and mud. As I struggled to stand, I made sure to cast a healing spell. Then I froze, because something walked through the flames towards me. They were tall, with strangely skeletal features. I was reminded of the templar who became the behemoth. But this… this creature had all of its intelligence. It also had its pride, its arrogance.

I stumbled back automatically, terrified, but the ground shook beneath me. I glanced back and saw the dragon was blocking my only escape. Here I was, then. This was… this was as long as I could pretend. Please, let it have been long enough?

"Enough." I knew… this voice. This was the voice we heard echoing in the Temple. This was the person who had tried to kill the Divine. "Pretender, you toy with powers beyond your ken," they murmured, approaching. The closer they got, the more I noticed that what I thought were 'clothes' were really 'growths'. I saw what might have been a hood, saw what might have been a head-mask, much like what Alexius had worn. "No more shall you do this."

"What _are_ you?" I breathed. I should have been more belligerent. It's how Samantha would've been. But I could not keep my curiosity in check. "Why are you doing this?" Besides, if… if I kept them talking, then I could buy more time, right?

"Mortals beg for a truth they cannot have." Damn… I had hoped their arrogance would make them talk… "It is beyond what you are, what I was." They… used to be 'mortal'? What were they now? The only 'immortal' creatures I could possibly think of were spirits and darkspawn. "Know me. Know what you have pretended to be." Oh, they _were_ going to talk. This was… this was good. I mean; the knowledge was going to die with me, but the time I bought… "Exalt the Elder One." I figured _that_ part out already. "The Will that is Corypheus." Corypheus. Their name was Corypheus. I didn't know it at all. "You _will_ kneel."

"The ground is a little too muddy for that." I didn't even have to think about the reply. I guess Samantha and I were more similar than I thought. "None of this makes sense."

"Your understanding is not required." They produced a strange looking orb. All I could tell from here was that it had intricate circles, or swirls, carved into it. "If you gain it, consider yourself blessed." The orb pulsed, shimmering with a gold-green light even as it became wreathed in red-colored magic that flickered like fire. "I am here for the Anchor." What was the 'Anchor'? Was that the term for Samantha's mark? "The process for removing it begins. Now." Ah!

I tried to stumble back, deciding the dragon was a safer bet than _that_ , but they loosed some sort of magic to drag me forward, snagging me by the wrist. "Let go!" Oh, sure, that was actually going to do something. Pick some better last words, Lucina!

"This is your fault." They sounded so, so calm. I grimaced at the red magic sparkling right by my face. "You interrupted a ritual years in the planning." They had been planning this, and no one knew. "Instead of dying, you stole its purpose." If Samantha hadn't interrupted, Corypheus would've won before anyone even knew there was a threat! "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." Their eyes narrowed in what might have been a glare. "And you use _my_ anchor to undo _my_ work. The gall…"

"What… is it meant to do…?" I could barely get the words out. I couldn't breath. This magic hurt. It invaded and burrowed into my skin, desperately seeking something I didn't have.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none." The magic sparked, and I could hear frustration in his voice. "For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." They lifted me up, and I could feel my muscles screaming. I automatically tried to kick them. But they were too tall, with arms too long. I might as well have not moved. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another." They did… what…? "To serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person." Flames, this was… this was one of the Magisters in the Chant? "I found only chaos and corruption!" I'd say this was a dream, but I hurt too much. This was very real. I was looking at a real life legend. "Dead whispers… for a thousand years, I was confused." He shook me a little, venting his frustration on me. "No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To Champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world!"

"You talk a lot…" Where did the orb go? I didn't see it now. That was strange.

He looked right at me, lifting me even higher so that he could look into my eyes. "Beg that I succeed," he whispered. His little glare told me he didn't appreciate my little 'interruption'. "For I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty." He threw me hard, right into what remained of the fence around Haven. "Where is the Anchor?" He spat the words as I tried to stand. I didn't have the strength. I could barely even sit up with the fence propping me. "How do you hide it from me?"

"…You fell for it…" I gasped in pain, and thought I might have coughed up a little blood as I lifted my head. "I don't have it. I'm not Samantha." I smiled. "My name is Lucina. The Herald is my sister. And she's gone. She left with the rest of the Inquisition."

"…You dare…!" Well, now he was angry. Just as I managed to get my feet under me, he loosed more arrows of ice. The pain sent me crashing to my knees again, and I would have fallen into the mud, except I was pinned. The arrows had gone through my arms, and I was pinned to the fence. It hurt so much. "You dare trick me!"

"You tricked yourself. All I did was take advantage about how you knew nothing about my sister." I was rapidly losing strength, and consciousness. I tried to melt the ice, but discovered something horrible. I… was low on mana. I might have enough for a healing spell, but I didn't have enough for both a healing spell _and_ a fire spell. "You probably assumed she was a mage too. I mean; who else would have the 'power' to do so? Well, I'm sorry, but she doesn't. I'm the only mage in the family."

I screamed as something cracked through me. It felt almost like a whip, but one made of… something else. It was one made of magic, hard as stone, flexible as the wind. "I will rip you apart for your insolence!" Corypheus hissed. There was another crack and I had to actually look to confirm that I did, in fact, still have all my limbs attached. It bit deep. I was kneeling in a pool of mud, snow, and my own blood. "I will stretch your perception of time, so that you experience an eternity of pain!" The next one went across my abdomen, and I had to check and make sure my intestines were where they should be. They were, barely. "Have you any last words, wretch?"

I struggled to breath, and I half-thought about just spitting blood at him as I lifted my head. But as I did, I saw a beautiful sight. A single arrow of fire, flickering and sparking almost like a flower, arced above the treeline. It made me remember what Cullen had whispered right before I left: 'We will loose a fire arrow to let you know we are clear.'

I did it. I bought enough time.

Giddiness flooded me and I started giggling, which then morphed into just plain laughing. Corypheus's eyes widened at my apparent bout of madness, and I tilted my head back a little further, looking up to the beautiful stars as I just continued to laugh. They were ringed with fire and smoke, but they still sparkled bright. What was it that Father once said? 'Look to the stars when all is dark?' Yes, that sounded right.

In those stars, I gained what courage I needed. I might be low on mana, but there was a source of power _all_ mages had, if they were desperate enough. If there was ever a time for me to be desperate, then it was now. I still had one last thing to do.

"Corypheus, was it?" I rasped, voice hoarse as I brought my head back down, focusing on him. Between the fires and screaming from pain, my throat was dry. "You wanted my last words?" I focused on a different source of power than my mana, and smiled right at him. "I'm going to _watch you burn_!" I ignited him, burning my own blood to have the strength to turn him into ash!

"You dare!?" he screeched as he clawed at the fire. I melted the arrows of ice, and forced myself to my feet. I just had to hold on a little bit longer. Once I did this one thing, I could finally, finally go to sleep.

"Yes, I dare!" He threw a spell at random, and I made myself dodge it. "Your arrogance blinds you!" I was running, ducking under the dragon's claw. "Enjoy this moment!" I lunged forward, for the trebuchet. I slipped and stumbled as I reached it, and I blasted the chains so it would swing. "This is the only victory you will have over us!"

The trebuchet moved, launching the rock in a beautiful arc, hitting the mountain solidly. I could already see the snow rumbling down.

"Damn you!" Something blasted me, making me crack my head against the trebuchet, and when I turned, I saw Corypheus right in front of me. He took me by the throat, and my tired, pained mind just focused on how he was still burning. Pieces of him flaked off with each snarl. "I will erase you! You will be nothing but cinders and ash!"

I smiled sweetly at him, reaching into my pocket, and pulled out my very last bomb. "Enjoy the fire," I whispered, tossing it up. I got to see his burning face morph into shocked rage just before I ignited the bomb, and the explosion turned everything black.

I heard him screech. I felt him drop me. I heard the rumble that announced the arrival of the avalanche. I stumbled away automatically, feet taking me away from the sounds. I slipped at some point, felt something slam into my back and knock me down, through something.

Then I was falling, with the rest of the snow and ash, into the darkness.

* * *

Next Chapter - Deidre


	35. Chapter 35) Haven - Dust to Dust

Haven – Dust to Dust

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"So, Varric, scale of one to ten, how bad is this?" he asked, mostly to make conversation. Everything was so quiet. "I'm putting it at a nine personally."_

 _"Seven." He gave Varric an incredulous look. "It's up there, but I've been trapped in the Deep Roads, lived through a Qunari invasion, and was there when the Mage-Templar war started. Among other things that are not mentioned in the books for being less than believable."_

 _"Ah." Well, so much for that line of conversation. "I'm worried we're going to run into an animal that took refuge in the path, personally."_

 _"We'll let Snapdragon take care of it. The girl is a skilled huntress. I saw her take down bears easily." Varric, however, grew sad. "Might be good. I can tell this is hitting her hard."_

 _"Isn't it hitting everyone hard?"_

 _"Good point. But Snapdragon was good friends with Light, and I can tell it goes against all her instincts to leave anyone behind, much less a friend."_

 _"…This whole situation is just messed up."_

 _"Yep."_

* * *

"Careful, there," I murmured, helping up a Chantry sister who had slipped on the ice. The whole place was frozen over, covered in plants. But no one complained. No one talked, really. The only sound was the wind, and the quiet sobs. Oh, and the dripping blood, because we had a lot of injured here, and not a lot of people with the ability to heal. We ran out of bandages ages ago. We were going to be losing people. We'd probably have to leave them behind, for the corpses to freeze in the cold.

I didn't like that thought. That's why I devoted myself to helping out anyone that fell. No one left behind. … no _more_ people being left behind.

I hopped onto a rock, mostly to try and catch sight of someone falling. Instead, though, I found myself seeking out Sam. She was at the front, with Roderick. Actually, she was helping Roderick walk, leading the way. I figured she took up the duty so that she had something to focus on _besides_ the fact that she lost two younger siblings in a handful of days. From here, I could see Roderick's blood seeping into her armor, and her wince with every step. Damn it all…

"Da'len, you should not stop." I was more than tempted just to snap at Solas, but I couldn't think of a reply. "What makes you pause?" he asked gently. "The… ambush?"

"This whole living nightmare," I deadpanned. That's what it was. This should have been a celebration. We should have been laughing and dancing and… and stuff. But here we were, in an overgrown, frozen path, running away from our 'home'. "I wonder in this is how the ancient elves felt when Arlathan and the Dales fell." Trying desperately to escape a burning city, silently screaming over those left behind…

"…Perhaps." He looked contemplative. "You are most concerned for Lucina."

"I'm most concerned with the people still alive."

"It is possible Lucina could survive." I gave him my best skeptical look in reply. "Lucina has healing magic, and her Bounded Fields."

"And those two things are going to save her from an army, a city on fire, a dragon, a… whatever the fuck an 'Elder One' is, and an avalanche?" I shook my head. "No, it's ridiculous. Mages might be powerful, but they are not _all_ -powerful. If it was just one, then maybe I could hope, but I know better. I'm not going to hope when I know the answer is just going to be a whole lot of nothing."

"This is where most would pray."

"Oh, sure, I'll pray. I'll pray for Fen'haral to get his limbs ripped apart for this trick." He stiffened a little at that. "I don't believe in them, and even if they _did_ exist, I highly doubt they'll help a shemlen. I highly doubt they'd help _elves_ as we are because we actually made something of ourselves."

"…You should not be so cynical." He shook his head. "Watch your step, da'len. The path is rougher up ahead."

"…Ma serannas."

* * *

Outside was freezing. Freezing and biting, and I just _knew_ we were going to lose people to the cold before we got a place to take shelter. But, well, the path worked. We were outside. Way outside. And it was not long until we were above the tree-line, safely away from Haven.

What remained of the Inquisition moved forward, a long procession of broken, battered people. I was reminded of the story of the Long Walk, the trek the elves took from Tevinter and the Dales, after being freed from slavery at last. But there was no goal in sight. We were just… just escaping.

I paused and looked back, just… just wanting to see what we were escaping from again. And the sight made me freeze.

"Elgar'nan…" I breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. From here… from here, Haven looked like… like… like something I didn't even have a word for. From here, you could see it burning and dying, turning to ash and dust. I thought of the story of Andraste, of how she burned and burned, and was put to mercy with a sword. And we were going to do the same to Haven. With an avalanche. And kill anyone and everyone that remained behind to buy us the time to escape. Lucy…

"Deidre." Oh, there was Kost. "How are you…?" he began. I gave him a look, and he shook his head. "Never mind." He came to stand beside me. "I don't… see the dragon." Neither did I. "Maybe Lucina… no, it's more likely it just landed." Yeah… "Can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, of course," I answered without hesitation. I shifted awkwardly in the snow, though. "What is it?"

"…The signal for Lucina is a single fire arrow." Oh… "Will you…?"

"…Yeah." I tugged out my bow, and drew an arrow, aiming right for the moon. "Three… two… one…"

I loosed the arrow, and Kost ignited the arrow. We watched it arc, the fire flicking and wavering in the wind. We watched and watched, and then… then we watched the trebuchet launch. We watched the stone arc gracefully, and crash into the side of the mountain. And we watched the snow come tumbling down, swallowing Haven up. Within seconds, Haven was gone and, with it, those who had remained behind. If the fire and soldiers hadn't killed them, the snow sure did.

…Goodbye, Lucy… I wish… I wish I could have spent more time with you.

My breath caught, and I struggled not to cry. But I lost that fight, the tears streaming down. This was like when my mother died. Mother died saving me, and Lucy… Lucy just died saving everyone…

Kost wrapped an arm around my shoulders, letting me sob into his shoulder as he led me away from the graveyard. This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair at all! Damn you, Creators! Damn you all!

* * *

Next Chapter - Kost


	36. Chapter 36) Frostbacks - From the Ashes

Frostback Mountains – From the Ashes

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"So, that's how Kost deals with grief." The words were so soft, she was almost certain she didn't hear them. But when she turned to Blackwall, she saw him glance at her. "Did you know that?" he asked. "About him?"_

 _"Bull says Kost 'denies' things," she answered slowly. "Is that what you're referring to?"_

 _"No, I'm referring to overworking." Ah. "But denial would also make sense. Denial makes it easier to work too hard." That was true. "I imagine it's harder to deny Lucina's death, though. Or any of those left behind." It hurt. It hurt more than anything. "Need a shoulder?"_

 _"…Not yet. But I thank you for the offer."_

 _"You're always welcome."_

* * *

"Tree!" At the words, I lunged forward and projected a barrier around the group, preventing a falling tree from crashing onto the army and killing those underneath. I had to do this a lot. The high winds of the damn blizzard we were walking through… they were knocking trees down left and right. My arms shook from the exertion of holding the barrier.

Some part of me wanted to just… cut it up. To fracture the barrier into shards, into threads, and use _that_. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Because every time I tried, I thought of Lucina, and I couldn't do that. I was on a job. Job. No mourning until the job was _over_ damn it.

So, instead, I warped my barrier and made the falling tree slide off, thudding into the snow. Another one down.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders, ignoring the sour looks of people passing me by. I knew they weren't _really_ angry. They were just… tempers were running high. Everyone was trying to logic out a reason 'why' this happened. 'Why' did Haven have to fall? 'Why' did so many people have to die? 'Why' did certain people live? And those sour looks were from people who were thinking 'if he had cast a barrier before, it could have saved us all'.

It wouldn't have. The ambush had been too fast. But I couldn't blame them for thinking that.

"Kost…" I smiled at Lady Montilyet as she approached. She was shaking badly, even under Master Rutherford's coat. He must have lent it to her, since she was one of the few who had _not_ managed to snag a coat or blanket prior to leaving. That said, I thought some of her shaking was from lingering terror. "Here," she murmured, passing me something. I whistled when I realized it was a 'warming charm'. A damn good one. "Solas, Dorian, and Vivienne crafted some from… something." Looking at it, I'd say this highly complicated, very competent charm… was made from intricately tied bits of wood and string. "It should help, a little."

"Yes, it should," I murmured. I slipped it into my coat and smiled as it took effect immediately. I no longer felt like my arms were going to freeze off. "We will need shelter soon." Before we all froze.

"Cole and Sera scouted ahead. A little bit higher, the blizzard isn't as bad, and there is an easily defensible area for all of us." Oh, good. "Cole said something like 'the mountains are glad to guard us' or… something…"

"There are some old belief systems that believe all things have a spirit to them." Was it old? I wasn't sure, really. I mean; there _could_ be some… never mind. Even if there were some in the present, it was still an old, as in _age_ , belief. "Maybe there's something to it. And maybe he's talking to the Frostbacks."

"If that's the case, I wish he would convince them to stomp bombarding us." Ha! "…Do you mind if I hang onto your arm? I was clinging to Samantha, but Roderick can't walk anymore, so she's carrying him." I was honestly surprised he wasn't dead yet. "And I… my shoes…" Weren't meant for this sort of thing.

"Here." I offered her my arm, and she took it with a smile. I thought she also just liked having the reassurance of someone… you know… _being there_. "Let's keep moving forward."

Despite my words, though, I looked back. Just… for some reason. It was an instinct thing. And in our slowly fading footsteps, I found blood and corpses. How fitting.

* * *

The sound of arguing made me groan. I should probably intervene, but I had just stopped _fifty_ fights in the past hour, and while I was relatively certain Miss Nightingale, Lady Montilyet, Master Rutherford and Miss Pentaghast were actually arguing about something important, I did _not_ feel like getting involved. So, instead, I moved to the outskirts of the camp, to a little 'cliff' overlooking the path, just to find the space to _breathe_.

The area Cole and Sera had found was perfect for a large army. And, from here, I could see that the blizzard was dying, meaning that by the morning, we would be all right to moving forward. The thing was… all we knew was that we couldn't return to Haven. We had no destination and, honestly, we didn't really have much of an idea of where we were.

"Ah, Kost!" I glanced back and smiled when I saw Master Pavus walking up. "Wonderful day, isn't it?" he noted jovially. The words dripped, however, with sarcasm. "Truly, I think it is the… fourth-worst day I've had in a while."

"Only fourth-worst, Master Pavus?" I asked teasingly. I felt myself relax just a little. "Such high standards."

"Of course. And, please, call me Dorian. We are comrades, and we research together." Yes… "Though, I imagine it will be hard to find the will to pursue. When Felix was ill, and I had my falling out with Alexius, I just turned to the bottle."

"I can understand that feeling." And no small part of me was very, _very_ bitter at the fact that _the prisoners_ had been carted around with us. Under guard, but still. Good people were _dead_ and they weren't. We should've… no, that was a bad line of thought. "I couldn't bring myself to use the threads on the trees, even though they probably would've made things easier."

"Maybe after a good few days of drinking, you and I will find the courage to do so. After all, Lucina would be sad if we didn't." True. "I have all her notes with me. I couldn't bear the idea of them burning."

"I thought you just grabbed copious amounts of books?"

"Vivienne and I had the same brilliant idea of using the books to cart out important documents." Oh. That made a lot of sense. "Still, what a mess. How are you holding up?"

"I'm…" He immediately gave me a skeptical look to make me reconsider the 'fine' part of that sentence. "I'm holding." Truer, at least. "And that's better than many."

"True." He sighed and stretched. "We'll need to set up something to keep everyone warm through the night. Not many have the energy for cuddling and sex right now, so we can't use _that_." I burst into laughter at that, and he grinned. "Well, it's true." Yes, but still…

Movement caught my eye, and I nearly groaned when I realized it was from the horizon. Did one of that damn army manage to follow us? I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at the thing coming close. And then froze because… "Dorian?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that on the horizon?"

"Well, let's see…" He hummed a little in thought. "Something with magic. That much is obvious. Whoever it is, though, is pretty low on mana. I can see how large the fire can bloom, but at the moment, it's cinders and ash clinging to warmth." The thing came closer… "Bit of a thin figure, though it's hard to see through all this damn snow. Honestly, Kost, the only physical thing I can see is that they have red hair not unlike Saman-"

I didn't even wait for him to finish the name. I jumped down, landing hard in the snow. My teeth rattled and chattered, but I kept going, slogging a path threw. My heart hammered in my ears as I got closer, and the 'thing' got closer. Red hair, bronze skin. Mage. From a distance, it looked like Samantha. This was… it couldn't be but…

"Lucina!" The name tore itself from my thought. And the figure reacted, a slight lifting of the head. I quickened my steps. "Lucina!" This was… it couldn't be… it couldn't be, but…!

"Kost?" The wind almost swallowed up the soft call. But I knew that voice. _I knew that voice_. "Kost, is that… WHOA!" She slipped and fell, crashing into the snow.

I caught up then, though, and picked her up easily. "It's me, Lucina. It's Kost." I caught a small, tired smile. She was absolutely _covered_ in injuries. Burns, arrow wounds, barely healed… she looked like shit. But she was breathing. She was alive. _She was alive._

"Oh, good, I thought I went the wrong direction. I'm sorry." Shaking my head at the apology, I tried to glance at her face, to reassure her, but I noted the absolute _mess_ of burns and lacerations and decided it was best to just return to camp. I could smile and reassure her later. "The Elder One's name is Corypheus." Huh? "I got him to talk. He talked a lot. So, I decided I needed to try and get the information to you guys." She laughed a little, a fragile bit of sound. "I guess I didn't want to die as much as I thought."

"Easy…" It was much harder walking through snow when you were carrying someone. Especially when you looked down and saw that someone's blood dripping into the snow.

"He's really arrogant. That's why it worked as long as it did." Lucina, seriously, shut up and focus on breathing. "Only reason why. He was so arrogant that he never considered that he might have the wrong person." Well, nice to know. A person like that never planned for losses either. "Samantha's mark is called the Anchor. Corypheus made it. Samanth got it when the Chantry exploded. He exploded it to _create_ the Anchor." Oh? "Corypheus is one of the magisters from the Chant, who broke open the Veil." Wait, what? "He plans on doing it again. He said the city was black when he arrived, that the throne was empty." Huh. "Had a weird orb. Old, powerful… think it might be connected to…" She started coughing, deep hacking coughs that made _my_ bones rattle. "Sorry, I…"

"Just focus on breathing, Lucina. I got the message." She smiled sweetly at that. "I got it, so… so just focus on living." This was just… "How did you even survive?"

"Oh, some healing magic, a bit of fire… I used a Bounded Field combined with fire magic to keep myself from freezing during the blizzard…" Seriously? "Oh, I… burned some of my blood though. I guess I'm technically a-"

"That's fine." Freaking… something. Freaking something, she was alive… "I can honestly guarantee not a one of us will care."

"Oh, good." And there was a smile. "I'm glad I found everyone." And we were glad too. "Can I pass out?"

"Not yet. Let me get you back to camp."

"Okay."

* * *

The camp had erupted in a flurry of motion when I brought Lucina back, and Grand Enchanter Fiona had seized command of coordinating what few healing mages we had to spare to tend to her. Madame de Fer cast something called 'Resurgence' to help with healing in general, and Dorian apparently had a very good grasp of anatomy, so he went to assist.

I just focused on two things. One, morale of the camp had risen some. And the 'war council', minus Lucina, was waiting outside the tent where Lucina was being treated, and possibly saved. I wasn't hoping for more. It defied all logic that she even made it to us to deliver information. If she lived on _top_ of that…

Oh, there was a third thing. As soon as Miss Pentaghast heard the name 'Corypheus', she dragged Varric over. Because, apparently, he knew our enemy.

"Corypheus? Well, shit." Varric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. "That's… not good," he murmured. The rest of us clustered around him, with occasional glances at the tent. Samantha was still crying from relief and worry, leaning into Lady Montilyet's shoulder. Deidre and I sat in the show, Master Rutherford and Miss Nightingale standing behind us. Miss Pentaghast completed the 'circle', and prevented Varric from 'escaping'. "Tits of Andraste, that's…"

"Tell us what you know," Master Rutherford prompted. He was frowning. "How would you know? I'm guessing something with Althea?"

"Hawke? Yeah." Varric sighed again. "So, the Wardens had Corypheus locked up for who knows how long. They couldn't kill him. He emits some song only they can hear, drives them mad. They can fight it off, but it's difficult. Thing is, maybe in light of seeing firsthand the horrors of the Blight, some Wardens got the idea in their head that they could bind and control him. Stupid, but I don't know, maybe they're desperate. Junior's letters make references to how shitty the life is, and it just ends horribly in something they call the 'Calling'."

"Agrona, Serenity, and Alistair mentioned it too," Miss Nightingale murmured. She became rather thoughtful. "It's basically a 'last dance' in a fight. I do not know the reason why, but at a certain point, Wardens will go into the Deep Roads specifically to die. It's called the 'Calling'. I think Agrona and Serenity are planning to just drink poison, for… a reason they never told me." She squirmed at the skeptical looks. "They always got this dark look in their eyes. Especially Serenity. Whatever it is haunts her over _ten_ years later. Since it had never been a life or death thing, I never pressed, and it's not really relevant not." That was true. "Continue, Varric."

"Yes, yes, Nightingale," Varric sighed. Again. He was _not_ enjoying, and it was always bad when the storyteller wasn't liking the story. "Anyway, they decided to release and 'control' Corypheus. And that meant they needed the children of Malcom Hawke. Curly, I think you remember those assassins that almost got Sunshine in the Gallows?" Master Rutherford immediately groaned, facepalming. "That is a yes, and I will find out later what caused that reaction."

"You can find out now," Master Rutherford growled. "Meredith wasn't exactly happy, and guess who had to run around trying to figure out how they even got in." Ah. "On the bright side, there are fifty different secret passages in and out of the Gallows." _What_. "I think you all used some of them to get the mages out?"

"Based on what the Hawkes could remember about their parents' secret rendezvous." _What?!_ "Regardless, story. They needed them, and long story short, they trapped us in the Deep Roads." What. "And the only way out? Through Corypheus. Especially since the seals on him were weakening, and then were basically snapped."

"So, unknowing of how big of a threat, you were forced to choose between unsealing him and dying in the Deep Roads?" Deidre asked, incredulous. Her shock only increased when Varric nodded. "That's messed up! Why didn't you cut his head off?"

"Hawke did." And everything went quiet. "Well, more like she iced him over and made his head explode via ice spikes to the skull," Varric elaborated. It didn't change how all of us were staring. "And yes, he was dead. We checked the body. Dead and deader than dead. After a really impressive magic fight. First time I really realized how strong Hawke was." How strong was that? You heard the stories, but if there was even a grain of truth to them, she was _the_ most powerful mage and, in another lifetime, might have been considered a god. Scary. "Anyway, yeah, that's all I have. He should be dead, and now he's not, meaning…" Meaning we had an _immortal_ as our enemy.

"There has to be a catch," I whispered. All eyes turned to me, but I ignored them thinking hard. "There has to be a catch, a way to kill him. Everything that lives can die. That's a rule of reality."

"…Then we have to find it," Samantha whispered. She had stopped crying, but she hadn't moved from Lady Montilyet's shoulder. "We _will_ find it. I'm not letting that bastard win. We will make something from Haven's loss." Somehow. First we had to- "Fiona!"

Everyone whirled as Grand Enchanter Fiona approached, swaying a little as she walked. But she was smiling. "She will live," she whispered. And there were cheers. That… that was the first bit of good news all day. "She has _many_ scars that will likely pain her for some time. And…" The smile faltered. "She… lost her eyes." She… "If she has them, they are scarred over. She will never see again. She traded her sight for her life." Her smile returned. "But she has her life. She will live. And, aside from what I mentioned, and some lingering weakness… she will make a full recovery."

…She was alive. She was blind, and would have to adapt, and damn if we weren't going to help… and she was alive. She was alive when we had no hope to even see her corpse to give rights too.

Maybe there were such things as miracles.

* * *

Next Chapter - Samantha


	37. Chapter 37) The Dawn Will Come

Frostback Mountains – The Dawn Will Come

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _"Iron Bull, stop picking at that scab," she scolded. He flinched at the words. "It won't heal properly."_

 _"I know," he groaned. "But the scar will look amazing. You see, it already sort of look like a wyvern's…" She gave him a cold look and he sighed. "I'll just put the bandage back on now. Sorry, ma'am."_

 _"Thank you, darling." She smiled smugly, and then turned her attention back to the camp. Specifically, to Samantha. "I see she is no longer weeping. Good."_

 _"Oh, give her a break. Her baby sister came back from the brink."_

 _"And now is the chance to seize the opportunity. Samantha has the strength to make this Elder One fear her." She gave him a look. "That was proven when he sent his armies. If she brings it to the forefront, then we will have a leader unrivaled."_

 _"…You think she's going to lead the thing."_

 _"I think she would be the best one to do so. A high compliment, coming from me."_

 _"…Well, can't say I disagree. Ma'am."_

 _"Of course not, darling."_

* * *

Arguing jolted me out of what little nap I had taken. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra were still arguing. They'd been at it for what felt like hours.

"Ah, are you awake, child?" I turned to see Mother Gisete smiling at me, passing me a mug of tea. "Lucina gave strict instructions for you to be given passion flower and tumeric tea, with lots of milk and honey in it," she explained. "I doubt I made it as she would, but she was not awake long enough."

"So, she's still sleeping," I murmured, shifting to sit on the cot I'd been napping on. I was happy Lucina was alive. Michalis and I had both collapsed in thankful tears at the news. But I was so scared she would just… disappear on us. She had so many injuries… "I guess her other senses will enhance or something now, though? That's how it is in the stories."

"They do not 'enhance'. The difference is that they become more reliant on them. A sighted person for instance can rely on body language to determine a person's tone, such as how wide their eyes are. A blind person relies on the voice, on the sound of the movements, of the feeling in the air. That is all." …Ah. Yeah, it just sounded stupid. "Though, as a mage, she might be able to do things a little differently. A sense of aura, perhaps a thing in the blood. It is hard to say."

"Mmm…" I glanced at the arguers and sighed, deciding to focus on my tea. "Why don't they just shut up?"

"The enemy does not follow, and thus there is time to doubt. And with doubt comes the need to blame. It is easy to blame Corypheus for the attack, but that it was an ambush? That so many died? They blame themselves, become angry, and try to blame others too, just to make sense of things." …Ah. "Of course, in-fighting may threaten us as much as Corypheus."

"Any idea where he is?"

"We are not sure where _we_ are. Which is a benefit, since he does not attack, but a detriment, because…" We were so lost. "Though perhaps he thinks that without Haven, you are no longer a threat. Or perhaps he girds for another attack." I… liked the first option best. Maybe. "I cannot claim to know the mind of such a… creature." I shuddered, remembering the thing. I hated him. I hated him, and would always hate him.

"I see." I sipped my tea and sighed. "Maybe I should go help plan."

"Another heated voice won't help." …That was probably true. "Our leaders struggle because of what we who have survived witnessed. We saw our Herald stand, and fall. Then we saw her forge a path to a miracle, at the cost of her sister. Then, we have seen that sister return, damaged and scarred, but alive." …When you thought about it, it all sounded really, _really_ messed up. "The more beyond our enemies become, the more miraculous the turn of events becomes, and the more our trials seem ordained." Right, I was the Herald of Andraste. This was the Maker's plan. That meant… that meant everything we went through, that meant Jakob's death and all the people who died in Haven, was _planned_. "That is hard to accept. What we have been called to endure."

"I didn't find the path, though. Roderick did."

"But what the people _saw_ was you leading." …That was all that mattered. They saw that and they believed that. It was putting on a show. Nobles did it all the time.

Still… "According to Lucina, Corypheus found only corruption and emptiness." I sighed, bowing over my mug. I had no idea what was worse: the idea that this was the Maker's Will or the idea that there was no Maker at all. "I believe, I want to believe, but…"

"If he entered the Golden City as he claims, it changed him from without and within." She reached over to rest a gentle, reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It could be that those are lies he tells himself to escape the scorn of the Maker. We know also that he is arrogant, for how else did he take so long to admit he had been tricked." Lucina made it clear that was the only reason she was alive. Corypheus was arrogant. He did not contemplate the idea that he could lose or could be wrong. "Perhaps that is a lie he tells himself to escape the idea of failing."

"Well, lies or not, Corypheus is a real threat." I stood up and walked a short distance away. "I am having trouble seeing how faith is going to help us stop him."

She let me walk away, and I could feel her eyes on my back as I looked out over the camp, finishing off my tea. Josephine and Leliana were sitting by the campfire looking ready to just pass out, Cullen a short distance away, staring at the infirmary tents. Cassandra was trying to look at the map by him, but her hands shook. Really, the entire camp was just… hopeless. There was just nothing here. We were defeated. We couldn't stop him. We _wouldn't_ …

 _"Shadows fall…"_ I jerked my head up at the singing, and glanced back, startled. Why was Mother Gisette singing, now of all times? _"And hope has fled…"_ She walked next to me, and I could see her slight smile. _"Steel your heart, the dawn will come."_ She moved past me, and I saw Leliana lift her head. _"The night is long… and the path is dark…"_ Josephine straightened in her seat, and Cassandra looked up from the map. _"Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."_

 _"The shepherd's lost…"_ When she sang the next part, Leliana joined in. _"And his home is far."_ She had a nice singing voice. _"Keep to the stars."_ Others joined in. This was an old hymn, after all, and quite popular. Almost everyone who walked through a city knew it. _"The dawn will come."_ I heard Cullen join in. He also had a nice singing voice. _"The night is long, and the path is dark."_ Those who could were coming to cluster around the campfire. _"Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."_ …No, they were coming to _me_.

 _"Bear your flame and raise it high…"_ They were coming to _me_ and kneeling in front, praying even. _"Stand your ground. The dawn will come."_ Mother Gisette… had answered my concern in the best way. _"The night is long, and the path is dark."_ _This_ was how faith, belief, hope… _this_ was how it would beat Corypheus. _"Look to the sky, for one day, soon, the dawn will come…"_ An army needed more than an enemy.

It needed a cause, and Corypheus just gave it to us.

* * *

The hymn led to other songs. Some were somber, some were hopeful, and some were just plain _raunchy_. But it made the group laugh. There was cheer in the camp again, hope.

During a pause in songs, Solas caught my attention and pointed to the outskirts of camp. After checking to make sure I wouldn't be missed, I followed him up the slope, to one of the torches set up to mark the boundary. It was out, but Solas soon had the fire flickering again. I noticed that he walked… oddly. He was careful to minimize his footprints, stepping into them when possible. It reminded me of a wolf, actually.

"Mother Gisette is a wise woman, worth heeding," he murmured, mostly to start the conversation. "Her kind know the moments which unify a cause, and she set up the spark beautifully."

"It certainly has cheered up everything," I noted with a little laugh. Even I was feeling better. "So, what's up?"

"I spoke to Lucina about the orb, and I think I know it." Huh?! "It is elven in origin. He used it to open the Breach, and unlocking the power within must have triggered the explosion."

"…I wish I could say I was surprise, but by this point, I think I would believe you if you said Andraste did Orlesian Ballet stark naked." I sighed, rubbing at my temples to ward off a headache. "I don't get how Lady Hawke knew about this five… six years ago." She had warned me about it. That was how I was alive. That was how all of this started. How had she known?

"Perhaps Lady Hawke possesses the magical gift of foresight." …That was a thing? "It is an… unpredictable magic, giving visions whenever the magic decides." And it happened to give her a vision that led to her giving me a warning? That was… "It works best when the Veil is thinned. Many used to have the gift, but I do not know if it has died out, or is hidden."

"Maybe Varric will actually give me a straight answer if I ask." I shook my head. "Regardless, what is the orb, how do you know about it, and how did Corypheus not die in the Conclave?"

"I do not know the answer to the latter, but given how he apparently survived his head being crushed by ice, I would say he survived it similarly." Oh, right, that had been so unbelievable that I had difficulties remembering it. That… that was going to be one pain in the ass. "The orb, though, is a Foci, used to channel ancient magics. I have seen such things in the Fade." That was lucky for us, then. "Corypheus may think it Tevinter. The Imperium was built on the bones of my people, and if his words are true, he is not too far away from that time." That was terrifying to think about, really.

"This whole mess is confusing." I closed my eyes, grimacing as a thought occurred to me. "Elves will be scapegoated as soon as someone figures out its elven." Deidre was going to freak out over her clan possibly being in danger.

"History would agree, but there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction." He glanced at me. "I know a place we can go. Take this momentum and lead the army there. Do that, and they will be too inspired to pay attention."

"…Then where do we go?"

* * *

 _"By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it_." Solas's words echoed in my head as I turned back to watch the army following me. The day after the hymns, I took charge and, following Solas's direction, went north. Few questioned me, following me without hesitation. In fact, the only ones who did were Lucina, Deidre, and Kost. I was glad _someone_ did.

But, despite their questions, they continued forward with me. Even now, Lucina was riding her horse, Galenos, with Cullen holding the reins for her, head tilting towards every little sound. Deidre darted off to the side, chasing down some animal that would become our next meal. Kost kept people from arguing, urging them continue when their feet began to hurt. Because, even though they questioned, they believed that I, at least, knew what I was doing.

 _"He's changed you as well, without ever meeting you. You have knowledge he did not want you to have. That is power. More power than he wants a threat to have."_

So we continued, on and on, for days. Noticing a bend that led _down_ , I ran and jumped onto a rock, climbing up so I had a better look of the view below. The path looked treacherous, so I shouted back to give a warning. Deidre darted forward, picking out the best and surest path in the blink of an eye. She returned up and helped Lucina down. When she reached the bottom, I saw Lucina twist her magic over the earth, _holding_ it in place. Kost came down next, testing the 'unsafe' path, just in case.

It held, so I jumped down and followed them, and waited for the rest of the army to meet us below. I reached over to squeeze Lucina's hand, and she turned to smile at me. She didn't _quite_ look at me, but that was fine. She knew it was me, even without her sight.

 _"Scout to the north. Be their guide."_

The sun made the snow glitter like diamonds as we continued to march. On and one, we went, never stopping, always going forward. A beautiful bird flew above, as if welcoming us on our journey. I wished there was a way to attach wings to everyone so they could take a break from walking. Shoes were starting to fall apart.

Some people fell. They died from exhaustion or wounds. Some of them simply gave up, and curled up in the snow to die. We would have to bury them later.

 _"There is a place that waits for a force to hold it."_

Eventually, the snow started to thin, and I could see patches of dirt again. I could see bits of a path. That gave me courage to keep on going. It gave everyone else a sense of new hope. No longer did we have only the open sky and the vague belief that somehow, someday, this apparently unending road would stop. There was now the sense of belief that, at the end, we would find another 'home'.

I slipped once, twisting my ankle. Kost caught me, and helped me hobble until we stopped for a meal. Deidre handled the cooking, and food distribution and Lucina tended to my injury before turning her attention to everyone's blistered, bleeding feet. Kost stayed by my side, watching over everyone so I could rest.

 _"There is a place where the Inquisition can build, grow."_

A misty fog enveloped us as we continued forward. It made visibility hard, but still, we walked. At this point, all of us were too stubborn to give up. We had walked so much, had endured so much, that we were going to see this to the end, even if the Maker himself threw lightning at us.

So, when I saw the steep hill, I climbed up, not hesitating even for a moment. And when I reached the top, I was rewarded with a sight I never thought to see. There was a fortress, beautifully built, standing tall and proud against the mountains. The fog and mist did nothing to hide the strong towers and stronger walls. It was waiting. It was waiting for someone. This was a fortress, unlike Haven. This was something that could be defended. This was something that would never fall.

 _"It's name? Skyhold."_

* * *

Author's note: Okay, quest is over, so now I can talk again. In Your Heart Shall Burn… this quest… this is the quest that sold me on Inquisition. The first bit was fun, but _this quest_ … it ranked up there with the first time I played through Ostagar in Origins, and defeating the Arishok in single combat in DA2 for me. This quest is why I play the game so many times. Even while writing this, and having to watch the cutscenes so many times, I got goosebumps. It just hit the all the right notes for me. So, fittingly, _all four_ Inquisitors were designed based on this quest. Most especially Lucina. All of Lucina's abilities were given for this quest, from the healing to the Bounded Fields. I made Deidre an archer and Kost a mage so that they could be the ones who gave the signal. Etc, etc.

Vivienne and Bull's convo in the beginning starts with one of their party banters. Also, as I note: while I have done research, I am fully aware that I can, and likely will, make mistakes writing Lucina as blind, so I encourage people to correct me if I do something horribly wrong (with a PM or something, so it's a lot easier for me to figure out the problem). I took some bits here from the Codex entry for 'The Long Walk', which shows up in Origins. I italicized the song lyrics to make them less likely to get lost, and italicized Solas's words to represent how it's 'Samantha remembering'/'voiceover to the cutscene'.

Next chapter – Lucina in Skyhold


	38. Chapter 38) Skyhold - Light

Skyhold – Light

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _"I thought she'd be mopey." He glanced up at Sera, half hanging off the staircase leading to the second floor of the tavern. One of the first buildings set up, and he appreciated it._

 _"Who, Sera?" he asked, curious about the conversation. You found out a lot about a person by what they expected._

 _"Lucina. Blindy mage." Ah, yes, Lucina. Perhaps it was simply a relief at being alive, but Lucina seemed to accept her blindness with a calm that was incredibly eerie. "I mean; if she got mopey-mopey, I'd knock her out of it with a pie to the face or something, but she's not."_

 _"Could be that she just keeps her frustrations quiet. She seems like the type to hide her pain."_

 _"So, should I throw a pie at her?"_

 _"No, don't do that. You might make her cry."_

 _"Oh. Yeah, no, bad. Pranks are good fun, not… well, bullying." It was good she recognized that. "When is Krem getting back with the ale?"_

 _"Soon. Hopefully."_

* * *

We had been in Skyhold for a week or so when the library was finally set up. Dorian and I curled up on one of the couches there to begin research almost as soon as we coold, Dorian reading the passages to me. It was still very odd, not being able to just sit down and read. But Dorian had a calm voice, and made snarky comments, so it was still incredibly fun.

"So, they say that, theoretically, you can use a Bounded Field to trap a person in a dream world?" I asked, fascinated despite how… morally grey it was. "How would that work? All I can think is lacing a Horror spell through it."

"Now that is a dastardly and intriguing idea," Dorian murmured. I heard him flip through the pages, and wrinkled my nose at the smell of dust that came from them. It was not helped that I could catch the faint scent of paint from whatever Solas was painting on the walls on the first floor… and that I could smell Leliana's birds up on the third floor. At least, I smelled their feces, and it was… not pleasant. I wondered if there was a way we could move them? "The main point of the Horror spell is to unleash spirits of fear on the enemy. Giving them a Bounded Field to work in would generate creativity…"

"But then you run the risk of the fear demons becoming strong enough to break free of control, yes?"

"Mmm, yes, good point." I heard Dorian scribble something down. "Though, if you just leave them trapped within the Field…"

"So, leave the Field up and keep them all trapped in a never-ending nightmare?"

"Yes, that sounds…" Dorian paused and the couch we were sitting on squeaked as he leaned forward. "Oh, good, no one is eavesdropping. People just don't get morbid curiosity sometimes." I laughed, unable to help it. I think I startled some of Leliana's birds, though, since I heard their wings flap in protest. "I wonder if we can test this in miniature. I know the Horror spell."

"If that is the case, then…" I held out my hand and constructed a small field in my palm. My fingers twitched as my magic twisted in my veins, trying to dig at my blood. I shied away from it. I suppose, technically, I was a blood mage. But I could just choose to not use it, and I would. I… did not trust myself with it. I knew that, if I practiced it, I would want to study it more and more and more, and while good might come for it, it was fact that the only way to get the most powerful of blood magic arts was to use the blood of an _unwilling_ _and terrified_ person. I would use it if we were in a desperate situation. It would be my dagger in the sleeve.

"And here is the Horror spell…" Dorian cast it easily, and I sensed it wrap around the Field. I weakened it slightly, letting the spell seep through, and then slammed it back up. "And, perfect! Proof of concept, you can keep them trapped. Now, if there was a way to make a Field permanent…"

"Well…" I heard some running, and two seconds later, something hit my legs and tripped. "A-ah!"

"Didn't you see me coming?!" the person snapped. I fidgeted awkwardly. "Your friend wasn't facing my way but you… oh." I heard them scramble up, and bow so quickly I heard the 'whoosh' of air. "I'm sorry, Lady Lucina." And they quickly went about their business.

"Lucina, I'm told my lap makes an excellent leg rest," Dorian teased. Feeling a little better by the cheer, I twisted to lean against the arm of the couch, stretched across. "There. How are your legs?"

"There is just a bit of stinging," I whispered. I couldn't help but sigh a bit, though. Skyhold was… a rather… all the commotion made adapting more difficult than I would like. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but it does remind me. I have a proposition." Oh? "Why don't I teach you necromancy?" He wanted to teach me what?! "I assure you; the necromancy magic I use is… ah… well, it's nothing like that serial killer in Kirkwall." I shuddered. I had _hated_ that chapter of the Champion's Tale. It had just been so heartbreaking. "It has a basis in the Mortalitasi of Nevarra." Oh, I knew them. "But it's a fighting style that is more 'summon and loose' instead of aiming." …That meant… it would be a fighting style I could more safely use on the field. I could go out and help, if I had this magic to defend myself. Of course, I couldn't go _alone_ , but I could still… "And I find the spell wisps that come at the call are just so helpful for things. Like letting people know you're around, or nudging you when you're about to run into something."

"…You've noticed how many times I've bumped into something."

"No, of course not. You don't like calling attention to it." W-well, no, I didn't. "But it's a damn good guess. Everything about the place is hectic. People are moving a lot, boxes are all over the place, rubble… it has to be maddening." I simply smiled. It… was, a bit, but while Skyhold was a fortress, it had been abandoned. That meant things were barely livable, and we were just getting more people. "I mean… just yesterday we nearly lost you because no one had thought to block off where a floor caved in." Oh, I remembered that. Bull had caught me, and had me ride his shoulder while he hunted for someone to block it off for me.

"It does sound like it would make things easier for me." I sighed a little. "You know… in the stories, there is always some sort of 'new vision' thing." But it was just black. It was hard to discern lights and darks even. I think it was because I lost my vision because I, literally, lost my eyes.

"You might be able to eventually do some sensing thanks to magic and the way the Fade ripples, but it would likely be more of an active spell you cast to get a feel for the room. Like bats and echolocation." He paused, and I heard him hum in thought, his arm brushing against his shirt as he likely brought his hand up press against his mouth. "You know, that would be an interesting line of research. I can look into previous ones for you."

"That would be fun." I laughed, smiling. I was fine. I was just in the dark, and the dark was a bit scary, but I… I could get used to it. I _would_ get used to it. "But that will be three lines of research you are helping me with."

"I am always willing to help in the pursuit of knowledge!" He laughed a little. "And, ah, I remembered hearing the name 'Trevelyan' in Tevinter and asked a friend to confirm my suspicions."

"You heard of my house in Tevinter?"

"Tevinter takes bloodlines seriously, _especially_ the Altus." Altus mages were… ah, yes, they were the 'highest ranked' members of the Imperial social class, with a majority of the magisterium counting themselves among the number. "It turns out that House Trevelyan is an offshoot of my house, Pavus."

"…No wonder my family has a 'tradition' of producing mages."

"And I am pleased to meet one so intelligent too." I giggled at the praise, feeling my face prick in a blush. "You're also very kind and nice, so I like helping. Speaking of which…"

"Ah, yes, so I was thinking that if you bent the Field in this fashion…"

* * *

After a while, I decided I wanted to feel the warm sunlight on my face, the breeze through my hair. Dorian helpfully led me outside, much more difficult than it sounded considering I had could never remember if there was twenty steps or twenty-one, and that was not even going into the staircase that led from the castle to the courtyard.

"Miss Lucina, careful, there's a sudden ditch on your left!"

"Thank you!" I called back, grateful since it would not be the first time I fell into a ditch around here. I moved slowly, hands out slightly and feet tentatively stepping. I should really have a stick or something to help me, but everything was just so busy…

As I walked, I thought I heard Cullen and decided to make my way over to him. I could hear him sketching something on paper with his hand, hear the rap of knuckles on a table. He was talking to messengers, giving instructions. At least, that's what I assumed.

"Oh, Lady Lucina," someone greeted me. I did my best to turn and smile at them, but it was difficult to pick out just where their voice was amidst the noise. "Commander, Lady Lucina is here."

"Oh, please, do not go through the trouble," I whispered, reaching out to feel for the edges of the table. I would rather not bruise my hip on a corner again today. "I simply heard Cullen and was curious what was going on."

"No, please, we're trying to get him to take a break." Frustration laced through their voice. I heard nothing from Cullen. "Commander, please, we will get the updates you need. Talk to the pretty girl who came to check on you." Ah?!

"…Well, now I'm going to look bad if I don't," Cullen sighed. I heard the clink of his gauntlets and armor, and thought he might have straightened. "Okay, okay. Breaking. Go on." I heard someone run off and Cullen groan. "Maker, sometimes…"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I automatically dropped my head. "I truly did not mean to bother you."

"You are fine, Lucina." Yes, but… "I need to grab your arm." I nodded and he tugged me closer. I felt someone pass behind me, heard the sound of so many things wobbling. How much was there? "Carry less things, Krem. Not everyone will be able to move out of the way in time."

"Tell that to the boss man," I heard Krem immediately retort. I turned towards the voice. "Oh, never mind, I'll do it. Hello, Lady Lucina." I waved, smiling awkwardly. "Anyway, I'll just get these kegs to the tavern now." …This was all because Krem over did it on carrying the alcohol?

"I'm beginning to wonder if establishing the tavern so quickly was a bad idea," Cullen sighed. I couldn't help but laugh at just how exasperated he sounded. "Then again, considering how quickly we're going through the ale, I guess a lot of people have some sorrows to drown."

"We might have made something out of the loss, but it was still…" It was still a painful loss. We could find the courage to continue on, the light in the dark, but that did not change the scars. I knew that… all too well…

"We set up as best as we could at Haven." He sighed, and I thought I heard wood creak. Like he was pressing a fist into the table. "Not anything we could have done against an archdemon or… whatever it actually is."

"You don't think it's an archdemon?"

"Mmm, something just seemed off." Now I heard knocking. He was drumming his fingers on the table. "I fought in the Siege of Denerim. I was focused on keeping Solana and Alim safe while they cast spells, but I did see the thing. This one… like I said, there seemed to be something off." He sighed heavily. "Regardless, though, if Corypheus strikes again, we might not have the luxury of withdrawing."

"This is why you are going without sleep?" I leaned a little closer and moved my hand until I found his. It was shaking. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes." There was a long, awkward pause. "I think." Oh, Cullen. "I've almost got everything set up. Repairs are going well, guard rotations are established, and everything should be established within the week. We will not run from here. We will not…"

"…How many died?"

"Most of us made it here, though there are still the injured." I and others with healing magic did what we could, and Madame Vivienne set up a Resurgence every day, but even this was not enough for some… A powerful Spirit Healer might be able to do better, but there were none. "Morale is still rather low, but it's higher than anyone has a right to expect." Mmm… I imagine finding Skyhold really gave the sense of 'divine providence' to Samantha. I imagine my surviving did too.

"The escape from Haven was so close…" I shuddered as I remembered my own. I had fallen into some cave system, and had just… I didn't mind _dying_ , but I had to get the information to the others. So I cauterized wounds, healed what I could, and just dragged myself forward. I could still feel the ice under my fingertips. Even with a Bounded Field warming me, I remembered how cold it had been. "I am relieved to hear that… so many survived…"

"As am I." I heard him shift, and my breath caught in my throat as he rested his fingers against the bandages I used to cover the scarring across my eyes. "You stayed behind…" His voice was soft, and there was some pain in it. "You could have…" 'Died'. Honestly, I had gone out there expecting to. "I will not allow what happened at Haven to happen here. You have my word."

"Does it bother you that I'm blind?" …Now why did I ask _that_?

"Only in that I wish I had coordinated things better so you never had to make that decision." Oh… "A-and, that's enough of a break." He seemed nervous. Why? I wanted to know, but couldn't find the courage to ask.

So, instead… "Is… there anything I can do to help?" I could feel him staring at me. "I mean… ah…"

"…Actually, if you can help me make sure some numbers add up correctly? I'll read them out, of course, but I'd like someone to check my math on this."

"Certainly!" I beamed. I… liked being able to help him. "Let's start!"

* * *

Author's Note: Based on some in-game dialogue, I am assuming some time passes between you _arriving_ at Skyhold, and the next major thing you see in game, your character being named Inquisitor. This chapter takes place in that 'gap'.  
Also, in game, there are 'trainers' that come to… well… teach you specialization which, while cool, and I like there's only one… the fetch quest part just plain _sucks_. So, instead, we're having the companions teach people. Lucina takes up the Necromancer specialization.

Next Chapter – Deidre in Skyhold


	39. Chapter 39) Skyhold - Specializations

Skyhold – Specializations

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _"I don't get it." He glanced up at Tiny's confused frown. "No offense, Varric, but you'd think Deidre would want to be an assassin," Tiny continued. "I was rather sure of it. She gets along with the kid, and it's just hunting people."_

 _"Hunters also utilize traps, Tiny," he pointed out. He wasn't going to say that he also had been really surprised when Snapdragon had requested learning traps from him. "Her stealth is good at setting them up, and its good at supporting. Snapdragon is more supportive than killing."_

 _"Hmm, true." Tiny nodded. "I'm still peeved I read her wrong."_

 _"Everyone's got to be sometime, Tiny."_

* * *

My hands shook as I read the message again and again. My Clan was under attack from bandits. _My Clan_ was under attack from bandits to the degree that they were _asking for help_.

I was tempted to pitch a fit at Josephine's idea. That fatass duke or whatever wasn't going to move for a Dalish unless she promised pretty favors. That's how it always worked. They'd die before then. So, instead, I placed it into Cullen's pile. I didn't care the real cause right now. I just wanted them safe.

Cullen's pile had quite a few. There was the memorial for Haven, something about this Sutherland boy and sending him out to deal with bandits. He was also looking into something for Varric via a contact in the Kirkwall Guard, and something about Hunter Fell? I don't know; It was something from Bull, and I had a bad feeling it was going to be some sort of puzzle. Damn Fen'harel and his tricks.

Sighing slightly, I went to Leliana's pile and checked through it again. Some merchant from Amaranthine was talking about blood mages in the Wending Woods. I knew of those, though only by rumors. A clan's First had attacked merchants there with trees and magic ten years ago because she'd been tricked that humans had killed her fellows. What was her name? It was Vel-something, I think. I never knew her well. She had been so sharp tongue, and I had never wanted to deal with her. Regardless, though, I agreed with Leliana. A mage sneezes and someone is calling blood magic. I'd have her investigate first.

She had specifically asked, as a personal favor, to take care of a request from Fiona. Apparently, the sender was an old friend, acquaintance, of hers. It seemed simple enough. Just go and find some other mages who wanted to join up with the Inquisition. Probably a good idea, since we saw what Corypheus did to the ones he found _first_. So, yes, that was another one for her.

She was also handling a personal favor from Cassandra. Apparently, none of corrupted templars had been Seekers. Now, it could be that Cassandra just didn't _see_ them, but the fact remained that even in Therinfall, the only 'Seeker' had been the 'Lord Seeker'. Who had really been an Envy demon. Cassandra wanted to track them down, and find out what the _fuck_ they're doing at a time like this. I was looking forward to seeing Cassandra beat them down.

I was a bit hesitant at sending Ser Barris out to this place called Val Colline. It was probably important, and he was going with a small elite group including Michalis, but it still worried me. The whole reason we were doing this was because some noble had requested assistance. But they wanted to go. They wanted to show the world, the people, that templars _could_ be trusted. So I was having Leliana get them information first.

Josephine's top priority was going to be getting this 'Arcanist' person. No idea who she was, or what she was, but she sounded important and useful, and honestly, we could still use all the help we could get. Her second priority was a personal favor of hers.

Apparently, Antiva was ruled by merchants? I'd always thought it was a king, but shemlen kingdoms all started to blur together after a while. But they were willing to talk with us, and equally willing to keep us trapped in their favor forever or something. Josephine felt up to the task, but it would mean sending some of the best diplomats off for who knows how damned long. And add work to Josephine's overfull plate, because she was going to inspect everything personally. But she had sounded _so excited_ about the prospect, so whatever. It's hers.

She was also going to follow up on something for Vivienne? I didn't really get it at all, and really, we need to just assign one of us to each advisor and sort out missions _that way_. This was just getting tedious, and just one of us using our free time for it was… I didn't know shit about politics, so I was just hoping Josephine did. Which she probably did, but _still_. I was definitely going to bring that up.

Still, those were the important ones, and I set my pen down and leaned back in my chair, rolling my wrist and wincing at all the popping. I needed to get Dorian to rub it or something. He was _fantastic_ at massages. But for now, I was tempted to just take a long nap in this study…

…My stomach rumbled made me actually check outside and I realized I had been at this for a good _six hours_. No, no nap. I was getting food, and then I was going to socialize, damn it. I craved interactions!

* * *

"And that right there, Snapdragon, is one damn fine spike trap." I grinned as Varric praised me. It had taken a few sleepless nights, but I finally pieced it all together all nice and neat. And deadly. "Now we just need to work on you doing that fast, in the field, and you'll be good to start on other traps."

"Victory!" I cheered, punching the air just from sheer delight. I did it! "Ugh, that was a lot harder than the ones I had to do for hunting."

"Well, yeah, you likely used simple ones, to catch the weak or older ones." Mmm, that was true. "These, though, are designed to catch on some very healthy enemies." That was also true.

Still, I sighed, and I glanced over at the others. Part of the courtyard was slowly transforming into a practice area, and there were a few of us today. Kost was by the practice dummies, conjuring some spirit blade thing under Vivienne's watchful eyes. Not far away, Sam was learning tricks from Bull. Something about it being similar to a 'Reaver', but without rituals? I didn't really get it, but I think it had something to do with tapping into her magic potential to produce some terrifying but awesome tricks.

"Oh, is everyone else practicing too?" That was Lucy, walking slowly towards us with Dorian next to her. Despite her care, though, she still managed to stumble on a rock. "A-ah…" Maybe someone should go around taking care of the big rocks or something? There was a lot to do, yeah, but…

"You know, Lucina," Dorian began with a drawl. He helped her steady herself. "If you carried a staff like a 'typical' mage…"

"Yes, let's carry a giant magic stick that screams to everyone that one is a mage when you were trying to not get killed during a war," Lucy _immediately_ deadpanned. I burst into laughter. "Besides, I broke my last ten. They don't go well with Bounded Fields. And it is much harder trying to keep someone's insides in their body when you're grappling with a staff."

"We're definitely working on wisps today then." Right, Lucy was learning _necromancy_ of all things. It didn't suit her sweet demeanor at all, in my opinion. But hey, she seemed to be having fun. "And I'm finding you some sort of staff."

"Kost doesn't carry one."

"Kost punches things to death."

"Kost is learning how to slash things to death too," Kost instantly deadpanned. He must be taking a break, mopping his face with a towel Vivienne provided. She looked rather pleased. "Among other things. This is a really fascinating specialization. I'm glad I've never been on the wrong end of one."

"When things were calmer, they served as part of the Divine's honor guard for a reason," Vivienne added. She laughed softly. "Still, you are taking to it even better than I had anticipated. Bravo." Kost grinned at that. "I will have to make your drills harder."

"Mercy!"

"Never, my dear. You made the mistake of showing your potential."

"That'll teach me." Still, Kost laughed. "Samantha, how goes your training?"

"Well, I'm getting to beat the hell out of Bull!" Sam laughed. She swung her practice sword and Bull countered it with his. Both weapons splintered. "Whoops. That's how many now?"

"Going on fourth," Bull noted. He looked _so proud_. "Now we just got to get you into tapping that strength, and there's not a person in the world that won't fear getting your angry."

"That's good, right?"

"Means you get to threaten people into peaceful things. Josephine will like that if nothing else." He nodded to Vivienne. "What do you think, ma'am?"

"I think with a bit more training, all four of them are going to inspire the right mix of fear and respect," Vivienne pointed out. She looked over to me. "And how are you doing, my dear?" I silently held up my trap, grinning. "Oh, that does look like it has a bite. Good." Hahaha! "Lucina, why don't you and Dorian set up near here? It's a smooth path."

The group shifted about, mostly to help Lucina get over to a safe corner to practice, and slowly the rest went back to their training. I glanced over at Varric, curious is we were going to continue today or if we were done, but he had his eyes closed, clearly thinking of something. What in the world could it-?

"Varric, didn't he die in the last book?" …Okay, one, Cole needed to make some freaking noise every once in a while if even _I_ couldn't hear him. Two, what in the Creators' name was he talking about? "The readers will be confused."

"Okay, kid, delving into my personal life is one thing," Varric sighed. He was actually scowling. "But spoiling parts of my book? Bad form." Oh, that's what was going on. "A writer needs some privacy." Actually, this was a good lead-in.

"Cole, you need to stop saying people's inner thoughts aloud," I pointed out. Cole looked confused, tilting his head to the side. "They're private. I adore that you're trying to help, but a lot of people don't want the world to know their secrets."

"Secrets, secrets, like burning feelings for the bright warmth and aching for gentle green-"

"Yes, that. That is _not_ helping." I could feel myself softening as he drooped. Ugh, it was like dealing with baby halla! "I'm just asking you to try and keep those murmurings quiet unless prompted by one of us." I reached over to pat his shoulder. "Okay? Just try. Like I said, I love that you're trying to help. But do it more one on one, not out in the open."

"I'll try…" He still sounded sad, but then he got a little excited. "Oh, Varric, you said you'd teach me knock-knock jokes." …Okay, this I had to hear. Now.

* * *

Author's Notes: War table operations and specializations. And further settling into Skyhold. Cole's conversation with Varric is based on their party banter.

Next Chapter – Kost in Skyhold


	40. Chapter 40) Skyhold - Coronation

Skyhold – Coronation

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _"So, do you think this will work?" she asked him. Her hands were shaking. "What if they refuse?"_

 _"I don't think they will," Cullen replied. She gave him a dirty look. "You already went to Kost, and what was his suggestion?"_

 _"He suggested springing it on her." She paused. "I never thought him for a trickster."_

 _"When you have a job that involves killing on a regular basis, you tend to develop some weird senses of humor. The pranks we pulled in the Chantry as recruits…"_

 _"Tell me before I fret myself into a state?"_

 _"Yes, yes."_

* * *

All right. Master Rutherford and Lady Montilyet were gathering the people, Miss Nightingale was getting the circlet and making sure it was shiny, and Deidre, Lucina, and I were here with Miss Pentaghast, going over the plan one more time. It felt a little… well, we were going about this without even hinting to Samantha what was going on. Though, to be fair, no one really knew, not even our faithful companions. This was us being conspirators to help things run smoothly.

"Lucina, you asked for me?" And there was the prey. Victim. …I couldn't think of a good word right now. Regardless, here was Samantha, and she looked very, very confused as she walked up to us. "What's going on?" she asked slowly. Her eyes darted about suspiciously. "What are you plotting? Is this an intervention for something?" Intervention? "Lucina, I've not punched one noble yet since we got here." That was a story I was getting later.

"We're making sure you can't escape," Deidre immediately teased. I poked her in the head in silent chiding. "Well, we are."

"Perhaps, but Cassandra has been working all morning on her speech," Lucina pointed out. Her voice wobbled with a laugh, smile warm. "Let her before Samantha decides to scamper off. Like she normally does when the word 'speech' is uttered." Samantha immediately scowled at that. "Is she scowling? She normally does."

"Yep!" Deidre giggled. "All right, all right. Cassandra, the stage is yours."

"Thank you, Deidre," Miss Pentaghast deadpanned. It made us laugh again. "I'm sure you've noticed the influx of people, Samantha." Miss Pentaghast gestured to the filling courtyard, just in case she hadn't noticed all the people. "They have been arriving from every region, more every day as the events of Haven ripple through the continents." And get grossly exaggerated. I have heard, without irony, that people believe Lucina lost her sight because 'the Maker himself saved her, and her eyes were burned by his holy light' or some nonsense. She lost it because she set off her bomb too close to her face. "Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage, much like how the Temple and Haven once were."

"The thing is that if it's reached _these_ people, it's reached the Elder One," I added, mostly because I could tell Miss Pentaghast was trying to figure out how to go about the next thing. With me talking, she could slowly lead us up the steps to the landing between the courtyard and the fortress. "We have the walls and location to put up a fight, but I think all of us can easily, _easily_ admit that this is beyond what any of us anticipated. And even worst-case scenario thinkers like myself got blindsided."

"We now know what Corypheus wants, though." We hit the steps, and I helped Lucina climb up as Miss Pentaghast kept talking. "What drew him to Haven."

"Yes, he wants this Anchor thing that is stuck to my hand," Samantha deadpanned. Deidre and I exchanged an amused look. She hadn't noticed, at all, the crowd forming. "And I'm sure he wants me dead now. I'll try to hide my surprise."

"Yes, the Anchor has power, but that is not what I was talking about." We hit the landing. She still hadn't noticed anything. "Your decisions helped us heal the sky. Your determination saved many in Haven who would have been lost. Your courage brought us to Skyhold." Samantha immediately, and silently, pointed to the three of us. "Yes, I know. Hush and let me speak."

"What's going on?"

"The fact remains that you are the creature's rival… and the Inquisition needs a leader." Samantha's expression blanked. "The one who has, already, been leading it. With help, yes, but you have been at the center of most of the decisions." Samantha still looked like someone took a board to her head. "Look down. These are the people who agree with the choice." Tentatively, Samantha did just that. And her eyes widened when she saw the huge crowd. "You are the one who sealed the Breach. You are the one Corypheus is so afraid of that he brought an army to kill you. You are the one who led efforts to save everyone in Haven. You are the one who showed us Skyhold."

"I'm going to fucking kill Solas one of these days." Samantha sighed, scowling. "All of you were in on this?" Deidre, Lucina, and I just smiled. "You all were seriously in on this?"

"It's not just us," Deidre pointed out. She nodded over to Miss Nightingale, holding the circlet we had designed, just for her. Simple, and based on something we saw in old pictures of the original Inquisition. "Cullen and Josephine are below, by the way."

"I'm surrounded by conspirators." She turned to Miss Pentaghast. "Okay, okay. I know that, even through all of this, I have tried to serve faithfully, to understand the burden I was meant to carry. I will be the first to admit that after Haven, my faith faltered, but… but it still far more comforting a thought to me that someone, _anyone_ , besides Corypheus was involved in me getting this damn mark."

"That is always the struggle," Miss Pentaghast reassured. She was smiling softly. "There is no faith without doubt, yet this is the path we were meant to walk. I believe this." I suppose such mentality also went with the 'everything will work out' optimism. It wasn't a bad thing to have in situations like this. "The fact does remain, though. Regardless of the reason, there would be no Inquisition without you. Because you chose to heed a warning given to you four, five. six years ago, you gave us a fighting chance."

"So, how is this going to work? Please tell me you aren't going to give me full control. That just seems all sorts of bad."

"Well, how the Inquisition will serve, how _you_ will lead us, that will be yours to decide." Miss Pentaghast smiled. "You will have your companions to help. Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana will serve as advisors, as they have before. Those roles will not change."

"So, what? Am I going to be called 'Inquisitor' or something?"

"You know your history."

"I grew up in a very religious household, and I'm sure between Lucina and I, we can recited the entire history of everything connected to the Chantry." She glanced at Lucina, who giggled in reply. "The original Inquisition was part of that history, and I know what the leader was called."

"Yes, but _we_ are something new." Miss Pentaghast glanced at the three of us, and we nodded, Deidre nudging Lucina so she knew what was going on. We… might have rehearsed this earlier today. And by might, I meant we had a _lot_. "You will be the 'Grand Inquisitor', and they…" She gestured to us. "They will be your Inquisitors, your generals, your eyes and ears into the difficulties of the land, your hands to protect the lands and gather information while you focus on the more immediate problems."

"Each of us is also going to be 'assigned' to an advisor to streamline the table operations," Deidre added. She sounded particularly proud, and I knew why. She was the one who came up with the idea. "Lucina will work with Josephine, Kost will work with Cullen, and I'll work with Leliana. We'll summarize what we decide, hand it to you, and then you get to go about busting heads."

"How long has this been plotted?" Samantha sighed. "And why am I the only one with a circlet?"

"We thought about it, but head-gear and horns don't mix well." To emphasize her words, I pointed to mine. "And the three of us want to 'match', since we have the same rank. We're working on it. But we're not getting a fancy coronation thing like you anyway, so…"

"I can't tell you all how tempted I am to kick you off into that crowd." We laughed, knowing that even if she _was_ tempted, she wouldn't do it. "What do I do?"

"Just kneel and say something after you get the thing on. Have fun."

"…I hate you all." Still, Samantha shook her head. "Fine, fine." She turned and walked towards Miss Nightingale at last.

"Just speak from the heart, sister," Lucina suggested as Samantha walked. She waved a little, showing she heard. "And channel Derrick. He's good at making things up to sound profound." I almost thought I heard Samantha snicker.

But everything fell silent as Samantha knelt in front of Miss Nightingale. The crowd below held its breath in anticipation as Miss Nightingale set the circlet of her head. Perfect fit, and the gold looked good against her red hair. "You will be fine," I thought I heard her whisper while subtly adjusting the circlet to sit well on Samantha's head. "Just tell them what you want to do."

Samantha nodded, and slowly stood back up. "I will restore what Corypheus could never destroy," she whispered. Despite the softness, it was easy to hear her in the silence, and her voice was firm and confident. "I am but a servant of the Light, and we will cast out the darkness that is Corypheus." A little dramatic for my tastes, but she was the only one here who hadn't had ample time to plan ahead. "The Inquisition is for what the Chantry _should_ stand for. The peace and protection of these lands, and all of the people within, regardless of history, race, or personal beliefs." Idealistic, but maybe that _was_ what was needed.

"Wherever you lead, know that we follow, ready to assist or stop you as needed," Miss Pentaghast whispered. She smiled softly before stepping away, looking below. "Have our people been told?"

"They have!" Lady Montilyet called up. She and Cullen were up front, watching fondly. She was _beaming_. "And soon, the world will also know!" I was surprised it didn't know already. As Deidre mentioned, we weren't _exactly_ giving Samantha a choice about this. "They will know of the Grand Inquisitor and her Inquisitors." I could hear the Valo-kas guffawing already.

"Commander! Will they follow?"

Cullen immediately turned to the crowd, walking in front of them. "Inquisition!" he barked. " _Will_ you follow?" The resulting cheer scared the birds from the trees. "Will you fight?" The next cheer was even louder. Lucina flinched a little, and leaned into my side. "Will we triumph?" _That_ cry was deafening, and I swore it echoed through the mountains. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Grand Inquisitor!" That time, I know it did, and I actually glanced worriedly at the snow, wondering if this would trigger an avalanche.

Still, Samantha just smiled, punching the air in a rather determined fashion, to the excitement of the people below. I even heard Lady Montilyet cheer, very loudly, and she looked _so embarrassed_ at how into things she got, especially when Master Rutherford gave her the oddest look.

The cheers echoed on and on, and it really hammered things home. We were the Inquisition. We were fighting Corypheus, the Elder One. He tried to destroy us, but we bounced back, stronger than before.

His victory at Haven was going to be one of the biggest mistakes of his very, very long life.

* * *

Author's note: And there we go. Short scene, sort of, but I felt it was important enough, story wise, to get its own chapter. The Inquisition has its leader, the other three have their titles, and we're finally done with the 'prologue'/'first arc' of Inquisition. No sword, mostly because… the sword kind of disappeared in game (I think?), and while I know ceremonial swords exist, this is something a little easier for me to remember.

Next Chapter – Samantha in Skyhold


	41. Chapter 41) Skyhold - Judge

Skyhold – Judge

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _Josephine mentioned that we should start keeping something like 'encyclopedias' or something. Her description reminds me of a codex, truthfully. It's something the four of us are going to write, cataloguing knowledge. But what to write about? Who? I've nothing. So, I guess I'll write down what's known about the Champion, since Corypheus had once been her enemy._

 _She was a Fereldan refugee who protected the city of Kirkwall. While a skilled warrior, her true talent lies in magic. There are many who consider her the most powerful magic user in Thedas, and no few people have mentioned that if she had wanted, she could have easily seized the title of 'god' and people would worship her. Thankfully, she is also a kind and humble person, who is perhaps too harsh on herself._

 _As I understand it, she is still a beloved figure in Kirkwall, with many hoping she will return and reclaim her title of Viscount. Outside of Kirkwall, though, she is equally respected and reviled, beloved and feared. There are many who dismiss her accomplishments, since she didn't stop the war, and others who put her on such a pedestal that they wonder why she didn't do more._

 _I think none of us have a place to judge her, though. She was a hero who never wanted to be a hero, a leader who never wanted to be a leader. She was forced into her circumstances, and thrived. Yes, there is not a person in the world who has the right to judge her._

* * *

Hurrah, I am the official leader of what is arguably the most powerful organization of Thedas. …Why did they think this was a good idea again? Also, why did they think it was a good idea for _me to be judge of people_?

I bit back my sigh, and instead turned my attention to Lucina, Deidre, and Kost. While I was stuck flattening my ass in this uncomfortable throne, the three of them were standing, as my 'advisors' for judgments. Something about them 'giving me information' as my hands, ears, eyes so that I may make the _best_ judgment. Whatever 'best' meant in a situation like this.

I think Lucina heard me shifting about, or maybe she just knew me too well, as her hand drifted down the throne before finding my hand and squeezing reassuringly. It brought my attention to her right hand. While I wore a circlet, Lucina, Kost, and Deidre had opted for special glove-gauntlet things, which stretched all the way up the arm. They were personalized for each one; Kost's was more armored and Deidre's was an archer's glove. Lucina's was a simple glove, but it was still the same pitch black with gold stitching showcasing the symbols of the Inquisition.

"You remember Geron Alexius of Tevinter." Time to listen to Josephine, and not just because I was rapidly discovering that I just liked listening to her talk. This was serious. "The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination." As she rattled off the charges, Alexius was marched through the great hall to my throne, bound in chains. "Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank." He looked half-dead. "You may judge the former magister as you see fit."

"Remind me of what the precedent is for nearly ripping apart time at the seams?" I deadpanned, unable to help it. I heard Lucina giggled, and didn't even need to look to know Deidre and Kost were rolling their eyes. "Oh, right, there isn't."

"Bah, just get it over with," Alexius scoffed. He looked right at me, and I knew he was just _begging_ for me to kill him. It might be a mercy. "I couldn't save my son. You think my fate matters?"

"You do have a chance to speak in your defense," Josephine pointed out. She looked rather saddened. "Will you not?"

"You've won nothing. The people you've saved, the acclaim you've gathered… they'll be lost in the storm to come." He shrugged. "I have no defense. I have no care. Render the judgment." Well, damn, I was tempted to just-

"Dorian has asked that we have him live," Kost whispered. I glanced at him briefly, and saw him smile sadly. "He got word of Felix's death just this morning. I imagine it's why Alexius is so belligerent." So, Felix was dead… that was… "Died shortly after giving us the best recommendation." Mmm… "He's a talented mage."

"What would you do?" I asked softly. I was still mad at him. I would never forgive him, especially since I know what could have happened. But that didn't mean I should let myself… well, anyway, it was crueler to be 'merciful', wasn't it? I could definitely live with that.

"His magic was theoretically impossible. Even if it was done with only help from the Breach, it was still _done_." Kost smiled slowly. "I wouldn't mind prodding him for research. I'm sure Lucina agrees."

"Very well." I had to fight to keep the smile off my face as I focused back on Alexius. "You will serve, under guard, Alexius," I announced to the room. Gasps and murmurs filled the air, due to there being quite the little audience for this. "I want you as a researcher of all things magical. You will report to Leliana, and Kost and Lucina will frequently check on your progress."

"No execution?" Alexius asked. He sighed a little. "A headsman would have been kinder."

"That is exactly why you live. That, and I think it's what Felix would want." He just walked off without a word, leaving his guards to catch up. I tried to not slump in the throne as he left. The last three were the 'serious' ones, which meant there were two more left…

"Next is Knight-Captain Denam." Cullen was reading for this. I believed he had requested it, since it involved the templars, and perhaps more importantly, good people he had known personally had died because of this man. I glanced at him worriedly, but he gave me a reassuring smile before continuing, "he awaits judgment for serving the Lord Seeker at Therinfall Redoubt." Denam was marching in, in chains just like Alexius. He didn't quite look so dead, though. "He knew the dangers of red lyrium, murdered the Knight-Vigilant, and corrupted his brothers and sisters in arms."

"Well, I hope the Knight-Captain is lucid to understand what he's done," I sighed. I had to really work to not just gut the man. Because of him, Jakob was dead. For that alone, I wanted to give him the absolute worse punishment. "Madness is such a tired excuse."

"I was just following orders," Denam snapped. I ground my teeth, and I saw Lucina snag Deidre by the arm to keep _her_ from lunging. She must have heard her moving, or, again, just knew her well. "Am I to be punished for being a simple soldier?"

"That excuse would work much better if Deidre hadn't found the corpse of the knight-vigilant, papers proving you knew red lyrium was poison…" I glared, unable to help it. I saw people flinch back. "That you chose betrayal and try to cover it with 'orders' speaks only of how sick in the heart you are."

"…There is a greater power walking this world!" Oh, great, he was going to ramble now about Corypheus, wasn't he? "I wasn't fool enough to deny it! None of you would have!"

"We all stand here because we are denying it." I was about to snap. I really was.

"Samantha, if I may?" Lucina whispered, leaning against the arm of the throne. I tapped her hand twice to silently tell her 'yes'. "Traditionally, he would be exiled." Oh? "There's a historical precedent. It is a very specific punishment of Therinfal Redoubt, for officers who failed their charges." Oh, this was going to be good. "They were sent to the volcanic wasteland." History lessons were paying off here. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"For betraying the knights under your command, Denam, I give you the only punishment fitting," I announced. I smiled warmly, just enough to make him relax. "You are barred from any city outside the Sea of Ash." Speaking of ash, his complexion suddenly went quite ashen. "Go ahead and send him there. I'm not listening to his excuses."

I didn't even bother to listen to his ramblings as the guards dragged him away. I was so tired… I'd been at this all freaking morning, and there was still _one more left_ …

"The next, and last, one was a bit of a surprise," Josephine began. Her voice wavered slightly, and I caught Cullen trying desperately to not laugh. I glanced at Kost, Deidre, and Lucina, wondering if they knew what was going on. The looks on their faces said 'no'. "Soon after we arrived here, we discovered this man attacking." I didn't know the man being marched in at _all_. "The building." Who was he? Why was he-? "With a goat." …What. What. _What_. "Chief Movran the Under. He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar tribesman." I fought Avvar? "Who repeatedly attacked you first." I had no memory of this. "Or, to be more accurate, Lucina." Then why did he think… oh, wait, did this have to do with the Fallow Mire?

"You… answered the death of your clansmen… with a goat?" I finally just asked, unable to quite comprehend this. "Did you ram it into the gates?"

"No, I threw the thing into your walls to make a mess," Movran replied, so nonchalantly that I had no idea how serious he actually was. "A courtroom is so unnecessary, though. You killed my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat's blood." …He was serious about throwing the goat. I wanted to laugh _so damn hard_. I could see Deidre biting her fist to keep quiet, Kost and Lucina biting their lips and smiling. This was so great. I loved this.

"Josephine?" Josephine's only reply was to give me a silent 'do _not_ ask me' look that made it even harder to not laugh. Cullen had ducked out of the room by this point. "Never mind. So."

"No foul. My son meant to murder Tevinters, but got feisty with your Inquisition instead." He sighed so mournfully. "A redheaded mother guarantees a brat." …I RESENTED THAT! "Do as you've earned, Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads!" And he laughed, warm and bright. This was so great. Comment aside, this was so great. I loved this. Whoever designed the line up had my _eternal gratitude_.

"We can just send them on their way, right?" Deidre asked gleefully. Her eyes danced and she bounced a little on her toes. "Come on. If only for the laugh. Just send them to Tevinter. Gives them something to worry about, might shake up the Venatori, gets them out of our hair, all win." I gave her a 'are you serious?' look and her grin widened. "Come on. You know you want to."

"You're an enabler," I whispered. She simply laughed. "Oh, all right…" She was right. I _did_ want to. "Well, Movran, it seems our conflict was accidental, but it cannot be repeated." I pitched my voice loud to be heard throughout the room. "I banish you and your clan to Tevinter." I paused before adding, "With as many weapons as you can carry."

There was total silence, and then Movran laughed. "My idiot boy got us something after all!" he cackled. I had to fight to not laugh too. This was so ridiculous.

He was still laughing as he was led away, and the room slowly cleared out, leaving only Kost, Lucina, Deidre, and I in the hall. As soon as it was just us, we finally burst into laughter. The three of them fell on their asses, and I almost fell out of the throne. Maker, that was a gift. _That was a gift, and I would always look on it fondly._

* * *

Sometime after the laughing fit, the others returned to their duties and Varric snagged me before I got too involved in something, asking me to follow him to the battlements. He was strangely somber, so I did as he asked, trying to figure out what was going on. But all I got was 'someone wanted to see me' and 'Cassandra was going to kill him'. What was going on?

When we reached the steps to the highest point of the battlements, Varric nudged me forward, a silent indication to keep going alone. Shrugging, I did so, wondering what was going on.

There was a person leaning against the wall and looking out over the horizon. Her armor was well-worn, and the sword on her hip looked well used. Long silver-white hair, worn loose, cascaded down her back, and she held herself so firmly, so regally, that my breath caught in my throat. I felt like I was looking at a queen of old, resurrected from ancient times.

Then she turned, and I saw light-blue eyes that were tired and worn, and a smile that was so gentle I felt like crying. I saw the scars, and I saw old pain that would never disappear.

"Lady Hawke?" I breathed. She laughed a little at the title. "What are you…?"

"Varric wrote me," she explained. She waved me to come a little closer, and cupped my face when I did. "So, I see you heeded my warning. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, mind."

"It gives us a fighting chance against Corypheus?"

"Well, I suppose someone had to be set up to be the chosen one." She stepped away, and looked back over the landscape. "Regardless, Varric wrote me. He told me that Corypheus was somehow here, and he wanted me to check on your wounded. I am a healer, after all." I… almost forgot that. You heard so much of her prowess as a warrior and a battle-mage. I forgot the first chapters of the Tale of the Champion emphasized how she was a _healer_. "You must forgive me for being up here. I didn't want to cause a stir, and the view here reminds me of the estate in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that would open up to the whole city."

"It is nice…" However…

"However, after a bit, you don't see the nice view. You just see all the people depending on you." She laughed. "Of course, I only had Kirkwall to deal with. You've got half of Thedas looking at you."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, head dropping. I could feel myself relax. She just had that sort of aura. It was like no matter what, she wouldn't judge you. Maker, did I ever need to be around someone like _that_ right now… "Does it get easier?"

"I'll let you know." That was a 'no' then. "Varric has told you most about Corypheus, I trust?"

"Yeah…" This was all ridiculous. How was I supposed to…?

"All magic has its price." She smiled when I glanced at her. "Anders once told me Archdemons had the same ability to 'not die'. But there is a way to get around that. Corypheus will have one too. You just have to find it."

"I also have to hope that no one dies."

"Give up on that hope. You're fighting a war." I winced at just how… nonchalant she sounded. "But you can minimize it. Focus on that. Whatever you do, you're helping."

"…Thank you."

"It's no trouble." Her smile warmed. "Now, I understand there's a bit of a problem with the Wardens? I might have a lead with that." Truly? "An acquaintance of mine, Stroud, was investigating something unrelated for me when things got strange. I got a message about how he thinks there's corruption in the ranks, and then it went dead for a while. I got a short note telling me he was alive, and that he'd send word again when he was in a more secure location."

"I suppose Corypheus would qualify." I sighed, head dropping again. "What were you looking into?"

"Red lyrium. Carver made a mention of it feeling like the 'Taint', and the Wardens doing investigations on it. I wanted to know what they had found, if anything." Oh. "We'll see if he managed to find anything out." She stepped away from the wall and headed for the stairs. "Now, you're wounded?"

"Ah, yes!" I felt like I was a teenager again. She just had this… presence to her. I could see, even more easily now, how she had won a city like Kirkwall, and why someone like Meredith had been so afraid. "Cullen is here too, if you'd like to see him?"

"I would, and I shall enjoy making him yelp." She paused on the steps and called a little ball of silver-white light. She blew into it, and it sparked a beautiful… snow-like fall of some sort of magic that spiraled all over the courtyard and battlements. "A little bit of rejuvenation magic to make them laugh and keep going." She smiled softly. "Come now. You have to show me the way."

"Coming!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Morvan the Under is the best minor character ever. His judgment is just a long string of 'wtf?' and it's great. Alexius's fate requires arcane knowledge, and Denam's requires history, I believe. Also, here's Althea Hawke. To symbolize that we're out of the prologue, the 'intro scenes' to the chapters have changed into the POV chars writing 'codex entries'.

Next Chapter – Lucina


	42. Chapter 42) Skyhold - Chess

Skyhold – Chess

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _So, we were writing down our own encyclopedia? Well this will be useful for later research. But what does one write about? I suppose I'll go with what little we know of Skyhold._

 _Solas says the place was once called 'Tarasyl'an Te'las', the place where the sky was held back. It makes me wonder if it is tied to the Veil. Regardless, though, it is located in the Frostbacks near the Dales, and controls a mountain pass between Orlais and Fereldan. The fortress was apparently built on the site of rituals, but the keep itself is Fereldan, suggesting that early Fereldans leveled the previous site. Ownership has changed many times, and has fallen into disrepair, making for a nightmare of renovations, especially for someone blind like me. There is magic in the stones, though. I can sense it._

 _I wish that magic would help the workers. One poor soul fell to his death just yesterday. I should make sure Josephine emphasizes slow and steady. We are here for a while._

* * *

The tavern was loud. It was loud, and I wasn't really certain I liked the singing. Oh, the singer had a lovely voice, but I wasn't really sure why she wrote a song about Sera, and Sera herself found the whole thing creepy.

"It was amazing!" As it was, though, I was chatting with a rather enthusiastic young recruit named Sutherland. We had met on accident, as he helped me avoid some loud drunks who were moving the tables every which way, and brought me some water to drink. "The quartermaster outfitted me, and I got training to hunt down the bandits near my home," he told me excitedly. I imagined him like a puppy, with his tail wagging fast behind him. "Oh, right, reason I approached you to start with, Inquisitor Trevelyan."

"Yes, you said you had something to speak with me about?" I prompted, giggling slightly. I hoped I was smiling _at_ him. I was fairly certain I was facing his general direction, but the noise made it harder to gauge. "What is it?"

"You see, I hired Hoth… Hoth, make some noise or something for her, would you?" I heard a little grunt. "Anyway, Hoth. He's… well, he's an apostate? A good one, and a great person." Ah, I see. So, he came to one of the two mages among the 'leaders' to ask what to do.

"Well, I see no reason to not trust your judgment, Sutherland." I hunted about for the bit of magic that marked all mages and smiled when I found it. "Technically speaking, all mages are apostates, and Kost himself was never in a Circle. I'll make sure no one bothers him."

"Thank you, my lady." I heard a slight 'thump' and a grunt of pain, and thought he might have… bowed and accidentally slammed his head on the table. "I'll be sure to pay you back. I swear it."

"Simply continue to serve as you have, Sutherland. I'm proud to know someone like you is helping my sister and the soldiers." I thought I heard a little sniff. I didn't bring him to tears, did I? "Make sure you keep with the training."

"We'll do just that!" I heard chairs scraping. "I was going to show Hoth around. Will you be all right here?"

"I will be just fine. If anyone gets to feisty, I just have to yell for Krem or Bull, and they'll clear things out." I waved, hoping it was at them. "Have fun!"

"We will." They scampered away, and I couldn't help but smile. What a lovely person. I was going to make sure to do everything I could to help them.

A sudden hush over the tavern made me tilt my head, but the whisperings that followed told me exactly what was going on. Lady Hawke had entered. Few knew what to do when a 'hero' walked among them, especially a hero that was involved in the start of a bloody war. It was reluctant, but she _was_. She was also, however, the reason why so many walked today. She had spent all of yesterday evening healing and tending to the injured, to the point that the only ones there today were those who had minor accidents this morning.

Her confident and sure steps told me she was ignoring the effect she had, and as they climbed the staircase, I figured I knew who she was looking for: me.

"Ah, there you are," she murmured, confirming my suspicions. "It's Althea." I figured. Even without the reaction of the people, I would know her. Her magic was bright and burning, crackling much like a thunderstorm. I wondered… if she had long to live. Typically, the mages whose hair turned white young would also _die_ long. Then again, everything about her seemed to defy expectations. "May I sit?"

"Please," I insisted, gesturing towards where the chairs were. I think. "Did you need something?"

"I did, but I think I'm going to wait for everyone to stop staring before I bring it up." I heard the chair scrap the floor and heard her plop down with a little squeak. "What a neat little tavern. Makes me miss the Hanged Man."

"Varric said that too. It's why he doesn't hang out here."

"Well, he practically lived at the Hanged Man, literally." I heard her laugh. "Ah, good times. Playing cards, watching them all get drunk…"

"According to the tales, you never lost."

"Yes, because I never _played_. Not really." She snickered. "Can't lose if you don't try."

"I suppose." She was… much more relaxed than I would have thought. "If I might ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"The tales also mentioned your lover?" I could hear her still. "You do not have to answer."

"Oh, no, I just had an argument with Varric about it." She sighed heavily. I heard the sound of her arms hitting the table. "He'd die for me. Fenris, I mean. He'd die to protect me. I couldn't bear the thought." Her words were muffled. I think she put her head in her arms. "I lost my parents. My mother's death haunts my dreams even now. I lost Carver to the Wardens, Bethany to the Circle. I can only _hope_ Bodhan, Sandal, and Orana are safe, as I've had no luck finding them." She sighed heavily. "So, I left a note and ran, scared of letting him follow me."

"…Shouldn't you trust the ones you love?"

"Yes, but I don't trust _me_." I heard something shift, and thought she lifted her head. "You can sense the magic I have." I could only nod. "I'm scared that if something happened to him, I might stop caring. I might just say 'fuck everything' and cut loose. Depending on _where_ …" That… would be bad. Few things were more dangerous than an out of control mage, and one of her power… "I explained it all in the letter."

"So, what did Varric scold you about?"

"Me leaving them chasing my back. Again." Ah. "Okay, it's getting a bit louder now." Yes, it was. People were slowly adapting to her presence. "So, the first, less serious thing was… do you want me to take a look at your eyes?" I knew what she was offering.

So, I simply smiled wryly. "Forgive me, but I am a mage as well, and one with healing magic. I know the limitations."

"Yes, I suppose you do." Her voice lilted with a laugh. "Truthfully, though, no one really explained to me how you lost your sight, other than Corypheus." Ah, that's why she offered.

"I threw a bomb up, not expecting to survive, and ignited it. The shrapnel, and concoction inside, flew over my face, and got him rather nicely. I doubt it killed him, of course."

"But he has to deal with a little mage having dealt a serious blow to him, and his ego." She was still laughing. It sounded sad. "So, there are no eyes to heal."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I see." There was an awkward pause. "Ah… that's doesn't…"

"No?"

"Oh, good." What an… awkward person. She was kind, but there was an awkwardness about her that no words conveyed. I liked it. It made her feel more 'real'. "So, tell me what all has been going on? Varric has, but you know how he is, and I would like a mage's perspective to the magic that has been going around."

"Yes, I imagine that _is_ better for helping to get a fuller picture." The tavern was bustling around us again. They were ignoring her. "Why not Kost, though?"

"I figured asking the Circle trained one first, and then go to the other one." Yes, Kost and I likely felt and sensed different things. "So?

"Let me start from when the Breach opened up."

* * *

After explaining everything, I eventually made my way out of the tavern, and headed into the Gardens. I knew we were trying to plant medicinal herbs here, and I wanted to practice identifying them by feel and smell. However, I was soon distracted by the conversation drifting through the air.

"Gloat all you like." That sounded like Cullen. He was taking a break? "I have this one." Had what one?

"Are you sassing me, Commander?" That was Dorian. It sounded like he was having fun. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do I even- Lucina!" I heard a chair scrape as I walked over. "Do you-?"

"Leaving, are you?" Dorian sounded so smug. "Does this mean I win?" I heard the slow clink of armor as Cullen sat back down. "Hmm, guess not."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," I replied, laughing a little. I used a bit of magic to get a feel for the area, and then cautiously headed towards where I thought they were. "Are you two playing nice, Dorian?"

"I'm _always_ nice," Dorian replied loftily. I head something wooden clack against a table. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory, Cullen. You'll feel much better." Seriously, what was going on?

"Really?" Cullen asked dryly. There was another wooden clack. "Because I just won." He sounded so pleased with himself. "And I feel fine."

"Oh, don't get smug, Cullen." Dorian sighed heavily. "There will be no living with you." I heard him twist in his chair. "We're playing chess, Lucina."

"Oh, Derrick plays that all the time," I answered. Hesitantly, I ran my hands over the table, and found the pieces. The board itself was smooth. It was impossible to tell where the squares were. "I used to watch him play Father all the time, determined to beat him."

"As a child, I played with my sister, Mia," Cullen replied. I heard him stand up, and felt him gently tug me towards him, letting me have his chair. "She get this stuck-up grin whenever she won."

"Oh, I can believe it," Dorian drawled. I knew he was grinning. "You get the same one."

"No, hers was worse, I promise. I saw it _all_ the time." I heard him move, shifting the pieces back to their original places. "My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…"

"So, a brother and a sister?"

"Two sisters, actually. I'm the second eldest of four." Oh, that was similar to Samantha. "Mia is the eldest of us, Branson is younger, and Rosalie is the baby of the family." I heard him laugh. "Between templar duties and the Inquisition, I've not seen them in years." He paused. I could hear the stillness. "Actually, I just realized I've never been to my parents' graves."

"When did they die, if I may be nosy."

"During the Blight. We lived in Honnleath, but I think they relocated to the South Reaches. I wonder if they still play."

"Well, surely you have written them," I laughed. The laughter faded at the telling silence. "You haven't?" I heard an awkward fidget. "You write so much throughout the day! You cannot spare a moment for that!" I scowled, and pushed myself up to try and be a little more intimidating. "Write them! They must be worried sick!"

"W-well…" he began. I stomped my foot to tell him that I wasn't listening to excuses. "Okay, okay! Later! Right now…" He gently nudged me back to sitting. I knew I was still scowling. "Do you know how to play?" Ah…

"I do, a little, but…" But I couldn't see. I couldn't see the board.

"Here. You pick the pieces. I'll move them." He shifted so that he was hovering over my shoulder. "Dorian, you don't mind, do you?"

"Whyever should I mind?" Dorian laughed. He sounded so cheerful. "I get to spend time with two of my favorite people." I heard a clack. "Made my move. Pawn to E4." Ah, yes, I could… yes, I knew where that was.

So… "Let's see…" I murmured. I carefully felt each piece, trying to figure out which one. "Is this the knight?"

"Yes," Cullen whispered. I felt my face heat up when I realized it was directly in my ear. "That one?"

"Yes." I laughed a little as I heard the wood pieces clack. "This is fun. We should do this more often."

"We should." Another clack showed Dorian had moved. "Pawn to F4." Ah, okay. "I… look forward to it."

"Me too." I tapped one of the pawns for him to move.

"…You said that." I could practically feel his awkward and shy smile, and knew I had one on my face too.

I knew Dorian was smiling smugly as he moved his next piece. I knew he was, just by knowing him. But I could also hear his indulgent and warm chuckle, and knew he was pleased. It was a bit… encouraging. I did like being around Cullen, and in the Circle, I did… w-well, it was nice to have a bit of encouragement in pursuing someone.

I think I would continue.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Sutherland, who was hinted at previously, is part of this war table operations line that's… I find the whole thing adorable and endearing. Hawke, in game, only sticks around briefly, but since I'm having her stay longer, I decided to have her interact with some of the others.

Not quite sure on what 'triggers' the chess scene, but I _love_ it. Its one of the few showcases, in game, of Dorian and Cullen's friendship (which I love for multiple reasons), and it's just cute.

Next Chapter – Deidre


	43. Chapter 43) Skyhold - Arcanist

Skyhold – Arcanist

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _This is just weird. Why are we writing this? Ah, fine, I'll write… something… Maybe a bit on magic itself? Or maybe mages. Both. Both works. Magic and mages are forever intertwined._

 _Magic is a natural part of the world, rather like gravity. Some people, mages, are able to interact with, control, and shape it. Conventional magic originates from the Beyond, the Fade, where spirits dwell. Mana is a measurement of a mage's ability to channel energy from the Fade. High mana, lots of spells. Simple enough, yes?_

 _There's limitation to magic, though. Teleportation and resurrection are impossible. Physically stepping into the Beyond is said to be impossible, but… well, people have figured out ways around that. How people view magic and mages depends on culture. We Dalish view it as a gift, but I have heard shemlen grumble that a mage is fire made flesh, and a demon asleep._

 _No matter the view, though, magic is dangerous. All mages must exercise caution for the safety of all._

* * *

"I. Hate. Snow." I growled out the words, slipping in the mud. It was cold. It was wet. It was muddy. "Why am I out here again?"

"You're out here, Inquisitor Lavellan, because the lady diplomat thought it would be better for one of you lot to come meet this Arcanist." I could only shoot Krem a dirty look, which he laughed at. "I know, logic sucks," he replied with a smile. Right, I had borrowed Bull and Krem to go meet this 'arcanist'. And the only reason we even knew they were near was because they sent a message for help. "Why you again?"

"Sending Samantha would be 'too much', everyone was reluctant to let Lucy go since the whole reason we're out here is because things are messy, and Kost is heading to Redcliffe with Dorian over something Mother Gisette said."

"Should I be wagging my eyebrows or praying for them?"

"The latter more than the former. Kost was mad at her."

"Kost?" Krem looked startled. "Huh. Wonder what she said. Takes a lot to get him mad. Always has."

"Well, here's hoping that things are all right." Sighing, I brushed my hair behind my ear, and glanced back at Bull. "You're lagging, Bull."

"You try moving through snow when you're heavier than a keg," Bull grumbled. He was a good distance behind us, and Krem and I laughed at his glower. "Just wait there, will you?" Krem and I exchanged a mischievous look and skipped forward. "Hey!" I could hear him try to catch up. "Listen, you little… GAH!" And he fell. On his face.

"Didn't know you liked facials, boss," Krem _immediately_ deadpanned. I burst into laughter, unable to help it. "You might want to touch up the area around your eye patch. Very dry there."

"Maybe later, you can fix it, but mud and eye patches tend not to mix, and I'm not scarring the poor little arcanist with the mound of scar tissue."

"How did you lose the eye anyway, if you don't mind my being nosy?" I asked. I waited as Krem went back to help Bull up.

"Saving me, actually," Krem answered instead. He hefted Bull up, laughing as Bull tried to get the mud off his face. "Took a flail meant for me when we first met. That's a bit of a story, and not one I want to tell here." Made sense. "But this crazy took it, got my injuries tended to, and then asked if I wanted a job. Been with him ever since." Aw~

"That's so heartwarming. I think it's going to melt the snow." But since he mentioned their jobs… "Got ideas of things for the Chargers to do? Operations and the like."

"I'll put in a request if I think of something." Krem sighed. "I suppose we do need to earn the right to drink at the Herald's Rest." I still couldn't believe they named the tavern that.

"Speaking of which, when _are_ we going to start heading out?" Bull asked. Feeling merciful at how disgruntled he looked, I fished a handkerchief from my pack and passed it to him. "Skyhold is nice and all, but I'm itching to bust in some skulls."

"Skyhold's renovations are completed enough that Leliana is sending out scouts again," I answered. I had asked earlier myself, worried that we were ignoring people in trouble. "With luck, we'll have areas by the time Kost gets back. We'll split our elite groups up, that means you, Bull."

"Didn't Bassrath leave this morning?" Who? "Sorry, Hawke. We call her Bassrath among the Qunari. Not everyday you get a basilit-an named by an Arishok, and one skilled enough to kill one is single combat. Of course we adopted her. Kept the populace calm." Oh.

"Yeah, she got a message. She's checking that it's, you know, actually her friend. If it is, she'll send word, and we'll work from there."

"Ah." Bull nodded at something as he caught up. "Found our group." Oh, so we did. Just as the message said, they were a little stuck. Why was there so much stuff?

"Oh, hello, there!" That chipper voice made me pause, and I looked down to see a very pretty dwarf smiling up at me. She waved a little, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "So, are you from the Inquisition?" she asked. "The soldiers are nice, but I got a little stuck."

"Yeah, that's what the message said," I replied. Bull and Krem were already going to help the escorting soldiers dig out the half-sunk items. "I'm Deidre, Inquisitor of the Inquisition, specializing in subterfuge."

"Oh, wow…!" Her eyes sparkled. "I'm Dagna. Arcanist Dagna. It's an honor!" …She was illegally adorable. She was going to get along fantastically with the mages, I think. Maybe not Vivienne or Solas. Maybe. "So, to make sure I have titles right, you're one of the three 'general' ones, not the hand-anchor-mark one."

"Yeah, that one is Sam, the 'Grand Inquisitor'."

"I bet it's pretty. I mean; the Breach was, in a 'destroy everything' sort of way." She was definitely going to get along with the mages.

"Well, welcome to the Inquisition, look forward to your contribution, and other formal stuff." I waved the words off, and she laughed again. "You don't mind that I am not being formal, do you?"

"Nah, it's fine." She grinned. "I've heard impossible things with the Inquisition. I love impossible things. Those are the _best_ to make possible."

"I think I'm just going to throw you at the mages when we get back. Lucy and Kost love research, and Dorian and Vivienne actually write papers."

"Oh, I can't wait!" She bounced a little, then paused. "Wait, did I put the cap on-?" There was a little explosion, and we both looked back to see a bunch of smoke catching Krem and Bull in the face. "Whoops."

"Let's just… make sure no one dies?" Oh, Creators, who did we bring into the Inquisition? Ah, well, she's not the weirdest.

* * *

Author's Note: Dagna! She's adorable! Technically, this is an 'immediately completed' war table operation, but I added Deidre coming out to greet her before she got to the Undercroft

Next Chapter – Last Resort of Good Men with Kost


	44. Chapter 44) Last Resort of Good Men

Redcliffe – Last Resort of Good Men

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _So, we're compiling resources? Well, I suppose there are stranger tasks we're being tasked with. Then, if I may, I think I will write on Redcliffe._

 _Redcliffe is an Arling in Fereldan. It was once ruled by Eamon Guerrin, but is now ruled by his younger brother, Teagan. I am uncertain if this Arl Teagan has a successor or not, though. Well, that's not a problem I have to solve, for once. Regardless, it suffered greatly during the Blight, mostly due to Connor Guerrin being an untrained mage during a stressful time. Then it became the temporary home of a magister._

 _Redcliffe doesn't have good luck with mages._

* * *

Dorian wasn't in a good mood as we walked into Redcliffe. I couldn't blame him. There were two reasons we were here in Redcliffe. One, make sure the earlier magic hadn't completely fucked it up. Two, to meet someone of his family. Who had contacted Mother Giselle in the hopes of arranging such a meeting. She had been moved to assist, but had dropped it into my lap just in case this was actually a Venatori trap. While she, and the letter, wanted secrecy, I told Dorian what was up as soon as we were out of Skyhold, just to make sure he was still willing to come along. He seemed to be very willing to see how far he could throw the supposed retainer.

"'I know my son'," he groused as we walked through the village. People smiled at us as we passed, though there was a general sense of 'unease'. "What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble!" Dorian growled under his breath, and I made sure to smile at a passing child so that they knew he wasn't mad at _them_. "This is so typical."

"You said this when I showed you the letter in the first place," I pointed out. I waved to a soldier, who saluted back. "Right after you started teasing about the letter being a 'naughty' one or something from a dowager?"

"That would have been amusing. This, no." He sighed, tense enough to shake. "I'm still willing to bet this 'retainer' is a henchman hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter."

"And risk damage to your brilliant brain?"

"Yes, the vulgarity of it all."

"Well, regardless, I am here, and not Mother Giselle, and I guarantee you that I can deal with any so-called henchman."

"True." He finally cracked a smile. "If it's a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You're good at that." Very. "If it's not, I send the retainer back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his wit's end." He went back to growling. "I can't believe his gall, though. Of course he couldn't come to Skyhold. No, _that_ would be too much. Contacting a southern cleric on the sly was _so_ much wiser."

"To be fair, it is rather well know that Mother Giselle is the 'leader' of the Chantry mothers here, however unofficial the position is." I glanced at him and chuckled. "Oh, what are you going to do if this _is_ a Venatori thing?"

"Be utterly disappointed considering how worked up I am."

"I'm sure." We made it to the location, and walked right on in. No needed to inform any potential ambushers that we were here. However, there was something very… odd about the place when we walked inside.

"Uh oh…" The whole place was completely empty. Not good. "This doesn't bode well," Dorian murmured, slowly looking around. His focus was on the torches, and the lack of sound. Mine, however, was on the shadow of movement in the corner, and I nudged him. "Oh, is there someone?"

"Dorian." The answer was 'yes', and I was _startled_ by how much this man looked like Dorian. Just older, really, with a few wrinkles here are there. "You're here," he continued, bowing his head slightly. "I'm glad." Was this…?

"Father." Yep. This was his dad. Oh, _marvelous_. "So, the story of the retainer was a smokescreen then." And Dorian did not sound happy about it.

"Then you were told." To his credit, Dorian's dad didn't sound too surprised. "I apologize for the deception…" His focus turned to me. "My pardon, is the proper address 'Inquisitor'?"

"Inquisitor Kost Adaar, yes," I confirmed. I leaned against a table, waving awkwardly. "Mother Giselle was worried this might be a Venatori trap, considering our last run in with a magister."

"Yes, I heard the story from Felix prior to his passing." He bowed to me. "I am Magister Halward Pavus. I am Dorian's father." Yes, I got that. "My apologies again." He was far more hesitant than Dorian's stories led me to believe. "I had not intended to get you involved."

"Of course!" Dorian immediately scoffed. He was pratically shaking from restrained anger. "Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with one of the dreaded Inquisitors, a qunari one at that! What _would_ people think?" He snarled, glaring. "So, what _is_ this supposed to be? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm and fuzzy family reunion?"

Halward sighed, shaking his head. "This is how it has always been," he murmured. "Dorian, let's-"

"Let's talk about how mystified you are by my anger? After all, how _dare_ I prefer the company of men!" …Wait, this all started because Dorian was gay? I might be tempted to punch Halward now. Just a little. "How disappointing! How you disprove!"

I nudged Dorian in the leg to catch his attention before he launched into a tirade. "I'm guessing this is a big deal in Tevinter," I said, shrugging. "I'm sure you can, and will, rant at me later just why. But you came all this way to confront this. Focus on that. I'm right here in case things go crazy."

"It's already gone crazy!" His glare told me I hit a sore spot. "Every supposed deviation of the standard must be hidden, shameful," he snapped. Halward, awkwardly standing in the back, just looked to the ground, not even bothering to interject. "Perhaps that's not something in the South, but-"

"I've no clue, but then again, I'm a mercenary. I tend to be looked down upon for my profession, not because I 'prefer the company of men' too."

That actually shut Dorian up for a short moment. "One of the right hands to the Grand Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste?" He started snickering. "I am shocked and scandalized!"

"Such sarcasm."

"Thank you. It is an art."

"Ah, so this is why you had him come," Halward sighed. He looked mournful. "I should have known this was-"

"No." Dorian whirled, back to glaring. "No, you don't get to make those assumptions," he hissed. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. Halward that Dorian and I were together, and Dorian was defending me. "You don't know him. You… you leave him out of your gossips!" Well, this was awkward?

"This is not how I wanted this meeting to go."

"I'm _never_ what you wanted, or had you forgotten?"

"If you will only listen to me…"

"Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?" Dorian was snarling, glaring. I found the ceiling quite interesting suddenly. " _You_ taught me to hate blood magic, as we understand it. 'The resort of the weak mine', you said. To draw power from unwilling sacrifice!" Dorian's voice cracked. "But the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life was to try and _change me!_ " …WHAT?!

"I only wanted what was best for you!" When Halward stepped a little closer, I rocked to stand fully in a silent warning. I wasn't going to let him get closer, unless Dorian allowed it, and he knew it.

"You wanted the best for _you_! For your fucking legacy! _Anything_ for that!" Dorian looked ready to sob. This was an old and ugly wound, infected by anxiety and hatred. "Just… just tell me why you came." His breath caught. He was fighting back tears.

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition-"

" _You_ didn't." Dorian walked to his father, looking him straight in the eyes. "I joined the Inquisition because it's the _right thing to do_." He stepped back and turned away. "Once, I had a father who would have known that."

There was silence as Dorian walked to me, a clear sign that he was done. But he paused when Halward spoke, "once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed." Dorian tensed, but didn't turn around. I focused on Halward, and saw his eyes were… guilty, apologetic. "I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to make sure he was okay." …This was why he was here. This was why he came alone. He just desperately wanted to know his son was all right.

Dorian hesitated at the door, glancing at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning around and walking back to his father.

I took that as a sign to leave. I could check out Redcliffe alone from here. I think Dorian truly needed this.

* * *

"He says we're alike. Too much pride." Dorian and I were in the inn of a nearby village. After talking to his father, Dorian had wanted to leave Redcliffe, so long as it was safe. Since I had confirmed by then that the Veil was all right, we departed quickly, walking until night fell. "Once, I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that," he continued to whisper, looking out the window. I made some noise of acknowledgement, sprawled out on one of the beds as I read through a research paper Madame de Fer recommended for me. "Now, I'm not certain."

"You want to talk about everything?" I asked, glancing at him briefly before returning to the paper. I frowned over a particular part, wondering at the leap of logic. "I can listen." Did I miss a paragraph or something?

Dorian was silent for a long while before answering. "Out of desperation, he tried to change me. I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away." I heard something creak and glanced up to see he had pressed his fist into the glass window. "Selfish, I suppose, to not want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside."

"So, the something involved blood magic?"

"Yes, a blood ritual to alter my mind, make me 'acceptable'." He spat out the last word like it was a curse. "I escaped when I found out."

"That seems a bit beyond the scope of magic."

"Maybe. After all, it could have also left me a drooling vegetable." …Ah. That was a thing. That was definitely a thing. "He found _that risk_ was preferable to a 'scandal'. My own father, who I loved so much…" His voice cracked, but when I glanced up, I saw no tears. "Part of me has always hoped he didn't really want to go through with it. Because if he had…" He sighed. "I wouldn't like that Dorian."

"You okay?"

"No, not really." He turned away from the window, and gave me a bitter smile. "Thank you, though. For bringing me out there. It… wasn't what I expected. But it's something." He flopped down on his bed, face down in the pillow. "Maker knows what you must think of me now, though, after that whole display."

"Good things, I assure you." I turned to smile at him. "Like how brave you are." His only reply was to give me a startled look. "It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path, Dorian. Even a mercenary knows that."

"…Ah." He promptly hid his face in the pillow. I half-thought his ears were red, though. "I feel like drinking myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day."

"Let me figure out this leap of logic in this damn paper, and I'll join you."

"What's wrong with the paper?" Dorian moved from his bed to mine, stretching out next to me as he peered at the words. "Where's the confusion?"

"Here." I pointed to the paragraph that lost me. "Did I just skip something by accident?"

"Huh. That _is_ a strange leap. Why are you reading this?"

"Madame de Fer recommended it."

"I half-think she did so just to mess with you." You know; that strangely wouldn't surprise me. She was serious, but sometimes, I thought there was a bit of a prankster to her. After all, she just laughed at Sera's antics. "The other half is wondering if she picked this for you precisely because she thinks you can figure it out. What's the rest of this? Maybe we can work it out if we start from the end."

"Sure, let's try that." And so we dissolved into chatting about spell theories. I think it did him some good, and it was a lot of fun.

I also discovered that he had a nice smile. But that was probably something to mention to him another time.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is Dorian's companion quest, or one of them. I really like it, personally. It gives a lot of insight into Dorian, and I think his VA's performance was just perfect during it.

Next Chapter – Samantha


	45. Chapter 45) Skyhold - Leader

Skyhold – Leadership

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _I guess I should write about the First Inquisition, mostly to get a base for everything._

 _The First Inquisition was formed after the First Blight, to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics, or so the stories go. It later allied with the Chantry, splitting into the Seekers of Truth and the Templar order. This alliance also basically resulted in the Circle of Magi._

 _The last leader of the original Inquisition, Ameridan, went missing after signing the Nevarran Accord. They say he was a good friend of Emperor Drakon, first ruler of Orlais, and a skilled dragon hunter. Despite an exhaustive search, he was never found._

 _What sort of thing makes a leader abandon his post? Even I know that is the height of irresponsibility._

* * *

I walked through the paths of Haven, twisting and turning as the snow fell down. This was just weird. "Solas, I know I said I wanted to talk, but why are we here?" I asked, my voice echoing through the silent wind. It was only us here. "Why come to Haven?"

"Haven is familiar," he pointed out, leading the way inside the Chantry. The strange necklace he wore, part of a canine jawbone, clacked against the wood as the wind blasted us. "It will always be important to you."

"That doesn't explain why we came all the way here to chat about you." Wasn't Haven supposed to be covered in snow? I knew soldiers had come to dig things out, mostly the Chargers, but still, there should be more… fire damage? Why was it whole?

"Now here's a familiar place." It felt like I had blinked and suddenly, we were in the prisons, the same ones I had been chained in, way back when all this started. "I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor."

"How long does it take to look at a glowing thing on a hand?"

"A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique breach in the Veil?" Okay, that was a good point. "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, and found nothing." He turned to face me. "How is your pain?"

"I try not to think about it." It at least hadn't gotten worse yet. "Do you think this thing is ever going to grow?"

"I believe so, yes." …I was hoping for a negative there. "I suspect it will grow along blood vessels, or perhaps the marrow of your bone." He gave me a sympathetic smile when I sighed. "Now, Cassandra suspected duplicity, threatened to have me executed."

"She's like that with everyone she first meets." I smiled wryly at his bright laugh. "Also, Solas, I could have sworn this whole conversation started because I asked to know more about you? I get that this _is_ about you, but…"

"Yes, yes." He gestured for us to leave, and I felt like I had just blinked again before suddenly appearing outside. "I'm explaining the build up to joining." I felt like he was talking a lot so that I wouldn't notice I wasn't _really_ getting anything. "Now, to continue about the mark, I found nothing on it. I was frustrated, frightened. The Spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach, or had been broken and twisted as they were shove through."

"Yet you stayed and continued hunting."

"Oh, it was nearer than you think." He looked up to the sky, catching the snow in his hand. "Although I did wish to help, I had no faith in Cassandra then, nor she in me. I was ready to flee, and leave everything to its fate."

"Where would you have gone though?" I looked up to the sky too. It was a beautiful blue, without the Breach twisting everything. I had never seen the skies of Haven like this. I had wanted to so badly, but… "The Breach threatened the entire world, you know."

"Some place far away, where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me." So, he planned on going to the other side of the world? "Now, let it never be said I'm a good planner, mind." I could only laugh in reply. "But then I decided one more chance. I told myself to try one more attempt." He reached up to the sky, towards where the Breach had been. "I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them, even as I learned how to manipulate the forces _around_ them." He sighed, bringing his hand down. "I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned to fleeing, but then…"

"I woke up, and you used the Anchor to seal the rift." I remembered that. I remembered that pain.

"Yes." He turned to face me. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Yes, I did. It was also killing me, but I supposed the Maker's plan was always grander than one person. One for the many was probably nothing to Him. "You had sealed that rift with a gesture, and right then, I felt the whole world change."

"That's rather dramatic of you to say." I laughed, shaking my head. "I think I'm going to just resign myself to not getting much out of you. I suppose your past and the like doesn't matter, even if my curiosity is what prompted this weird conversation." I faced him with a smile. "I'm glad you stuck around. You're a valued companion, and friend, even if we don't speak much."

"I am pleased to have stayed as well." He chuckled, clearly amused by something. "You have fractured rules of man and nature, and you will shatter more before you are done." Who would have thought Solas was dramatic? "After all, to visit me here, and not even be a mage…" Huh? "Ah, Samantha, where did you think we were?"

"Haven…?" But as I looked around, all the things that bothered me came into sharp focus. "This… this isn't real…"

"That is a matter of debate." He sounded so damn smug! "Probably best discussed after you _wake up_."

I sat up with a gasp, coughing and sputtering on a yelp. I blinked slowly, trying to figure out what just happened. I had gone to talk to Solas, and we had gone to Haven to chat, except… except none of that had been real. That had been the Fade. I had gone to sleep last night _thinking_ I should prod Solas a bit, and then…

I threw on some clothes in a hurry, and stampeded down the stairs, dodging servants and jumping over workers as I made my way to the room Solas had 'claimed' as his study/work room.

He was working on the strange paintings he was transforming the walls into, but he turned to smile at me when I appeared. "Good morning," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"You could have warned me from the start that was the damn Fade!" I snapped, livid. He simply laughed, and ushered me to the table. He had gotten me breakfast, and a mug of tea, knowing I'd come here first thing. "Okay, now I'm _really_ going to grill you for information!"

"You may have fun trying." Argh! "Your food is getting cold though."

…He made sure to get my favorites too. "Don't think you're escaping just because you're feeding me."

"No, of course not." He was far too amused by this. "Now then, Grand Inquisitor, how might I assist?"

* * *

"My dear, you _must_ remember to keep your composure." I bit back a groan at Madame de Fer's gentle scolding. She was right. I did need to. "Though, I suppose that was extraordinary circumstances," she murmured, sipping her tea. "Still, you must keep up appearances as a leader." Why was I here again? Oh, yes, that's right. She had offered to help me with skills necessary for leadership. I was certain she was offering to put herself into my good graces, but it was still nice. I also would not forget how she always checked in on my health, and reassured me during the days where Haven weighed too heavily on me.

"I still feel like I'm just going to be leading all these people to their deaths," I sighed, glancing out over the railing. Madame de Fer had taken to utilizing a landing by a balcony as _her_ study and work area, and it provided a view of the courtyard. "There are so many people…" I remembered those who died at Haven. I was scared.

"Death is a part of war, my dear." She set her teacup down, and gave me a small, but warm, smile. "It is also a part of life. It cannot be escaped." Yes, that was true, but… "It is true that we take steps to avoid it." She glanced over at some paper she had been working on, which I thought might have some mention of 'youth' in it? I could be misreading the Orlesian, though. "But you should remember that those who die for the Inquisition give their lives willingly, aware that they might not make it to the next sunrise."

"But that doesn't mean they want to."

"The alternative is forfeiting all they cherish to these horrors." That… was true. "What you do, Samantha, is simply ensure that you do not waste those lives." She looked out over the balcony too. "You are not wasting those lost at Haven. You are learning how to lead them to greater heights. But we must not sit idly by. You must act first, and teach them to fear us."

"I'm waiting on Kost to return from Redcliffe, and then we're going to work on examining some reports."

"That's fine, my dear." She gestured for me to drink, and I did finally end up taking a sip of the tea she made. It was rich in flavor, and very comforting. "This is my own blend, Samantha. I like drinking it when I am working on a critical part of a research paper."

"I can see why." It really was a soothing taste. "Careful, I might ask for more."

"My dear, you may have some whenever you wish. If I can't brew it for you, I will get a trusted servant to do so." Haha! Say what you will about her, but even if she had ulterior motives, she did have a kindness to her. "By the way, my dear, who is it that does the décor?"

"For some reason, I am." I sighed, shaking my head. I almost slumped in my chair, but the slight disapproval in her eyes told me that would be a bad idea. "I don't know why Josephine keeps coming to _me_ about them."

"Perhaps she is simply looking for excuses to talk to you, my dear." …Well, if that was the case, I really wouldn't mind? She was… really nice to talk to, and just absolutely adorable. "Regardless, the choices are quite intriguing." She either rehearsed that a lot, or was speaking the truth. "When things have settled down a bit, I will take you to Val Royeaux and introduce you to my seamstress." That… that… Oh, Maker, I hated fittings.

But… "Appearances are important." I knew that. Few wanted to follow someone who looked slovenly. That _might_ work on a battlefield, where everyone was covered in blood and mud, but not anywhere else.

"Precisely, my dear." Her smile was definitely approving. "You cannot let the powers of the land thing that you run this organization on prayer alone. You were chosen to lead, and you must show them. Appearances go a long way for that." Yes, they did. "You command an army of the Faithful, outfitted by the coin of the nobility." She laughed a little. "Besides, I do believe your elder brother sent money specifically to get you some 'fitting' clothes."

"He would!" Maker damn it, Derrick! "He's always been a bit of a busybody. I'm sure he did something similar with Michalis."

"He also sent money for Lucina, for anything she might need given her blindness. I plan on getting her a mask."

"Why a mask?"

"She wears the bandages as a visual reminder to everyone around her that she is blind." Yes, I knew that. "But bandages fray. They get dirtied and stained. A mask is more permanent, while still providing a similar impression. It will add an air of mystery about her to those who do not know."

"That wisp might give it away." She successfully summoned one just yesterday, and now she walked all about Skyhold with it leading her about. She still had some trouble, but much less. "But basically, you want to give her something that is less likely to break in the field, when she really wouldn't want it to."

"It also lessen the chances of ignorant fools making assumptions about her, or characterizing her solely by her disability." …I didn't even care if she had ulterior motives. I loved her right now. "Regardless, if she doesn't require anything but that, I think I will take her to my seamstress too. She will face scrutiny as your sister."

"I have a feeling you're going to take everyone."

"That _is_ a thought." I HAD BEEN JOKING. "Regardless, you must remember, my dear. You must be a woman who the common folk aspire to be, and to whom the nobility bow." That _definitely_ meant having the right clothes. "As stories of the Inquisition spread, more and more people will wonder if you are the woman they say you are."

"I can only hope I live up to it."

"It is a challenge all great leaders face, my dear." She gave me a warm smile. "But I think you are up for it."

"…Thank you." That meant a lot, coming from her. "So, am I allowed to weigh in on-?" An explosion cracked through the air, a little muffled, but still loud enough to make the teacup rattle on the table. "…I'm going to go deal with whatever Dagna just did." If Dagna wasn't so adorable, I think… well, never mind. She was, and she was enthusiastic.

"Of course, my dear." Madame de Fer smiled as I stood up. "As for weighing in, I believe you prefer pants, yes?"

"I also want things that will fit under my armor easily."

"Of course, my dear. Have fun."

"I'll try."

* * *

"You ever notice how Varric just seems to know _everything_?" Sera complained. I smiled and nodded, sipping on ale in Sera's room in the tavern. Madame de Fer taught me leadership, but Sera helped remind me not to let myself get _too_ big, whether she meant to or not. "He knows Corypheus, he knows the _exact_ person we needed, he knows dragons…"

"He's a writer," I reminded with a laugh, lounging on the pillows Sera had scattered about. This was just plain comfy. "I imagine he's done research. Plus, I think those first two are related."

"Don't talk sense when I'm rambling." Haha! "Though, I suppose that's what 'big hats' do, yeah? Make things all right again?"

"Maker help us all."

"Haha! There you go." She giggled, flopping onto some pillows too, by the window. "The praying is ncie, I suppose. Coryphy-spit, though? Shite."

"Coryphy-spit?"

"He doesn't deserve any respect, including me saying his name right." Sera, I love you. "Anyway, him and his bloody Archdemon…" She groaned. "Looked different from the last one, though."

"Sera, how do you know what an Archdemon looks like?"

"Oh, I was a kid during the Blight. Lived through the Siege." I… had an overwhelming urge to hug her now, but I knew she would just squirm away, if not just kick me. "Shite, what am I in the middle of?"

"You're in the middle of a big, big mess."

"You're telling me!" She rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet up in the air. "Even fantatics would want to be this right." She snapped her fingers. "Oh, right, I had a Grand Inquisitor favor to ask."

"Oh?" Well, this was new. It wasn't really like her to ask for favors.

"It's just a little thing, really. A little march around for some of your people."

"…I'm listening." This was going to be good, wasn't it?

"I love how you jump right into things." She snickered, snorting a bit with laughter. "So, it's a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble stiffs are arguing over Verchiel. Land squabble."

"Ah, things like that. They always give Father headaches."

"Keep forgetting you're a proper noble." Coming from her, that was a _serious_ compliment. "They're getting little people beat up. So, I need you to go to your big table and send some people to walk through town."

"Just walk through?" It seemed like there should be more to this."

"Yep, just walk through. Easy, yeah?" She rolled back onto her back. "Normal, angry people getting sick and tired of things. I don't normally hear about things _that_ far away, but having a friend like you is like getting real big ears." Oh, so people were more likely to vent to her because she was near me. …I was hoping this meant they trusted me. "Anyway, it's a polite war, basically. No one pays attention. But if your troops march, attention gets focused there. Tops feel threatened."

"Both sides get scared, both become willing to make deals."

" _And_ in a worse case scenario, you get a little bump among the people just because they see you active." She grinned. "Sounds good, yeah?"

"Yes. You're quite clever." She looked startled. I think… I wondered, honestly, if Sera had someone like my mother growing up, only without someone like Father to serve as a counter. I thought it would make some sense, but I highly doubted I could ask. "So, Sera, do you mind if I ask a serious question?"

"I don't normally do serious." She gave me a skeptical look. "What is it?"

"To help people?" She tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

"It just seems like you want something more, Sera." Her grimace told me I was right. "So?"

"Okay, _fine_." She sighed, scowling. "There's talk and… I want to see."

"See?"

"I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair, aggravated. "I just… I've got all this Chantry stuff in my head, and it makes sense, right?" Yes, I could understand that. "But it's… fuzzy. I want to see if it's all _really_ real. I just don't know if I _really_ want to know." Ah, I got it. "So, I'm selfish. It's all for me. Count yourself lucky, I guess."

"I do, very much so." I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Sera, for staying."

"Y-yeah, well…" She looked startled, bashful even. I… got a feeling she wasn't really used to being praised. "Oh, look, Kost and Dorian are back." She waved me over to the window and pointed to the gates. A crowd had gathered around the two, to both of their visible shock. "Guess you got to go be the Grand thing now."

"Yes." Sighing, I knocked back the last of my ale. "Thanks for letting me rest here, Sera."

"Sure, sure." She giggled. "Next time, though, we must do some pranks."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"I cannot believe that stupid wisp thing can read," Deidre deadpanned. She eyed the wisp floating around Lucina dubiously. "It's like a dog, but it can _read_ and somehow transmit that reading to you."

"It's called 'speaking'," Lucina deadpanned. She carefully checked and poured out tea for all of us, using a different wisp to make sure she didn't overflow the cups. "It speaks quietly to me."

"Lucy, I have _really_ good ears, and I don't hear a damn thing."

"I can hear it just fine," Kost murmured, frowning over a paper. As always, he was completely calm. "Then again, it could be that the wisp just doesn't want you to hear it."

"Guys, we're supposed to be working," I chided, laughing all the while. War table operations were tedious alone, but Maker, they were _fun_ when it was all four of us. "So, Inquisitor Levellan, tell us which ones you have picked out for Leliana and your agents."

"Oh, fuck you, Sam," she _immediately_ groused. It made Kost and Lucina join in on the laughter, really filling up the study we were using for this. "Watch it. I could totally tell Lucina and Kost about how you're awkwardly flirting with Josephine."

"I am _not_ awkwardly flirting." I grinned. "I'm _normally_ flirting."

"You need some tips for smooth talking then." Hey! "Want help?" HEY!

"Work," Kost interrupted, barely holding back laughter. "We can gossip _after_ we've figured out everything." He took his teacup with a smile, and sipped it. It looked comically tiny in his hand. "Though, before I forget, Lucina, that research paper-"

"I am _almost_ done," Lucina replied, settling back in her seat. She nuzzled one wisp before sending it back into the Fade, leaving only one hovering over her shoulder. "I got distracted by a different one, one that I think will help with the thread magic. We'll chat about it later with Solas, Dorian, and Madame Vivienne." …Something told me the mages were going to be pulling an all-nighter. Again. "So, Deidre, you're starting?"

"Ugh, fine," she groaned. She sighed, and flipped through her stack of papers. "I like Leliana asking the Crows for that thing for Varric." This whole thing was going a little mad, but in a strangely fascinating way. It was like watching a story unfold. "Also, considering we have something that is suspiciously like an Archdemon…"

"Cullen isn't sure it _is_ one," Lucina chimed in. She sipped her tea slowly, head tilting a bit too far to 'face' Deidre next to her. Then again, maybe it was easier to hear her like that. "It apparently looks quite different from the one during the Fifth Blight."

"Sera mentioned the same thing," I added, twirling my pen. "She was a child during it, though, so it could have confused her memory. It's also been ten year."

"True."

"The _point_ is that we have Warden treaties we need to use," Deidre interrupted, frowning at us both. I simply shrugged. Lucina smiled. "And honestly, what we need is information. Gold and soldiers are just pouring in." This was true. "Especially given a large donation from a certain brother of two of us here?" Yes, well… "Anyway, though, my Clan is in Wycome, and there's a Venatori. I'm having Leliana deal with that, and you will not tell me otherwise." Of course. "Also, Leliana all but begged to deal with the request from King Alistair."

"The what?" I asked, startled. This was the first I've heard of it. "He sent a request?"

"Yep." She passed me the missive, and I skimmed through it. It didn't take me long to start giggling. King Alistair was a strangely charming man, even through paper. "I think she wants to help because she's an old friend."

"Yeah, that's fine." I passed the missive to Kost, still chuckling. "What a silly man."

"I think him clever, really," Kost murmured. He eyed the note thoughtfully. "He knows he made a possible bad impression, so his letter is purposely light and funny, to ease that perception and make us more willing to help. The last part is clearly there to help us let down our guard." He passed the letter back. "You don't rule a country successfully for over ten years without being clever. This is a man used to playing the fool, and getting people to underestimate him." …Ah. "That's my interpretation, at least. He could just be a silly, charming man who happens to have a knack for ruling." Mmm… I could use that knack right now.

"Anyway, she's getting it," Deidre insisted. The three of us nodded. "So, last one is… well, this deadlock thing? I think, for once, it's actually pointless, and us doing nothing is the best decision." That was probably true. "So there. Done. I pick Lucy to be next."

"I don't mind," Lucina replied easily, with a smile. Deidre made an odd little noise when she sulked, making Lucina laugh. I wondered if it was just something Deidre started doing, an auditory cue to playful facial expressions. "Krem has requested that they go scout the ruins of Haven again." I scowled as I remembered the encounter with Solas earlier today, but waved off Kost and Deidre's confused looks. "I think having assistance from Fereldan forces would just increase the chances of success." That did make sense. "Then there is the follow up to the rumors of blood mages. I would rather continue talking with the lady." Sure, that worked. "Also, I can think of no one else to deal with Orzammar."

"You hear _rumors_ of how bad that court is," Kost groaned. He rubbed his temples. "Just hearing them is enough to make your head spin and according to Varric, it's even worse." Are you serious? "Yeah, no, Lady Montilyet and no one else."

"We'll have all we could want and more." Lucina's smile softened. "Now the next one is… not quite a request from Cole, but I got a sense to pursue it anyway." I needed to talk to that kid more. Ugh, there were too many people. "She's going to locate some friends of Cole, a senior mage and a templar."

"They weren't at the Conclave?"

"They were going to be, but changed their minds at the last second, apparently." She shook her head. "As I said, it is not quite a request. In fact, Cole specifically asked that I not do this. But I cannot shake the urge that I should anyway." Her wisp bobbed up and down, nuzzling her temple. "Aw, thank you, sweetie." That… that was going to take some getting used to. "Now, where was I?" The wisp bobbed again. "Ah, yes, Dorian requested we help a friend of his. She is planning on introducing a law to curtail Venatori support. While it might fail, the message will still be spread, and _that_ is more important than the law itself, according to him."

"Anything related to Tevinter automatically goes to Dorian for decision making," Deidre deadpanned. "Just like anything with the damn Orlesian game." That reminded me. Leliana was working on getting us invitation to some ball in order to protect Empress Celene. Oh, that was going to be a _pain_. "Wasn't there another one involting Tevinter?"

"Yes, Tevinter and Nevarra are warring over a piece of land," Lucina answered easily. All three of us groaned in reply. "I think this is another 'just let Josephine shame them'?" Yes. Yes, it was. "My last one is continuing the investigation for Hunter Fell. I do believe this will be a logic puzzle by the end of things." I hated those things. "It seems like fun!" She _would_ like it.

"I suppose it's my turn then," Kost noted, with a small smile. I wondered for a brief moment why I was even here, but _then_ remembered there were investigations I really did need to present and assign to them. Ugh… I wanted to walk around or something. "So, the first one for Master Rutherford is apparently a batallion for Sera?"

"She asked me about that shortly before you returned, and I know what it's about," I said, answering the unsaid question. I got a nod and a smile in return. "Also, Kost, you technically outrank Cullen. You can just call him by name."

"I think by this point, he and I are too used to it." Maybe… "The next involves patrols for a Sutherland?" Oh, I knew that adorable person. Lucina's giggle implied she did too. "Okay, you two know about it. Ignoring any questions I have then." Ha! "Speaking of you two, we were asked to mediate between Ostwick nobles?" Both Lucina and I _immediately_ groaned. "I take it you two are unsurprised."

"I knew extending favors was going to come back to haunt us," Lucina sighed. "Let me guess. It has something to do with the milch cows again." Kost's incredulous look made me laugh. "Samantha's laugh tells me 'yes'." She sighed heavily. "For a family of such good standing, we get into a lot of ridiculous antics." Tell me about it. "Maybe some soldiers will cow them."

"If nothing else, it'll give Derrick cause to look down on this and make them scramble," I added, barely quieting my laughter. It almost bubbled up again at Deidre's incredulous look. "Got something to say?"

"Nah, I'm biting my tongue for once," Deidre replied innocently. That just made us all laugh again. "Oh, right, that does remind me." She pulled a missive out of her pocket. "Sorry, this came in as I was walking here and I completely forgot about it. It deals with the Valo-kas. Something about having someone come to check your 'new contract' to make sure there's good pay, someone named Kaariss having thirty-four new sonnets, in quotation marks, for you-" Kost groaned, facepalming. "Something tells me that's why the letter ends with a 'pretend you cannot hear' thing." Haha! "Basically, they're asking for work because they're restless or something. Josephine suggests guards, Leliana cover, Cullen demons for some re-"

"Demons," Kost _immediately_ replied, taking the missive from her and putting it in his pile. "Demons. Now I won't owe Shokrakar for that blade I broke accidentally." What blade? "It's a long story, which involves a rabbit. But we'll be even with this." If he… said so? "Regardless, Dorian has a request to help track down some Venatori mages. A combining resources sort of thing. I think templars serve best for hunting mages." Yeah, that was part of their job. "Speaking of templars, got a request from Ansburg for Ser Barris."

"Oh, Michalis mentioned this to me," I murmured. I got the impression that Delrin would go no matter what, and Michalis would go with him. "What's Cullen's approach?"

"Recognizing this isn't a battle, it's a siege, and reacting appropriately." Ah, I see. "So that's the last of… wait, what's this?" He pulled out a missive, frowning over it. "Something about Nevarra and a Venatori advisor?"

"Give that one to me," Lucina suggested, already holding out her hand in his general direction. He passed it over without a word. "That will be rather… sensitive." Yes, that was true. "So, with that, we are done?"

"You three are done, and now it's my turn," I sighed. I brought out four papers. "We got a message from Lady Hawke. She's in Crestwood, a Fereldan village. I will be heading there."

"The rest of us will be heading to other places, yes?"

"Yes." I picked up one and passed it to Deidre. "I understand the Emerald Graves are, or were, important to the Dalish?"

"It used to be a burial ground for our people," Deidre whispered. She picked up the paper, skimming over it. "Every tree is a reminder of a life lost during the Exalted March." That… was a lot of dead people. "So, a Fairbanks is offering a trade. Information for help against these stupid freemen." She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll go. Who's coming with me?"

"We'll let the companions decide that," I murmured. It seemed wrong to decide for them. "Scouts and soldiers are going with everyone, but all of you are heading to different areas. This isn't going to be an even split like before." I passed another missive to Lucina. Her wisp floated down and nudged it closer to her hand before she picked it up. "There's been a lack of communication from the Exalted Plains, rumbling of desertions and then silence. You're the only one of us four with healing magic."

"We must also be prepared for anything if communications were suddenly silenced," Lucina mused. Her smile was kind. "I shall go. Do not fret." Her being my baby sister required fretting. "So, where does Kost go?"

"Emprise du Lion." I passed him the missive with a little grimace. "I fear I might be giving you the most overtly dangerous job. Red lyrium might be about, and the place is ridiculously cold, especially for the season."

"So, you want the one of us most experienced in long drawn out battles," Kost noted. His smile was kind and reassuring. "Fear not. I do not mind." Oh, good. "I gather we'll be leaving in the morning." Yes, that was the plan. "So, Deidre, what's this awkward flirting I heard about?"

My indignant yelp did nothing to deter Deidre's cackling explanation, and soon, the room was filled with laughter again. I loved it.

* * *

"Oh, this is what you meant by a stroll last time, didn't you?" Josephine mumbled. I snickered, glad she had _finally_ caught on. Honestly, offering to call the steward. I didn't even know we _had_ a steward. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to working."

"That's why you simply _must_ take breaks, Josephine," I teased. Night had fallen, and I found her burning a midnight candle, so I dragged her outside to walk the battlements under the stars. I thought it subtly romantic enough. The only one who could be interrupting us on accident was Cullen, after all, and he was very much holed up in his office, that also apparently doubled as his _room_. Why did he want to be in a tower that still hadn't had the roof repaired? "So, what's something you're working on again?"

"We are in the midst of cementing an alliance with Lady Forysntha of Nevarra." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's become a somewhat… delicate task."

"Do we need to post more guards outside your quarters again?"

"No, not this time, thankfully. I dissuaded her from sending soldiers when she learned we'd struck an accord with a brother she's feuding with." This was reminding me of why I normally left shit like this to Derrick, and why Michalis ran to the Templar Order to escape it.

"You're rather good natured about threats of death and dismemberment."

"It helps that last time someone tried to send an assassin here, Cullen dangled them out a window until they decided answering Leliana was much preferred." I snickered, unable to help it. The best part was that Cullen hadn't really _meant_ to do that. The assassin made the mistake of attacking Josephine while she was away, and Cullen was waiting for her, meaning he had just _reacted_ and accidentally threw the poor man out the window, and then caught him when he remembered that Leliana could use the information. _Then_ Leliana and Cullen had argued until one of them remembered him "That said, most of them are chiefly bluster. Always have been."

"I vaguely remember Derrick mentioning that too." I shrugged, glancing up at the sky. It was a new moon tonight, so the stars were really bright. "Then again, most people know it's pointless sending people after Derrick."

"I do remember him as an accomplished dueler, and vicious fighter."

"Well, yeah, he taught me. He taught Michalis and Jakob too." It still hurt to think of Jakob, but it was starting to dull at last. Of course, his birthday was coming up. …I'd better ensure that I'm busy that day. "Anyway, are you missing anything?"

"Well, I do miss my staff from the embassy in Antiva." She sighed, crossing her arms. She walked very slowly. I had to be careful to not pull ahead. "It was always useful to discuss the day's visitors with them."

"Well, I _clearly_ have time, if you wish to talk."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." She glanced away shyly when I gave her a look. "Okay, yes, we're out here, but surely you wish to relax."

"Josephine, just being with you is very relaxing." I thought I caught some pink on her face and grinned. "And talking with such an engaging woman is _never_ unpleasant." She giggled, face _definitely_ turning pink. I could see it in the firelight. "Come now. Talk to me."

"Well, there are a few alliances it would be good to discuss." She shuffled her feet as we paused in our walk. "If you are certain I will not waste your time…"

"Josephine, you can never waste my time." I smiled warmly. "So?"

"There's the duke that was here yesterday…" And so started an hour long gossip session. I loved every second of it, and I hoped she did too.

* * *

Author's Note: And here we go, plot gets moving again. Yes, all of the POV chars are heading to different locations (this is why I have locations mentioned with the chapter titles). Companions also being showcased. (There are so many companions; why are there so many?)

Next Chapter – Exalted Plains with Lucina


	46. Chapter 46) Exalted Plains - Corpses

Exalted Plains – Corpses and Demons

 _Lucina POV_

* * *

 _The Exalted Plains is a grassland region with a myriad of abandoned forts. Seven hundred hears ago, the Dales fell on these fields, destroyed by the Exalted March. I suppose it's very fitting that the lands are a contested battlefield for the War of the Lions, the Orlesian Civil War over the throne._

 _I can feel the Veil cracking here, though. I think it was thinned by all the death, and then the Breach ripped it to shreds. We must be cautious. These fields have always been characterized by equal measures of beauty and strife._

* * *

Maybe the next time we split up, we do just assign people to groups. There were no words to describe how bad of an idea it was that I was paired with _Solas and Madame Vivienne_. I tired of their barbs just one day out from Skyhold, especially when it became clear that these barbs were meant to be vicious, instead of the pointed fun Madame Vivienne and Dorian had.

I couldn't even work with them on research because the second one of them disagreed, there were thinly veiled threats. Madame Vivienne would make a comment on how he was 'untrained' and 'surprisingly competent', and Solas would retort with something about the Circles being cages and boiled over pots. My head hurt.

"So, here we are," Solas murmured. His steps were slow and deliberate, I noticed. My wisp told me of how he was careful to leave only one trail of footprints. "The Exalted Plains have been soaked in too much unexalted blood."

"As painful as it is to say, Solas, I do agree," Madame Vivienne sighed. Her steps were sharp, both a testament to her domineering walk and the fact that there were stones in the path. "The cost of this war is staggering."

"Quite so." This was the most civil the two had been with each other since we left Skyhold. "Lucina, are you well? Is the wisp helping?"

"Yes, I seem to be doing well enough," I replied. I still tripped some over stones in the road, but I wasn't running into things. "I smell smoke, though, and burning pine."

"Yes, up ahead we have many burned out trees." He sighed. "Finding my friend will be difficult in this mess." Yes, that was why Solas wanted to come. A spirit he befriended was in trouble.

"I still say your 'friend' has likely gone on a rampage," Madame Vivienne retorted. I bit back a groan as I felt the tension in the air thicken. If they got into another argument… "However, seeing as you are willing to help me find the heart of a snowy wyvern, I'll hold back my tongue on the notion for now."

"Will wonders never cease." Ugh… "Why are we hunting for the poor creature again?"

"I require the heart for an alchemical concoction I am making."

"The eternal youth one?"

"Now, now. I am not pressing on your friend." I heard her clothes shift and clink, so I knew she shrugged. "It is a matter that required discretion, my dear. It is hardly proper for me to betray that."

"Unless we had something in return."

"My dear, this may shock you, but there are some things in this world I call 'priceless'."

"I hear metal on metal," I interrupted. My wisp squeaked and hid in the crook of my neck, frightened by something up ahead. "There is also the sound of yelling, and there is the scent of rot on the wind."

"Ah, yes," Solas murmured. I felt like I was babysitting these two. "…I believe we are dealing with an undead problem."

"So, I am hearing someone fighting the undead, and smelling them as they continue to decompose." I sighed, whimpering a little. "Why is it that we run into so many weird things?"

"Well, I think a hole in the sky guaranteed that." This was true. "I think I just saw an Arcane Horror." Yes, I felt the spike of magic that heralded one's arrival. I suppose it's just going to be another day of corpses and demons. "Ah."

"What happened?"

"Well, we have another dead person." …Oh, this was just _fantastic_. "Shall we approach?"

"Allow me to lead the way, my dears," Madame Vivienne murmured. I felt her magic pulse, a distinct icy feel like a shield covered in spikes. "I am a Knight Enchanter, after all."

"Try not to get brain matter on your boot."

"If I do, I'll just pawn them off on you. Maker knows you could use some shoes anyway." That… was true. Solas did always walk around barefoot. "Now… begin." I think she used Fade Step to charge quickly, because there was a spike of bitter cold and the sound of something moving fast.

Solas moved away from me, the Veil rippling around him as he reached across it, dragging a rock from it to throw at the enemy. That was his specialization: bending the Veil and Fade to his whim. It was, apparently, an old-new school of magic. There were those in the past who could do so, but the knowledge was lost, until now.

I, however, focused on a different matter entirely. Keeping my breathing even, I focused on the dead themselves, and the magic within them. I forced the fuller spirits from the bodies, leaving only fragments behind, and turned the corpses I had onto the undead I did not control.

It was a terrifying magic, and one that brought horror to all who saw it. But I was a mage. I was used to being feared.

Using my magic to keep them from me, I carefully wandered… wherever we were. My wisp's description hinted they were some sort of ramparts, ruined ones. I had to be careful to not trip on some rubble, or fall through a rotted part of the platforms. While Madame Vivienne and Solas fought, I found these giant pits where the dead had apparently been just thrown, magic cast to make them writhe and crawl out. I set them on fire, freeing the spirits within.

With the dead burnt, the battle eventually ended. I wondered why no one else had tried to burn the pits. Maybe there had been a barrier we dispelled without my noticing.

"Vivienne," I heard Solas call. He was… somehow above me. "Do you require a mana cleansing to remove the residual energies on your staff?"

"The Circle's training in energy modulation is thorough," Madame Vivienne immediately scoffed. I gathered they were somewhere on a platform above my head. "I sincerely doubt you could add anything."

"So, you intend for your staff to carry that particular aura?"

"Is that a problem, my dear?"

"No, no. As you were."

"Thank you, I think I will." And I think I am going to try and ignore them.

Sighing, I wandered around, listening to my wisp to avoid crashing into some rubble. It wasn't long, though, before something caught its attention and it floated off to investigate. Laughing softly, I followed it, running my hands over the object. It was cool to the touch, and smooth. It was likely made of some sort of metal?

The wisp danced around it, saying it was a 'horn'. Feeling a little curious, I wiped down the mouthpiece, and blew into it as hard as I could. The resulting noise was loud, echoing off the nearby rocks.

I… hoped this didn't cause trouble?

* * *

It turned out that the horn let Gaspard's troops know the ramparts were safe again. I assumed that was because the dead no longer had windpipes. They quickly came and took over the ramparts again and, after thanking us, told us of a Fort Revasan, mentioning a Marshal Proulx as someone worth talking to. I decided we would… after we helped Solas find his friend. I wanted to help Madame Vivienne first too, but she mentioned that because of how dangerous Snowy Wyverns were, it would be better to secure the area first.

This led to us just wandering the area and just exploring. We ended up finding some lost Circle tomes that Madame Vivienne was very happy about, killed some Venatori, found some Grey Warden items I thought Blackwall might like, and some apostates and templars Madame Vivienne recognized as high profile criminals. Really, we killed a lot of people. I hoped they would not wander about as undead like the earlier ones.

Now, though, we were wandering through some old elven ruins, a reminder of how this had once been part of a glorious kingdom, lost to time and betrayal. It made me sad, standing among the broken stone. I could feel how cool the stone was, and the worn carvings, all but washed away by rain and time.

"This is all that remains of the old elven kingdoms now," Solas murmured. We walked slowly away from the ruins, just picking a direction at random. "Nothing more than broken ruins filled with lost knowledge." I wonder how much we could learn, if they were easily deciphered. "The Dalish remember only fragments, but that's more than most." I thought Solas hated the Dalish, almost as much as Sera did. Maybe his arguments with Deidre changed his opinion on them? "Ah, Lucina, be-"

"My patience is thin, with all that has befallen," someone growled. I squeaked, wondering what was going on. My wisp was darting around, entranced by something and leaving me alone! "Now is not the time to be walking among the People, human."

"U-um…" The voice came from my left, so I carefully turned towards there. I heard a little muffled gasp, so I assumed I was at least facing the person. "Hello, my name is Lucina. I am an Inquisitor from the Inquisition, specializing in diplomacy, and I am really sorry, but the bandages over my eyes aren't exactly for the fun of it, so I have no idea what's going on?"

"…You have accidentally wandered into a Dalish camp, and brought a wisp that is now harassing the halla." Ah!

"I'm sorry!" Quickly, I exerted my will and drew it back to me. I didn't _like_ doing that, but… "Oh, goodness, this is all a big mess. I didn't even know a camp was here. I am so, so sorry!" I bowed to whoever it was. "Um… who are you? I should have asked that first, huh?"

"I am Keeper Hawen, leader of this Clan." Oh, of course, I would make a bad first impression on the _Keeper_. "I have heard of the Inquisition. You're Chantry."

"Well, yes, I suppose we are, officially." …A thought just occurred to me. "Please ignore anything that my companions might say?"

A little bit of laughter made me relax slightly. "You are a kindhearted young woman, aren't you?"

"Well, I try." I shook my head. "You mentioned troubles. Might I be nosy?"

"I suppose." He sighed, and I heard a creak of wood. He leaned against something. "The Orlesian war has hindered our progress through the Dirth. The armies cause rockslides, dig ditches that trip the halla and destroy the aravels, making passage impossible." That was horrible… "Precisely when the Clan needs him most, my First, Taven, defies my wishes and mounts an excursion to the Emerald Graves." Oh, that's where Deidre went. "And _now_ I've learned that the grounds of Var Bellanaris are infested with angry spirits from the Beyond."

"Well, I cannot do much about the war, or the excursion, but if you would like, my companions and I can deal with that last one?" I smiled hesitantly. "After all, we did just… walk into your camp."

"If you did that, my Clan and I would be deeply grateful." I heard another creak. Did he lean more, or get off? "Be mindful of the resting places. It is sacred ground." Ah, that would explain why spirits would be there. The Veil was always thin at cemeteries.

"We will be glad to assist." I wondered if there were other things I could do? "We will be right back.

* * *

"That was fun!" I laughed. We ended up doing a lot of favors for the Dalish, including gathering glyphs, and chasing a golden halla. "Well, telling the girl about her dead brother wasn't fun." But I imagine it was good to know what had happened, at least… I had no idea what happened to my friend, Jasper, and I somehow doubted I would ever learn. "It was kind of Keeper Hawen to let Loranil join us."

"He only did so because you won his trust, Lucina," Solas pointed out. He had been strangely indulgent the whole time we were helping them. "Ah, but I digress. Vivienne, you were about to say something." Oh, Maker, here we go.

"Well, yes, actually," she replied slowly. She hummed a little in thought, and I wondered if there was a way I could interrupt this. "You know, Solas, you do an excellent job of spellcasting without any concrete knowledge of technique."

"Your rigorous training lays a solid foundation, true. But it also creates boundaries, limits, where none need to exist."

"I do prefer to have boundaries between myself and the demons, my dear."

"Of course. You endured the Harrowing, where your Circle teaches you that all demons attempt to possess you."

"Not at all! Many of them simply want to kill you. I suppose you would claim otherwise, though."

"Why should I? You would not believe me. You have learned your lessons all too well."

Okay, I was done. "We're having quiet time _now_ ," I snapped, turning to walk backwards and yell at their faces. My wisp helped me orient properly. "No one will say a word. I don't care that you two don't like each other, but you _will_ respect each other, and you are going to respect _me_ by not arguing over my head and throwing off my hearing! I can't see threats like you two, and my wisp's vision only really extends to making sure I don't step in a hole and break my nec-WAH!" I… promptly fell into something. It felt like water.

This was definitely a situation where I wished I could still cry. It might have made me feel better.

"My dear, are you all right?" Madame Vivienne's voice floated down, sharp with worry. "Lucina?" she called. I didn't bother to reply, just dug my fingers in the mud in an attempt to vent my frustration. Based on the sound, I gathered I had fallen into some sort of river. "Oh, what's a good way down?"

"You take the time," Solas replied. "It'll help us get up." I heard a grunt, and a splash, telling me he had jumped in after me. "Lucina?" I heard him approach, one careful splashed step at a time. "Did you break something?"

"I'm very tired, very frustrated, and very embarrassed," I replied slowly. "But no, nothing is broken." With a sigh, I pushed myself up, feet slipping a little on the rocks. "…I wish I could cry."

"I'm sorry." His hand fell gently on my head. "I forget you're barely an adult, dealing with far too much. Sera is the only one younger than you, isn't she?" Yes. "Well, on the bright side, I think you found an intentional shortcut." Hmm? "We're not far from where my friend was summoned." Oh? Well, that was a relief. "Ah, Vivienne."

"Come here, darlings," I heard her call. She was… somehow behind us. "I found a path up." Slowly and carefully, we followed her, Solas holding onto my hand as I kept slipping. My wisp didn't known how to differentiate 'slippery' rocks from 'safe'. "Oh, my dear, you look like a drowned rat." A towel fell on my head, and Madame Vivienne carefully used it to wipe up the worst of the mud and water damage. "When we make another camp for the Inquisition soldiers, we will have you change clothes."

"Does that really matter?" Solas grumbled. I could only sigh. "I don't get this fascination with clothing."

"Well, Solas, who do you think makes a better impression to strangers? A mud covered wreck or a well-dressed warrior?"

"…I concede your point, reluctantly." Well, this was already much more civil than normal. "But I don't think our soldiers will care."

"No, but my dear, we are going to run into Orlesian soldiers, and I don't feel like putting them in their place for looking down on Lucina when a simple change of clothes will do the same thing." Haha! "There. I think that's the worst of it." I caught a flash of heat, and knew she had burned whatever she had used to clean me up. "There."

"Is it an Orlesian thing to burn dirty cloths?"

"Actually, that came from my first Circle. It's just an old superstition really. You burn the bad luck with it." That was… "Regardless, I do believe I see corpses up ahead."

"That there are." I wish I could say I was surprise. "Hmm… strange…" I heard Solas walk off, and carefully followed him. "These bodies aren't mages." Is that so? "The bodies are burned… and these claw marks…" Solas's voice shook. "No. No, no, no." I was confused, but then my wisp told me what was odd. The claw marks belonged to a _pride demon_. "No!" He ran. I could hear him easily, and could follow him with sound alone. When I heard him stop, I slowed down. "My friend…" I could tell, just by the horror in his voice, what was going on, and a brief bit of sensing confirmed it.

"They corrupted your friend, didn't they?" I asked softly. There was no reply. "Solas?"

"Yes. They did. A Spirit of Wisdom, not a fighter, but they twisted… a Spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose. The dark side of wisdom is pride." His voice shook. "Are you going to snark now, Vivienne? I'll give you a free one."

"My dear, even if I was, I would wait until a better moment," Madame Vivienne replied instantly. She sounded unaffected. "Right now, we have a pride demon trapped by a rather crude set of seals, and I do believe the fools who are responsible are heading our way." Joy of joys.

"A mage…!" The accent was Kirkwall. "Three mages, even!" they cheered, clearly delighted. They also clearly could not tell how angry two of us were. "You're not with the bandits, yes?" No, we were not. "Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We've been fighting that demon."

You _summoned_ that demon," Solas snarled. I reached over to grab his shoulder, missing a couple of times before catching him. "Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time, you ignoramus!" Yes, Solas was _mad_. "You made it kill, twisted it against its purpose!"

"I… I… I… understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons." I turned back towards the bodies in the path, thinking. "But after you help us, I can…"

"Solas is far smarter and knows far more about the Fade, and demons, than you ever will, good sir," I replied acidly. I reached back and raised the bodies of the bandits, calling them to walk towards us. "So, if you do not mind-"

"I was one of the foremost experts in Kirkwall-"

"Considering what all happened in Kirkwall, that really isn't helping your argument." I made one of the bodies poke the unknown mage, just to make him yelp. I was mad! "So, if you don't mind, we're not here to help _you_. We're here to help the poor Spirit."

"You're seriously…!" the mage yelped. I had a headache. "It's just a Spirit!" Those were the wrong words to say.

"Shut. Up," Solas growled. He lunged, nearly breaking out of my grip. Madame Vivienne moved to help me. "You summoned it to fight the bandits, you bound it to obedience, and then commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned into a demon!" He did break then, but to turn towards Madame Vivienne and me. "The summoning circle. We break it, and we break the binding. No more obedience, no more orders, no more conflict, and no more demon." I hoped so.

"The binding is…" The distinct sound of ice crackling cut him off. According to my wisp, the mage was suddenly encaged in ice.

"Goodness, what an annoying little man, with no sense," Madame Vivienne commented. "We'll let him enjoy the cold. Summoning circle, you said?"

"Yes…" Solas murmured. I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "You're going to listen?"

"My dear, even I will admit your knowledge of the Fade surpasses mine." I heard her shrug. "And, as I mentioned before, I am holding my tongue."

"But you like doing things your way."

"I also have a soft spot for dear Lucina, and I am certain she would like to try and 'save' the Spirit too." Hee~ "So, shall we?"

"…Thank you." It actually sounded genuine. "The Circle is marked with pillars. Lucina?"

"Let me send the dead as distractions so we have the time," I replied. I silently apologized to their spirits for treating their bodies in such a way. I would burn them later, as was proper here in the South. "Should I just focus on the stationary sparks of magic I am sensing?"

"Yes," Solas confirmed. I caught a smile in his voice. "Take the closest one. I think your wisp is a little distracted." My poor wisp was so upset over what happened to this poor spirit. Of course it was distracted. "Let's go!"

We moved into action. I used the corpses as a distraction, just as I said, before focusing a Bounded Field around my allotted pillar. As the Pride Demon attempted to kill the dead again, I cast an inferno inside the Field, letting bounce off the walls again and again until the pillar shattered. A high-pitched 'crack', not unlike broken glass, accompanied the breaking. It was a sound I twice, thrice… and then a fourth and fifth time almost simultaneously.

After the fifth, magic washed through the area, like a wave crashing upon the shores. When it cleared, I neither sensed nor heard a pride demon. Instead, I sensed something… softer, gentler. The wisp told me it was a Spirit of Wisdom. Did it work?

…Perhaps not… I heard Solas speak elven to the spirit. I heard its voice in return, pained and shaking. I sensed magic in the air, and then… nothing. There was nothing but the sound of dust in the wind, that quickly disappeared.

"I am sorry, Solas," I whispered. I knew what had happened. Despite our efforts, the poor thing died. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be, Lucina," Solas replied. I heard him stand, and the wisp told me he was smiling sadly. "We gave it a moment's peace before the end. That's more than it might have had, if you had not agreed to assist me." Yes, I could see that. But, at the same time, I wished we could have helped it. "All that remains now is _them_." The sheer hatred in that sentence actually scared me.

I felt magic pulse through the air, and suddenly, it felt like the world was on _fire_. A giant spike of power crackling through the air, far stronger than anything I had ever witnessed. It burned the air from my lungs, made the wind scream so loudly that it nearly made me scream too. I felt like the world was collapsing, and I was trapped in the fall.

I thought I heard a wolf howl in fury and pain. I wondered where a wolf would be hiding around here, though.

Eventually, the world fell back into place, jolting me back into the present. I smelled blood and fire, and knew the mages were dead. Solas had killed them. I fell to my knees, cradling my squeaking, trembling wisp to my chest. It was so terrified. That alone told me that I had not overreacted. Whatever magic Solas had used, it was something very old, and very powerful.

"Solas, a bit of warning might have been nice," Madame Vivienne scolded. Her hand fell on my back. "I'm still seeing spots." Oh, Maker, I was so glad to be blind. I was so glad to be in the dark. If I had heard and felt all that, how much worse would it have been _if I could see_? "And poor Lucina's collapsed from the force."

"…Ah…" Solas's voice was quiet, a little hesitant. "My apologies," he murmured. I heard him step away, his foot cracking something. I wondered if it was one of the charred bodies. "I… need some time alone. I will meet you momentarily."

"…Come back soon," I whispered. I tried to stand, but I just could not move my legs. I was still terrified. What had that been? "And stay safe. It's dangerous."

"Ha… yes, I will try." I heard him leave, and I just focused on trying to calm down.

There was definitely more to Solas than he had said. I had never thought that more true than I did now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Welcome to the Exalted Plains, aka 'have a bunch of corpses try to eat you' and Lucina showing off what a necromancer can do. Also have Solas's Companion Quest: 'All New, Faded for Her'. The 'burning the bad luck' thing Vivienne mentions is my own invention.

Next chapter – Deidre in the Emerald Graves


	47. Chapter 47) Emerald Graves - Freedom

Emerald Graves – Freedom

 _Deidre POV_

* * *

 _The Emerald Graves… when the Dales still existed, it was known at the Emerald March. Every tree is a grave, a reminder of a life lost during the Exalted March. The Orlesians apparently call it something stupid like the Greatwood. How can they use such a simple word to describe such a powerful, ancient area?_

 _We have word of refugees and deserters. I can only hope they're also treating the land with kindness._

* * *

'Freemen of the Dales'? What _complete bullshit_.

"Snapdragon, remember to breathe," Varric half-teased. I was stomping around to relieve some frustration. "Breathing is good, and helps you calm down faster than stomping."

"But stomping makes me _feel_ better," I grumbled. I was just pissed off. I already was a bit mad about there being more fighting here, let the dead rest in peace, but to hear that these deserters were taking up such a title? I hated them so much. "I also want to be sure I am completely free of anger when we talk to Fairbanks. I don't want to scare his people."

"Ah, true." Varric laughed softly, and looked up. "So, this is the Dales." Yes… "Well, Daisy, I wish you were here." I… had a feeling Varric wished a lot of his old friends were with him. But he was with us, and he would fight with us. That was enough.

"Oh, yay, lots of greenery," Bull deadpanned. Apparently bored, he was using some rocks as weights to do some bicep curls. "Lot of lumber going to waste here." I gave Bull the deathiest death glare I could manage, and he actually took a step back. "Okay, shutting up now."

"Smart move, Tiny."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Varric, got a question."

"Yeeees~?"

"Aren't dwarves supposed to have beards? Or at least mustaches or something?"

"I make up for it elsewhere." That made me laugh. "And there's the last of your tension, Snapdragon." Yes, I did feel better. "Let's walk in." Into to Watcher's Canyon camp.

I took a deep breath and nodded, bracing myself. Slowly, cautiously, we entered the camp, trying to be an unthreatening as possible. Considering we had Varric, who carried a strange crossbow on his back, me, who had two quivers full of arrows and a bunch of traps ready to set, and _freaking Iron Bull, who needed no explanation_ … it was much, much harder than it sounded. I was very glad I decided against having the Inquisition Scouts following us. That might have been too much.

Still, I ground my teeth as I saw them stare at us. Scared witless, and for understandable reasons. These were a people who ran away from war, only to find worse things awaiting them. They only had a hope and prayer that _we_ were not among those 'worse' things.

Soon, though, a man approached us, with a small, small smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Inquisitor." He bowed to me, strangely formal. "I am Fairbanks," he greeted. "Welcome to the camp." Finally found you, then.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too," I replied. I made sure to smile. "I am Inquisitor Deidre Lavellan, specializing in subterfuge. Which means I'm the one who goes gather information from helpful contact."

"And this has nothing to do with you being of the Dales and wanting to visit the Graves." Another shemlen I liked. Where were these people hiding all my life? "You have encountered the supposed 'freemen', yes?"

"Oh, please don't remind me. I worked hard to calm down."

"Good. I'm hoping for anger." Oh? "They've killed a dozen of my people, captured more." He looked out over the crowd, and I knew his pained eyes well. I got the same as I looked over at groups of soldiers, and realized there used to be others there. Others who were dead now. "We tried to fight back, of course, but we don't have the strength. You do."

"Slaughter the Freemen, and you give information?"

"Oh, no, I'll give you some information now." Wait, seriously? "The freemen are colluding with your enemy, the red templars." They were what?! "I've seen them through the woods, heading for the freemen base, leaving with crates. They're rather unmistakable." Just when I thought things couldn't _get_ worse. "Destroy the freemen, and you'll have a straight shot for key information on the red templars, and their leader." Cullen would _really_ appreciate that.

"I'll _definitely_ see what I can do." I smiled warmly. "Still, surprised you gave so much easily."

"That is because I have more to give." Oh? "I grew up here, Inquisitor Lavellan." He what? "The Dales, these woods, they are my home. I know all sorts of hiding places, sites of ruins. I know which plants are medicinal, which are edible, which are poison, and how to prepare them all. I know where fresh water runs, and where to hunt safely, avoiding the giants and the dragon to the north." Did he just say 'dragon'? "Help us, help me keep them safe, and I will happily share this knowledge with the Inquisition."

…Fairbanks was crafty. He even specifically mentioned _ruins_ to a Dalish, meaning he at least guessed it would catch _my_ interest. Anything that kept him as an ally to the Inquisition was valuable. "Deal. I'll send word as soon as we've cleared the area."

"Thank you." His smile was warm. "Truly, thank you."

* * *

Fairbanks had documents on the Freemen, collected observations, and it seemed like we had a Sister Costeau in some Veridium Mines. So, that's where we headed first. Might as well. The only other option was to wait around and I was tired of waiting.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," Varric complained as we hiked. If the map was correct, we weren't far at all. "All this fresh air is making me lightheaded."

"More walking, less talking," I teased. We rounded a corner in the path, though, and came upon the mine. And the freemen. "Or more fighting, less talking." They didn't know we were here. "Bull?"

Bull grinned slowly, and then just _charged_ , bellowing a war cry that really should have gotten him killed. Instead, it let him kill at least four people before they even knew what was going on. Varric and I exchanged a look and a shrug before jumping into the fray too, skirting the edges to fire arrows into anyone who looked like they _might_ get a good blow on Bull. Supposedly, reaver tricks gained power the more you hurt, but that didn't mean we couldn't make sure death stayed in line as Bull courted it.

A flicker of movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I flipped back to avoid a mace aimed for my head. And was staring at a woman wearing armor over Chantry robes. Was this the Chantry Sister?

"Fairbanks, again?" she growled, advancing on me. I glanced around and saw Varric and Bull were a little preoccupied. "I've had enough of these intrusions!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I gasped, voice mocking. As she focused on my tone, I returned my arrow back to its quiver, and switched to a different one. All of these ones… well, they were poisoned. Leliana's idea, and while I had initially balked, I had to concede that, as someone lacking in strength, I had to give myself a little edge in a fight. This was not hunting. I was fighting a war. "Here, let me help!" And I fired the arrow straight into her unprotected neck.

She gasped and stumbled back before doing the stupidest thing I ever witnessed. She ripped the arrow out. Of her own throat. "You will never get out alive!" And, since I apparently didn't really get her vocal chords, that _really_ showed that I hit something vital instead, that had some poison in it now, and was gushing blood because _someone was an idiot._

I no longer felt bad about killing her. Stupidity of this level was a crime against the universe. "No, you won't." I only had to wait. "Bye, bye."

"You…!" She took a surprisingly menacing step… and then fell over. Because she had bled out.

…That was just _sad_. I wanted a do-over.

""So, this is one of the people running around the Dales, hunting helpless people?" I looked up to see Bull walk up. He looked _baffled_. "An idiot who thought ripping an arrow out was a good idea?" he asked, shaking his head. "That's not even funny." No, it wasn't.

"Got an idea of where others are?" I asked, bending to check out the arrow she removed. It was still mostly intact, so I picked it up. Not only did I think there was still poison on it, but shooting it would get her blood into someone else's body. Bad things tended to happen unless you knew what you were doing. "Maybe they'll be more entertaining."

"Got a paper about a chevalier named Auguste in Arson's Lodge."

"Then we're going. Carry Varric, will you?" The only reply I got was Varric's indignant yelp, which made me laugh even as we ran.

We ran and ran, checking the map the scouts gave us every once in a while to make sure we were heading in the right direction. Before long, we came across what had to be the lodge. It was a surprisingly pretty place. Shame about the freemen. And, unfortunately, these ones had put up competent watches, so they knew we were coming, and were prepared. No surprise charges for Bull this time.

"Fear not, men!" someone shouted. They wore fancy armor and a mask. Weird. "I have given you all a chevalier's training!" Oh, was this the chevalier Bull mentioned? "The Inquisition has no power here!" Seriously? "Our cause is just!" I was about to just trap your asses, okay? "Let righteousness be our shield!" What a deluded chevalier. Never mind. I was shooting him with the bloodied arrow.

I knelt down, and prepped for the _perfect_ shot, going for a full draw. Bull charged into the rank and file soldiers, and Varric focused on covering him. So, I evened out my breathing, and focused on the loudmouth chevalier who wouldn't shut up before loosing the arrow.

I missed my _exact_ target slightly. I'd been aiming for his stupid face, the part that showed under the mask, but the blood on the arrow changed the trajectory, so it arced down a little faster than I anticipated. So, I just got him in the neck too. Two for two. Awesome, or something.

Still, this time, the chevalier wasn't stupid. He didn't try to pull out the arrow. But I threw an elemental mine at him to make him fall flat on his face… and send the arrow through the neck. As he writhed, mostly from the poison and pain, I focused on firing more arrows, my non-poison ones, as Bull cleaved them into pieces and Varric sniped and set up traps to _really_ take them out.

The chevalier was dead by the time I emptied my quiver. Good thing. My fingers were raw. I needed new archery gloves. I should get some for Sera too, actually. Hers were fraying.

"Ah…" Bull sighed, stretching slowly. His injuries oozed blood, but he seemed unbothered, so I just wandered the dead and picked up any usable arrows. I didn't want to try and track down an Inquisition camp to restock. I just wanted to keep killing these freemen. "These are the types of fights I love!"

"Really?" Varric asked. He looked incredulous as he fiddled with Bianca. "I think I had less chaotic fights in Kirkwall."

"Every day back in Seheron, I waited for a dagger in the back. Is that civilian secretly working for the Vints? Is she just scared because she's caught between us and them? It was madness." Bull shook his head and slung his sword through the air. Blood all but flew off it, splattering against the outer walls of the lodge. "Here, though, the bad guys practically have signs. It's so much easier!"

"Well, it's simpler, I'll give you that." Varric sighed, rolling his shoulder. "So, where to next?"

"Villa Maurel to deal with a thug named Duhaime." Oh, yay. …Wait, how did he know that? "Heard them talk about heading there for reinforcements." Oh. Yay. "More fighting!" I hoped the others were at least getting more breaks in their fights. I was starting to feel achy, and, again, my fingers were raw. I had to bandage them up.

Oh well. It _was_ rather nice to be actually doing something again.

* * *

"Don't let them near the villa!" Well, if that wasn't proof there was something important, here, then I don't know what. "The Inquisition is nothing but meddlers." And murderers! Don't forget that part! "Get the Inquisitor!" Oh, dear, I think I was a target now. Oh, whatever shall I do?

Chuck some damn mines at their stupid asses, that's what.

"So, why is it that the three of us are able to basically fight a damn army of deserters?" I asked dryly, throwing my last few mines. I'd have to make more later. "I know we spent the time since Haven training ridiculously, but…"

"Snapdragon, we've not only been training ridiculously, but _all_ of us had some significant experience anyway," Varric pointed out. He and I were sitting on a ledge, using my mines to direct the enemy into the traps Varric set up, quick ones that really only crippled. But that was enough for Bull, and it was clear he was having a lot of fun. "You're a skilled huntress, who had to shoot down people to protect her Clan, right? Daisy mentioned the hunters of her Clan doing that." I nodded. "So, you might have more experience with animals than people, but even if people can think a little more complexly than animals, when you're in a battle, it's rare you're thinking. You're reacting, you're going through muscle memory. When you fight, you're basically an animal."

"Cynical."

"I lived through the Deep Roads, a Qunari Invasion, the start of the Mage-Templar War, and this mess." …That was a good point. "Regardless, Bull's a tried mercenary captain, and all that I lived through makes me a very excellent shot. So, everyone in the group was already skilled."

"But we lost in Haven."

"Yeah, and that made _all_ of us train. Get stronger, faster, _better_. Just so we never have to see a site like that again." Varric gave me a wan smile. "Basically, Snapdragon, these are just people. They're not red templars. They're not mages. They're just… normal people. They'd be petty criminals in Kirkwall. That's all."

"…That doesn't mean I can't be worried."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I know how a story goes. You start with the easy battles, and then you get hit with everything. Think of our adventures in the Hinterlands versus Redoubt or Redcliffe or Haven." …Well, now I was _extra_ worried!

"Hey, are you two bored of talking yet?" Oh, Bull was done. "Guess what I found?" he laughed, waving his hand. "Come on. Guess."

"A jar of dirt you're going to dance around with and sing about," Varric _immediately_ deadpanned, startling a laugh out of me. In fact, I started laughing _so_ much that I nearly fell! "To be seriously, there's something shiny in your hand, but it's rather small." I couldn't see anything. I was _crying_ from laughing too hard. Why was that mental image so funny?

"It's just because I'm so _big_ , Varric. Size matters." And there was more laughing. "It's a key to the inside. If Deidre is done trying to suffocate herself…" NOT AT THE MOMENT! YOU TWO, SHUT UP! HAHAHA! "The leader should be in the fancy place, right? That's how it works."

"Yeah, typically. _Especially_ when in Orlais." Okay, deep breaths… deep breaths… damn it, I was hiccupping now. "Bull, scare her." Scare me? What was Bull going to do?

…APPARENTLY, SCREAM AND CHARGE AT ME, HOLY SHIT!

"Do that again, no matter what is going on, and I am _not_ guaranteeing your safety!" I yelped. The hiccups were gone, but… "Creators… no, Fen'harel. Fen'harel take and maim you both!"

"Okay, that might have been a bit much," Bull admitted. He held up his hands to help me down, and after a moment, I let him. It was… good to have the reminder that he _could_ be gentle. "Sorry."

"Never do it again, and I'll forgive you." I gave Varric a dirty look. " _You_ on the other hand… I might need more from. It was your idea, and your comment that made me laugh in the first place."

"I'll let you have first read of my next three chapters," Varric offered. I debated before nodding. I was using his books to further my reading abilities _anyway_ , and having a first look was horribly tempting. "So, into the villa?" Yes.

Using the key, we went inside and… ah… okay, this place had seen better days. _Much_ better days. We moved quietly, looking about, and came across a… large expanse of land, with no one around, and… ah… oh, this was too tempting.

With grins, Varric and I went to work, setting up traps left and right in the courtyard, moving quickly and quietly as we set up. A twist of wire, a careful press of a spring… traps were so much fun, really. I loved it. I loved how they made you think, and I loved how calming it was.

When Varric and I had everything set, we had Bull yell, loud enough to shake some dust from the roof of our perch. When the freemen came to see what was going on, a person in heavy armor looked ready to burst a few veins in his head.

"Take them down!" he roared. "They're nothing!" Person, you were all running into a giant courtyard with _two_ artificers and a pseudo-reaver. I was just going to sit and watch the carnage.

And what a carnage. See, that was the thing with traps. If you had time to set things up, like we did… well, the point of being an artificer was to simultaneously be there, and not be there. Route an army through devastating traps and misdirection. It took time. It was a class that _supported_.

But Creators, did the class ever support. What the traps didn't kill, Bull took care of easily.

Afterwards, we poked through the bodies, hunting for any information. And disarming any traps that didn't get set off. It was in the middle of that, by the bushes, that I found a stray note, crumpled and discarded. Despite that, though, the words were still legible, even if it did take me a couple of reads to get everything.

"Seems we interrupted their meeting with the templars," I murmured aloud, not really talking to anyone. "Fairbanks was right." I needed to get that to Leliana's agents. See what came of it. See who the 'C' in this note was… "And services in Emprise du Lion…" That's where Kost went.

Well, Kost, may Mythal grant you luck. Clearly, you're needing it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Fairbanks is such an interesting NPC. Anyway, Emerald Graves, dead freemen, party banter, etc, etc. I… always seem to be _grossly_ overleveled for this section of the game, so I apologize if things appear too easy. I also wanted to highlight how deadly the artificer class can be, in theory/story. The Artificer Specialization War Operation, Make, showcases this very well, with Leliana's suggestion leading to the manipulation of _two_ armies to fight in a war, and Cullen's suggestion leading to a complete route of red templars.

Next Chapter – Emprise du Lion with Kost


	48. Chapter 48) Emprise du Lion - Darkspawn

Emprise du Lion – Darkspawn and Secrets

 _Kost POV_

* * *

 _Cold. Craggy. Dotted with Elven ruins. This is Emprise du Lion. These hills are home to Sahrnia, known for its quarry, and apparently has hot springs that dragons like. It was named in honor of the Valmot House. It is a place where the ancient and modern live side by side._

 _Of course, red lyrium is literally growing out of the ground now, so I think the ancient and modern lives are about to be swallowed up. Sometimes, I wonder why I thought it was a good idea to take that contract. Oh well._

* * *

So. Fun fact. Blackwall and Dorian didn't get along. At. All.

"You have something to say, mage?" Blackwall growled. I fought off the urge to groan as we hiked through the snow, heading for Sahrnia. "You keep glancing over like you do."

"If I had something to say, I'd say it," Dorian retorted. He sounded prickly. I tried to ignore them both. "Is that so difficult to understand for you?"

"I'd expect more from a man who can't stop talking about how clever he is."

"And I'd expect no less from a brutish thug."

"Better than a pompous brat." Ugh, I didn't want to deal with this.

"This place is weird," Cole suddenly said. So suddenly that I gave him an incredulous look. "The air smells like rocks." …Cole, I was gaining a _great_ appreciation for you. You made me laugh. "Oh, it's good you laugh. It makes Dorian smile, and Blackwall relax."

"Then keep me laughing." I had been unnerved, at first, by how he dug through my head, but so long as my secrets stayed secret, I could deal with it. "So, has the arguing made either of you two warmer?"

"No," Dorian deadpanned. He shivered under his immensely heavy coat. He was easily the most bundled up of us. "Mountains. Cold. Let's bring Dorian! That'll be fun!"

"Are you so distressed that I would want your company?" I asked teasingly. It was fun to banter with him.

"Oh, of course not. It's only natural you would want someone as fine as me around. Just why did you have to go to the _coldest_ place?"

"What I wouldn't give for some warm, spiced wine right now," Blackwall sighed. "Lucina makes the best. I think I'll ask for some when we return. Though, that does remind me." I had to bite off a groan as he turned his attention back to Dorian. "I can't believe you drank that swill at the tavern."

"I can't believe they _served_ that swill at the tavern!" Dorian instantly retorted. I felt my thoughts blank as I tried to think of what they were talking about. "What is Skyhold coming to?"

"Then why did you drink it?"

"I couldn't stop. With each sip, it was 'it can't be _that_ bad, can it?' and before I knew it, I was analyzing the nuances of its flavor, observing its effect on my nausea. A catatonic trance, fueled by the stench of disgusting dwarven ale." …He drank the dwarf ale?

"Or you're a drunkard with terrible taste."

"There is that." Dorian sighed, shaking his head. "It tastes like molded dirt."

"It's _made_ with dirt," I deadpanned. I couldn't believe this. "Dirt and fungus. Though, not as bad as mosswine. _That's_ toxic."

If there was a reply, it died on the wind. We hit the town. One second we were in snow, and the next, we were in the town. What was left of it, at least. This… was a place that had seen much, _much_ better days.

"Pain," Cole whispered. "Pain, so much pain." He was shaking, and I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Can we help?"

"That's the plan, Cole," I answered. Slowly, I walked forward, looking for someone who might be in charge. Scouts had said we were welcome, but I wanted to be certain. "That's the plan."

Our group split up, to do whatever. Cole went to some people who were crying. Blackwall went to help another group move rubble. Dorian went to the dying fires and sparked them to life. I continued my hunt for someone in charge. It didn't take me long to find her. She had been looking for me too.

"I am so pleased you are here," she murmured, tugging me into a relatively intact house. "I am Poulin. I rule here." She glanced around, wincing at the too thin children listlessly playing not far away. "What's left of here, at least. The Scouts tell me you are one of the Inquisitors?"

"The one specializing in combat, yes," I replied. I gave her a little bow. "Kost Adaar. Samantha, the Grand Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, sent me here, believing that it would take a fight to win back your lands." I crossed my arms, and leaned against the doorway. "You know why there's so many red templars here?"

She drooped. "The Red Templars are here because, fool that I am, I sold them my family's quarry." What. "They have taken _every_ worker. We haven't seen them in weeks." I had… so many bad feelings about this. "And it's not enough. They keep coming. I cannot stop them."

"And you sold land to the templars."

"I didn't know. I thought they were knights, chevaliers." She drooped further. "Such pretty speeches. They said they would reopen the quarry, bring employment and trade back to Sahrnia. Everything was falling apart…" Oh, of course. The classic 'take advantage of the desperate' tactic. "It was good for a time. People went to work, were paid. Then they stopped coming home." And then they stopped pretending. "If not for Sir Michel, we would have been lost long ago."

"Who?"

"A chevalier, former one. He guards us, as best as he can." She pointed to the edge of town. "He's over there, standing guard. I don't know much more to tell you, but maybe he has information?"

"I'll go talk to him then." I bowed again. "Thank you." I paid close attention to her relieved smile. She was hiding something else. But I wouldn't press. Pressing now wouldn't solve a thing.

So, instead, I headed to the area she pointed out, and found the only person in this whole town that didn't look completely defeated. "Ah, good morning to you," the man greeted, giving me a rather respectful salute. "Michel de Chevin at your service, my lord." He bowed elegantly. "I saw the Inquisition's banners from afar. Never expected to see one of the Inquisitors. That _is_ what the bracer means, yes?"

"Yes, it does," I replied. I nodded back. "Inquisitor Kost Adaar, specializing in combat." His name… "I think I know your story."

"I'm grateful for the 'think' part. The end is same, but the stories told are too simple." Weren't they always? "Despite all, I retain a strong arm and stout heart. I serve Orlais, regardless of what official records say." Well, look at the regular knight in shining armor.

"Guarding this place."

"As much as I can. Though, I must admit, it was not my original intention."

"Then… what was?" What brought him _here_?

"I hunt a demon." …That was very, _very_ low on my list of expected answers. "Imshael, it calls itself. It settled in Suledin Keep, up in the hills." A keep, huh? If we could secure that, we could more easily hold this area. "He is free, because _I_ made a mistake." Meaning he was trying to fix that mistake. "Now that the Inquisition is here, perhaps the Red Templars who guard the keep can be routed." Oh, I was _definitely_ heading there, then.

"So, tell me about this demon." I was a mage. If there was a dangerous demon about, I really needed to know.

"A desire demon, more cunning than anything I have encountered." And he served in Court. He was a veteran of the Game. "And he has roamed the land for some time. He might have grown in power." Oh. Great. "Why he is here is anyone's guess, though." Marvelous. "Considering where he is, perhaps he has gained the cooperation of the Red Templars." Or vice versa.

"Well, I just got even more motivation to deal with everything." Ugh… "Time to take back the Lion."

"I wish you luck." I needed a lot of it. I could already tell. Oh well. This was the job. Time to just go for it.

* * *

Find a camp of Red Templars, slaughter everyone. Rinse and repeat. Set up camp. That basically summarized my entire day. Given the distance, it was decided that conquering Suledin keep _had_ to wait one more day, meaning our group ran around doing other things to disrupt the Red Templars.

Though, now, I was on an errand for Leliana, basically. There was an abandoned Warden outpost somewhere around here. With the Wardens gone, there was some worry of darkspawn. Guess who had to deal with it? This idiot who really just wanted to point out that this was _far_ beyond what I signed up for. Oh well.

"Finding the key to this place on a burnt husk of a corpse is not a good sign of things to come," I sighed, opening the gate to the place. Nothing. "Well, time to head inside."

"You take me to the best places, Kost," Dorian sighed as we all walked in. The place was old, and smelled of dust and blood. "Ah, I know just the thing to lighten things up." If he was going to throw fireballs, I was going to hit him for the pun. "Questions!" …Okay? "Cole, you saw Corpypheus when he attacked Haven, yes? You showed him to Samantha."

"Yes?" Cole answered. He kept frowning at the walls, and I wondered if he 'heard' anything from them. "Why?"

"Did you get a read on him? I'm curious."

"Fear inside." We hit some stairs and headed down. "Blackness, like a pool of hate." I did remember to post word to the scouts at the nearby camp, right? "So much had changed; I need to stop it. Bend it to my will."

"Did he actually walk into the Black City?"

"Betrayal, blurred at the edges, like a faded painting." Cole's quiet voice echoed eerily. "Too long ago, so much confusion."

"I'll… take that as a maybe."

"There were people trying to kill me. That makes it harder."

"Oh, no, I wasn't blaming you. I was just thinking if we had more information, made him more 'human', some of his followers might leave."

I opened another door, and something shrieked, jumping for me. I conjured up a spirit blade, just as Madam de Fer taught me, and cut whatever it was in two. I blinked slowly, tilting my head curiously. I think… I just got attacked by a darkspawn. In fact, I think there were a lot of darkspawn trying to kill us now. Marvelous.

Blackwall immediately charged, punching a hole through their lines, doing _something_ that made the darkspawn focus on him. It gave me time to slip in behind him and guard his back. Taking advantage of the research papers I had read, I wrapped magic around my fists and feet, so that when I punched or kicked, I could flood my target with magic, and make fire, ice, and lightning burst from their backs. It was a bit more tiring than normal fighting, but so long as I got a good hit, it made it where I destroyed things in one burst.

Flashing daggers in the corner of my eye was the only hint I had of Cole's presence as we continued to fight. Dorian made _his_ presence well known with fireballs and firewalls, alongside the reanimation of darkspawn corpses, marked with purple little wisps so we knew to _not_ go after those. They were Dorian's toys, and he would not appreciate us breaking them prematurely.

The fight was long, but more on the tedious side. Punch, punch, kick, slash, punch. Rinse and repeat until they were all broken messes on the ground. It was a relief when they all died, though. We had picked up some injuries, and would _definitely_ need to retreat to get fixed up.

"Shadows are gone," Cole murmured. He looked rather pleased. "We helped. The walls are thankful." Well, that made it worth all the pain. "But, I'm confused. When you charged them, Blackwall, you made them hit you?"

"Ideally, yes, and I'm glad it worked this time too. That's why my armor is heavier than yours." Blackwall sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Might have to get it checked, though. That maul got me good."

"Your armor is happy that it kept you safe."

"I… uh… thanks?" Blackwall gave me a 'what the fuck?' look, and I shrugged. Cole was Cole. And Cole was a bit weird, because he was a Spirit who simply thought differently.

"While we're on the subject of talking, Cole," Dorian began, changing the subject. He looked quite stern, and I half-wondered if he was annoyed that his clothes got bloodied. "Cole, you should really be careful dancing with those daggers when I'm throwing fire."

"Oh, it won't hurt me!" Cole replied, cheerfully. He even smiled. "It's friendly fire!"

"That…" Dorian looked a little stunned. He hadn't been expecting that one. "That does not mean what you think it does."

"Okay, children, out we go," I instructed, waving them towards the doors. My limbs ached. "Darkspawn are dead, we lock the door, and we get ourselves checked up for horrible things like infected wounds or taint or whatever." As we alked, though, there was something that struck me as odd. Why hadn't Blackwall warned us about the darkspawn before I opened the door? Weren't Wardens supposed to be able to sense them? Had he just been distracted? Had he thought it obvious?

Ah, I supposed it didn't matter. If it did, it would come up again. Blackwall was just like that.

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome to Emprise du Lion, one of the higher leveled areas iirc. A place where, in game, there's a grand total of three freaking dragons. Also quite a lot of climbing and snow. I put in the Valeska's Watch quest for one reason: additional foreshadowing for a certain companion.

Next Chapter – Crestwood with Samantha


	49. Chapter 49) Crestwood - Growing Influenc

Crestwood – Growing Influence

 _Samantha POV_

* * *

 _Crestwood is a small village of Fereldan, one that had been destroyed and rebuilt during the Blight, or so I understand. A quiet village that few barely pay attention to certainly makes for a good hiding place for a Warden and a Champion._

 _The place apparently has a vast amount of caves and cave systems. Apparently, the darkspawn emerged from there, but a timely flood saved the people, even if it also destroyed the old Crestwood. Now, though, undead walk and rule, victims of the Blight come back to haunt again._

 _It sounds like those stories Jakob loved…_

* * *

"Good to see you safe, Grand Inquisitor," Harding greeted as I walked up to her. She had been looking out over the horizon, but she turned to face me, with a kind smile and polite salute. "We've got trouble ahead."

"Don't we always?" I sighed, unable to help it. I glanced around the camp, noting Sera laughing with some of the younger soldiers, and Cassandra making sure we were fully stocked on potions. "What is it this time?"

"Come see." She gestured for me to follow her, and we went to a cobbled stone wall, blocking off a drop that landed right in a very dark, very misty lake. But I saw green light flickering on the horizon, and had to fight off the urge to groan. "Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago, during the Blight."

"Yes, I heard about that." My eyes narrowed. How would we reach it? Could we take a boat? The waves looked choppy. "So, is it the only one?"

"No, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake." Ah. Yes, I heard people died during that flood. "Based on the other scouts, you're going to have to head through them no matter what. The cave where Lady Hawke and her Warden friend are hiding is far to the south of us."

"I don't suppose either are willing to help?"

"By my understanding, they're currently fighting a dragon that wants to fly over." …There was a dragon here? "A high dragon, at that. We're kind of letting them do their thing."

"I see." I sighed, turning away from the rift to look at her. "So, where are the dead heading?"

"The village." Of course. "But maybe someone there can help you figure out how to get to that rift? I'd suggest boats, but undead don't take kindly to noise." That… was true, if I remembered Lucina's ramblings on the subject. "Of course, I'm not sure there _are_ intact boats." Of course there weren't. "Good luck, Grand Inquisitor. Please, keep safe."

"You as well, Harding." I smiled as she saluted again, and then turned to catch Cassandra and Sera's attention. "Guys, come on! We're moving!"

Even with catching their attention, it still took a small while for them to extract themselves and come with me. The sky rumbled overhead as we walked, and I could only think of how _dreary_ it looked. It set the mood nicely, but it was still horribly unnerving. I honestly wondered if this storm was 'natural' or if it was something induced by the Fade Rift.

"Sera," Cassandra began slowly. She was a bit ahead, clearly intending to serve as a front line defense if, and when, we got into a fight. "I was speaking with Dagna recently."

"Oh, yeah?" Sera replied. She jumped on some nearby rocks, looking out ahead with a little frown. "What about it?"

"Did you take some of her tools?"

"Did I? Oh, yeah, I did!" Sera's cheer almost made me laugh. It _did_ make me stumble and trip on a loose rock. "Just the thing that removes screwy bits."

"Screwdriver."

"Yeah, that." Sera shook her head and jumped down from the rocks, half-skipping towards us. "I thought I put it back. I'll put it back when we're back."

"Why did you have it in the first place?"

"Needed it for the hinges."

"Hinges?"

"Like on a door?"

Cassandra looked so exasperated. "Is this for another prank?"

"Yeah, but don't worry!" Sera grinned. "It's not for you."

"How comforting." The words were so dry that I couldn't help but laugh. "Who was the target?"

"Cullen." Sera grinned at me. "Thought some laughs might be good for the soldiers, and I don't know, maybe give Lucina something to fuss over." She cackled when I groaned. "Not liking that there's something?"

"I don't like that Lucina doesn't talk to me about it!" I grumbled. She really wouldn't. She'd spend hours talking to him in his study, but did she ever do more than smile at me when I asked? No! "I'm her big sister!" But did she come to _me_ about potential relationships? Nope! "Its also driving Michalis up the wall, and we wrote Derrick, who might be demanding background information, and-" A arrow suddenly flew, nicking my cheek. "I think that's the dead saying that I'm being too whiny."

"Maybe!" Sera cackled. She was having too much fun. "Time to make the dead deader?"

"You're doing remarkably well, since you're afraid of magic."

"…Right, corpses are…" She shuddered. "This isn't fun anymore." Ha! "I'm going to fill them with arrows now."

She did just that, covering Cassandra and I as we charged. I focused on the techniques Bull taught me, focused on turning my pain into strength, turning my foes into nothing but bloody messes. It was a brutal fighting style, but I loved it, truly. I loved the rush, the glee at landing a good hit. I loved how, when I fought, I _finally_ felt no pain.

It was such a strange thing, to not be in pain. It made me giddy and bouncy. Unfortunately, though, the battle didn't last long. Not only were there just a handful here, but we actually had help for once. Others had been fighting, soldiers not wearing Inquisition armor.

"Everyone okay?" I asked them, trying to get the blood off my hands as I approached. It was coagulated and… icky. "Any injuries?"

"No, we're fine," one replied. I noticed with a start that their armor had a griffon emblazed on it. Wardens. These were Wardens. "You might want to get to the village, though. These roads aren't safe."

"Are any?" I was still a little floored by the fact that _Wardens_ were here. "What are you all doing here?"

"A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning." They shrugged, and I realized uncomfortably that… well… that meant they were looking for the same people I was. "We heard he passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. They have trouble enough." Yeah… yeah, they did. This was awkward.

"So, tell me about this rogue Warden?" I kept my voice light. "So that I can keep an eye out." Actually, it was more 'so that I have an idea of how much you know'.

But, as can be expected from secretive Wardens, I got an answer that gave no insight. "Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture, and I can say no more than that." Yes, I should have expected that. Wardens were notorious for their secrets. "I simply hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully. I trained under him for a time. He's a good man. I'm sure of that."

"I see." What was going on? "Can you stay here and help?"

"My orders forbid it." …Why? "But if you need supplies to help them, I will gladly give what I can. The villagers have already lost too many."

"Aren't Wardens supposed to help people?"

"Yes, but we protect them from the threats they never see. Darkspawn don't just go to sleep with a Blight ends." I suppose the Fifth Blight proved that one neatly. "Corpses and demons aren't normally on the list. Though, I think Warden-Commander Tabris fought a bunch during the Blight, but that was a special case."

"You _sure_ you can't help them now?"

"Grand Inquisitor, I know the words are harsh, but sometimes, you have to swallow your heart to do your duty." Their words were firm. "I would love to help them, but if I do so, I could get my men killed. If we lose even one Warden, that increases the chances of a Darkspawn raid actually making it to the surface. Entire villages could be wiped out." …I hated that he had logic. "Wardens are not the only ones who can _fight_ the darkspawn, but we are the best at it. We do what we can to stop them, stop the Blights, and protect the world, as a whole." He shook his head. "Someone must look to the bigger picture, just as others must look to the smaller. That is how the world keeps itself safe."

"You're rather talkative."

"You have a very large organization, Grand Inquisitor. Be careful that you do not gain so many 'arms' that it loses its way." I… had no idea how to reply to that. "Good day."

"Farewell." Yes, time to leave and hope things weren't going to go weird. …Well, I suppose 'weirder' would be more appropriate.

* * *

The gates of Crestwood had been besieged when we arrived. We quickly did what we could to break through and protect the militia. They actually broke down in tears because they were so relieved help had come. They broke down again when they realized none of them died 'this' time.

Maker, have mercy on these poor people.

As we wandered through the ruined village, Sera automatically started pulling pranks. I wasn't sure if it was to cheer people up, or to just cheer herself up and the others laughing was a happy coincidence. But she pulled them left and right, small and harmless little things.

Cassandra volunteered her strength to moving rubble and reinforcing the gates. By 'volunteered', I mean she just started doing it, over protests, and kept at it as the rest decided it was probably a good idea to not stop a one-woman storm who was very certain she wanted to help.

I spent my time cheering up people. Even a simple smile did wonders for their morale. I think it was because they felt that if the 'Herald of Andraste' was smiling at them, then Andraste was too. They took hope from it. The smiles just made my face hurt, but I was used to pain. I could handle a bit more, if it meant they weren't crying so much.

Soon, though, I ended up on a house on the hill. A little sign beside the door declared it to be the mayor's residence, so I knocked on the door and stepped inside when I heard the polite welcome.

The mayor was an older man, tired and worn. I thought I saw bags under his eyes, and wondered when last he slept. Still, his smile was kind as he turned to greet me. "Are you the Grand Inquisitor?" he asked softly.

I nodded in return. "Yes, I am Grand Inquisitor Samantha Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste," I replied. The sentence felt clunky in my mouth. I still wasn't used to this. "Are you the mayor?"

"Yes, Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood Village." He actually bowed. "At your service, despite everything."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I crossed my arms, shifting my weight slightly. "But let us go ahead and talk of serious matters. I don't think your village will survive pleasantries."

"No, I don't think so either." He sighed, glancing towards the fire. "Your Worship, is there _any_ way to stop the dead from rising?"

"They rise because demons are slipping through the Veil and possess the corpses." At least, I believed that's what Lucina said. "So, I need to get to the rift at the lake, and seal it."

"It's not actually _on_ the lake, actually." Oh, well, that definitely threw out the possibilities of sailing. "It's coming from the caves below Old Crestwood."

"I understand there was a flood?"

"Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago, wiping out the village and killing the refugees we took in." Oh, Maker… drowning was such a… please, let their souls rest easy.

"Well, then I need to reach those caves." I needed to focus on what I could do. "We need to drain that lake or something."

"Drain the-!" He looked startled. "There must be some other way!"

"Can the village survive my hunting one down?" He had no answer. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

"You'd have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam." He shook his head. "I can't ask you to risk your life."

"…Sir, with all due respect, but I've been risking my life ever since the Conclave." The mark on my hand pulsed, almost as if it was laughing at me. Yes, I risked my life every day, just by having this damn thing. "I have fought _way_ worse than bandits and the undead."

"Then…" He sighed heavily. "Oh, very well." He tugged something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "This key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort." It was an old, worn key, clearly having been used a lot in the past. I suppose to check on things? "But I would not linger there."

"Of course." Well, time to capture a keep, with three people.

Was it sad that this was _not_ the most ridiculous thing I ever had to do?

* * *

We broke down the door, turning it into sad little splinters. We got away with it because they didn't fortify the gate, and there were no patrols. It was risky, but we could get away with rushing, and that gave us a distinct advantage of ambush.

When you had only three people, you took every advantage you got.

"Sera! Focus on the archers!" I yelled, even as I continued charging. Thanks to my distraction, though, I had my foot pulled out from under me, due to a grappling chain they threw. They tried to drag me towards them, but I jerked back, twisting and using a pillar as leverage to rip the chain from their hands.

I rolled out of the way of another attack and jumped up, smashing my greatsword into their shield. The metal cracked and shattered under the force, the splinters flying up, digging at my face and neck. Their eyes widened in fear. I smirked in victory as I claimed their head.

Noticing people trying to surround me, I whirled, cutting down any and all enemies with the misfortune to be within range. A survivor tried to strike me down as I settled my feet and tried to make the world right itself. I blocked their strike and slashed, going for another full circle to take out more.

I crippled those I did not kill. I hamstringed those I attacked from behind. I ended those stunned and knocked down. Where they tired, I soared.

I was a master of the battlefield, a Reaver. Let them feel my pain.

I honestly wasn't sure how long it took to fight and kill all the bandits. It simultaneously felt like nothing and forever. But by the time we were done, I was absolutely drenched in both blood and sweat, and I was bouncing on my toes. No pain, no pain~ I loved it. I really loved it. It was just so _nice_ to not be in pain.

Thunder broke through my glee, and I tilted my head up just in time to catch a face full of rain. The threatened storm had come, washing away all the blood and muck we kicked up. I closed my eyes and let it pound me. It was cool, refreshing, and maybe it could help keep me numb a little longer.

"Sammy!" I held up a hand to acknowledge Sera's call, but I didn't move. I just let the rain come down. "You trying to be a dramatic protagonist in a story or something? Because that's always boring." Ha! "Hello, Thedas to Sammy."

"I'm just enjoying the rain, Sera," I finally replied, shifting and opening my eyes to focus on her. The rain plastered her hair to her skull, and streaked it grey for some reason. "Were you covered in soot?"

"Flask of fire makes things ashy." Her flasks still confused me. I had no idea how they worked. Lucina always summed it up as 'alchemy'. "Anyway, Cassandra found the gate we need to get to the dam."

"Of course she did." I sighed, shaking my head. The rain was soothing, but the pain was returning. I supposed it was back to 'normal', then. "So, anything I should know?"

"Just that we have walking to do." Of course the controls wouldn't be _in_ the fort. Why would they be? …I still didn't know why Crestwood never petitioned the crown to free up the fort, and the dam controls. What would they have done if the _bandits_ had decided to… oh, wait, he said the controls were damaged. We might have to damage them further to break things, then. "Are you ignoring me?"

"It's not on purpose." My mind was definitely scattered. "Lead on. I don't know where to go."

Sera shrugged and easily led me to the door Cassandra was waiting by. It took me a second to recognize her, since suddenly she had long hair. But then I realized that the braid she always had coiled around her head had been knocked loose by either the fighting or the rain. It looked _really_ good on her and… and I needed to focus.

Shaking my head, I led the way through the door, and down the overgrown path. It took me a second to realize the dam controls were, apparently, in a rundown _tavern_ of all places. What would they have done if a drunkard…? Oh, nothing about this made sense.

Still, it was nice to get out of the rain for a time, and we carefully hunted through the dust for the control mechanism. I found it first, and I found something… surprising.

"The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago," I murmured, walking around the crank slowly. There were… absolutely no signs of damage. "Who repaired them?" It was logical that they _had_ been repaired, but the way the mayor told me about it implied… well, perhaps I made a mistaken assumption. It wasn't like it would've been the first.

"Something stinks here." I looked up to see Sera had joined me. "Something _really_ stinks here," she declared, eyes narrows. "Something besides fish and… fish." Sera, I love you. "Whatever. Payday, yeah? Can't we make this place into a new house or something?" Actually…

"You're right. I think we can." That was… going to be a thing. We… had another base, then. The Inquisition grew more and more each day, huh? That Warden's warnings just kept echoing in my head. I'd have to think more on them later. "But first, to getting this open."

I could worry later. Though, I did think I should send a messenger to King Alistair first, asking if we _could_. I mean… I didn't want to just steal an abandoned fortress!

* * *

Author's Note: And we have our first keep! And we're starting Crestwood, which moves the main plot along, but of course, sidequests!

Next Chapter – Exalted Plains with Lucina


	50. HIATUS NOTICE

Hi, sorry to just drop this. But basically Inquisition's Tale is going on hiatus for a while. I'm not sure how long. It could be a week; it could be a few months. I promise (PROMISE) that I am not dropping the story. I WILL finish this. But I need to take a step back from it.

Writing this, at the moment, is tedious. I can feel myself dreading the days I allot to writing chapters for this story. Part of it has been fandom antics. Part of it is that I am in the middle of four other stories which, frankly, hold my attention more. Plus, real life is a thing.

I'm sorry to drop this in the middle of arcs. As I said, I will return to finish them, and this story. But, for right now, the story is on hiatus, for my own mental health.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and thank you for reading all the previous chapters. I hope that you'll come back to read the rest when I am ready to write them.

-Naryfiel Lilith


End file.
